


Unanticipated Reunions and Alliances

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi's premature blindness leads to reunions with Kakashi and Sasuke which leads to the formation of a odd team bent on destroying Akatsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blindness

Itachi woke up before Kisame as usual. He sat up and looked around. It was pitch black. He thought that odd as he remembered that a full moon should still be in the sky this morning. And there was no glow to the east. He activated his Sharingan and his stomach jumped into his throat: he could see nothing, not even the chakra flow of the powerful shinobi sleeping not five meters away. He was blind. He knew it coming, his vision getting worse every day, but he was sure he had more time. His vision had given out completely during the night. He was blind.   
  
Itachi panicked. He grabbed for all his few belongings, having to feel for them in the morning glow, and snuck away as quietly as he could manage. Once far enough away, he summoned his raven.   
  
“I need to get to Konoha,” he whispered.  
  
“Are you insane?” the large bird asked, but he spoke as quietly as a raven could.  
  
“I’m blind. I need someone I can trust. There’s only one person in the world I trust. Besides you, of course.”  
  
“Kakashi-kun.”  
  
“Help me find him.”   
  
“Too bad you don’t have a beast of burden as a summon,” the raven cawed. “Can you at least see chakra?”   
  
“No, but nothing’s wrong with my hearing and I can sense chakra.”  
  
“Keep close.”  
  
The raven weaved between trees, leading Itachi between tree trunks. Itachi could hear the whispering of the raven’s feathers, but Itachi still tripped on roots, fallen limbs, and logs. Itachi would just get up and insist on continuing; Kisame would be looking for him. But once he just lay there for several minutes. The raven didn’t bother him.  
  
They approached the village by early evening. Itachi described a part of the forest he knew Kakashi walked his pack of dogs. Or at least he used to. The raven led him to the place. Itachi sat and waited. The raven sat on a branch for a while, but then took pity on his master and came down to be closer to him. He knew Itachi better than any other being in the world; the boy was scared. And rather helpless. He couldn’t see the blood covering his hands and arms and soaking through his lavender Akatsuki pants and couldn’t see to bind the wounds.   
  
“You should wipe your hands and arms,” the raven suggested. “It wouldn’t do for Kakashi-kun to see you covered in blood. He might get the wrong idea.”  
  
Itachi took out his canteen and used some of the water to rinse his arms and drank the rest.   
  
“That’s better. Are you sure Kakashi-kun will come through here?”  
  
“Not at all. It might be days. If he doesn’t show up within an hour, we’ll give up. Just help me find a place to sleep and you can go.”  
  
“I won’t leave you out here by yourself. I won’t let harm befall you. If Kakashi-kun attacks you, I will defend you.”  
  
Itachi smiled as much at the sentiment as imagining the raven fighting Kakashi and his hounds; he could do it, but it was an amusing thought nevertheless.  
  
They waited. Twilight settled and Itachi was thinking about where he would spend the night when he and the raven sensed chakra approaching. Itachi’s heart raced as he felt the caress of Kakashi’s chakra. He stood, his eyes closed, and braced himself against a tree with one hand and waited for Kakashi to sense him. It didn’t take long.  
  
Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and approached cautiously with a kuni ready in his hand, his other hand prepared to raise his headband to reveal his Sharingan.   
  
Itachi looked down and waited to be found. He heard Kakashi’s sharp intake of breath and had to smile.  
  
“Itachi?”  
  
“I’m not here to fight,” Itachi said. “I need your help.”  
  
“You’ll understand if I don’t trust you.”  
  
“Please, sempai.” Itachi let some of his fear bleed into his voice. “I have no where else to go.”  
  
“How ‘bout hell?” one of the hounds said.  
  
Kakashi chided him. He started at Itachi’s closed eyes. “I’ll listen.”  
  
Itachi shifted, obviously not wanting to talk in front of Kakashi’s pack. “I’m blind, Kakashi.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I woke up this morning completely blind. I ran. If Kisame or anyone in Akatsuki knew, I’m dead. I’ve been going blind, but it happened so fast. I’ve been forced to use my Mangekyô several times in the last month; my eyes couldn’t take it anymore. You implied that you unlocked the Mangekyô and that you realized the risk. Please believe me, sempai. I just need time to adapt, then I’ll leave. Just give me a place to stay and some provisions. I needn’t be much of a burden. Please Kakashi, do this one thing for me.”  
  
“It’s a lot to ask,” Pakkun said.   
  
“Have pity on me, Pakkun,” Itachi pleaded lightly and with a small smile.   
  
“Like the pity you showed your own family?” another hound demanded.  
  
“That’s enough,” Kakashi ordered. Itachi’s slight smile had gone.   
  
Kakashi raised his headband, and used his Sharingan to look at Itachi. No deception, no strong chakra that pointed to attack, and, most telling, no chakra at all in his eyes.   
  
“I’ll help you.”  
  
“Kakashi,” Pakkun said, “this is treason if anyone finds out.”  
  
“I’m aware of it, Pakkun. You’ll all stay quiet about this.” The hounds all nodded their assent. “Pakkun, Akino, and Bull stay. The rest of you head on home.” The pack hesitated, not trusting Itachi, but they obeyed. The rest of the hounds vanished in a puff of smoke. “Bull, let Itachi ride on your back.” Bull nodded, but Itachi looked hesitant. “Or would you rather I carried you?” Itachi blushed and did not answer.  
  
“Thank you, Kakashi.” Itachi slowly walked over to him. Kakashi approached and grabbed Itachi’s hand, leading him to the (very) large bull dog. “I needn’t warn you that I kept Akino here in case this is a trap.”  
  
“I’m aware of it.”  
  
“If you, Kakashi-kun, or your hounds, do anything to harm Itachi-kun, I will attack, understand?” the raven said.  
  
“Don’t worry, I never go back on my word. I know of an abandoned house between Konoha and the next village. You should be safe there.”  
  
They arrived quickly. The house had not been in use for a least a decade. Itachi could not see it, but he could smell the decay.   
  
“I’ve stopped here during a rain storm before. I don’t think anyone else except maybe the Inuzuka or Aburame know of this place. You should be safe here for a while.”  
  
Pakkun smelled around. “I smell no one else. I wouldn’t expect anyone to come here any time soon.”  
  
“Bull, Akino, stay with Itachi. Howl if Kisame or anyone else arrives. I’ll come back with provisions.”  
  
“Thank you, Kakashi-san.”  
  
Kakashi took a long look at Itachi sitting dejectedly on the broken floor before he left with Pakkun.  
  
Once out of earshot, “You still have feelings for him,” Pakkun observed.  
  
  
“I was in love with him, of course I still feel for him.”  
  
“This could easily end in disaster and not just for you or him.”  
  
“I’m aware of it.”  
  
Pakkun disappeared before Kakashi made it to the gates of Konoha. He entered as if nothing had happened and made his way to the store to buy the promised provisions. He also picked up a new bed roll, a black cloak, and bandages. He went home, packaged everything along with a cooking pot, and snuck over the village wall and back to Itachi.  
  
Itachi hadn’t moved. Kakashi took out a pair of steaks and threw them to Bull and Akino. Then he knelt near Itachi. “Hungry?”   
  
“Ah,” Itachi tried not to sound desperate. He’d not eaten all day and he’d been running almost nonstop; he was famished.  
  
Kakashi built a fire and poured broth into the pot followed by some stew meat. He cut up and tossed in some vegetables.   
  
While the soup simmered, Kakashi took out the bandages and ointment. He reached for Itachi’s arm, but Itachi pulled away at being touched. Being defenseless made him jumpy.  
  
“Forgive me,” Itachi said and offered his arm.   
  
“I understand.” Kakashi washed the wounds and bound them. He pulled up Itachi’s pants’ legs and cleaned the wounds there as well. He wanted to scold Itachi, but what choice did he have but to rush to get away from the larger shinobi?  
  
Kakashi served Itachi the soup with a chunk of bread. Itachi started off daintily.  
  
“There’s no need for manners; you must be hungry.”  
  
Itachi eagerly ate the soup, dunking the bread, and slurping up the broth.   
  
“I brought you a bedroll and another cloak.”  
  
“Kakashi, I . . . thank you.”  
  
Kakashi startled him again by grabbing his hand and placing a stick of dangos in his hand. “At least it used to be your favorite.”  
  
Itachi looked so much like the twelve year old Kakashi had taken under his wing so long ago. He was near tears. Kakashi also realized Itachi was scared. He wanted to stay with him, but he knew he couldn’t. Itachi carefully tasted the dango.  
  
“You and your raven can survive here for a while, right?”  
  
“Ah.” Kakashi stood up. “Kakashi, I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what, exactly?”  
  
“Everything. There was no way I could tell you what I was planning. As for Tsukuyomi, it was the only way to defeat you without physically harming you. Forgive me. I didn’t want to kill you.”  
  
“Why did you do it, Itachi?” Itachi said nothing. “I don’t believe it was to test your power. I could perhaps see you doing it because of the pressure they were putting you under, but you wouldn’t have needed to kill everyone. And Sasuke—”  
  
“I did it. There’s nothing else to say about that night. Thank you for everything.”  
  
Kakashi sighed, but he sat back down.  
  
“Kakashi?”  
  
“I wasn’t asking for information in exchange for my help. I wish you could have said something to me before you left.”  
  
“What could I have said? I said what I really needed to say the last time I was with you.”  
  
“That made it all worse.”  
  
“I suppose so.”  
  
“Did you mean it?”  
  
“Ah. Doesn’t really matter anymore I guess. We’ll be enemies again as soon as I leave.”  
  
“Where will you go?”  
  
“I’ll find Sasuke and give him the peace he desires.”  
  
“You mean kill you.”  
  
“Ah. It’s his right.”  
  
“You don’t have to die.”  
  
“What should I do then? I’m blind. And Sasuke will never rest until I’m dead.”  
  
“You could stay with me.”  
  
“What happened to you not trusting me?”  
  
“If you were telling the truth back then . . . I was too.”  
  
“It’s too dangerous, Kakashi. Like Pakkun said: it’s treason.”  
  
“I’ve loved you all this time. I’ll risk it.”  
  
“I should stay out of Konoha. But I . . .” Itachi stopped himself, his expression pained. “Don’t risk anything for me. I can’t stay. Sasuke deserves answers and peace.”  
  
Kakashi slowly came forward, giving Itachi enough warning, and kissed him. Kakashi pulled back before the kiss could become more heated. “I can’t stay tonight. If I don’t have a mission, I’ll come tomorrow. I’ll leave Bull with you; Akino will stay with me. If anything happens, Akino will be able to hear Bull’s howl and I’ll come for you.”  
  
Itachi nodded. “Will you put out the fire? I don’t need the light and I can’t see to put it out.”  
  
Kakashi put out the fire. “Try to sleep.” And he was gone.  
  
Itachi couldn’t sleep. Every sound of the wind or the smallest animal or bird made him jump. He finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion a little before dawn.   
  
Kakashi also had a hard time sleeping. He couldn’t believe how Itachi had come back into his life. Now if he could just find a way to keep him here.


	2. How It Began

Kakashi lay awake thinking about the past.  
  
Itachi was courageous and direct, rather blunt in fact, but no one would call him bold. That’s why it doubly shocked Kakashi when the barely thirteen year old suddenly kissed him one afternoon.  
  
They had been meeting outside of ANBU for three months. Itachi liked traditional cafes and Kakashi had nothing against them. They went out for meals together whether they had a mission together or not, walk through the village, and trained—Itachi training Kakashi as much as Kakashi Itachi since Kakashi was not a native Sharingan user. But Itachi would always duck behind cover or transform whenever one of his own clan wondered by. The only exception was once when eight year old Sasuke came looking for Itachi. Itachi spotted him down the street from the café.  
  
“If they’ve sent Sasuke to look for me, they must really want me home.” He stood.  
  
“Sasuke?”  
  
“My little brother.” Itachi smiled fondly. He gestured down the street as he threw money on the table to pay for his half. “I have to go.”  
  
“How ‘bout I order some dangos for him?”  
  
“He doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth actually. I worry about him sometimes,” he said jokingly. “I’ll see you at the briefing tomorrow.”  
  
That was the first time Kakashi had ever seen Sasuke. Itachi met him in the street and Sasuke didn’t see Kakashi; probably never did, not even in passing, until after Sasuke graduated from the academy.   
  
After Itachi was promoted to captain, he and Kakashi went on far fewer missions together, both being captains, but they still met on the outside. Itachi had just been promoted when Itachi let the extent of his feelings known.   
  
They had been training through the evening. The sun had set and the moon rising when they stopped. The dark made little difference because of their Sharingans. Once they cooled down, they walked the long way back to the village. They were in sight of the gates when Itachi stopped. He wasn’t looking at Kakashi, but at the ground. Kakashi wondered how a tuff of grass could become so absorbing. He said Itachi’s name, but got no response. Itachi looked like he was struggling for words, but nothing occurred to him. He looked at Kakashi and then, throwing everything to the wind, reached up, grabbed Kakashi’s head with one hand and pulled him down into a kiss while he pulled the mask away with his other hand. Kakashi was too stunned to protest. Then the sensations of Itachi’s warm, soft, lips and the hands in his hair chased away any thoughts of protest. He found himself kissing back and opening his mouth to allow Itachi tongue to enter. Kakashi’s arms wrapped around the lithe body pressing against him and held him close. Kakashi’s mind refused to work for a full minute as they kissed, he forgot that the person kissing him was only a thirteen year old boy.   
  
Though not done growing, Itachi was fairly tall for his age. Even so, he had to stretch his torso in order to kiss Kakashi properly. Between that and the lack of breathable oxygen, made Itachi pull away at last. But he didn’t go far. He looped his arms around Kakashi’s neck as he allowed his body to slouch back to his normal height and posture.   
  
Kakashi looked down into those beautiful black eyes that were looking into his single gray one. Some part of his brain was trying to remind him that Itachi was so young, but at the moment he couldn’t remember why that was important.   
  
“I love you, Kakashi.”  
  
Before this moment, Kakashi had loved Itachi as a friend; he had even taken a paternal interest in him when he joined ANBU; they were partners—sometimes—and they respected each other as equals, but he had not been in love with the young Uchiha. Not until now. He was now.  
  
“I love you too, Itachi.”  
  
Itachi smiled. He knew he had been risking their friendship by doing something so impulsive, but he was tired of trying to come up with the right words.  
  
It wasn’t until they were back in the village and Itachi and he parted ways to their separate homes that Kakashi began to remember why this was so wrong. Itachi was a child. A talented, skilled, precocious, deadly child, but still a child. Even if it was totally his own decision, the village didn’t recognize someone his age capable of making such a decision.   
  
Kakashi didn’t sleep that night. Images of Itachi kept plaguing him. And the taste of his mouth. _No, no, I can’t fall in love with him._ But it was too late. The boy’s beauty demanded attention now, his sometimes coy manner, and his, slightly sad, maturity was too much.   
  
And he realized Itachi had no other friends, at least not outside his clan. And he tried to avoid his clan when outside the compound. That only made Kakashi’s heart ache for him more.   
  
They didn’t see other the next day, but day after they met as normal at Itachi’s favorite café. Itachi had already ordered for both of them and was already nibbling at a dango. He gave Kakashi a small smile before Kakashi sat down. He was stoic again a moment later.   
  
Kakashi looked at his face, still slightly round with baby fat despite being almost unhealthily thin. He wondered what Itachi would look like with older, more mature, sharper features. Kakashi put this thought aside and pretended, as Itachi was, that the other day hadn’t happened.  
  
They finished their tea and walked, talking casually, Itachi dictating their path. Kakashi was only slightly surprised their path led to Kakashi’s home. By this time Itachi had already sensed Kakashi was having doubts about their kiss. He still wore his normal stoic expression which Kakashi had only seen break less than a dozen times in the last year, but he was even more silent than usual and he radiated worry and disappointment.   
  
Kakashi let him in—no matter what, they needed to talk, without the risk of being overheard.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Itachi said the moment the door shut. “It was an impulsive thing to do, but I meant it.”  
  
“I know. It’s just . . . it’s impossible. As much as we may both want it, a relationship is out of the question.”  
  
“You’re thinking I’m too young.”  
  
“You are too young.”  
  
“How old were you when you first killed someone?” Itachi’s voice was calm.  
  
Kakashi wasn’t as thrown by the question as he thought he should be. “Eleven or twelve.”  
  
“I was eight. When was the first time you were nearly killed on a mission, in real danger, in real fear for your life?” His voice still calm.  
  
“Ten I think.”  
  
“I was eight. And your experience wasn’t exactly normal, was it? You became a shinobi during a time of war. I was only four, but I saw my share. I saw several of my cousins die, an uncle, my grandfather. Not to mention how many other of our shinobi and the enemy. I was four when I learned what death was, what war was. I’m thirteen but I’m an ANBU captain. No one else seems to think I’m too young, for anything, except sake. I’m old enough to kill, to die for the village, to lead shinobi much older than I. Why am I too young to be in love?”  
  
“The emotion is not what you’re too young for,” Kakashi argued.  
  
“My father doesn’t think so.”  
  
Kakashi’s eyes widened. _Is he insinuating . . .?_  
  
Itachi read his eyes. “No, that’s not what I mean. I already have a lover, the girl my father picked for my wife, a second or third cousin. She’s a little older, already out of the academy. He encouraged us to get a move on, anxious to get a few more heirs to the main Uchiha bloodline. I’m not too young, Kakashi.”  
  
“This is a little different. And you aren’t the one who’d be in trouble for it, no matter how willing you are or the fact you instigated it.”  
  
Itachi sighed, knowing Kakashi was right. He turned and walked to the sofa and sat down. It startled Kakashi that Itachi had not raised his voice at all or allowed any emotion whatsoever in his face or voice. But that sigh, it was of defeat. He looked deflated. Kakashi realized during their argument—if such a civil toned discussion could be called an argument—that Itachi had puffed himself up, standing at his full height, back uncomfortably straight, shoulders thrown back, and his chest out, making himself as large as possible like a threatened cat. Now he looked very small. If he looked thin before, he looked emaciated now.   
  
It also amazed Kakashi how easily it was to defeat him. It wasn’t much of an argument on Kakashi’s part; it was a sound argument, but a short one. Itachi knew what he wanted, knew the risks, but he wasn’t going to try to convince Kakashi to take risks for his sake, he only wanted Kakashi if he was completely willing to take that risk. And it appeared Kakashi was not willing to take the risk.  
  
But he was. The more he tried to keep himself from falling deeply in love with Itachi, the further he sank, like some diabolical booby trap. And right now the boy looked so dejected.  
  
Kakashi crossed to him, pulled down his mask, leaned down, and kissed the boy on the mouth before he could register what was going on. Itachi’s hand clutched at Kakashi’s hair as if to prevent him from escaping, but Kakashi had no intension of leaving.   
  
When they finally had to breathe, Kakashi said, “We just have to be very careful; no one must even suspect.”  
  
Itachi nodded and pulled Kakashi’s lips back to his. After another minute of exploring the others’ mouths, Kakashi rose from his crouching position, pulling Itachi, who was firmly attached to his lips, up with him. Itachi was just a little too short to comfortably walk and kiss at the same time, but before he knew it, he was laying Itachi back onto his bed. Kakashi’s lips fell to Itachi neck. He figured he didn’t have to be too careful if Itachi had another lover; any mark could be attributed to her.   
  
Even as his possessiveness grew the more he touched him, Kakashi was oddly not jealous of the girl. Yet it seemed that every part of Itachi that he touched, he was laying claim to.   
  
They were pressing together through their pants, rubbing their arousals desperately. Kakashi’s hand wormed its way under Itachi’s shirt and found a sensitive nipple. Itachi’s chest rose into that hand. Kakashi abandoned it after a while and trailed down Itachi’s firm stomach to feel the outline of the rigidness inside Itachi’s black pants.   
  
“Senpai, I’m . . .” Itachi moaned.  
  
“We won’t go all the way today,” he assured him, “no need to hold back.”  
  
But knowing how close they both were, and knowing that Itachi had to walk home and probably face a few of his clansmen, Kakashi pulled at his pants, freeing Itachi’s length. Kakashi released his own erection and began caressing Itachi, using his precum as lubricant. Itachi’s fingers hesitantly found Kakashi’s cock and began mimicking Kakashi’s own movements.   
  
Itachi let out a strangled moan and cam. Seeing and hearing the boy cum, his face squinched up in pleasure and his moaning, brought Kakashi to his own climax. Itachi sunk into the mattress.   
  
Then he did something that completely surprised Kakashi, he pulled Kakashi’s cum covered hand to his face and back to lick their mixed essence slowly from his fingers and palm. He thought he should be disgusted, but it was such an erotic sight and the feeling of that tongue running over his skin was already making his hard again. The boy was gorgeous and obviously not sexually inexperienced since he didn’t even blush. Well, not in embarrassment.   
  
Itachi took one of Kakashi’s fingers in his mouth and ran his tongue under it seductively, grazing his teeth along its length, and sucking gently. Kakashi could help but imagine another appendage replacing his finger. Kakashi moaned and had to shut his eyes: seeing Itachi’s hollowed cheeks and his kiss-swollen lips around his finger was painfully arousing.   
  
Itachi’s eyes opened at the moan and watched the ecstasy on Kakashi’s face. Kakashi’s hips bucked as Itachi’s tongue concentrated on his fingertip, unable to separate fact from fantasy even without a Sharingan genjutsu. Itachi moaned and Kakashi forced his eyes open; he looked into the afore mentioned Sharingan. His own uncovered Sharingan told him Itachi wasn’t even attempting to use his eyes. He knew those eyes could practically record everything—his had been.  
  
Itachi pulled his head back while pulling Kakashi’s hand away, extracting the finger. Kakashi attacked his lips, almost too far gone to remember this was—in a sense—a virgin and that he had resolved not to take him so soon. Instead, Kakashi slid his erection over Itachi’s, rubbing their bare skin together, eliciting a moan from Itachi.   
  
Kakashi was closer to completion from the stimulation Itachi had given him, so he reached down with his damp finger and massaged his perineum and scrotum. Itachi bucked. He ripped his lips away as he cam, crying out as he did so. Kakashi was right after him.   
  
Kakashi lay next to him. Itachi turned onto his side and curled up next to him.  
  
“I love you, sempai.”  
  
“I absolutely adore you, ‘tachi.”  
  
“Hmm,” Itachi hummed against Kakashi’s chest.  
  
\-----  
  
It was another week before they could spend any real time together, though they were able to steal an hour before Kakashi was sent off on a mission. Itachi proved that what he’d done with Kakashi’s finger, he could do with the real thing and that he really wasn’t shy when it came to Kakashi’s climax. Kakashi returned the favor, relishing the taste of his young lover.   
  
When Kakashi returned, Itachi was waiting for him in his house. Itachi jumped him, kissing him deeply.  
  
“My father thinks I’m on a mission,” Itachi told him. “I’m not expected home for three days.”  
  
“Three days?”  
  
“Yeah.” Itachi kissed him again.  
  
They both only managed to strip their shirts by the time they made it to the bedroom. The sheets were already rumpled; Itachi must have spent at least one night here already. Kakashi dropped the rest of his clothes. Itachi lay back and Kakashi immediately pulled his pants and boxers off at once.   
  
Kakashi hovered over Itachi and kissed him while Itachi reached blindly for lube he had strategically placed earlier. Kakashi took it from him, squeezed some on his fingers, and teased Itachi’s opening. Itachi moaned into his mouth. Kakashi pressed one finger in, lubing and massaging his anal ring, then adding a second finger to scissor and stretch him.  
  
Unable to wait any longer, Kakashi lubed himself and pressed in. Kakashi had to bend his back forward to kiss the Uchiha as he entered him, but he wanted to distract him from any pain he might be causing him. He eased in completely and waited, feeling Itachi begin to relax around him.  
  
Itachi raised his hips as a signal to continue. Kakashi slowly pulled out and pushed back in. As he sped up, he was forced to stop kissing Itachi, the difference in their height making it too difficult. Itachi’s hips bucked when Kakashi hit his prostate and let out a strangled moan. He clutched at Kakashi’s upper arms, trying gain some purchase, but lacked the mental clarity to grasp anything.   
  
“Sempai,” Itachi sighed.  
  
The desperation in that one word made Kakashi lose any compunction; he leaned back grabbed Itachi’s slim hips and fucked him properly. Itachi cried out in pleasure. It didn’t take long for Itachi to lose it with the closest thing to a scream he ever let out in his life. Kakashi followed suit.   
  
Kakashi lay next to his young lover and pulled him into an embrace. Itachi was tired and satisfied, he fell right to sleep.  
  
\-----  
  
They were lovers for five months, somehow able to hide their relationship the entire time. Then suddenly Itachi changed.   
  
Itachi had been growing more sullen and more tired-looking since he was made a captain, but Itachi assured Kakashi it was just ANBU missions and some family pressure to excel. He confided how trapped he felt as his father’s heir and how he was expected to be the greatest shinobi the family’d produced since Madara. He shrugged it off and told Kakashi he could handle it.   
  
But it didn’t seem so. Five months then Itachi became very, very quiet. He was never garrulous, but he hummed answers even more and rarely spoke at all. Kakashi asked once or twice what the matter was, but he didn’t want to badger him. It wasn’t all bad though; Itachi was even closer to him than ever, craving his company in every available moment and not just for sex. But he didn’t speak much. Sometimes Kakashi could draw him out by asking him about Sasuke, but towards the end, that made Itachi even more morose.   
  
The last night they spent together was in some ways the best, but the atmosphere was heavy. After they were both thoroughly fucked, Itachi nuzzled next to Kakashi and spoke the most he had two months.  
  
“Kakashi, I love you so much. Thank you for everything.”  
  
“I love you; I would do anything for you, always.”  
  
“Hmm. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Sorry? For what?”  
  
“For the last few weeks. I just have a lot on my mind.”  
  
“Want to talk about it?”  
  
“I can’t; not even with you. It’ll be over soon. I love you.”  
  
“I’ll always love you. Do you think there’s a chance we can make our relationship more . . . permanent? Do you think your clan will disown you over this?”  
  
“My clan would never accept it. My father would be furious. I don’t know what we could do. I don’t know.”  
  
Itachi was crying. Kakashi held him even closer and kissed his hair. Itachi whispered how much he loved him a few more times before he fell asleep. He was gone in the morning.   
  
Three days later and Itachi was gone, his clan slaughtered, leaving only Sasuke. Kakashi was shattered to hear Itachi had killed his family and fled. He found it harder and harder to live in his family’s house with the memories of Itachi adding to the memories of his father’s suicide. He moved out within the year, but kept the house itself. He couldn’t completely discard his memories of Itachi and his father.  
  
Kakashi did feel betrayed. But he remembered Itachi’s behavior and words that night. If Itachi was telling the truth . . . Whatever caused Itachi to slaughter is clan was stronger or more important than his lover. Kakashi’s heart was broken; he couldn’t conceive of another relationship, he was still in love with Itachi no matter what he’d done, and he didn’t want to feel like that again.   
  
He found a slightly masochist pleasure in Jiraiya’s novels. Jiraiya may have been thinking of another pale skinned man with long black hair—Orochimaru—but Kakashi saw Itachi in the main character in those erotic novels; it was why he read them obsessively.   
  
Part of him came to hate Itachi, but he could never truly hate his young lover. When Itachi came back to the village several years later, Kakashi’s heart broke all over again; Itachi was even more beautiful. The next time he saw him, when his team attempted to recover Gaara, Itachi had lost all baby fat, his face now thin and sharp. And when his clone got close enough, he could smell him; very much the same as when he was thirteen. He tried to hate him for attempting Tsukuyomi on him a second time, but he couldn’t.   
  
Now he was back and vulnerable. Pakkun was right, this would not end well.


	3. Sasuke

Kakashi returned two days later with more food and fresh water. “Thank you. Could you help me with my jutsu? Just stand next to me and tell me if it’s effective? I need to be able to defend myself.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
The jutsu lacked focus and aim of course, but it didn’t lack any power. “I still fear fighting you.”  
  
Itachi smiled. “You never really needed to fear me, sempai.”  
  
“You seemed serious.”  
  
“I didn’t know what you felt about me. Self-defense.”  
  
“I don’t want you going off without me. If you have to fight Sasuke, I’ll take you. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’d rather you didn’t go after Sasuke, you won’t stand a chance.”  
  
“That’s the point. Maybe my death with give us both peace.”  
  
Kakashi wanted to ask again, but he resisted. “How will you find Sasuke?”  
  
“I’ll have to move soon. Now that Sasuke’s free of Orochimaru, he’ll start investigating Akatsuki. I was planning on leaving clones in our bases and wait for Sasuke to find one. Then I’d tell him to meet me at our clan’s hideout.”  
  
“I’ll help you. I don’t want you to die, but I don’t think there’s any other way to bring Sasuke home. And you seem to be suffering yourself. I’ll help you.”  
  
The hand Itachi rested on Kakashi’s shoulder tightened. “Thank you, Kakashi.” Itachi looked like he wanted to say more, but he said nothing.  
  
“I’ll make clones and transform them into you. Just tell me where to send them and what to say.”  
  
Itachi accented.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was coming. Kakashi sent his clones and lost sleep keeping them active, but Sasuke found him. Kakashi delivered Itachi’s message. Sasuke would come to the Uchiha hideout.  
  
Kakashi was able to take Itachi to the Uchiha hideout more out of luck as there were no missions for him and he could take the time. He deposited Itachi and left. He got two miles away and stopped. Sasuke was coming and he could just go back and capture him. And Itachi was there. He loved Itachi more than anything, could he really crouch there and let him die?  
  
After thinking for some time, he turned back.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke entered the main room to find Itachi sitting on the throne-like chair before the wall bearing the kanji ‘kitsune.’ Itachi was dressed in his Akatsuki robes and kept that same stoic expression on his face and would not open his eyes as Sasuke approached.   
  
Sasuke stopped a safe distance away. Itachi opened his eyes when the footsteps ceased. He looked blindly toward the center of the room, meeting Sasuke’s eyes by accident.   
  
“It’s been a long time, Sasuke. Have you finally awakened the Mangekyô?”  
  
“No, but I don’t need it to destroy you.”  
  
Itachi stood. He could sense Sasuke’s chakra and his hearing was excellent. He took a chance and leaped toward him with two kunai ready. Sasuke jumped away and started to suspect something when Itachi would not look in his eyes anymore. Someone of Itachi’s power should have no fear of a Sharingan without the Mangekyô. Itachi’s eyes seemed to settle on Sasuke shoulder. Itachi threw the kunai, but they went wide. Sasuke was certain Itachi could not see him.   
  
Sasuke created a shadow clone with the same amount of chakra as his real body. They separated and Itachi’s eyes seemed to follow the clone. Itachi’s Sharingan should have been able to see which was the real one and which was the clone.  
  
Sasuke’s clone attacked, but Itachi’s counter was clumsy, imprecise. Sasuke’s clone had not attacked with much desire to do damage, only testing his theory. Itachi was pressed back, but not hurt. The clone vanished. Itachi looked confused and his eyes turned to Sasuke, but they seemed unfocused and looking at Sasuke’s hip.  
  
“Pathetic,” Sasuke sneered. “You’re blind, can’t fight back, and you want me to put you out of your misery. You’re not worth killing.”  
  
Itachi couldn’t deny it. Sasuke turned to leave.   
  
“Sasuke!” Itachi wanted to force Sasuke to fight back. He unleashed the Fire Phoenix Jutsu in the direction of Sasuke’s voice. He heard the clang, clang, clang of the shuriken striking Sasuke’s sword. One deflected shuriken sliced through Itachi’s cloak, grazing the skin of his upper arm.  
  
“If you want to die so bad, fall on your own sword; don’t expect such a kindness from me.”  
  
And Sasuke was gone. Itachi collapsed in despair.  
  
Sasuke really intended to just leave, but he felt a familiar chakra as he walked through the forest back to his team.  
  
Kakashi stopped and perched in a tree, looking down at Sasuke, obviously torn between what he was here to do and confronting Sasuke. Sasuke stopped as well and stared up at him. When Kakashi did not move, Sasuke just continued on his way. That prompted Kakashi: he went about his own business. But he was headed to the Uchiha hideout. What business did he have there if it wasn’t to confront Sasuke?  
  
Sasuke suppressed and concealed his chakra and followed, entering the hideout from another point. What he saw was the last thing he ever expected.  
  
Kakashi ran in, despite his fear, or rather knowledge, that Itachi would be dead. He was relieved and confused to see Itachi crumbled on the floor, his back heaving as he sobbed.  
  
“Itachi!” Kakashi knelt next to him, unskilled in medical ninjutsu, but ready to do what he could for his former lover. He forced him to sit up and found no wounds on him besides a small scratch. “You’re not hurt?”  
  
“Sasuke wouldn’t kill me,” Itachi sobbed. “It’s all for nothing.”  
  
“What do you mean? Why are you so intent on letting Sasuke kill you? Tell me the truth, Itachi; what happened that night?”  
  
“I guess it doesn’t matter now. I’m blind and Sasuke would not fight me. I intended to give Sasuke some of my power so that when he approaches him, Sasuke’s eyes would act on their own and kill him. But that’s impossible now. Konoha must do it.”  
  
Kakashi was about to ask for an explanation, but Itachi stopped him. “I’ll tell you everything, but not now. I just want to go home.”  
  
Kakashi had to smile a little at this: home was a rundown ruin in the middle of a forest. He thought about summoning Bull again to act as horse, but he decided to carry Itachi himself, wanting the reassuring feeling of Itachi’s body pressed against his where he could feel his breathing against his back. Kakashi knelt properly next to his lover, took his hand and guided it to his shoulder. Itachi climbed up, closing his arms around Kakashi’s neck and allowing Kakashi to hook his arms around Itachi’s legs.   
  
Itachi caught his breath as Kakashi carried his outside. Sasuke followed, anxious to hear everything Itachi had to say.   
  
“It began long before that night,” Itachi began. Sasuke used his chakra to increase his hearing so he could hang back far enough not to be seen or sensed. “Uchiha Madara wanted to be the First Hokage, but Senju became the leader of Konoha instead. Madara wanted our clan to fight for his right to lead the village he and Senju created, but they turned their back on him and he lost to Senju in the Valley of the End. But Madara did not die.   
  
“The attack of the Kyuubi sixteen years ago was not a natural disaster. There were some who knew, remembered, that the Uchiha could control the Kyuubi. Our clan was accused of summoning it and attempt to destroy the village. They believed it was part of a coup the Uchiha were planning. That suspicion lead to the Uchiha truly planning a coup.  
  
“When I became an ANBU captain, months before the massacre, I was taken aside by the Hokage. I had shown great loyalty to him and village and he felt he could trust me. He could see the burden I was under. I confessed to him why my father pressured me to become a member of ANBU, even at such a young age: I was a spy. I confessed to the Hokage what they were planning. He already knew. I became a double agent. I was feeding information to both sides.   
  
“The Hokage tried to negotiate, but it was pointless. I could see what was coming: civil war. I saw enough of war by the time I was four. The Uchiha would win, I don’t think anyone had a doubt about that. But so many would die in the fight on both sides. Konoha would be seen as unstable and the other villages would swoop in. My clan was too arrogant to consider that. It was decided that it would be best if the Uchiha were to be slaughtered. Only another Uchiha could hope to defeat any number of Uchiha. I was already loyal, skilled, and a member of ANBU, so I was chosen. It was going to be done whether I agreed or not. I would be killed along with my clan, as would Sasuke if I refused.   
  
“I had one condition: spare Sasuke. I threatened that if any harm were to befall Sasuke, or if he ever learned the truth about our clan, I would use what I knew to destroy the Hokage, the elders, and that vile Danzo. And if they denied me this one request, I would go home immediately, reveal the village’s plan and fight with my clan, all to protect Sasuke. They agreed and kept their word.  
  
“Two weeks before that night, I discovered Madara was still alive. He knew I was the eldest son of the current head of the clan and that I was considered the greatest geniuses of the clan since himself. He took me under his wing. My intention was to learn what I could, then alert the Hokage; I was a member of ANBU after all. I realized he still intended to destroy Konoha. I made a deal with him; he and I would destroy the clan that turned its back on him and in return, he would not harm the village. He agreed; he could bide his time.  
  
“Two days before the massacre, I did as Madara instructed: I killed my closet friend, my cousin Shisui. He’d been spying on me for a while and I knew it, but it didn’t make it any less painful; he would die in two days anyway. I awoke the Mangekyô Sharingan.   
  
“I used it to kill everyone and to make my brother hate me. I wanted to give him a goal, a reason to become a great shinobi and not try to come after me out of love, but out of hate. I wanted him to believe the Uchiha were an honorable clan and I wanted him to become strong, then seek me out, kill me, take my eyes to make his own power permanent, and return to Konoha a hero. I would also implant a power into his eyes to kill Madara when he came to seduce Sasuke the way he tried with me. He thinks I was on his side; I did join Akatsuki and do his bidding up ‘til now.  
  
“Konoha must stop Madara. He’s gathering the biiju to enhance his own power to take control of the entire world. He must be stopped.”  
  
“You were willing to help your clan destroy the village you so wanted to protect, just to protect Sasuke?”  
  
“Yes. To me, his life is worth more than the entire village.”  
  
That rocked both Kakashi and Sasuke back. Sasuke had to control himself or he’d let them sense his chakra. He started to remember things he saw and heard and they made sense now. Even Itachi’s words the day before the massacre made sense now. It took all his discipline not to crack right there.  
  
“Now you know everything. If not by Sasuke’s hands, let me die by yours, Senpai.”  
  
“Fool. I’m not going to let you die. I came back to stop Sasuke from killing you. When I saw him leaving, I thought you were dead. I’m not going to let you die.”  
  
“Then what am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go? Back to that abandoned building in the woods, relying on your charity? Waiting for Akatsuki to find me?”  
  
“You could come home with me.”  
  
“To Konoha? Are you mad?”  
  
“A simple jutsu and you could become something else. A stray I’ve brought home to nurse back to health.”  
  
“I’m not one of your hounds.”  
  
“I didn’t say you were. An acquaintance who recently went blind and has no one to help them. Come home with me. If you transform into a girl, I could even marry you.”  
  
Itachi blushed and Sasuke nearly lost control of his chakra.  
  
“And you can tell me everything about Akatsuki and help us defeat them and Madara.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“And I’ll find Sasuke and I will tell him the truth.”  
  
“No! You mustn’t!”  
  
“Danzo is an evil bastard that must be removed from power, we all know that. Your love for the village, everything you sacrificed for the village, you would make the best Hokage. Let Sasuke have pride in you rather than in your clan. You’re all the family he has left.”  
  
“I guess I have little choice. I agree. I don’t think there’s any other way to save him and bring him home now that my plans have failed.”  
  
Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He needed a minute to sort through all he heard with holding back his chakra. Then he remembered: he chased after Itachi that night. Itachi looked back at him; he was weeping. Everything Itachi had just said was true.   
  
The breakdown he expected did not come. He felt . . . relief. The love of his brother that he suppressed came out and he wept, but the metal breakdown he predicted, never came. It took several minutes to compose himself, then he followed Kakashi.  
  
They were silent now, Itachi seemingly sleep with his head leaned on his own arm. Sasuke got closer. Itachi raised his head. “Sasuke?”  
  
Sasuke froze. Kakashi looked over at Itachi. “What?”  
  
“Is Sasuke there? I can sense him.”  
  
Sasuke suppressed his chakra even more than before. Kakashi looked around and felt for chakra, but he found nothing.  
  
“He’s not here.”  
  
“I feel him. Maybe it’s wishful thinking.”  
  
“He was headed in the opposite direction when I saw him.”  
  
“You were that concerned for me? You saw him and you didn’t go after him? If your other students knew.”  
  
“Naruto would kill me. So would Sakura. But you’re more important to me right now. I’ll go after him again once you’re settled in my home, in Konoha.”  
  
“Are you sure about this Kakashi? If I’m discovered—”  
  
“I love you.” Sasuke nearly fell off his branch. “You’re worth the risk. Maybe once Akatsuki is destroyed and Danzo killed, we can convince everyone of the truth, that you were our spy in Akatsuki and either tell the truth about the Uchiha, or say that it was actually Madara. If Sasuke can forgive, the rest of the village will follow suit, I’m sure. And you’re sort of harmless now,” Kakashi said lightly.  
  
“I leave it up to you then. Are you sure you don’t sense Sasuke?”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“I must be imagining things; I swear he’s following us.”  
  
“I doubt that.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
They were silent the rest of the way beside Kakashi’s queries as to Itachi’s comfort. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Itachi didn’t complain, though the pain in his arms was evident even to Sasuke.  
  
\-----  
  
Meanwhile. Karin kept tabs on Sasuke’s chakra. She sensed one headed toward Sasuke and nothing waiting at little further away. Sasuke and the one headed toward him did not meet or stop. Then Sasuke made it to the hideout. A few bursts of chakra, then nothing. Sasuke was returning. But the other figure was headed back toward Sasuke. The two stopped, but continued on their way. The figure Sasuke had left was still alive, but not moving. And now Sasuke was doubling back. Karin was confused. She described it all, but the other two couldn’t make much out of it either.   
  
“Is it Kisame?”  
  
“How should I know?”  
  
“Is it a monsturous chakra?”  
  
“No, the third person had chakra about as strong as Sasuke’s.”  
  
Then the pair was on the move, Sasuke following. She reported that to the others.  
  
“Should we go after them?”  
  
“We shouldn’t allow ourselves to be separated from Sasuke,” Juugo said.   
  
“Sasuke may want us to keep away,” Karin said.  
  
“Let’s follow and keep him at the edge of your perception,” Suigetsu said, “so if he needs us, we can back him up.”  
  
They all agreed and followed at a distance.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke watched as Kakashi settled Itachi down in his shack. Sasuke felt shame and anger seeing his brother living in such squalor. He realized even if he hadn’t known the truth, his Uchiha pride would still have been indignant to see any Uchiha living in such conditions.  
  
“I have to get back to the village,” Kakashi told Itachi once he was settled. “I’ll come back for you as soon as I can. I’ll think of story to get you into the village in the meantime. We’ll perfect a transformation and if you stay in the house enough, you should be safe enough.”  
  
“Being blind, I won’t have much desire to walk about the village. I’d be too afraid anyway.”  
  
“I’ll be back for you.” Kakashi kissed Itachi briefly on the cheek.  
  
Itachi grabbed at him. “I don’t want to be alone.”  
  
“I doubt you want the company of any of my hounds.”  
  
“They’re not too fond of me at the moment.”  
  
“I can make a clone and he can stay with you for a while.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Kakashi made the clone and left him there.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi was flying through the forest on his way back to Konoha. It was dark now. Kakashi was thinking, a little more oblivious to his surroundings than was safe, but he had a lot to think about: everything Itachi had told him, that Sasuke had let him live—albeit out of contempt—and how he was going to smuggle his lover into the village.  
  
He was lost enough that he never sensed his attack until he made impact.   
  
Kakashi was knocked solidly to the ground. The shock made him lose the focus needed to maintain his clone. Two miles away, Itachi heard the clone disappear. That worried him.  
  
Kakashi got up, preparing to defend himself, but he was shocked to see who it was who attacked him. Sasuke. Kakashi had not seen him since that night he tried to make Sasuke give up on his revenge, the night Sasuke left the village three years ago.  
  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Sasuke’s voice was like his brother’s, no emotion, but there was anger in his eyes.  
  
“Tell you what?” Kakashi knew there were a lot of things Sasuke could be talking about, but he didn’t know what exactly Sasuke was talking about.   
  
“You knew my brother.”  
  
“What could I have said to you?”  
  
“How much of what he said to you today did you know?”  
  
“You _were_ following us.” Not getting an acknowledgment, “Nothing. That was all new to me. Believe me, Sasuke, I believed Itachi betrayed your clan. I had no intension of stopping you from getting your revenge on Itachi back then; I just didn’t want you to throw your entire life away for it.”  
  
“But you wanted to stop me before you found out what really happened.”  
  
“Will killing him really bring you any peace?”  
  
“Not now.” Sasuke stiffened and turned, then Kakashi felt it, Itachi was coming. “I wasn’t here.” Sasuke disappeared.   
  
Kakashi ran over to where he felt Itachi coming.  
  
“Kakashi!”  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
“I was worried, your clone disappeared.”  
  
“Sorry, I tripped in the dark, lost focus. You shouldn’t have come out here like that.”  
  
“I didn’t, I’m a clone.”  
  
“Oh. Good idea. You better dispel so the real you knows I’m okay. I’ll send another clone back to you.”  
  
Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was gone. Kakashi created the clone who left and Kakashi made it back home, a little disturbed by Sasuke’s presence so close to Konoha and Itachi.


	4. Welcome Home

Sasuke headed back toward his team. Karin had kept tabs on him and led the others to his direct line so that he couldn’t help run into them. He stopped just above them.

“I thought I told you to wait for me.”

“What good are we to you if we’re too far away to help you?” Suigetsu argued.

“We kept our distance,” Karin assured him.

“Very well.” Sasuke descended.

“Did you do it?” Suigetsu asked.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no?’”

“Itachi wasn’t to blame.” Sasuke didn’t show any emotion. He was the same cold Uchiha. But all three of them felt it prudent not to speak to or antagonize him. They all knew killing Itachi and avenging his clan was his goal for half his life, he must be feeling something.

\-----

Two days later, Kakashi escorted Itachi in his feminine disguise through the gates of Konoha. Itachi was trying his best not to panic. Itachi was now decidedly female, but he still had long black hair and the same shaped face. This was the easiest disguise for Itachi to put on at a moment’s notice and keep up for a long period of time. But he still looked like an Uchiha. 

Izumo stopped them.

“She’s a friend of mine whose gone blind,” Kakashi explained. “I want to ask the Hokage to let her live here.”

“Your name?”

They had considered his mother’s name, but that would be too obvious since he still looked like an Uchiha. They took a lot of time to come up with a name. 

“Maki Akane,” Itachi said with a voice almost exactly opposite his natural deep voice. It still felt like velvet on the ear, but it was most definitely female. But thank all the gods he didn’t over do it with a lit.

Kakashi escorted ‘Akane’ to the Hokage mansion. They had to wait. It was agonizing to Itachi. Finally they were shown in.

“Hokage-sama, this is Maki Akane. She used to live out in the forest. I met her while walking my hounds. She’s recently gone blind. We want your permission for her to come live in Konoha.”

“I didn’t realize you had friends outside the village.”

“Akane is the only one.”

Tsunade turned her attention to Itachi. “You look like an Uchiha.”

Itachi answered quickly. “My great-grandmother was the mistress of an Uchiha. I don’t know his name.”

“You have Uchiha blood? Do you have the Sharingan?”

“My mother told me about it. Something that turned your eyes red. None of us had red eyes. But my mother went partially blind before she died. Do many Uchihas go blind?”

“I heard that several have. You know the Uchiha were wiped out.”

“I heard there were a few survivors.”

“None that are still in Konoha.”

“Oh. I was hoping there might be some.” Itachi didn’t have to act contrite and frightened, he was. If Tsunade suspected the truth . . . But the way Itachi really moved his head at every sound, jumpy because he couldn’t see and didn’t know his surroundings, convinced her that Kakashi and ‘Akane’ were telling the truth. And she had absolutely no reason to suspect this was anyone but who she said she was.

“I’ll find you a place to live.”

“I was hoping she would stay with me,” Kakashi said. Tsunade had noticed the way Kakashi looked at her: he was enamored with her, in awe of her, obviously in love with her. 

“I think I can spare you from missions for a week or so. Welcome to Konoha Maki Akane.”

It’s about time Kakashi got married, she thought with a smile.

\-----

Kakashi had already begun moving back into his family home from his small apartment. He left Itachi sleeping while he brought the last of his belongings. 

Itachi was awake when Kakashi returned, though it was hard to tell since Itachi had hardly opened his useless eyes since he came to Kakashi a week ago. 

“I thought you’d still be asleep.”

“I can’t sleep alone in this village.”

“I’ll stay with you for now on. Maybe you can even come out with me to shop. You’ll eventually have to get out.”

“I’m not entirely sure about this, Kakashi.”

“I’m not going to kill you and I’m not leaving you in that shack. And I’m not leaving you for Akatsuki. You’re staying here. You’ll get used to it. Many people have to adapt to being blind. It’s not impossible.”

“I know that. It’s being in Konoha I’m afraid of.”

“The story of you having Uchiha blood may convince people to ignore how Uchiha your chakra feels. I only worry about the Hyuuga.”

“Our clans never liked each other.

“They’re like you Uchiha used to be, they tend to stay together. I’ll try to steer you clear of them.”

“You’ll eventually have to go out on missions again. I don’t like the idea of being here alone.”

Kakashi sat down next to him and rubbed his back. 

“Being blind has left me more frightened than I’ve ever been in my life. The sounds of birds frighten me.”

“No one visits me unless I’m hurt. Maybe you can get used to staying in the jutsu most of the day so that if anyone does surprise you, you’ll be in disguise. Maybe I can get one of the younger shinobi who didn’t know you to stay with you so you won’t be alone. How are you at visualizing a Shogi board? You think you could play Shogi?”

“Maybe with some practice.”

“Shikamaru used to play a lot with Asuma. He was killed by Hidan. Maybe I could persuade him to come and play Shogi with you when I’m gone. We can practice while I’m free. At least you’ll have someone else to talk to.”

“We can try it.”

“It’s dark outside. You think you can go back to sleep?”

“Maybe with a little inducement.” Itachi tilted his head up to kiss Kakashi’s jaw. “You wear that mask at home as well?”

“I forget to take it off sometimes.”

“You know you’ve only kissed me twice since I came back.”

“You’ve been counting?"

“Not difficult to count to two, you know."

“We’ve not exactly had the best opportunities for anything more.” Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Itachi’s lips. 

“Excuses.” Itachi was already shirtless, now he pushed off his pants and boxers as he slid back on the bed. Kakashi stripped completely and practically attacked the offered body. 

Itachi still tasted the same as he did back then and those throaty moans hadn’t changed either. He was as responsive as Kakashi remembered. Kakashi was fondling Itachi’s scrotum running his thumb down his perineal raphe leading to his ass. As he teased Itachi’s opening he realized he needed lube. Being celibate since Itachi left almost made him forget.

“One second,” Kakashi said as he left and looked desperately for lube. Itachi was chuckling. It wasn’t as evil sounding as Kakashi expected with his deep voice and Kakashi’s unavoidable association. 

Kakashi’s mouth focused on Itachi’s erect nipples when he got back. He coated his fingers and pushed one in. Kakashi was amazed at the tightness.

“You’ve not done this in a long time, have you?”

“Eight years,” he sighed.

Kakashi smiled. “Me too.”

“Oh, it’s like being virgins again,” Itachi chuckled.

Kakashi added a second finger. “If you want me to fuck you, shut up.”

“I thought you liked hearing me in bed.”

“I’ll just shut you up my way then.” Kakashi took the head of Itachi’s cock in his mouth. He wasn’t silent, but he wasn’t talking.

Judging Itachi to be ready, Kakashi removed his finger, drawing a groan from Itachi, and replaced it with his cock. Itachi relaxed as much as possible, but it really was like being a virgin again. Kakashi moved slowly, but it still hurt. Finally Kakashi was all the way in. He leaned down over Itachi. “Sorry about that.”

“Maybe I should have stayed in practice,” Itachi said a little breathless. “Nearly all of Akatsuki made passes at me.”

“Not all?”

“Sasori wouldn’t have enjoyed it. No flesh, no nerves” A minute later. “Ready when you are.”

Kakashi pulled out slowly, Itachi’s body seemingly reluctant to let him go. After a few thrusts Itachi loosened up enough, but Kakashi wanted to make it last and kept up a slow pace which had Itachi writhing, wanting more. 

“Sempai,” Itachi moaned. Now everything seemed complete. Hearing Itachi call him that in a pleasure wracked voice created the illusion it was eight years ago. 

Kakashi started aiming for Itachi’s prostate without fail. Itachi’s back bent off the bed and Kakashi nearly cam at the sight.

Itachi cried out his name when he came and Kakashi ground out Itachi’s. 

Kakashi lay next to Itachi as their breathing slowed again. Back to normal, Itachi turned over onto Kakashi and began kissing him again. “My turn,” he purred.

Itachi spread the lube around Kakashi’s entrance while he tongue fucked Kakashi’s navel. The fingers of Kakashi’s right hand mused Itachi’s raven hair. He groaned when Itachi pushed a finger inside of him. Itachi twisted it as he drove it in and out. A second finger joined it and soon a third, learning from his own experience that they were far too out of practice for anything less. He found Kakashi’s prostate and stroked it causing him to moan.

Itachi removed his fingers and sat back on his haunches between Kakashi’s spread legs. Assuming he had Kakashi’s complete attention, Itachi scooped up his own cum from his stomach and licked it off his fingers. He knew Kakashi used to be turned on by the display and the groan sounding from the bed assured him nothing had changed. 

His eyes opened. They were still coal black, but they were unfocused. He shut them again, with a slightly pained expression, and leaned over Kakashi to kiss him briefly, leaving just a small taste of his cum on his lips, before he entered him, his neck bending forward so that his chin hit his chest. It wasn’t as painful for Kakashi as it had been for Itachi, but it still stung and Kakashi was just as tight around Itachi. 

Itachi’s sadistic and vengeful side came out and he move even slower than Kakashi had and he would purposely miss his prostate, just grazing it. Kakashi growled his younger lover’s name, but Itachi didn’t respond at all except to smile.

Kakashi reached up grabbed the sides of Itachi’s hollow abdomen and let his hands slide to his slim, bony hips. Itachi let him pull at him to make him go faster. Itachi straightened up, slid his hands down Kakashi’s arms, grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away. Itachi shifted and now targeted that bundle of nerves. The sudden barrage made Kakashi cry out. Itachi reached down and stroked him, more desperately as his own orgasm approached. Within a minute Kakashi and Itachi were cuming almost at the same time. 

Itachi collapsed next to Kakashi who turned and spooned him

“I forgot your vindictive side,” Kakashi said. 

“You won’t forget now will you?”

“No. But I’ll just have to find any new pet peeves you’ve developed.”

“I won’t tell you then.”

“Good. I know you have better ways to get even.”

Itachi gave a slightly evil chuckle and snuggled deeper into Kakashi’s arms.

“Welcome home, my little raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Itachi got talkative in bed. Where’d that come from?   
> I often find it amazing that all of us can be writing basically the same sex scene and still be at least a little different. I’m amazed at myself that I can make every scene a bit different, but this one was a bit hard. *wipes forehead* I hate making any character a complete uke.
> 
> *Akane means ‘bright red’ and Maki means ‘black pine’ references to Itachi’s Sharingan and black eyes and hair. I liken the smell of Itachi’s hair to a forest breeze in another story, soooo . . .   
>  * perineal raphe – look it up. ^_^


	5. Akane

Itachi woke up in the dark in a familiar bed with his lover’s arms around him. He couldn’t image being more content. That surprised him since he had the most horrible nightmare. But it was over and he was nestled back against his lover, still feeling the lingering pleasure of afterglow and the slight ache from being ill prepared.   
  
It was still dark so he tried to go back to sleep. He shifted and it was enough for Kakashi to wake up behind him. Somehow he knew Itachi was awake. He pulled him closer. He kissed Itachi’s bare shoulder.  
  
“Good morning,” Itachi murmured.   
  
“Ha. Good afternoon actually.”  
  
Itachi’s black eyes snapped open and he pulled away, panicking. He pressed his back to the wall. “It was all real? Everything? Being blind, Akatsuki? My clan? Sasuke?”  
  
Kakashi went over to him. “’Tachi, calm down. Yes, it all happened.”  
  
“I thought it was a nightmare.” Kakashi held him. “Waking up like that, I thought I was thirteen again.” Kakashi helped him back to the bed. He pulled the blanket over Itachi’s shoulders. After a minute, Itachi said, “I’m alright. I just hope I don’t keep waking up like that.”  
  
“I was up earlier and did the laundry. I should buy you some new clothes.”   
  
“Luckily the jutsu changes my clothes as well so I don’t have to be wearing women’s clothes. Just all black long sleeves and pants. I have money; take it all. It’s Fire Country currency. It’s in the pack I gave you to keep before we went to meet Sasuke.” He looked a little sad for moment then cheered. “Kisame must have been pissed; I had all our money. I need to shower.”   
  
Kakashi led him to the shower. He guided Itachi’s hand to the shampoo, conditioner, and soap then stood by in case he was needed, but Itachi was not that helpless. Kakashi helped him out of the shower but Itachi shooed him away when it came to drying and dressing.  
  
“I’ve been doing it since I was four; I think I can do it even if I am blind.” Kakashi was happy Itachi was getting his good humor back. “I’ll go with you.” Kakashi was shocked. “I do need to get out and get used to being back in the village.” Itachi changed into a women. “And your girlfriend, Akane, would be just as frightened as I am.”  
  
\-----  
  
‘Akane’ wrapped her arms around Kakashi right arm while he carefully wove a path to keep obstacles out of her way. The pair received a few strange looks since it was unusual to see Kakashi with anyone much less a lovely young woman. And this was one they had never seen before.   
  
Luckily, Iruka was the first person to speak with them; Iruka had never known Itachi, yet he had known Sasuke.  
  
“Kakashi, haven’t seen you around for a few days.”  
  
“Iruka. I was spending my time off outside the village. I’d like you to meet Maki Akane.”  
  
Itachi nodded. Iruka caught on to the fact ‘Akane’ kept her eyes shut.  
  
“I’m Umino Iruka, pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“And you.” Itachi detached a little from Kakashi and gave a small bow.   
  
“You’re new to village?”  
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
“She used to live on the outskirts of the next village.”  
  
“Your Hokage was kind enough to let me live here now that I can’t see anymore.” Itachi wrapped himself around Kakashi’s arm again.   
  
“I hope you’ll feel at home here.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“I just wanted to ask you, Kakashi, how Naruto and Sakura were doing?”  
  
“I haven’t actually seen them in over a week. I think they’re doing fine. They’re with Yamato while I got some time off.”  
  
“Well, I’ll let you go.”  
  
“See you.”  
  
“Goodbye,” Itachi said sweetly.  
  
Kakashi took them to Itachi favorite café. Itachi recognized the smells and the atmosphere. He didn’t sense anyone very close, so he felt free to speak.  
  
“Sasuke’s teacher.”  
  
“Yes, he was.”  
  
“When will you go after him?”  
  
“Once I get you settled and I can convince the Hokage to sanction it as a mission.”  
  
The tea and dangos arrived. Itachi started to feel around for the dangos, but Kakashi took his hand and guided it to the skewer. Itachi deflated.   
  
“Unless I’m about to knock over the tea or burn myself, can you refrain from helping me so much? It makes me feel even more helpless.”  
  
“Sorry. I just want to take care of you.”  
  
“I know, but I can handle it. I have been going blind for some time. You have to let me adapt.”  
  
“Right. Sorry.”  
  
Itachi smiled. “I’m glad you care though.” Itachi started on his dangos.  
  
“Kakashi-sensei.”  
  
“You’re awfully popular,” Itachi mumbled just within Kakashi’s hearing.  
  
Kakashi’s half hearted glare was wasted on someone who couldn’t see it.  
  
Sakura approached.  
  
“Yo,” Kakashi said to her in greeting.  
  
“Kakashi-sensei, we just got back from our mission and I saw Tsunade-sama and she told me about your friend, I wanted to introduce myself.”  
  
“Maki Akane, my student and teammate, Haruno Sakura.”  
  
“Nice to meet you.”  
  
“A pleasure to meet one of Kakashi-kun’s students.”  
  
Sakura giggled a little at Kakashi being called ‘kun.’ “Tsunade-sama told me about your eyes. I’m a medical-nin, so if there’s ever anything you need, I’ll be happy to help.”  
  
“Thank you, but there’s nothing that can be done I’m afraid.”  
  
“But anything else you might need.”  
  
“I’ll remember. Thank you.”  
  
“I’ll leave you two. Nice meeting you.”  
  
“Goodbye.” Once Sakura was far enough away and no chakra seemed close enough to hear, “Is everyone going to seek us out today? If Naruto comes over to the house, I’m pretending to sleep.”  
  
“With as loud as he is, you couldn’t fake it.”  
  
“What if was half striped? Would he freak out and leave?”  
  
“I think he’d freak because I’d be jealous. You might have to get used to it. No one is accustom to see me with an attractive young thing on my arm. Maybe I should seek out Jiraiya.”  
  
“I think I might sprain my ankle on the way home. You’d have to carry me, bridal style.”  
  
“You’re U—pride would allow that?”  
  
“Under the circumstances.”  
  
Kakashi was delighted they had gotten back to the old banter. “I really do love you.”  
  
Itachi smiled and swallowed a bite of dango. “Well I should hope so; you just nearly fucked me witless last night.” Kakashi blushed and looked around. “I can still feel chakra no one’s around. I love you too, by the way, if it needs saying again.”  
  
“It doesn’t, but I like hearing you say it.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke slept horribly. He hadn’t slept well since he confronted Itachi, but tonight he was the worst. The first few nights it was nightmares of remembering that night and Itachi’s Mangekyô. Then it was nightmares of killing his brother then finding out what he heard when he followed Itachi and Kakashi. Finally, tonight, it was an amalgamation of the two plus bone crushing guilt for desiring Itachi’s death and refusing to believe in the kind brother Itachi had been all his life.  
  
Sasuke woke up suddenly, sitting up, clutching his head in pain, aware that his Sharingan had activated. The sudden motion startled Karin awake.  
  
“Sasuke?” Her voice woke the other two.  
  
“What’s going on?” Suigetsu asked sleepily.  
  
“Nothing.” Sasuke sat more comfortably, pain subsiding. It was just before dawn, he might as well stay awake. He rubbed his head and looked up. All three of them were staring at him.  
  
Karin’s sharp intake a breath made Sasuke focus on her. “What?  
  
“Your eyes.”  
  
“What about them?”  
  
Suigetsu crawled forward to see. “Wow.”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Your Sharingan is not normal.”  
  
Sasuke was suddenly in Karin’s face, her face going red as he stared intently into her eyes. He swore. “You have a mirror don’t you?” He was just trying to see his reflection in her glasses. She dug out her mirror.  
  
His Sharingan was three intersecting ellipses.   
  
“What is that?” Suigetsu asked.  
  
“I don’t know. I’ve only seen the normal Sharingan and Itachi’s Mangekyô. His Mangekyô is like a three armed Fūma Shuriken. I’ve never seen this before. It can’t be the Mangekyô, I never killed—”   
  
Sasuke started laughing. Suigetsu was thinking Sasuke had lost it. “Sasuke?”  
  
“Itachi. Of course it has nothing to do with the death of another, it’s the trauma and emotions, affect of the death that awakens the Mangekyô. The Mangekyô must be different for everyone who awakens it. Finding out Itachi is—well not innocent, but not to blame, that awakened my Mangekyô.” Sasuke laughed again. “Itachi is such an idiot. Either that or an ass.”  
  
Sasuke looked around. Dawn was about to break over the horizon. They had been headed back to Orochimaru’s main hideout to resupply and regroup, decide what to do now that Sasuke’s revenge was over—though not the way he had planned it to be finished.   
  
“We’re going to Konoha.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Suigetsu said in shock.  
  
“We’re not going in through the main gate, but I need to see Itachi.”  
  
“As long as I get my hands on Samehada soon.”  
  
“Kisame will no doubt be our next target,” Sasuke assured him.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi became comfortable enough to do one or two things without Kakashi at his side. In disguise, Kakashi left him at the grocery store. He gave the clerk the list and stood there and waited for him to gather everything while Kakashi shopped a few doors down. Itachi handed over the money and tucked the change in a pocket. The clerk loaded the bag and helped Itachi put it in one arm so as to leave the other one free to hold onto Kakashi. The clerk helped him outside and Itachi waited patiently for Kakashi to return.  
  
Alone, leaning back against a wall, one arm occupied, sensing chakra—some quite strong—moving around him, was making Itachi antsy. Then he felt an average chakra approach him and stop right next to him. He didn’t think this person would be much of a threat, but Itachi couldn’t help flinching.  
  
“So you’re Kakashi’s new girlfriend.” Mai Guy. Itachi had to use all his control to keep from grimacing. Of all people in the village . . . The only way it could be worse is if a familiar Hyuuga were with him.  
  
“Um, yes.” Itachi didn’t have to act uncomfortable. And he didn’t like the use of the word ‘girlfriend.’ If his life wasn’t in imminent danger or that the question shouldn’t have really been _that_ insulting, Itachi would have shown that, even blind, he could kick Guy’s ass. “My name’s Akane,” Itachi said sweetly.  
  
“Mai Guy! Kakashi and I are eternal rivals!”  
  
Itachi was mentally rolling his eyes. He might have his eyes closed, but Guy might be able to see the movement under the lids. Itachi was sure Kakashi could kill Guy with a hand tied behind his back as well as he could mountain climb with one hand tied behind his back. That brought a small smile to Itachi’s face. Guy took Itachi’s uncomfortable behavior as demure and found her charming.  
  
Thankfully Kakashi came to his rescue. “Guy.”  
  
“Kakashi. I was just getting acquainted with your little friend here.”   
  
Itachi couldn’t stop himself from straightening his spine, not liking being referred to as ‘little.’ He still had his male pride after all. Even though he looked like a woman.  
  
“Pleased to meet you, Guy-sama,” Itachi said with a small bow. Guy just found that precious.  
  
Kakashi maneuvered his free arm into Itachi’s. “See you around, Guy.” Kakashi led Itachi away. He said nothing until they got home.   
  
“No one’s around,” Kakashi said.  
  
Itachi dropped the jutsu. “Why do you have such creeps for friends?”  
  
“It’s my magnetic personality,” Kakashi said dryly. “Guy’s seen himself as my rival for years.”  
  
“I do remember him challenging you once or twice back then. If I have to deal with creeps like that, I’m not leaving the house. If I get grouped, I’m killing him.”  
  
“Just don’t let the jutsu drop.”  
  
“It’s not so bad. With no chakra going to my eyes I have more reserves. I don’t know if I could keep it going all day, but I’m not very tried.”  
  
“Good. You know Sakura makes great soldier pills that restores chakra wonderfully. Of course they taste like shit.”  
  
Itachi finally laughed, the first time he really laughed since he was thirteen. But then he sensed chakra approaching. He was Akane again within a second.  
  
Kakashi’s senses were not as acute as Itachi and he looked at him questioningly until there was a knock at his door. Yamato.  
  
“I’m glad you’re home, Senpai.”  
  
 _Sempai?_ Itachi thought. It may not have ever been a very original pet name, but Kakashi was _his_ ‘Sempai.’   
  
“You’re here to report on your mission with Naruto and Sakura.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay, make it fast.” Kakashi let him in. Itachi was still standing there, looking slightly annoyed. “Oh, this is my girlfriend, Maki Akane. This is Yamato, my sometime replacement as captain on my team.”  
  
Yamato bowed graciously.  
  
“Uh, Yamato, she’s blind.”  
  
“Oh, sorry. Ah, nice to meet you.”  
  
Itachi smiled at his discomfort. “And you.” _Can this day end? I didn’t have to do this even when I joined Akatsuki!_  
  
Itachi felt his way to the sofa and lounged, listening to the hushed conversation at the dining room table. Naruto didn’t go out of control. Sai’s behaving. Sakura didn’t kill Sai yet. No news about Sasuke.   
  
Itachi’s spine stiffened at the mention of his brother’s name. No news. At least they were actively looking for him.  
  
Yamato left.   
  
“Sasuke,” Itachi said simply.  
  
“We can’t stop Naruto from looking every time he’s out of the village so it sort of a secondary mission parameter. I’ll try and get a full-fledged mission together to bring him back.”  
  
“That will be hell for me. I can’t go with you, just stay here in the dark and worry.”  
  
“I’ll bring him home to you, I swear it.”


	6. Sasuke

Sasuke left his team in the forest and made his way over the wall and across the rooftops to Kakashi’s apartment. But as he looked in, he saw someone else, defiantly not Kakashi or Itachi. He remembered hearing the Kakashi still owned his family home and was loathed to sell it, but would not live in it due to bad memories.   
  
The houses of the older families were mostly clustered in two areas, one near the ruins of the Uchiha compound and the other closer to the Hokage mansion. Sasuke headed toward the Uchiha compound.   
  
Masking his own chakra as much as possible while still being able to feel other’s, he searched for his brother’s or Kakashi’s. He felt them both not far from the compound. Sasuke repressed all his chakra, vaulted over the wall, and snuck around the house.   
  
As he came to the back of the house he heard something coming from one of the opened windows. He crept up, looked in, and saw probably the last thing he wanted to see. Kakashi lay on his back, Itachi straddling his hips and bobbing up and down, riding Kakashi’s cock. Itachi had his head thrown back and his naked back arched almost painfully back. Kakashi was looking up at him and kept his hands on Itachi’s slim hips.   
  
Sasuke retreated. So they really were lovers. Sasuke felt a little betrayed, by both of them. Why he felt betrayed by Itachi, he couldn’t fathom. But Kakashi . . . The man had taken him under his wing, taught him his own Chidori, told him that he saw himself in him, praised him, trained him, and for a year or so, raised him. But he never told him that he had known Itachi, and defiantly not that they had been lovers. Why did Kakashi train him? Was it because he saw himself in Sasuke as he said, or was it because of his brother?  
  
After a while he returned to the window. Itachi wasn’t the complete uke he seemed a few minutes ago, which made Sasuke feel a little better. Kakashi was still on his back, but now Itachi was obviously inside Kakashi now. Kakashi moaned when he came on his own stomach. Itachi was a little behind him. He bent his back forward with the power of his orgasm. He collapsed on top of his lover. After a minute of recovering his breath, Itachi twisted around, his eyes racking across Sasuke, but not able to him, grabbed the bedding and pulled it over him and Kakashi. The bedding fell back to cover no higher than the small of his back, but Itachi didn’t mind. He rested his head on Kakashi’s chest and held on to him. Kakashi put his arms around Itachi and kissed the top of his head.   
  
“I love you, Kakashi,” Itachi whispered.  
  
“And I you. I’ll never let you leave again. I’ll protect you, even from your brother. Even from the village if they ever suspect who you really are.” Both brothers froze at that; it was similar to what Itachi had said about Sasuke: his life was worth more to him than the village.  
  
“Just don’t kill anyone for me.”  
  
“That’s up to them. Don’t worry about it; just go to sleep. You’re safe with me, love.”  
  
Sasuke went away silently and carefully. But he wasn’t thinking about not being seen or sensed. He was jealous. Not of Kakashi, but because of Kakashi. The way they held each other, the fact they had someone to go home to, someone to comfort them and protect them. He was jealous because he had no one. He had made himself an island and now an ocean lay between him and the rest of humanity.   
  
Once out in the forest, he walked. Perhaps it was time to think about his own comfort. Who was there? Karin certainly. She loved him without a doubt. But how deeply? Her skills would be a great boon to the Uchiha blood, her ability to sense chakra better than even an Uchiha and her ability to heal others with her chakra. But did he love her?  
  
Sakura. Not as pretty as Karin, no exceptional skills other than her control of chakra. Ino was between them in looks and at least had her mind transfer jutsu to offer his clan.   
  
But there were other options. No woman could make him feel safe the way Kakashi apparently made Itachi feel safe. Who then?  
  
Naruto? Definitely not. He was too sunny and cheerful, too manic and loud. They’d been friends and Sasuke had actually liked the blond, but he wouldn’t be able to live with him. Suigetsu? He was too much like Naruto, manic and loud. But he was smarter and closer to Sasuke’s opinion of beauty, not to mention more kin to his darker side. No, neither of them.  
  
Then there was Juugo. Juugo was bound to him and he was quiet, gentle, protective, respectful, and revered Sasuke with a kind of awe. His wild orange hair reminded Sasuke of flames and his kindness and gentleness was evidenced by the birds and small animals that came to him. Sasuke felt like the shadow to his light. The only animals who came to him or that he held sway over were predators. He was always sure that if he offered a hand to one of the birds that fluttered about Juugo, they would fly away in terror. Juugo made him feel what he’d done: he turned his back on his village, his friends, and even his family. He shunned all that was right, choosing to follow and aide someone who was beyond doubt evil.   
  
He never let himself fall as far as Orochimaru. Or had he? Orochimaru had wanted to learn all jutsu. He was obsessed with immortality and reviving the dead. Orochimaru had been afraid of death. He did everything because he was afraid of death. Who had he lost? Had he lost his entire family the way Sasuke had? Were they really that different?   
  
He thought of Juugo again. He might be pure enough to attract birds, but when his murderous alter ego took over . . . Sasuke knew Juugo had killed an entire village once; who knows how many people he had killed. On the other hand, Sasuke thought back and was sure he had never killed anyone. He wondered if that was unusual for a shinobi of his age. Orochimaru didn’t really count; he was trapped in Sasuke’s mind though his body was dead. At any rate, that was self defense. Deidra had killed himself. He wonder how many people his brother had killed; how many members of his clan, how many people before he was thirteen, how many with Akatsuki? How many had Kakashi killed? How many had Suigetsu and Karin? Naruto and Sakura? He’d killed none. Could he really do it?  
  
Juugo had another appeal: he would never leave Sasuke. As Sasuke himself had said, he was Juugo’s cage.  
  
The three members of his team waited around a fire, a few small animals impaled on sticks cooking. They were half way through their meal, choosing not to wait for him, not knowing how long his reconnaissance would take. He sat down without a word and accepted a small rabbit from Karin.  
  
He saw that his bedroll was laid out and Karin had medical supplies waiting in case he needed them. One or all of them were concerned enough for him to make everything ready for when he returned. He felt a little ashamed that he would not have done the same for any of them. They had food ready for him too. He looked around without moving his head, just his eyes; the others were eating squirrels and even some small birds; his was the only rabbit. They had given him the best food. He felt guilty. But there was nothing to do now but accept their generosity. He vowed to himself that he would make it up to them. He would stop staying so aloof, open up to them a little. If his brother could find love, even when his lover had believed him a coldhearted murderer, Sasuke could do the same.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi woke spooning a thin body in his arms. Waking up to the sight of long, silky, black hair was, to him, the greatest joy conceivable. He smelled the tress and nuzzled his face deeper into the hair. His lips found his lover’s shoulder and he kissed it, delving deeper to his neck, bring Itachi slowly and gently back to the waking world. Itachi pressed back against him and sighed contentedly, his hand covering Kakashi’s on his waist.   
  
Itachi turned his head toward Kakashi. “Good morning,” Kakashi murmured before he kissed Itachi’s lips. It was a brief kiss, but their position was not the most comfortable. Itachi was about to turn his body around to properly say good morning when a voice stopped him.  
  
“So, you’re finally awake.”  
  
Kakashi and Itachi froze for a moment, Kakashi’s eyes opening wider and Itachi snapping open though they could not see. They sat up and looked toward the window behind Kakashi.  
  
Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill staring at them. Kakashi moved to put himself completely between Sasuke and his brother.   
  
“Sasuke,” Kakashi gasped. Itachi panicked, but no one could tell from looking at him. He didn’t want to die, not now. He feared Sasuke had come to take his revenge after all.  
  
“I’ve grown tired of waiting,” Sasuke said. He slipped easily to the ground. “I’ll wait for you in here.” Sasuke walked out the door to the living room.   
  
Kakashi whirled to Itachi, but he was as confused as he was. He got up, pulled Itachi to his feet and they cleaned up and dressed. Wearing pure black, much like he had when he was thirteen, Itachi entered the room with a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder as much for moral support as for guidance.   
  
Sasuke sat on the sofa, his sword sheathed and resting next to him. That put Kakashi at ease; Sasuke was not here to kill Itachi, but Itachi did not have that assurance. There was no malevolent feeling to his chakra, but the best shinobi and swordsmen did not let their emotions show in any way. Sasuke was both.  
  
Kakashi eased Itachi down into a chair facing his brother then drew a chair next to him. Kakashi put his hand on top of the hand resting on the arm of Itachi’s chair.  
  
“I’m not here to kill you, so you can relax,” Sasuke said. “In fact, I came here to thank you, Itachi.”  
  
“Thank me?”  
  
“You may be blind, but your other senses are as keen as ever. I was following you as you left the hideout; even Kakashi couldn’t sense me. I heard everything.” Itachi paled. “And I believe you. Things I remembered seeing and hearing started making more sense, as did the things you said and how you acted. And your words brought back memories I tried to repress because they didn’t make sense. I ran after you that night and tried to attack you. You looked back. You were crying when you looked back at me. But that didn’t fit with everything else so I forced myself to forget it.  
  
“Thank you. You saved my life, you gave me a goal, and you let me hang onto our Uchiha pride. After I woke up, I felt I had nothing left. I went to the pier at the lake where father taught me how to perform the grand fireball jutsu and I looked into the water at my own reflection. I thought about killing myself, or I might have gone insane. But then my reflection turned into yours. I was so filled with hate and anger that it fueled me to keep going to become a great shinobi in order to kill you. And I could hold my head up high as an Uchiha. And I did become a great shinobi and I survived. My life would have been a wreak if you hadn’t said those things to me. You gave me a purpose. Thank you.  
  
“But my life has been hell since that night. For that I cannot forgive you. At least not now. But I understand why you did it. And some part of me has missed you and loved you all this time. I want my brother back.”  
  
Itachi was weeping silently. “Sasuke,” was all he could croak out. Sasuke approached him nosily to give him warning when it was more natural for him to move silently. He knelt in front of his brother and put a hand to Itachi’s face. He flinched, but did not back away. Then Sasuke pulled him into an embrace.   
  
“I loved you so much, Sasuke. Nothing in my life was more painful than saying those words to you that night. I’m so sorry, Sasuke.” Itachi wept freely.   
  
Kakashi was only mildly shocked by everything thus far, but the look on Sasuke’s face shocked him. Sasuke had never been the best at emoting and Naruto and Sakura had said he was basically expressionless when they saw him at Orochimaru’s hideout. But Sasuke’s face clearly showed his emotional turmoil. He was in pain, but there was a bit of relief and joy in his expression. How Kakashi wished Itachi could see it. He wanted to leave the brothers alone, but feared to break the mood if they noticed him moving. As it was, it was like he wasn’t there.   
  
Finally, the brothers broke apart. Sasuke wiped Itachi’s tears. “You took care of me when we were young; let me look after you now. I’ll help you and Kakashi in any way I can. And we’ll go after Madara and Akatsuki together.”  
  
“I might have to be purely an advisor, but yes.”  
  
Sasuke stood and faced Kakashi. “My team is waiting in your garden. I hope you don’t mind us imposing, but we’ve had nothing but squirrels to eat for over a week. I’ll reimburse you.”  
  
“Forget it; I’ll be happy to take care of your team.”  
  
“We’ll see after we’ve eaten. I don’t have a Choji on my team, but together, they’re just as bad.” Sasuke turned toward the door and called for his team to enter.  
  
The trio entered. “Hôzuki Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Kakashi and my brother Itachi.”  
  
Suigetsu eyed Kakashi. “Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan? The Copy Ninja?” Kakashi nodded. “You fought Zabuza-sempai with Sasuke.”  
  
“I did.” Kakashi noticed Throat Cleaver on the young man’s back.  
  
“Were you the one that killed him?”  
  
“No. I wounded him. It took a hundred men to bring him down.”  
  
“Good. I would hate for my sempai to be taken down easily.”  
  
“None of you are Konoha shinobi,” Itachi said.  
  
“Kiri.”  
  
“Kusa.”  
  
“I’m not from a village.”  
  
“You’re all Orochimaru’s?”  
  
“I was captured by him,” Suigetsu said a little resentfully.  
  
“Yes,” Karin said. “You partnered with him in Akatsuki, didn’t you?”  
  
“Briefly. I was the one who cut off his arm and drove him from Akatsuki. Hôzuki? I’ve heard of you. The second coming of Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of Kiri. My sympathies for your brother.”  
  
“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since you were partnered with my sempai.”  
  
“He did speak of you, but heard of you from other sources as well.”  
  
 _As enigmatic as his brother,_ Suigetsu thought.  
  
“I’ll start lunch,” Kakashi said, reluctantly leaving his lover.  
  
Itachi had regained his composure and was now projecting an imperious strength to the three unknown shinobi. Even Sasuke’s spine straightened at Itachi aura. Kakashi smiled under his mask and made his way to the kitchen a little easier in his mind leaving Itachi with these strangers.   
  
A thick silence was left in his wake. Itachi seemed quite comfortable, falling into his menacing Akatsuki mindset. Even with his eyes shut, the muscles around his eyes conveyed the withering glare that had become his trademark. Sasuke smiled. “You three, behave.” And he followed Kakashi. Silence remained behind.  
  
“Let me help you,” Sasuke said. He came up next to his former teacher and took over part of the preparations.   
  
They worked in silence for a time. “Kakashi, do you really love my brother?”  
  
Kakashi had been waiting for this. This morning he felt like a man who was caught with his best friend’s sister. Or daughter. But there had been no remarkable expression on Sasuke’s face. But the subject was bound to be broached eventually.   
  
“I do. I was in love with him when we were in ANBU together. I haven’t seriously dated since that night. I had no idea what he was planning. I knew there was something wrong, but I figured it was the pressure your father had him under. I thought at first that he was dead. I was even more heartbroken to learn that he had done it and fled. Even though I believed he did, I never stopped loving him.”  
  
“Is that reason you trained me?”  
  
“No, actually. You were nothing like your brother. But I realized how much you were like me. I was telling you the truth back then, I saw a bit of me in you; I didn’t see your brother.” The sizzle of the stir-fry prevented any more conversation.  
  
When they came out to place the food on the table, they heard Suigetsu grilling Itachi on Kisame. Itachi was indulging the young mist-nin, telling him everything about Kisame and his sword.  
  
Sasuke’s team were drawn to the real food. Kakashi was going to Itachi to lead him to the table, it being too soon for Itachi to have learned the layout of the rooms perfectly, but Sasuke beat him to it. He led his brother gently around the furniture and to a seat between he and Kakashi. Itachi and Kakashi were both surprised at the gentleness and care Sasuke was exhibiting.   
  
“Eh, Sasuke,” Suigetsu said, “so what are we going to do now? I joined up with you to get Samehada. You found your brother without having to deal with Kisame.”  
  
“We’re changing objectives; we’re going after Akatsuki. This isn’t the mission I recruited you for. If any of you want out, you can go.”  
  
“Going after Akatsuki means getting my hands on Samehada; I’m with you,” Suigetsu declared as he stuffed his mouth.  
  
“You’re the only one who can control my urges to kill, I’ll stay,” Juugo said.  
  
“You need someone to offset this kappa,” Karin said, indicating Suigetsu.   
  
Sasuke surprised the three of them by smiling. “I should perhaps present myself to the Hokage and ask for clemency. Although, not being connected to a village gives us more freedom. And the three of you . . .”  
  
“I think it may be best to remain independent for now,” Kakashi said. “I don’t know what Tsunade plans, but you may have a reckoning to pay. Not to mention, there will be people in this village who will not trust you.”  
  
“If Naruto and Sakura heard you say that, they would kill you.”  
  
“Probably. Will you see them?”  
  
“No. I don’t need the two of them weighing us down.”  
  
“Naruto has become very powerful.”  
  
“I don’t want him involved in this.”  
  
“Bringing him along would be dangerous,” Itachi offered. “He is a target. My target. Now that I’m gone, the mission will likely be given to Pein. He is the most dangerous beside Madara himself.”  
  
“You can give us detailed information on all of them, correct?”  
  
“On Kisame and Madara, but not on the other three. Pein and Konan are very secretive and Zetsu . . . I know what he looks like—like a venus flytrap—and I know a few other things, but as for his skills . . . I’ve never seen him fight. He’s mostly acted as a scout and clean up.”  
  
“Clean up?”  
  
“He’s a cannibal. He eats any bodies left behind. Someone suggested he was from Konoha, but I had no knowledge of him while I was here.”  
  
“I can’t say I’ve heard of him,” Kakashi said.  
  
“I’ll give you all the information I have.”  
  
“Akatsuki doesn’t trust each other,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Never. Why do you think I ran when I found I was blind? I don’t think they would have killed me. They are running low on members and I have the chakra and stamina to help seal the Bijuu.”  
  
“Bijuu?” Suigetsu asked.  
  
“The tailed beasts. There are nine. We—they have six. Naruto is the ninth. I’ve been making excuses for three years. Luckily it seems that sealing the Kyuubi early would be risky.”  
  
“Why did you come to Konoha three years ago, if not for Naruto?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“The Third, who was the one who agreed to my terms for the slaughter, had died. I came back to remind the elders I was alive and ready to betray them if they betrayed me. It was to ensure your safety, Sasuke.”  
  
“Of course you ended up breaking my wrist, shattering my confidence, nearly putting me through a wall, and using Tsukuyomi on me, sending me into a coma for a month.”  
  
“But you were alive.”  
  
“That and seeing that Naruto had mastered the Rasengan was what drove me to Orochimaru.”  
  
“That was not my intention. I knew what Orochimaru was after—he attempted to take my body not long after I joined Akatsuki. That’s when I cut off his arm. I knew I couldn’t stop you from going to him without showing my hand, but I was standing by to delay you if need be. You’re being too late gave me three more years.” Itachi had more to say, but he would not say it while among these others.  
  
Sasuke smirked. “I never had any intention of letting Orochimaru touch me. I made the first move.”  
  
Itachi smirked. “Jealousy was his downfall.”  
  
Karin, sitting across from the brothers, felt a chill seeing these two Uchiha smirking over Orochimaru. Part of it was how well matched they seemed, a deadly pair. If Itachi could see, they would probably be invincible.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke allowed his team to listen as Itachi detailed the entire story, including Madara’s rise, the taking of his eyes, the attack of the Kyuubi, and Akatsuki. No one spoke when he was finished.  
  
Sasuke was silent for a minute, thinking. Then, “Itachi, you said Madara was blind when he took his brother’s eyes. And you wanted me to take your eyes even after you were going blind. Would I still be able to take your eyes? What if we were to exchange eyes? Would we both be able to see and retain our powers?”  
  
Itachi brightened. “We might. It could work.”  
  
“Kakashi, is there someone who we can trust who can perform the procedure?”  
  
“The Hokage is the best medical-nin, but her reaction to you is unknown, and her reaction to Itachi . . . She’d sooner kill him, I’m sure. Shizune, the same. But Sakura is Tsunade’s apprentice. She’s very good and she’d do anything for you.”  
  
“How soon do think Pein will come here for Naruto?”  
  
“Madara may be evil, but he has honor. I made him swear not to attack Konoha. That’s void if I die. As long as he believes I’m alive, he will not send Pein to Konoha. We must make sure he knows I’m alive. That will hold off Pein’s attack.”  
  
“Then we do have time to do this. The four of you must guard us. We’ll both be blind for several days, if not weeks.”  
  
“It would be best if you had the Mangekyô Sharingan.”  
  
“I do. You don’t have to kill your best friend. It’s the emotional trauma of killing your best friend. I went through that pain. Over hearing you tell Kakashi the truth ate at me until my emotions snapped. I have it.”  
  
“I can bring Sakura as soon as you wish,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Not today. Tomorrow. We can rest today, if you don’t mind, Kakashi.”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke spent the next day with his brother, playing nursemaid as long as possible before he was put in the same position.   
  
As they would be guarding the Uchiha brothers together and eventually fighting Akatsuki together, Kakashi spent the day with Sasuke’s team, learning their moves as much as analyzing their personalities.   
  
Suigetsu. There was no doubt why Sasuke choose this man. His water-like body was reason enough. But while Karin saw him as a lay about idiot, Kakashi saw his was cunning and potentially vicious. No doubt a valuable ally. And he was motivated to kill Kisame.  
  
Karin was like Naruto and Sakura put together: loud and abrasive at times, but skilled at chakra control and totally smitten with Sasuke. Her sensor ability was incredible. Kakashi challenged her to sense further than he could and she blew him out of the water. She was an excellent choice for searching for Itachi and now for searching for Akatsuki.  
  
Juugo was unflappably loyal to Sasuke, very calm, quite, and spent a good portion of the time with birds on his shoulders. He didn’t seem much like a shinobi and not one Kakashi would have expected Sasuke to choose for his team; he must have had at least a hundred shinobi working for or captured by Orochimaru to choose from.   
  
Then Juugo should him his partial transformation. It reminded him of the Akamachi clan’s jutsu. Then he reevaluated Juugo’s kindness. Sasuke was never overly concerned for his comrades; he’d help them, but he expected them to take care of themselves. Suigetsu and Karin seemed hostel to each other, yet Juugo seemed like he would help anyone. He balanced the others nicely.  
  
Later in the day, the three of them went about separate business: Suigetsu practicing with his sword, Juugo sitting contentedly outside with the birds, and Karin taking a long bath. Kakashi joined the brothers who seemed to just be happy to be in each other’s company again after so many painful years apart, but they were talking. Or rather, Sasuke was reminiscing about his time in Konoha before he left.  
  
Sasuke didn’t mind Kakashi joining them. When he came to the night he left to join Orochimaru and told Itachi about how Kakashi tried to stop him, he turned to Kakashi and sincerely thanked him for his effort and said he wished he’d taken the advice.  
  
Sasuke explained the second stage curse seal in detail, more than what Naruto could describe of it. Itachi seemed uncomfortable by the idea.  
  
“Juugo is the origin of it. Orochimaru used him to synthesize the compound in the curse seal.”  
  
“So you have some of his ability to transform your body.”  
  
“Orochimaru and Kabuto said I had the most control over it. I think that’s thanks to the seal you placed over it, Kakashi.”  
  
“You can control it? Unlike that time during the Chunin exam?”  
  
“Yes, but I think it was mostly because of your seal.”  
  
“And from what I gathered just after you defeated Orochimaru, you absorbed him rather than killed him.”  
  
“I was planning on killing him. I had no choice but to absorb his consciousness. I was unprepared for him to trap me in his soul transfer jutsu. But it wasn’t difficult to overcome. The Sharingan and the curse seal, ironically, made it an easy matter to turn the process on him.”  
  
“But there is danger in it,” Itachi said. “You need chakra to keep him contained, if you run too low on chakra, he will emerge.”  
  
“Perhaps. I have control of his, don’t worry about it, nii-san.”  
  
Nii-san. Itachi warmed at the word. But he did worry about it.  
  
Kakashi was struck by the word as well. He noticed how close Sasuke was sitting to his brother. Sasuke’s face was still under strict control, but Kakashi could see he really wanted to feel his brother, be close to him, and with him being blind, he wanted to protect him, much like Kakashi did. Maybe he could let himself show Itachi the affection he wanted to if Kakashi left.   
  
It was nearly sunset, so Kakashi started heading over to Sakura’s. But Sasuke couldn’t break his reserve, not sure how he should interact with his older brother as an adult.


	7. Flight

Kakashi arrived at Sakura’s apartment as twilight fell. “May I come in?”  
  
“Ah, sure, Kakashi-sensei.”  
  
Once the door was shut, “Sakura, I need your trust.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I need you to gather everything you’d need to perform an eye replacement surgery, enough for two people.”  
  
“Eye repla—is this about Akane?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Whose eyes? Not yours.”  
  
“No, not mine. I need your trust. Please gather everything you need and come with me.”  
  
“I need some additional ingredients for the paralytic.”  
  
“What are they? I’ll get them for you and meet you at my house.”  
  
“I'll write you out a list.”  
  
“You must not mention this to anyone.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi arrived before her. She knocked and Kakashi ushered her in hurriedly. “Please remain calm, Sakura.” He led her further into his home to where Sasuke sat with his brother, his teammates gathered on the other side of the room. Her eyes only saw Sasuke.   
  
“Sasuke-kun!”  
  
Karin did not like how this girl reacted to Sasuke.   
  
“Sakura, thank you for coming. We need your help.” He looked at his brother, inviting her to share his view. She paled at the sight of Itachi.  
  
“Itachi.”  
  
“We made amends, Sakura. He’s blind and my sight will start failing soon. There is one way we might be able regain his sight and I keep mine: you must exchange our eyes. I’m trusting you with my eyes and my brother’s life. I want to make it clear to all you,” Sakura only now became aware of the others in the room, “no one has the right to kill Itachi but me and I have no intention of doing so.”  
  
The three strangers nodded. Sakura followed suit.  
  
“Can you do it, Sakura?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Tonight?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“We’ve prepared a spare bedroom. Make your preparations, then we’ll begin. Karin, assist Sakura, but I want you to routinely check the area. With two of us blind and inebriated, we cannot take chances. Juugo, Suigetsu, Kakashi, you’ll have to guard us. How many days will we be unable to see?”  
  
“At least a week. You need to allow all the connections, the muscles, nerves, veins, chakra connections, to heal before I allow you go about without a blindfold. You’ll be sensitive to light for a day, then you can probably use your doujutsu after that.”  
  
“Didn’t you say you could use your eye within an hour of the transplant?” Itachi asked Kakashi.  
  
“We were in a desperate situation and it was just one eye. The two of you need to be far more careful.”  
  
“Seven to ten days then,” Sasuke said.  
  
“That would be prudent,” Kakashi said. Sakura nodded her agreement.   
  
It wasn’t just Sakura’s self control and the presence of three strangers—and Itachi—that stopped her from running up to Sasuke and hugging him, it was his steely expression and the fact he didn’t seem to regard her as anything more than doctor he felt he could trust. But he did trust her; she could be satisfied with that. For the moment.  
  
“Kakashi, can you help me with the ingredients?”  
  
He nodded and followed her into the kitchen to crush and mix and ingredients.  
  
“Itachi is Akane?”  
  
“Sorry about the deception.”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“The short version: Itachi didn’t slaughter the Uchiha out of malice. He went blind before he expected and came to me for help. We—we were very close before. Sasuke discovered the truth about Itachi and has made peace with him.”  
  
“What about Akatsuki?”  
  
“He’s been hindering them. He’s on our side Sakura. If this works and they’re both able to see, we’ll have two very powerful Uchiha to fight Akatsuki. And maybe, when this is all over, they can both come home. Please trust us and Itachi.”  
  
“For Sasuke’s sake, I will. Naruto doesn’t know about any of this, does he?”  
  
“Not a thing. And please don’t tell him.”  
  
“I’ll do whatever you and Sasuke ask.”  
  
“Thank you, Sakura.”  
  
\-----  
  
They began an hour later. Doing it with all due care, it took over an hour to swap the brother’s eyes. Sakura covered their new eyes with poultices and bandages. Sakura had only given them painkillers and a paralytic; they were numb and immobile, but they were awake and could hear.   
  
“Done. No problems. The paralytic should start to wear off in an hour or so, the numbness a little sooner. You’ll regain complete control by morning. We’ll set you up to sleep here.” They could make no answer, but they were breathing. “Karin or I will stay with you.”  
  
It wasn’t late, but Sakura was dozing when Sasuke was finally able to raise his hand. He hated not being able to defend himself and could not relax. His brother decided to sleep to avoid the uncomfortableness of being paralyzed. Itachi and Sakura woke when there was a knock on the front door. Sasuke was able to move his head, but Sakura immediately moved it back and told him not to move.  
  
Kakashi answered the door once everyone was out of view of the door. It was Guy.  
  
“Guy, what brings you here?”  
  
“You haven’t gotten out in days, Kakashi. Surely Akane can spare you for an evening.”  
  
Kakashi sighed. He didn’t want to arouse suspicion. “Alright. Give me a minute.” He shut the door and went into the spare bedroom. “It’s Guy. I think he wants me to join him for a drink. Either that or challenge me to some stupid contest. I’ll go to keep him from becoming suspicious; I don’t want him to hang around if I say no. I’ll come home as soon as possible.” He crouched down and kissed Itachi’s forehead briefly. “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t feel right about this, but he could say nothing.   
  
\-----  
  
Guy led Kakashi through the streets of Konoha, seemingly aimlessly. He kept talking, not asking for comment. Kakashi’s mind was back with the refugees in his house.  
  
“So, how is Akane adapting to life in Konoha?”   
  
It took Kakashi a moment to realize Guy had finally brought him into the ‘conversation.’  
  
“She’s doing well. She doesn’t like to be around a lot of people since she can’t see them or keep track of them, but she’s more willing to go outside.”   
  
Kakashi now wondered what lay in store for he and Itachi if he did get his sight back. Would they still pretend he was blind? Or if Akatsuki was destroyed, with Sasuke’s backing, could Itachi be brought back to Konoha? He really was, in a sense, on a long term infiltration mission for Konoha. Itachi was a hero who had been made into a pariah. If Sasuke could understand and forgive him, couldn’t the village?  
  
“She looks so much like an Uchiha.”  
  
“She does have some Uchiha blood.”  
  
“But I mean, she _really_ looks like an Uchiha. Kind of like Sasuke or Itachi.”  
  
Kakashi’s spine stiffened, but he kept walking. “I don’t see that.”  
  
“Several of us think she looks a little too much like the brothers.”  
  
“If you think she’s their sister, you’re insane.”  
  
“That’s not what we think.”  
  
“Who’s ‘we?’ And what are you getting at?”  
  
“Many of your friends are concerned about you. We fear you might be under a genjutsu.”  
  
“It would take someone as powerful as Itachi to pull that off.”  
  
“Is it Itachi?”  
  
Kakashi stopped. “Guy, what are you planning?”  
  
“Hyuuga Katsuya swears that’s Itachi. He’s gone to find out.”  
  
Guy didn’t expect the attack which left him unconscious on the ground with three quick blows. Just as quickly, Kakashi was on his way back to his home.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was finally able to sit up. Sakura tried to lay him back down. He resisted. His voice came out as an incomprehensible mumble at first. He stopped, concentrated and forced out as clearly as possible, “Something’s wrong. We have to get out of here.”  
  
Karin had been periodically shutting her eyes and concentrating on the chakra around them. She did so again. There was something new.  
  
“Eight shinobi appear to be waiting nearby. Their chakra is tense.”  
  
“We’re leaving,” Sasuke stated as he tried to stand.   
  
Juugo caught him and lay him back down. “Rest. We’ll handle this.”  
  
They packed their things and some provisions from Kakashi’s larder while Sakura stayed with the brothers. Karin sensed Kakashi’s approach and singled.   
  
Kakashi burst through the door. “One of the Hyuuga recognized Itachi’s chakra. They’re coming for him.”  
  
Sasuke staggered from the spare room. “We know. Karin sensed them. We’re all leaving.” Juugu grabbed Sasuke to prevent him falling again. “I assume you’re coming with us. Get ready quickly.”  
  
As Kakashi rushed to gather a few things, he heard Sasuke giving orders. “Suigetsu, tie my wrists together.”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“Tie my hands. I can loop my arms around Juugo’s neck. Itachi and I cannot run; we’ll have to be carried. Tie Itachi’s wrists as well.” Suigetsu did as ordered; Itachi lay there prone, apparently content to let his brother take over. Sasuke was obviously a natural leader. Either that or he was merely arrogant and bossy by nature. Either way, he had taken over control, as blind and helpless as he was.  
  
Kakashi put on his vest and filled it with as many scrolls as possible, filled his weapon’s pouches, and stuffed what wouldn’t fit into these into a pack. And he took what was most precious to him (besides Itachi); he knew there was a very good chance he would never be coming back to Konoha ever again. Luckily, or sadly, he had few things that were precious. At least it all fit.   
  
Suigetsu had looped Sasuke’s arms around Juugi’s neck and followed the rest of Sasuke’s instructions, tying a loop around each of Sasuke’s thighs and then tying the slack to his wrist to keep him securely on Juugo’s back and giving him the freedom to use his hands if needs be. Kakashi put his backpack over his chest and allowed Suigetsu to do the same with Itachi on his back.  
  
“Sakura,” Kakashi said, seeing her standing near Karin, though she didn’t seem to be irresolute. “Get out of here. If they realize you were with us, tell them either we threatened you or used genjutsu.”  
  
“I’m going with you.”  
  
“No. I’ve already thrown my lot in with them gladly; if you come with us, you may not be able to come back. Ever.”  
  
“You need my help. I will not abandon Sasuke. If I need to leave later, I can always say I was a hostage, but I’m coming with you.”  
  
“We don’t have time to argue,” Karin exclaimed. She would normally tell the light pink haired girl to go fling herself off the Hokage monument, but there really was no time.  
  
So the seven of them, all of them carrying burdens of some sort, left the house and traveled over the rooftops to the village wall and into the forest.   
  
“Eight shinobi,” Karin said.   
  
“Where can we go?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Karin,” Sasuke said. “Orochimaru had a hideout to the west of Konoha. Do you know where it is?”  
  
“It’s a few hours away.”  
  
“We’re seven burdened shinobi, they’re eight determined shinobi,” Kakashi pointed out. “We can’t outrun them forever.”  
  
“One of us will have to remain behind and at least delay them,” Sakura said.  
  
“I’ll do it,” Kakashi volunteered quickly. “They’ll hesitate to attack Sakura or me, but I can stop them with my Sharingan.”  
  
Itachi’s arms tightened slightly around Kakashi’s neck, but he and everyone else knew he was right. Suigetsu or Juugo could take the shinobi out, but they knew it would be bad to kill any Konoha shinobi if they intended to be allies of some sort in the future.  
  
Sasuke broke the silence as they continued to run. “Suigetsu, put your sword on my back and take Itachi. We’ll head in a straight line until you catch up, Kakashi.”  
  
“Oh, hell no!”  
  
Before Sasuke could snap back, Itachi said, “I know where three of the other swords you’re looking for are.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
They stopped and did as Sasuke commanded. Itachi looked back at where he felt Kakashi’s chakra, but he said nothing. They left Kakashi on a tree branch. He turned to face the approaching shinobi.  
  
Kakashi created three clones and they all lifted the headband covering his Sharingan eye. The shinobi were not far behind. As he thought, they all stopped when they saw Kakashi. Any that might have doubted he was willingly with the fugitive Uchiha tensed when they saw his Sharingan. But they all fell prey the moment they looked into that eye. He and the clones dove after the failing shinobi, caught them, balanced one on a branch, then caught the other. He and his clones then took them down to the forest floor and lay them out. He knew six of them. They were alive and knew they would feel betrayed. _He_ felt a little betrayed. If he had to abandon Konoha forever now, he suddenly felt like he would never look back.  
  
He followed after the others.  
  
\-----  
  
Once Kakashi caught up, they bee-lined for the hideout. Suigetsu kept Itachi a little longer, hoping to curry favor with him for the swords, but he finally had to stop and give him back to Kakashi. Itachi felt like a puppy being passed around, but he tried to hide his smirk.   
  
They had slowed down for Kakashi to catch up and it took another six hours to get to the hideout. Karin opened it.   
  
“Untie me,” Sasuke said. Karin did so. Sasuke could stand, but being blind and weak, he kept an arm over Juugo’s shoulders. “Juugo and I will be in the lead. Karin, right behind us to guide us, Suigetsu as well to defend us if need be. Kakashi and Itachi behind them and Sakura in the rear.”  
  
No one argued, but fell into their assigned positions as they entered the hideout. Karin lit a torch.  
  
“I sense five people in here,” Karin said.  
  
“Probable the only ones left after they heard Orochimaru died.”  
  
“Would they be loyal to his memory?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“I think _they_ all fled or were killed,” Sasuke replied. “These probably had nowhere else to go.”  
  
“Most of them revere you, Sasuke,” Suigetsu said.  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
Karin put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder as they approached the first person.   
  
Sasuke had spent little time in this hideout, being too close to Konoha for he or Orochimaru to spend much time there.   
  
“Sasuke-sama?” a trembling voice questioned.   
  
Sasuke cursed the blindfold, but he recognized the voice, but never knew the man’s name.  
  
“Is that you?”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“This place was abandoned some time ago. There are few us here now that Orochimaru is gone.”  
  
“How many are left?”  
  
“Four others. We had no where else to go.”  
  
“Who are they?”  
  
“We were all captives. We heard you killed Orochimaru, set free the prisoners at other hideouts. They came and freed us. We hoped you’d come to free us too, though we were free already. Have you finally come for us?”  
  
“I trusted the others to free the rest. I had other foes to fight. But I’ve come to use this place as my base. Can the other four be trusted to help us?”  
  
“We would all die for you.”  
  
“I don’t ask that, at least not now. Have all the traps been disarmed?”  
  
“I don’t think all of them. Three others have died.”  
  
“Karin, you probably know more about the traps, keep your eyes open. Your name, sirra?”  
  
“Shin, Sasuke-sama.”  
  
“Gather your fellows and sound them out, if they, and you, will stay and serve me.”  
  
“I will. I’ll ask them, but I believe they will.” Shin ran off.   
  
“Well?” Sasuke asked.  
  
Sakura and Juugo were confused, but Karin answered, “There is no deception or malice. He will be loyal.”  
  
“I agree,” Kakashi offered.  
  
“Ah,” Itachi added.  
  
“Without my eyes, I can’t trust myself as much. Lead us to my old room. I kept it free of Orchimaru and Kabuto’s influence. I can instruct you on disarming the traps.”  
  
Karin walked unerringly to Sasuke’s room. Before she opened the door he started instructing her. They might have considered Sasuke paranoid but they remembered who he was dealing with. They all stayed out while Karin moved about the room as Sasuke instructed her from the doorway.   
  
The room was cleared and Juugo deposited Sasuke on the bed. They were fortunate that this hideout was better furnished than most. Sakura and Karin both sat on the sofa.  
  
“We should stay together. We can’t know what traps are left. How many bedrolls do we have?”  
  
“Four,” Suigetsu said as he untied Itachi from around Kakashi’s body. Itachi was stiff and in considerable pain, as was Sasuke from the ropes digging into their skin. The paralysis had worn off, as had most of the numbness, but Itachi could barely stand he was so stiff.  
  
“Neither of you are sleeping on the floor,” Sakura commanded.  
  
Sasuke smirked. “Itachi,” Sasuke held out a hand. Kakashi lead Itachi’s hand to his brother’s. Sasuke pulled him to sit on the bed with him. “With the sofa, there are enough places to sleep. Tomorrow we’ll explore the surrounding rooms and at least Karin and Sakura can have a room to themselves.”  
  
The five derelicts came to the open door.  
  
“Sasuke-sama?” Shin said.  
  
“Come in, Shin. Do the others agree to stay and serve me?”  
  
“What’s with your eyes?” one of them asked.  
  
“It’s temporary. Trust me, if my brother and I were helpless, these five would not follow us.”  
  
They all smiled inwardly knowing Sasuke and his brother _were_ helpless in their current state while still inebriated by drugs. Sasuke’s bluff amused them. Itachi was still a little uncomfortable, but they all knew, even Itachi, that Sasuke trusted them. That trust bought their loyalty without any other consideration. Their love or admiration only intensified their loyalty to him. Itachi felt he was only tolerated because of Sasuke’s sufferance.   
  
“Two Uchiha?” another said. There was fear clear on all their faces.  
  
“For destroying Orochimaru, we owe you our lives,” yet another said. “I will serve you, Sasuke-sama.”  
  
They all voiced their allegiance.  
  
“Very well. Karin, Suigetsu, go with them and make sure we will not be found. There are protections in place to hide our chakra, make sure they are active. Juugo, Kakashi, Itachi, and I will rest. Sakura, I want you to stay with us as well.”  
  
“I don’t need rest,” Juugo said. “I will help them.”  
  
“Very well, but Juugo, be careful. You five, have a care to be most civil with Juugo. Suigetsu, Karin, no arguing, on your lives.”  
  
They understood; Sasuke doubted his power to keep Juugo under control in his state. They left.   
  
Sasuke sighed and let his shoulders fall. He looked far wearier than any of them expected. Now he almost looked like he was home. He fell back on the wide bed. Itachi sat further back on the bed than Sasuke had. Sasuke reached to put a comforting hand on his older brother’s back.   
  
“How are your limbs, Itachi?”  
  
“Painful. It will take a week to recover from such a journey.”  
  
“Ah. My shoulders are the worse off. I hope I never have to travel like that again.”  
  
Sakura came up to crawl onto the bed behind Sasuke, making as much noise as possible so as not to startled him, gently pushed him up, and began massaging his shoulders. Kakashi came over, made Itachi turn, and did the same. Sakura added some chakra to ease the muscles and healed small tears. The pain finally subdued, but she didn’t stop, nor did he tell her to; it felt too good. The only other person to do this for him since he was a child was Kabuto, and that wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience.  
  
Kakashi’s method was much simpler, without medical ninjutsu, but Itachi’s muscles untied and he turned to putty in his hands. He leaned back and Kakashi pulled him even closer and just let him rest against him. Sakura looked over at them and she finally understood. They _were_ very close. Kakashi was now stroking Itachi’s hair. She felt a little uncomfortable, not so much at the idea of these two men being in love, but that they were showing their affection in front of her.  
  
Sakura’s attention fell back to Sasuke. She saw how tired Sasuke was and stopped, got up in order to move for the brothers to lie down and sleep. Sasuke didn’t complain neither did the lovers.  
  
Kakashi wanted to help Itachi take off his cloak, but Itachi slapped his hand away gently. “I’m not completely helpless.” He unfastened the cloak and his sandals. Sasuke shepherded him to lie against the wall, wanting to be between his brother and any threat.  
  
Sasuke had all his equipment under the blue wrap and hanging on his rope belt. He stripped it off with Sakura’s help, leaving him in his dark grey shirt and tight grey pants. He lay beside his brother and they both made to turn on their sides.  
  
“You will sleep on your backs,” Sakura commanded. They both rolled onto their backs with a slight smirk that was eerily similar to the other. “I’ll change the bandages in morning.”  
  
“Will we be able to see then?” Itachi asked.  
  
“No. We’ll keep the light as dim as possible so it will be to dark and your vision with be blurry. You’ll still have five to six days of wearing the bandages. But you should find out in the morning if the two of you will be able to see at all.”  
  
Sasuke’s hand found Itachi and he squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
“I’ll take the first watch, at least until the others return,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Do we really need to keep watch down here?” Sakura asked.  
  
“At least until we’re certain of the security measures,” Sasuke said. “Tomorrow morning we should send a message to the Hokage. But in the morning.”  
  
Sasuke was asleep and Itachi was a second after him.   
  
“Get some sleep, Sakura. I’ll make sure they don’t disobey orders.”


	8. Laying Plans

Everyone overslept, but Juugo let them; it had been an exhausting night. The leader of the five former captives, Shin, came to their room. The door was left open so they could hear or smell intruders.   
  
“Should I begin breakfast?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” He woke everyone separately. Sakura knelt on the bed next to Sasuke with supplies she’d prepared during her own watch and unwrapped his eyes before any more lights were lit. As she peeled away the poultice, she asked, “Can you see anything?”  
  
Itachi was sitting up, his head turned toward her voice, anxious to hear his brother’s response.  
  
“Everything’s blurry, but yes.” He turned his head toward his brother. “Itachi.” He reached up and was able to find his face. Itachi put his own hand over Sasuke’s.   
  
“I’ll cover them up again; they need more time to heal.”  
  
Sasuke’s hand fell away, but Itachi held onto it as Sakura wrapped Sasuke’s eyes again.  
  
Then it was Itachi’s turn.  
  
When the bandage was taken away, Itachi laughed.   
  
“Itachi?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“I can see you.” He looked right at Sasuke and smiled.   
  
Sasuke didn’t answer and it was apparent he was holding back strong emotions, probably forcing himself not to cry.   
  
Sasuke got a hold of himself as Sakura replaced the bandages. “Thank you, Sakura.” None of them had ever heard more sincerity and relief in Sasuke’s voice before.   
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke and Itachi remained perched on Sasuke’s bed as they ate. Suigetsu and Juugo sat on their bedrolls, Sakura and Karin on the sofa, and Kakashi leaned back against a wall. The five others had left them alone to eat. After a prolonged silence, Sasuke said, “We should send a message to the Hokage explaining the situation and asking for her forbearance. You’re her student, Sakura; she’ll be worried about you. We could tell her you’re here willingly, but she’d never believe it.”  
  
“She might believe since it’s you.”  
  
“All she knows and all she’ll be willing to believe is that you are with Kakashi and Itachi. If those others who chased us figured out our numbers, she may believe I’m here. But I doubt she’ll believe anything, especially that Itachi and I are together and not trying to kill one another. And our Sharingan will make her unwilling to even believe you, Sakura. Or you Kakashi. You’re either a traitor or under Itachi’s control. But we have to communicate with her.”  
  
“What about using a summon as a messenger?” Karin suggested.  
  
“Katsuyu would be able to tell I’m not under genjutsu,” Sakura said.  
  
“Orochimaru told me all he knew about Katsuyu. She is loyal to Tsunade and would probably betray our location, numbers, and any other information she may gleam.”  
  
“Pakkun?” Kakashi suggested.  
  
“Is he more loyal to you or the village? He like several other Konoha summons wear the leaf headband, a sign of loyalty to the village.”  
  
“My hounds are loyal to my family, only to me.”  
  
“But Pakkun can be easily intercepted being on the ground,” Itachi said gently.  
  
“As can my snakes or the Uchiha cats,” Sasuke said.  
  
“My raven can easily fly straight to the Hokage mansion, can stay a little further away to avoid a seal, and like any summon can disappear rather than be captured. And he has no loyalty but to me.”  
  
“I can vouch for that,” Kakashi said.  
  
No one made an argument against this. “Very well.”  
  
\-----  
  
Tsunade was more than concerned. Not only was Kakashi gone, but so was Sakura, her own apprentice. If that blind woman was Itachi . . . Was he attacking Sasuke through his old team? Kakashi had either thrown his lot in with Itachi—she found that highly unlikely—or he was under the Uchiha’s control. To think Itachi had been in her office and she welcomed him to Konoha . . .   
  
When Guy was wakened by passersby on the street, he went to Kakashi’s home and found the coop flown. Then he went to the Hokage. Tsunade sent a team to find the team that went after Kakashi’s group. They were found alive, but unconscious on the forest floor. They were returned to her office. She berated Guy and the eight shinobi.  
  
“You should have reported your suspicions to me! This could have been handled more delicately and they would not have escaped! You put your lives in danger and Sakura and Kakashi’s!”  
  
“Lady Hokage,” Hyuuga Katsuya said contritely. “There were more than three people. I believe there were six or seven. Itachi must not have been alone.”  
  
That disturbed her. “If you hadn’t chased them off, we might have been able to find out who they were. If there’s nothing else, you’re dismissed, but I will think up an appropriate punishment later.”  
  
They left.  
  
She was ruminating about this when a large raven landed in front of her outside her office window where she was looking out.  
  
“The roof,” the raven said, “alone.”  
  
The raven fluttered away. Tsunade didn’t really think; she rushed to the roof where the raven was perched on a railing. She approached. “Stay there,” the raven said. “I’m a messenger from Itachi and Kakashi.”  
  
“Are you saying Kakashi is a willing participant in this, kidnapping his own stu—”  
  
The raven cawed, to stop her. “The truth and what you will believe are different things. Hear me speak, then make your judgments on what is truth. They don’t expect you to believe. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi have joined forces, they will strike at Akatsuki. Naruto must not know of this; if he knows Sakura and Sasuke are together and fighting Akatsuki, he will want to join them. He must not since he is a jinchûriki. Keep him ignorant.  
  
“They intended to form an alliance with Konoha against Akatsuki. Sakura has gone with them willingly. Itachi was indeed blind. Itachi and Sasuke confronted each other. The end result was they reconciled. I cannot say why. Itachi is no longer blind, he and Sasuke having exchanged eyes, they are now incredibly powerful. They needed Sakura and she agreed to perform the surgery. She was there the night they were attacked; she decided to flee with them even when they told her to go home before she was seen with them. She is not a hostage.  
  
“There are others on their team, but I will not reveal anything about them. They will go after Akatsuki. Their intentions after they are defeated, I do not know. But they wish an alliance with Konoha. They ask you send one or two shinobi to them, to work with them against Akatsuki. They must agree to come, not compelled.  
  
“Whether you believe or not, whether you send help or not, they will destroy Akatsuki. That is all.”  
  
Tsunade considered. “Alright. I will send them two of my shinobi.”  
  
“I will be summoned tonight. Ask them and I will relay the answer. They do not want them to come for a few days however. I will come for them when they are wanted.”  
  
“Who is in charge of this group?”  
  
“Sasuke.”  
  
“Hmm. I will send shinobi he and Sakura are familiar with. But I do not trust the Uchiha.”  
  
“That is understood. I will remain until summoned, threatened, or you give me the names.”  
  
Tsunade descended and summoned the most elite of Sakura’s generation. They agreed to go. Tsunade gave their names to the raven who vanished immediately.  
  
\-----  
  
Karin and Suigetsu led Shin’s group through the nearest portions of the hideout, disarming traps. Suigetsu’s watery body was not easily affected by the traps, so he was shoved into rooms to find traps they couldn’t see. By the end of the day, they had cleared several corridors with enough rooms for them to spread out a bit. They didn’t want to spread themselves too thin. For the moment, Kakashi and Sakura stayed with the brothers, Karin got a room to herself until Sakura was no longer needed to stay with the Uchihas, Suigetsu had a room to himself as did Juugo, though one of them would have to give up their room when Kakashi and Itachi moved to their own room. Shin’s group split into two rooms.  
  
Only two rooms in this section of the hideout were left alone: Kabuto’s and Orochimaru. Shin told them that Kabuto had come through here to collect some things from his room and lab. Sasuke did not trust these rooms so naturally the others did not either.   
  
They cleared the kitchen and a seldom used dining room. Sasuke said they normally ate by themselves in their rooms, this room was sometimes used as a meeting room, but rarely for eating.  
  
Just after they all ate dinner together in the newly cleaned dining room, the shinobi congregated in Sasuke’s room again and Itachi summoned his raven.   
  
“She doesn’t like the situation at all,” the raven reported to the entire group. “But she will cooperate. She will send shinobi. Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji.”  
  
“A bloody Hyuuga,” Itachi sneered.   
  
“She’s either serious about helping us defeat Akatsuki or serious about destroying us,” Kakashi said. “I think it’s the former. Those two know Sakura and I and they were among the shinobi who went after Sasuke three years ago.”  
  
“She’s sending shinobi we’re familiar with,” Sasuke said. “It’s uncertain if it’s to lead us into complacency or because we’d be able to trust them to help us. We’ll accept their help, but not until Itachi and I heal.”  
  
“As much as I’m loathe to trust a Hyuuga, it might show our trust in them and prove that no one is under our genjutsu if we bring them in while we’re still blind. We’re surrounded by capable shinobi, we shouldn’t be in much danger. Except perhaps from the Hyuuga.”  
  
“Shikamaru is a strategist and uses the Nara shadow jutsus,” Kakashi said. “On his own, he is not much of a threat to us. But he can hold all of us while Neji renders us completely helpless. I don’t really approve of them sending Neji, but he is the most talented and powerful Hyuuga. Sort of like you two are to your clan.”  
  
Both Uchiha smirked. “Itachi’s right about trying to inspire some trust and loyalty. We’ll send for them the day before we can remove the bandages. There’s no harm in staying wrapped up for an extra day or so. That way, if they do attack us, Itachi and I can rip the bandages away and possibly use our doujutsu. If we can get Neji to trust us, we’ll be able to take down Akatsuki with no problem. I look forward to sparing with him.”  
  
Itachi obviously did not like the idea of a Hyuuga being among them, but he made no objections, neither did anyone else.  
  
“Itachi’s raven will guide them here, but I want someone to meet them part way to make sure they’re alone. Karin would be ideal. But I don’t want you to go alone in case their intentions are hostile. Kakashi or Sakura should go with her; they know them and will not automatically attack them.”  
  
“They don’t have to know when send anyone extra,” Suigetsu said. “They can stay hidden.”  
  
“No one can hide from the Hyuuga’s Byakugan,” Kakashi said. “In terms of field and distance of their vision, the Byakugan is superior to the Sharingan, but their doujutsu is limited to that, being able to see everything, including internal chakra points. In terms of power and variety of jutsu, the Sharingan is superior.”  
  
“That’s why we’ve been rival clans since the beginning,” Itachi said. “But it’s true, if the Uchiha and Hyuuga can work together, we’re nearly unstoppable. He will be a great asset. If we can trust him.”  
  
“Brute strength and will can overcomes the shadow jutsu, right?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Yes,” Kakashi and Itachi said together.  
  
“And someone like Rock Lee who can fight without chakra is immune to the Hyuuga’s gentle fist.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Juugo and Suigetsu. you will guard them while they are here, at least until we can trust them. You have the best defense against both of them. Until then, I want all of you to train together. I want you all able to fight together in case this is an attack. Especially Karin and Sakura; if we’re sending you two out alone in a few days.”  
  
Karin and Sakura had realized they were rivals and looked at each other angrily, but they did not object. This would be a test, a way to prove to Sasuke they could obey him and keep their tempers under control.  
  
“Kakashi, until Itachi and I are able to see, you are in charge of everything. Suigetsu, be respectful at least until I’m healed.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
Kakashi frowned, but Sasuke seemed to take that as an improvement.


	9. The Alliance

Two more days and the Uchiha brothers would be able to see again. Itachi sent his raven to Tsunade. Shikamaru and Neji were summoned and sent off with the raven. The pair was silent as they followed the bird through the trees. Half way, Neji broke the silence.  
  
“Are we almost there?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“I see two shinobi.”  
  
“They are your escort.”  
  
“I thought you were out escort,” Shikamaru said.  
  
“I’m your guide. These two are to escort you in and make sure we haven’t been followed. One is someone you are familiar with.”  
  
As they drew closer, Neji recognized Sakura. They stopped one tree away from the two kunoichi. Karin had her eyes shut, searching for any other shinobi. Everyone remained silent while she was concentrating.  
  
She opened her eyes, “We’re alone.”  
  
Neji nodded his agreement, more to assure Shikamaru they had not entered into an ambush.   
  
“We’ll take you the rest of the way,” Sakura said. The two males nodded and they followed the kunoichi and the raven the rest of the way, on another angle than the raven had been leading them on.   
  
“So, Sakura,” Shikamaru said, “what’s the deal?”  
  
“I guess I should prepare you,” she responded. “Sasuke and Itachi have reconciled. It seems Itachi isn’t the villain he was painted as. They will have to tell you the whole story if they choose. Itachi had gone blind and Kakashi took him in, why, I can’t say. When Sasuke came to the village, they sent for me to perform a procedure that would give Itachi back his sight and increase his power and Sasuke’s. They are blind right now and will be for another day. It was that night that some shinobi planned to attack Kakashi’s home. I was with them. They told me to leave and deny knowledge of anything of this, for my protection, but I chose to come with them.   
  
“Our group’s target is Akatsuki. Itachi was Jiraiya’s spy in Akatsuki, though Jiraiya never knew it was Itachi passing him the information. Our group wants to work with Konoha and eventually return. You’re here to work with us and act as intermediaries between us and Konoha. We’ll have a little over two teams, all powerful shinobi. Karin here is part of the team Sasuke put together after he killed Orochimaru. You probably deduced that she’s a sensor. Our base is one of Orochimaru’s hideouts. There are a group of former captives helping us.”  
  
“You’re saying that both Uchiha are blind?” Neji asked.  
  
“Yes, right now. They should regain their sight in another day.”  
  
Both Konoha shinobi wondered why they were summoned now and not two days from now.  
  
They arrived at the hideout.   
  
“I don’t see anyone around,” Neji said, confused.  
  
“Orochimaru knew how to hide,” Karin said. “There are many protections on this base to prevent my sensory abilities and your Byakugan. Even the Sharingan is powerless.”  
  
Karin opened the disguised door and Neji could see others below ground. Sakura led them in while Karin sealed the door behind them after one last check on the area.  
  
The ‘reception’ room had been cleared and Sasuke waited in front of a large snake statue, much like the one in the hideout Sakura and her team had found Sasuke in months ago. This room was not as grand as that one and the snake much smaller, but no less imposing. The room was well lit, leaving no shadows in which to hide. Sasuke was once again sitting with his sheathed sword sitting upright next to him, ready to be draw within an instant. His brother sat behind him with Kakashi next to him. The raven flew to Itachi’s shoulder. The affect was very imperial even with Sasuke’s eyes covered in thick bandages. But Juugo and Suigetsu stood off to the side, too far to be adequate guards. Sasuke seemed to be depending on Kakashi and the kunoichi for protection if these newcomers were to attack, though Kakashi seemed more posed to defend Itachi, as was the raven.  
  
Neji had not been raised with the clan rivalry of Uchiha versus Hyuuga—the Uchiha having been wiped out when he was very young—but he was aware that it had existed before they were slaughtered. _By him. Two Uchiha._ He showed no emotion, nor did Shikamaru, as they approached.   
  
“Welcome, Shikamaru, Neji,” Sasuke said when they stopped before him. “I’m glad to have you with us.”  
  
“Is there a reason you summoned us before you’re healed?” Neji asked without a greeting.  
  
Sasuke smiled. “I’ll be honest. I mean it as a sign of trust.” Sasuke spread his arms. “I’m wide open. My Sharingan is useless and I know that for except one person in this room, Shikamaru can keep everyone from moving and you could kill me, Neji. I’m trusting you to not kill me. I want your trust, so I’m giving you mine.  
  
“Also, this way you can be sure my brother and I are not using genjutsu on you or anyone else here. Everyone is here by their own will. Even you. If you find you cannot trust us, you can go and we will relocate before you can make it back to Konoha.”  
  
“What is our mission?”  
  
“We are going to destroy Akatsuki. They are a danger to village and the entire shinobi world. But Itachi and I have personal reasons to destroy them.”  
  
“I think we should know what your person reasons are in case it might compromise the mission.”  
  
“We will kill their leader in the shadows, Uchiha Madara.”  
  
“There’s another Uchiha?” Neji said in shock. Sakura hadn’t heard this either.   
  
“We will kill him. Suigetsu’s personal reason for being one of us is he is a swordsman and sword collector and a member of Akatsuki, Kisame, has one that he desires. Everyone else is here to help us destroy Akatsuki. Are you satisfied?”  
  
“Ah,” Neji said. Shikamaru nodded.  
  
“Good. Kakashi is in charge while Itachi and I are . . . incapacitated. You’ve met Karin?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I’m sure you figured out that this is Itachi. You two introduce yourselves.”  
  
“Juugo.”  
  
“Hôzuki Suigetsu.”  
  
“Hyuuga Neji.”  
  
“Nara Shikamaru.”  
  
“You probably want to rest after your journey,” Sasuke said. “You’ll be sharing a room with Juugo. We still haven’t finished clearing this place of Orochimaru’s influence and traps, so the rooms are limited. Juugo, Suigetsu, show them to their room. If you’re hungry, Juugo or Suigetsu will get it for you or they can show you the kitchen. You may be move about freely, but only escorted. They are still many traps here we haven’t found or gotten to. We would appreciate your help in that regard.”  
  
“We’ll help.”  
  
“Thank you.” Sasuke went silent and the new pair followed Juugo and Suigetsu out. Once they were far enough away, “Well, what do you think?”  
  
“The Hyuuga are as arrogant as ever,” Itachi said.  
  
“Neither of them are the type to take rash action,” Kakashi said, ignoring Itachi’s immediate and inherit dislike of the Hyuuga. “Neji is clearly the leader.”  
  
“No,” Sasuke said, “I don’t think either of them is really in charge of the other.”  
  
“Neji is a Jounin,” Sakura said, “and Shikamaru is still a chunin.”  
  
“Shikamaru is only a chunin because he lacks the drive to become a jounin,” Kakashi said. “But Neji is the more powerful one. Shikamaru is the better tactician, but Neji is very wise. He also has almost infallible insight into an enemy.”  
  
“Arrogant, pompous ass,” Itachi muttered. Both Kakashi and Sasuke smirked.  
  
“Karin?”  
  
“I can’t really say I trust them, but we’ll see. I keep an eye on their movements.”  
  
“Sakura? You probably know them best out of all of us.”  
  
“They are both hard to read. They were among the shinobi who went after you when you left; Shikamaru was the captain of that mission and Neji almost died killing one of those . . . escorting you. They also both believe in Naruto. If they betray us, it will be to bring you back to Konoha. I think they will not harm you or Kakashi or me. I can’t say about the rest of you.”  
  
“What about Itachi?”  
  
“As long as they believe you have made peace with him, I don’t think they’ll harm him unless they feel he’s threatening them or controlling any of us.”  
  
“I won’t go near the Hyuuga,” Itachi said.  
  
“You may have to fight along side him.”  
  
Sasuke could imagine the sneer that did cross his brother’s face.   
  
“I hope I don’t have to tell my own older brother to behave himself around our guests.”  
  
Itachi’s smirk returned. “I may only be alive by your sufferance, but don’t push it, Otouto.”   
  
“Humph. Let’s get back to the room, nii-chan.” Itachi’s raven disappeared with a caw.  
  
Karin beat Sakura to Sasuke’s side and she put his hand on her shoulder and led him out while Kakashi tended to Itachi. Sakura followed with a glare at the other woman.  
  
The Uchiha brothers were beyond bored in Sasuke’s room. Though blind, they should have been able to at least exercise, but Sakura forbade anything that would raise their blood pressure to ensure there was no damage to their blood vessels in their eyes. Itachi was the calmer of the two and was able to doze, especially with a lover there to pet him or massage his shoulders. Sasuke sat nearby, unable to see them, but he could feel their chakra very close to one another. He was getting jealous again. Sasuke was radiating hostility which kept the two kunoichi back.   
  
Itachi looked toward him, concerned, but he didn’t say anything, unsure what was causing his little brother’s mood. He wished he could see him and wanted to ask Kakashi what he saw, but didn’t want to provoke his brother by not asking him directly or asking at all. He may not know his brother very well anymore, but he knew himself, knew his blood, and he could feel his hostile chakra.   
  
Karin left to help conscript Shin and his crew to continue to deactivate traps. Sasuke was angry and he knew it was irrational, he need to bleed it off and get away from the lovers.  
  
“Sakura, I need to move. I want to take a walk.”  
  
Sakura gladly helped him up and placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Alone, Itachi asked Kakashi, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Just feeling helpless and confined. If Sakura would let him train . . .”  
  
“That’s not it. He’s angry about something, and not the Hyuuga and the other one. Maybe it’s us.”  
  
“He seemed fine with it. We spoke briefly before we felt Konoha; he seemed fine with it as long as my feelings for you were genuine.”  
  
“But now he’s having to live with it. I should probably talk to him. We haven’t spoken about it.”  
  
Kakashi kissed his temple and relished the opportunity to show him some affection while they were alone, a rare event the last few days.  
  
Sasuke’s hearing was getting better during his time in the dark. It wasn’t so much his hearing, but discerning the fine difference of their steps as they moved through the corridors. He could hear when they passed connecting corridors and even doors. He remembered the layout of this hideout even though he had spent very little time here. He knew exactly where he was.   
  
“Find Juugo, I want to go outside.” Sakura obeyed. She had to admit she was a little less fond of this new imperious Sasuke than she was of the one she knew and dreamed of since he left. She tried to put it down to being in a state of paranoia being around Orochimaru for three years or/and having to keep a level of authority over his three companions. She wondered if he was also struggling with the Itachi’s presence.   
  
Juugo was eating with Neji and Shikamaru in the dining room. Suigetsu stood against a wall looking like a guard, but everyone ignored him. As Sasuke and Sakura approached, Sasuke forced chakra into his ears the way Kakashi did his nose to increase his sense of smell. Shikamaru was talking about Konoha, apparently answering a question from Juugo. Sasuke pulled back on Sakura’s shoulder to slow her. He knew all conversation would stop when he entered and he didn’t want to interrupt. And he didn’t want to hear anything about Konoha. He found the he had no affection for his village, especially since what they forced his brother to do. He was not homesick, but he was feeling cast off with no home. Thinking of Itachi being so close to Kakashi made him feel even more isolated. He had cut his ties with Naruto and Sakura and he felt like he didn’t want to reconnect with them even though Sakura had fallen into their group. He was glad since she was a far more capable medical-nin than Karin. Karin’s greatest healing ability was one she and Sasuke didn’t want to make use of if they could prevent it. Sakura could prevent it. Which might be one reason Karin hadn’t killed her yet, the other being that she wanted to be friendly with one of Sasuke’s old friends in order to curry favor with him.  
  
Shikamaru finished his answer and Sasuke pushed Sakura’s shoulder gently to speed back up. It was already silent when they entered.   
  
“Tea, please, Sakura,” Sasuke said. Sakura wasn’t prepared for the request. Juugo stood to help Sasuke to a seat while Sakura prepared the tea. There was already hot water so it was ready quickly.   
  
Sasuke was right, the newcomers were uncomfortable in his presence and that made Sakura uncomfortable.   
  
“Have you settled in yet?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Yes,” Neji said.  
  
“I apologize for the three to a room, but we can spread out within a few days. Once my brother and I can see, and with your help, we can clear this place of Orochimaru’s presence and spread out.”  
  
“May I ask why have you forgiven your brother?”  
  
Sakura had not heard the full story so she gave Sasuke her full attention.  
  
“As a Hyuuga, you might enjoy the story. The Uchiha were suspected in the Kyuubi incident. Itachi learned that it was _one_ Uchiha, the one we’re after now, Uchiha Madara. Our clan was innocent.”  
  
“Wait a second. Uchiha Madara? He’s the one who co-founded the village. Was there another Uchiha named Madara?”  
  
“No, it’s the same man.”  
  
“That’s not possible.”  
  
“I think Itachi understands it, but somehow Madara has survived. It may be akin to Orochimaru’s attempts, but I don’t know.  
  
“You know how proud our clans are. The Uchiha took offence to being wrongfully accused for an attempted coup using the Kyuubi. So my father did start planning a coup; Itachi was his trump card. Itachi was a prodigy, a genius, the most powerful and talented Uchiha since Madara. He maneuvered for Itachi to join ANBU. He was a spy. But he turned traitor on his clan and became the Hokage’s spy within the Uchiha. Negotiations failed between my father and the Hokage; the Hokage asked the impossible for Itachi: to murder his entire clan. He did what he was ordered in order to save Konoha from a destructive civil war and from the other villages who would take advantage of the situation. Itachi is a hero.  
  
“He left me alive and asked the Hokage to keep the truth from me and the rest of the village. He wanted me motivated to become a strong shinobi and he wanted me to kill him and become a hero in the eyes of the village and use me to alleviate his own guilt by killing him. He joined Akatsuki as a spy.  
  
“His plan fell apart about a month ago when he went blind. Our Mangekyô leads to blindness. He overused his Mangekyô and went blind before we could fight. When we did meet, I couldn’t kill him because he wanted me to kill him. I loathed him and wouldn’t free him from this pathetic situation. I will not talk about what is between Kakashi and my brother, but Kakashi came to save him from me. Itachi confessed everything to him while I was listening without their knowledge. I couldn’t help but forgive him.  
  
“As for our eyes, the only way to prevent or reverse the blindness is to take the eyes of another with the Mangekyô. I awoke my own Mangekyô. We asked Sakura to exchange our eyes. We can see, but she keeps these poultices on our eyes to aid healing. And it’s driving me insane.”  
  
That last statement lightened the mood somewhat. Sasuke finished his tea. “Juugo, I need some fresh air and I need a guard out there.”  
  
“I’ll come with you,” Neji said as if there could be no possible objection. But Sasuke only nodded. The three of them stood, Juugo guided Sasuke’s hand to his shoulder and led him and Neji toward the entrance leaving Shikamaru with Sakura and Suigetsu.   
  
“What’s Neji playing at?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Haven’t a clue,” Shikamaru said. “We really didn’t come here with any intention of harming any of you. Just knowing about the Uchiha, Kakashi, and you, this is a powerful team that could dispose of Akatsuki. We were chosen to help you take them out. What happens afterward, we don’t even know yet.”  
  
“Anything happens to Sasuke and we’ll send your bodies back sliced to ribbons,” Suigetsu said. “Unless Itachi gets to you first; you’ll just be ashes.”  
  
“I’m aware of it. If Neji does anything, I’m not a part of it.”  
  
Neji didn’t try anything, but Sasuke could feel the swell of chakra coming from him. His Byakugan was activated. Sasuke wore his sword as always and had the shrunken summoning tattoos on his arms, though those were covered at the moment. He was more confident in Juugu than in his own ability to defend himself.   
  
But Neji didn’t attack.  
  
“There’s no one around. How far did the Konoha shinobi follow you?”  
  
“No where near this far,” Sasuke said.  
  
“What about Orochimaru’s people?”  
  
“There were few supporters left alive after I killed him; the prisoners killed them. The escapees have no reason to come back here. We should be safe. We’ll eventually leave this base, but we may make it our fall back. Orochimaru had around twenty hideouts all over the continent. One good thing about Orochimaru is the built in infrastructure.”  
  
“Impressive. But you didn’t keep any of his people?”  
  
“Just Karin. Don’t worry about her loyalties. She was indebted to Orochimaru for either saving or sparing her life. She’s completely loyal to me now.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“She’s in love with me.”  
  
“You don’t sound like you reciprocate her feelings.”  
  
“I don’t. Not Sakura’s either. It may make them loyal, but they can get on my nerves.”  
  
“That sounds awfully callous.”  
  
“I always hated being fawned upon. Reminds me of how people would fawn around my broth—” Sasuke suddenly stopped himself. Why on earth was he telling Neji this, especially in front of Juugo. _Because it’s bugging the fuck out of you right now because Itachi is here and Kakashi is fawning over your brother like everyone used to while they either ignored you, told you maybe you could grow up to be like Itachi, or simply said you were cute. And they still just see you as cute. Otherwise you’re still just an Uchiha. Even after the Slaughter, you were still Itachi’s little brother, an Uchiha, a Sharingan. Everyone, except maybe Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto just saw you as that poor Uchiha with the last Sharingan or as a pretty face. You’re still jealous of your brother._  
  
“I don’t like being fawned upon or the center of attention. Even Orochimaru was like that. He knew to keep his distance though; these women don’t.”   
  
Juugo led Sasuke to a fallen tree log to sit and enjoy the evening breeze.  
  
Sasuke couldn’t see how intense Neji’s stare was, how evaluating his stare was. It was the same penetrating sight he used against Hinata and Naruto during the chunin exams. But he couldn’t see the Uchiha’s eyes. But he understood enough. Sasuke felt like a piece of meat and jealous of the attention his brother received when they were younger. But that was more from Sasuke’s words. If Neji could have seen his eyes . . .  
  
And why did Sasuke even answer his comment the way that he did? Sasuke was agitated. This subject was attached to the reason he was agitated. He came to a conclusion that he was jealous of Itachi for some reason now even though he was in charge of this entire operation and held his brother’s life in his hands. No one, except maybe Kakashi, would say a word if Sasuke went down there right now and slit Itachi’s throat. Neji started to suspect Sasuke’s emotional stability. Both these Uchiha may be walking a fine line of sanity.  
  
\-----  
  
Neji had impressed Juugo by acting as a bodyguard for Sasuke even more than he was; he would stand by and only look at the surrounding forest, looking for attack, a model guard.   
  
Neji followed Juugo and Sasuke back to Sasuke’s room under the pretense of being escorted. He had all his answers as to Kakashi and Itachi’s relationship as they came to the doorway. Itachi was curled up in Kakashi’s arms on the sofa. Sasuke couldn’t see it, but felt their chakra overlapping. Neji felt and saw Sasuke’s chakra flare for a moment.   
  
_Sasuke’s jealous!_ Neji wondered what part he was jealous about.   
  
“Kakashi,” Sasuke said softy.   
  
Kakashi opened his eyes. “Yeah.”  
  
“It’s time for dinner, or should we let Itachi sleep?”  
  
“I’ll wake him.”  
  
Sasuke nodded and made his way toward the dining room. Neji followed even though he had already eaten.   
  
“What is your mission, Neji?” Sasuke suddenly asked as they walked.  
  
Neji was stunned for a moment. “Just to assist. Shikamaru and I were ordered to follow your orders.”  
  
“And if my brother gave you orders?”  
  
“We would defer to you over your brother, but if it’s your wish, we would follow his orders.”  
  
“What are your orders concerning my brother?”  
  
“We were given none, just told that he was with you.”  
  
Sasuke merely hummed in response to that.   
  
\-----  
  
Dinner was unexceptional, but Neji used it to analysis his new companions. Kakashi was protective of Itachi, but he didn’t seem to see the newcomers as a threat. Sasuke also hovered protectively close to his brother. Sakura and Karin stared daggers at each other when ever their eye met, obviously because they saw themselves as rivals for Sasuke’s affection. Shikamaru looked indifferent to everything around him. Juugo looked to Sasuke and was readier than anyone to see to Sasuke’s comfort. Suigetsu was watching the newcomers like a hawk and it seemed to Neji his concern was not for himself, but for Sasuke. Sasuke’s team was very loyal to him.   
  
But Itachi . . . He glared in Neji’s direction. He could tell Neji’s chakra from the others and stirred clear of it. It would be difficult to gain that man’s trust.  
  
That night Sasuke and his brother slept next to each other again. Kakashi didn’t have to wake them as often to keep them on their backs.   
  
A surge of chakra woke Sasuke and Itachi. They were more sensitive to it than anyone else besides Karin.  
  
“Sasuke,” Itachi whispered.   
  
“It’s Neji. He’s not moving. He’s probably just scanning the area with his Byakugan. Can’t blame him. If I had the Byakugan, I’d be using it too. Go back to sleep. Kakashi and Sakura are here and Juugo is in their room.”  
  
“Fucking Hyuuga,” Itachi grumbled as he lay back down.  
  
Neji was scanning the hideout with his Byakugan, looking for Sasuke and his brother. They were laying next to each other, but they didn’t seem to be too close. Neji had his suspicions from earlier, but it appeared there was nothing inappropriate going on. He saw both brother’s chakra flare when they sensed him. Sasuke’s calmed down, but Itachi wasn’t easily placated.   
  
The next day was spent with everyone but the Uchiha brothers and Sakura clearing half the hideout of traps. Itachi asked if Sakura would leave them alone for a while. At a nod from Sasuke, she did.  
  
The door shut. “Sasuke, does my relationship with Kakashi bother you?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“But it does a little.”  
  
Sasuke sighed. So his brother sensed it. “I’m just jealous. I’m alone and I wish I had what you and Kakashi have. I’m just lonely.”  
  
Itachi could help but chuckle.  
  
“What’s that for?”  
  
“You have several very loyal shinobi around you, and three of them love you.”  
  
“Three?”  
  
“Juugo dotes on you, even I can see that.”  
  
“I isolated myself from everyone for so long, I’m not sure how to . . .”  
  
“I know. I did the same thing. Akatsuki and Orochimaru aren’t the type of people you want to get close to. But I had Kakashi to help me. So do you. He was your sensei. And you have me. I’m sorry, it’s my fault you’re so lonely.”  
  
“I won’t say it wasn’t, but it was my decision; I could have chosen to indulge in having friends. I started to with Naruto, but . . . Anyway, I don’t have a problem with you and Kakashi. Though him showing you that much affection around me does make me a little uncomfortable.”  
  
“I’ll let him know.”  
  
\-----  
  
The next morning, even the pair of newcomers gathered in Sasuke’s room. The lights were low and Sakura worked carefully to completely removed the bandages and clean their faces of all the medicines and adhesives. She used her medical ninjutsu to analyze their blood vessels and muscles. She looked over her shoulder at Neji.  
  
“Can you see if their chakra is flowing properly in their eyes?”  
  
Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan. “Everything looks fine.”  
  
“Alright,” she said, “you can keep the bandages off now. It’ll take some time to get used to the light again, but you should be fine now. Can you see alright?”  
  
The brother sat up carefully, feeling slightly dizzy. They looked around and nodded.  
  
“Being able to see again after so long is strange,” Itachi said. “It’ll take a little time to get my bearings and balance again.”  
  
“It’s strange seeing through different eyes,” Sasuke said. “Can you all give us some time alone? Kakashi, you can stay.”  
  
The others left. Itachi turned to his brother and looked at him for the first time since their first morning here. That had been a fuzzy and indistinct image; this was truly the first time he had seen Sasuke in three years. His brother had grown up a lot in three years. He had the same thought then after not seeing him for four years. To him it seemed Sasuke was growing up in leaps and bounds; he was never there to see it.  
  
Itachi reached out a hand slowly, his hand and eyes coordination not yet to par, and put a hand to Sasuke’s cheek.   
  
“You’ve really grown up.”  
  
“You’ve changed a little too.”  
  
Itachi’s hand snaked down to Sasuke’s neck and pulled him close and embraced him tightly. “I love you, Sasuke.”  
  
“I love you, nii-san.” They both started weeping.  
  
Kakashi stood by, almost as emotional as the brothers. He knew how much Itachi loved his brother. He realized Sasuke’s rage at his brother was born of the fact he loved him so much. It was the betrayal that hurt Sasuke so much. Now that Sasuke knew the truth, his love and admiration of his brother was all that was left.  
  
After a few minutes, not letting go of his little brother, Itachi looked around to see Kakashi. He smiled at him. Kakashi took his mask down. Itachi’s smile widened.   
  
“I finally really feel like I’m home,” Itachi said.


	10. Re-Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s just hard to see anyone being able to order Stick-Up-His-Butt-Sasuke around. Orochimaru couldn’t even get a shred of respect from him, not even feigned. As I said to Disembodiedvoiceofthedying, he just royally needs to get laid. To quote Good Morning Vietnam, Sasuke’s “in more dire need of a blow job than any white man in history.”

Sasuke was so glad to be able to see again, though not as happy as Itachi. Sakura forbade them going above ground during the day until their eyes could take the firelight. She did allow them to go up after dark. The whole group came with them. The pair couldn’t resist activating their Sharingans.   
  
“Whoa,” Sasuke said, reaching out a hand to anyone to steady himself, Juugo grabbing it. “Do you feel that too, ‘Tachi?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What is it?” Neji asked, his own doujutsu activated, fearing something was nearby.   
  
“We can feel each other,” Itachi said. “I can’t see what he’s seeing, but I can feel his chakra, almost see it and not in the same way as any of yours. I’m _aware_ of him.”  
  
“When I came up here yesterday, that was the first time we’ve been apart since Sakura exchanged out eyes. You fell asleep. So we never really felt it before.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“We might be linked through the residual chakra in our eyes.”  
  
“And the Sharingan makes it stronger.”  
  
“What about your vision and powers?” Kakashi asked. “Any different?”  
  
“A little,” Itachi said. “It’s just slightly off. We’ll get used to it. The Sharingan works the same. Our hand-eye coordination will take a little time to come back.”  
  
“We’ll have to train carefully until our sight is honed again.”  
  
Itachi nodded in agreement.  
  
\-----  
  
They would have liked to have trained alone, but Sakura wouldn’t allow it. So, Sakura sat near the door while the brothers tested their eyes.   
  
They started with simple target practice with kunai and shuriken. Their aims were off.   
  
“This is going to take time to adjust.”  
  
“I was never this bad,” Sasuke said.  
  
“True. I taught you better than this.”  
  
Sasuke was about to make a snide comment about their father’s ability being about as bad as theirs was now, but it died on his tongue. Those were memories they could both do without.   
  
After finally being able to hit a target, Sasuke set up the same set up he remembered Itachi using to train in the forest. Itachi remembered it and the afternoon Sasuke twisted his ankle in his eagerness to show Itachi what he could do.  
  
Neither of them could do it now. Sasuke growled. He threw a handful of Chidori senbon at the simplest of the targets, none of which hit their mark. In frustration, he sent a bolt of Chidori that destroyed the target and the post it was nailed to.  
  
“Well, you did destroy it,” Itachi commented.   
  
“Sakura, is there anything you can do?”  
  
“Nothing. You’ll get use to it and it’ll be like normal.”  
  
“We don’t have to throw kunai until our aim improves, our vision will readjust on its own,” Itachi said. “Let’s try our doujutsu, probably be less aggravating.”  
  
“On who?”  
  
“I guess you could try it on me,” Sakura offered after a moment’s consideration.  
  
“We won’t hurt you,” Itachi assured her.  
  
“I don’t know,” Sasuke said. “Do you think we still have the same control as before?”  
  
“I think so; it’s more mental than visual. I have the most experience with it and finer control. If I have control, you can try and if anything goes wrong, I can intrude.”  
  
“Are you sure, Sakura?”  
  
“I trust you.”  
  
“Get comfortable. This should only take a few seconds.”  
  
“You’re not going to start with the Mangekyô, are you?”  
  
“No, but I don’t need three hours.” Itachi looked into Sakura’s eyes. “This might be disorienting.” Sakura’s eyes glazed over.   
  
Itachi and Sasuke dissolved into ravens, the repellant texture of the walls smoothed, turned to ice and the air grew cold. One large raven sat on her shoulder, startling her.   
  
“I’m just making sure I have control of all your senses,” the raven said in Itachi’s voice. “What’s your favorite food?”  
  
“Anmitsu.” The dish appeared. It smelled wonderful and when she tasted it, it was excellent.   
  
Everything dissolved back into reality. She felt a little dizzy, but otherwise fine.  
  
“Everything seem correct?”  
  
“You turned the room to ice, it was cold, and the Anmitsu was perfect.”  
  
“Testing all her senses,” Sasuke commented.   
  
“How long did it take,” Sakura asked.  
  
“Ten seconds.”  
  
“It wouldn’t have been one if I’d used the Mangekyô,” Itachi said. “Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke worked his jaw a moment and then locked eyes with Sakura. The brothers faded to nothing and the walls crumbled to sand revealing a forest beyond. A snake approached with a bowl coiled in its tail.  
  
“Sasuke, I don’t like snakes,” she said.  
  
The snake stopped, “Sorry,” Sasuke’s voice hissed out. The snake turned into another of his summons, a ninja cat with a stick of dangos hanging out of his mouth. Sakura took the dangos and tried one. Not very sweet, but then she remembered Sasuke didn’t like anything sweet. The cat came up and rubbed up against her, purring. She could feel the warm fur and the vibration. She didn’t pet it, hesitant to caress Sasuke’s presence in this illusion.  
  
It all dissolved again. She was not as dizzy this time.  
  
“Except for the snake, that was perfect.”  
  
“A snake, Sasuke?”  
  
“It’s Orochimaru’s fault; many of my techniques use snakes.”  
  
“But the cat was lovely.”  
  
“Which one did you use?” Itachi asked.  
  
“I made Denka more likable.”  
  
“You deserve high marks just for that.”  
  
“They are all a little intolerable.” Seeing Sakura not understanding what they were talking about, Sasuke explained, “Our family’s ninja cats. I’ve only seen Hina and Denka in the last few years.”  
  
“I’ve avoided them too. I’m sure they’re not too happy with me.”  
  
“I just didn’t want Orochimaru to get his hands on them.”  
  
“Anyway, that took twenty seconds. Is that normal for you?”  
  
“Truthfully, I don’t use genjutsu much. But I was being extra careful.”  
  
“That time with Naruto seemed very brief.”  
  
“He told you what happened?”  
  
“No, but the way you looked at each other, we figured it was genjutsu.”  
  
“Not an illusion. I entered his mind. That happened only as fast as Naruto’s thoughts.”  
  
“You saw _him_?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Sort of. I saw his shape made of . . . bubbles. I didn’t actually see him, but I spoke to him and saw his cage.”  
  
“You mean the Kyuubi?” Sakura asked.  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
“What is he like?”  
  
“Hard to describe. He tries to manipulate Naruto into letting him out. He’s defiantly evil.” But Sasuke remembered Kyuubi describing Sasuke’s chakra as sinister as his. And Madara’s. A chill ran down his spine. “I was able to suppress his chakra so that Naruto couldn’t use him to attack me.”  
  
Itachi chuckled. “Ahh, I see. That’s why you were put on the same team. They were hoping you could learn to control Kyuubi within Naruto.”  
  
This hadn’t occurred to Sasuke. “So that I could be his leash. Or his cage like I am with Juugo.”  
  
“Brilliant. So they must have still believed it was father who summoned the Kyuubi.” Itachi’s expression grew meditative. Neither of the others spoke, not wanting to intrude on his thoughts. Itachi shot a quick glance at Sakura. He couldn’t say this in front of her.  
  
“I can teach you to manipulate time better. Did Kakashi ever tell you about my Mangekyô?”  
  
“Tsukuyomi? Seventy-two hours of whatever hell you wanted to give them.”  
  
“You can even stretch every one of those seconds into minutes.”  
  
“I can’t do that, though I’ve never used the Mangekyô.”  
  
“Let me use the Sharingan to show you how to use Tsukuyomi; it’s faster than explaining it.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
It was fast, as if nothing was done.  
  
“Try it now, on me,” Itachi said. “If anything goes wrong, Sakura can channel her chakra into us.”  
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
“What should I project?”  
  
“How about we see how much of your life since I left you can compress? I’d like to know.”  
  
Sasuke gave him a wry smile. “Alright.”   
  
“This may take several minutes,” Itachi told Sakura.  
  
They sat across from each other, locked eyes, and froze, their breaths almost completely stilled. They sat like that for half an hour. Sakura wondered how long before she should stop it; Sasuke was projecting several years of information after all. As she debated this, both brothers gasped.   
  
“If Orochimaru wasn’t dead, I’d gut him,” Itachi sneered once he got his breath.  
  
“I never let him lay a finger on me though.”  
  
“Still.” Itachi stretched his back. “That didn’t take too long considering how long the illusion was.”  
  
“I suppose you could do better?”  
  
“Probably, but not by much. For your first Tsukuyomi, that was excellent.”  
  
“I’m a fast learner.”  
  
“Let me show you how to manipulate time better.”  
  
Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds. “Show me that night.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Sasuke just glared at him.   
  
“This is supposed to be training.”  
  
“I can learn during it. And I want to know. I showed you all that.”  
  
Itachi glanced at Sakura and didn’t speak for some time. “I won’t just show you that night; I’ll show you everything.”  
  
They locked eyes and immediately Sasuke tore his eyes away and covered his eyes. Sakura went to him, but Itachi caught her.  
  
“Sakura,” Sasuke said with a cracked voice, “leave us.”  
  
Sakura hesitated, but obeyed.  
  
“I’ll kill them all,” Sasuke growled. “How dare they do that to you? Speak to you like that?”  
  
“Danzo is evil, heartless, old bastard. The other two are far too . . . practical. The Third tried.”  
  
“How can you be so calm about it? How can you not be filled with rage?”  
  
“I didn’t show you all those years leading up to it and since, just the most direct things. It doesn’t bother me.”  
  
“You always were the stoic one,” Sasuke laughed.  
  
Itachi knelt next to him and pulled him into his arms. “Don’t obsess over it. We’ll kill Madara and Danzo. Leave those other two; they’re not worth the trouble to kill them.”  
  
Sasuke wasn’t laughing anymore. He buried his face deeper in Itachi’s chest.  
  
After a minute, Sasuke said, “It would make me feel better if you were angry.”  
  
“I’m only angry that they didn’t take better care of you.”  
  
Sasuke reluctantly pulled back. “What was it you couldn’t say in front of Sakura?”  
  
“I remembered the night Kyuubi attacked the village. I was taking care of you because our parents were gone. I don’t remember why I was taking care of you alone. Madara sent the Kyuubi, but he wouldn’t warn our clan; he wanted us all dead. I don’t understand it. Unless they just knew, felt the Kyuubi’s chakra. But then why leave the two of us alone?”  
  
Sasuke lay back. “I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it anymore.”  
  
“I agree.”  
  
“Itachi . . .” Sasuke started hesitantly.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. How could he tell Itachi what the Kyuubi had said about him? ‘Eyes with such power and chakra even more sinister than my own . . . Not at all unlike what I once saw in a certain Uchiha Madara.’ What would Itachi think of him?   
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Itachi wasn’t remotely convinced, but wouldn’t pry; he really didn’t how his brother would react to his prying. “Well, our eyes will adjust by just using them normally. We’ll continue to train our other skills, but nothing involving our aim. Our genjutsu seems to work fine. Let’s get out of here.”


	11. Kisame

The brothers adapted quickly. It only took two weeks for their hand eye coordination to return. The rest of the group had already begun training together, now the brothers joined them. Itachi educated them how to take down their first target, his former partner. Itachi would be in command of this mission. He was little nervous; despite the fact he was essentially the leader of their two man team, Itachi hadn’t been a captain in many years and never of so many people.   
  
Karin and Neji were their scouts. Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke took the front position, running even with each other, several yards apart. Suigetsu and Juugo formed a second line. Sakura and Shikamaru brought up the rear.   
  
Though they did not possess the extreme powers of perception Karin and Neji had, the Uchiha could see their chakra from nearly a mile away even through the trees. Karin stopped suddenly and raised her hand. Neji stopped when he sensed her stop. The three Sharingan users and Neji gathered around Karin.  
  
“There’s a huge chakra to the northwest. It’s nasty like Suigetsu’s. And it’s huge.”  
  
“Kisame has an ungodly amount of chakra,” Itachi said. “And he’s Suigetsu’s sempai; they’re from the same village and they’re both rather mean-spirited and quick to kill without any conscience.”  
  
“You’ve noticed,” Sasuke said.  
  
“I can imagine their chakra would feel similar,” Itachi continued.  
  
The other four got close. Itachi motioned for everyone to head off to the northwest in the same formation.   
  
There was Kisame, walking through an open plain by himself. Itachi approached Kisame alone. He’d kept his Akatsuki cloak and wore it now. Kisame turned and saw his missing partner.  
  
“Itachi-kun. I thought you were dead. I wasn’t looking forward to telling the others you vanished. Where have you been?”  
  
Kisame was carefully avoiding Itachi’s eyes; he didn’t trust him. Seeing that he would not be able to trap Kisame in a genjutsu, Itachi singled for Sasuke to join him. Sasuke seemed to just appear a meter to Itachi’s right. Kisame looked over at him with surprise and curiosity, but he avoided Sasuke’s eyes as well.  
  
“Well, well. This must be your little brother. You trap him in a genjutsu or something. Why bring him and not just kill him?”  
  
Not being able to trick him into a genjutsu, Itachi and Sasuke fell back onto plan C. As one, their eyes flicked to the side, which, because he was avoiding their eye, Kisame didn’t see. Shikamaru’s shadow shot out toward Kisame. Kisame turned, saw the shadow approaching, and jumped, slashing his sword at the shadow that rose to touch him. The shadow was sucked into the sword and vanished.   
  
“Itachi, you fucking traitor!” Itachi merely narrowed his eyes at Kisame.  
  
“How the hell did he see that coming?” Shikamaru said. Neji stood next to him.  
  
“He doesn’t trust Itachi. He’s on his guard.”  
  
“We probably should have gone with my shadows before bringing Sasuke out; it just made him more on edge.”  
  
Kisame used a jutsu that made the surrounding area a small lake. Itachi and Sasuke only lost balance for a moment before they shunt their chakra into their feet to stand on the water. They separated from each other, each leaping in an opposite direction. Itachi sent the Grand Fireball Jutsu up toward his partner, Sasuke the Phoenix Fire Jutsu. Kisame made a pair of water clones to take the hit and propel him further up, unable to dodge in midair otherwise.   
  
While he concentrated on the pair of Uchiha and believing that he was safe from the shadow jutsu, Suigetsu attacked from behind.   
  
\-----  
  
Sakura and Karin waited far behind their team, far enough to be protected as the medical support. Sakura knelt a meter from Karin, who was standing, watching the battle.  
  
“I don’t like being left out of a fight like this,” Sakura said.  
  
“You’re just a medical-nin; you’d just get in the way when they had to defend you.”  
  
“I’m not just a medical-nin, I can’t take of myself. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”  
  
“I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself! I’ll probably be the one protecting you.”  
  
Sakura wanted to continue to argue, but she knew this was not productive and would probably end in someone’s death. “I guess if Sasuke chose you for his team, you would have to be a talented shinobi.”  
  
Karin was taken aback by Sakura’s sudden conciliatory attitude. “And I guess you’d have to be quite skilled to have been on Sasuke’s team.”  
  
Sakura gave a little laugh. “Not necessarily. Sasuke was a genius, top of our class, and the most skilled. I was second to him. I’m all book smarts and chakra control, the smartest in our class. But our teammate, Naruto, was the dumbest no-talent the academy probably ever saw. But he was the most driven and the hardest working student. I guess we did make a good team: the most skilled, the smartest, and the hardest working.  
  
“Naruto and Sasuke were opposites from the beginning: top of the class and dead last, sullen and exuberant, cool and constantly losing his cool. Sasuke used to love teasing and insulting Naruto, but they were friends.”  
  
“Did he smile a lot back then?”  
  
“Every once in a while. A lot of superior smirks, but every once in a while, he would sincerely smile. But it rarely reached his eyes.”  
  
“I’ve seen those smirks three or four times, but I’ve only once seen him smile; during the chunin exam. It seems so long ago.”  
  
“The chunin exam? You were in the same exam as us?”  
  
“Yes. Sasuke saved me, but only so that the snake wouldn’t eat the scroll I held. But I didn’t have the one he needed. He smiled down at me and was gone. I don’t think he remembers me at all. My team failed. It was only a few months later when my village was destroyed and Orochimaru took me in. Then Sasuke shows up a few months after that. Odd, huh? Though I didn’t know he’d joined up with Orochimaru for nearly a year. One reason I came with him was to see that smile just one more time.”  
  
Sakura looked down. Karin was not so different from her.  
  
“Of course, now with his brother, he smiles, but I was hoping I could be the reason for that smile.”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Sakura stood up and came up to Karin with her hand out. “We may be rivals for Sasuke’s love, but we can still be friends.”  
  
Karin looked at her, a bit shocked, but she took Sakura’s hand. “I won’t lose to you.”  
  
Sakura smiled hearing her own words coming back at her, remembering how their love of Sasuke had come between she and Ino; she wouldn’t allow that again. “I won’t lose to you either.”  
  
They retuned their attention to the battlefield.  
  
\-----  
  
The battle wasn’t going as well as it should being nine to one. Suigetsu’s chakra was being wicked away with every swing of Samehada. Sasuke wanted to get in close with his sword, but he would lose in terms of strength to Kisame and Itachi had warned against it. Neji came in for close combat. Kisame parried Suigetsu with his sword and dodged Neji. Sasuke used his Jagei Jubaku. The snake shot from Sasuke’s sleeve and wrapped around Kisame tightly. But Kisame’s chakra and his own murderous intent allowed Kisame to use his sword to chop off the head of the snake. But it had given Neji an opening. Neji got in several good shots with his gentle fist before being driven back by the same slice that decapitated the snake.   
  
Sasuke was furious; his own murderous intent was no where near as strong as Kisame’s despite his easy going attitude. Itachi’s words came back to him, _You don’t have enough hate. And you never will._  
  
Kisame created several pillars of water and used them to leap up into the air, effectively leaping out of the range of all of them.  
  
Itachi prepared another fire jutsu, but stopped when he felt his hair stand on end, but he didn’t feel the charge of Chidori. It was almost like his own chakra was causing the disturbing feeling. He looked down at his arm; his skin was darkening. He looked over at his brother; Sasuke’s hair was longer and lighter. His dark gray open front shirt had fallen off his shoulders and a pair of grotesque hand-like wings emerged from his back. His skin darkened, his eyes changed to black and gold, and a black star appeared on his forehead. Itachi had never seen Sasuke’s transformation before. He’d come across of few of Orochimaru’s creatures a few years before, before Orochimaru’d set his sights on Sasuke, but he had no idea what his brother became.  
  
Unlike many of those with the curse seal, Sasuke could control his murderous rage after the first time he’s used it during the chunin exam. But he did have an aura that dripped death. It even caught Kisame’s attention. Suigetsu was distracted, having never felt anything like it and saw Sasuke for the first time as well. Neji ignored it and attacked, certain it was just one of his comrades. Juugo was also unconcerned. Kakashi and Shikamaru were transfixed. Karin noted from a distance that Sasuke’s chakra was colder and darker.  
  
Sasuke’s eyes took on the familiar basic Sharingan. Sasuke leaped up with a charge of chakra repelling him from the water. His wings helped him climb higher to Kisame’s level, then he attacked with sword drawn. Kisame was barely able to turn in time to black Sasuke’s blade with his own. The point of Sasuke’s sword imbedded in Kisame’s shoulder. Kisame batted Sasuke’s sword away which Kakashi caught. Snakes appeared from Sasuke’s shoulders and wound around Kisame again. Sasuke began his Chidori Nagashi.  
  
Itachi cried out his name in warning, but there was nothing anyone could do. Thought mostly immobilized by Sasuke’s snakes, Kisame was able to move enough to touch Sasuke with Samehada. Spikes emerged from the sword and began to leech his chakra away at a high rate and shaved flesh from his arm. Sasuke was forced retract his snakes and fall away, his curse seal transformation also retracting. Sasuke used the same columns of water to control his descent, but he slashed down into the water rather than landing gracefully on its surface.  
  
As Sasuke came down, Kisame was hit by a barge of long range jutsu: Kakashi released his Water Dragon Bullet, Itachi sent out his most powerful fire jutsu short of Amaterasu which creating scalding steam when it hit the remnants of Kakashi’s technique, Shikamaru used his shadow to release several kunai with paper bombs, and Neji used his air palm to move Kisame into a better position to be hit by all the other techniques.   
  
When the smoke and steam began to subside, a figure dropped from the cloud. Kisame, slightly wounded, but very much alive. All the wrapping around Samehada had been burned away. He’d used the sword to block the fire and paper bombs, taking the hit from the Water Dragon Bullet full on himself.   
  
“Is that the best you lot can do? I’m most disappointed in you, Itachi. Do you really have your heart in this? Trapped under your brother’s influence? Or are you really just a shadow of your former self? Blindness must be taking its toll.” Itachi’s eyes narrowed again. The man knew better to meet his eyes under any circumstance.   
  
He could see Kisame partially merging with Samehada, absorbing the chakra it had stolen from them, especially from Sasuke. The man seemed invincible. Everyone stood by while the man replenished his chakra trying to see a way to defeat him.  
  
Sasuke was now crouching on the water and completely back to normal, but with raw muscle exposed on his left arm. And he was shaking, either with pain, anger, blood loss, or a combination of all three. Sasuke pulled up his sleeves. As he did so, Itachi saw a long, thin snake coil around the wound. Itachi looked at his own arm again; it was normal now.  
  
Kakashi saw the way Kisame looked toward Itachi. He seemed very betrayed. From what Kakashi could gather, Itachi and Kisame had the most harmonious relationship in Akatsuki and Kisame had always deferred to Itachi, at least he had when Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai confronted the pair. He’d also shown concern for Itachi. Itachi’s betrayal must really be hurting the man. And Kakashi couldn’t deny a flame of possessiveness, if not jealousy.   
  
Itachi sent his trademark glare at Samehada. That sword would continue to block, cut through, and absorb all their jutsu and replenish Kisame’s chakra. And if Kisame fully merged with the sword . . . Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Itachi focused this problem as Suigetsu and Juugo attacked. Sasuke was finally standing, his shaking coming under control.  
  
Itachi eyes flashed with inspiration and suddenly ran over and grabbed Sasuke around the waist.  
  
“What the—”  
  
“Trust me, Sasuke. Our chakra is contaminated with each other’s. Let yours bleed into me and except mine. Samehada will desert Kisame if it senses someone with a larger chakra. And it’s already used to mine.”  
  
Sasuke relaxed and let their chakra flow freely between them as Itachi clutched him close. Samehada jumped from Kisame’s hands, leaving him open to Neji’s renewed attack.  
  
“Grab on to me,” Itachi ordered. Sasuke spun and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, his face against his brother’s back now. Itachi tugged his cloak off while Sasuke moved and used it to catch the blade.   
  
“We can’t fight like this,” Itachi said. “We’ll take the sword away and seal it.”  
  
“I’m not good with seals, but Kakashi put a seal over Orochimaru’s curse mark, he might be able to do it.”  
  
“Kakashi!” Itachi yelled. Kakashi tuned and Itachi beckoned him. “Can you seal the sword?”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
“Come with us.” Sasuke climbed onto Itachi’s back more securely. He allowed himself to enjoy the feeling, remembering when they were children. Sasuke pressed his cheek to his brother’s back and held on. Kakashi worried about Itachi’s strength, but Itachi ran easily with the sword as large as himself and Sasuke on his back. Kakashi followed close behind. They ran as far as they dared. Itachi leaned the sword against a tree and Kakashi prepared the seal. Itachi stopped him from performing the handsigns.   
  
“Tell them to me and I’ll perform it. The sword is attuned to our chakra now and might react better to me.”  
  
Kakashi did as Itachi asked and the sword was put under a temporarily seal that would keep it from going back to Kisame. Sasuke detached from his brother and the trio ran back to the battle.  
  
“He may have lost that sword, but the sword sucked a large amount of his chakra. He’ll probably have more reserves than before.”  
  
“Fantastic,” Sasuke muttered.  
  
“But he can’t use the sword to replenish his chakra anymore.”  
  
Shikamaru was desperately trying to catch Kisame with his shadow jutsu. Neji was destroying countless phantom sharks Kisame conjured while the Sharingan users were gone, while Kisame was busy fending off Suigetsu’s sword and Juugo’s partial transformation. Karin and Sakura remained back as medical support.   
  
The Sharingan users came to the edge of the artificial lake. They spread out. Kakashi used his own stolen water jutsu, Sasuke brought out several snakes to tried and bind Kisame again and considered if it was possible to use Chidori in all this water. Itachi’s eyes were shut, conjuring Amaterasu which would burn even in water. He took his time, being his first Amaterasu on the battlefield with these eyes.  
  
Kisame took a moment to survey his circumstances and saw Itachi with his eyes closed. Itachi rarely used Amaterasu, but he recognized what Itachi was doing. All the sharks pulled away from Neji and Kisame himself focused on evasion as he used a jutsu Kakashi and Suigetsu had never seen before. The dozen shakes collected into four large swordfish and they raced for the temporarily blind Itachi.  
  
“Itachi!” Sasuke screamed, reading the fish’s intentions. Itachi’s eyes snapped open, but not quickly enough to be able to doge all four. Two missed, one he was able to block with a kunai, but the last impaled Itachi in the abdomen.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi screamed his name, but Itachi destroyed the one impaling him before it could shake and do more damage, but he collapsed as soon the fish vanished. Kakashi ran in and destroyed the others then picked Itachi up and started to run back to Karin and Sakura. Seeing his brother was still alive but out of commission and seeing Kakashi reacting more out of emotion than he was, he naturally assumed command.   
  
“Kakashi, use a clone to get Itachi clear and get back here!”  
  
Attacking Itachi left Kisame open to Neji and Suigetsu. Sasuke felt a little useless not able to use his Chidori. Much of his chakra was drain by Samehada and the wound to his arm was incredibly painful; his left arm would not stop shaking. He decided to try to get in close and either use his sword without Chidori or try to catch Kisame’s eyes and use genjutsu to at least distract or slow him. It would be safer now to get close without Samehada. Three water clones materialized and attacked Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Neji.   
  
Meanwhile Kakashi‘s clone delivered Itachi to the Kunoichi. Sakura began repairing the damage while Karin pulled up her sleeve. She stuck her arm over Itachi’s face and ordered the barely conscious Uchiha to bite. He bit down and sucked at her chakra. Sakura found her own medical jutsu reinforced by the influx of Karin’s chakra.   
  
“He’ll be alright, Kakashi-sensei,” she said.  
  
“Good.” The clone vanished.   
  
Kisame forgot about Juugo who came up behind him and clobbered him. Shikamaru bound the clone Sasuke was fighting and Sasuke destroyed it. Shikamaru then worked to bind the other two. Sasuke rushed over to the prone Kisame. He stuck his sword into him looked meaningfully at Shikamaru then called out to Kakashi. Shikamaru’s shadows retreated from the clones and attached themselves to Suigetsu, Neji, and Juugo and pulled them to safety.  
  
Kakashi followed Sasuke’s lead and they both channeled Chidori into the sword. Their body’s lightning nature chakra and their experience with it protected them to an extent, but they were partially electrocuted while Kisame took the brunt of it. The water receded and the two of them collapsed on the ground.  
  
Neji ran toward them. Juugo reached Sasuke first, so Neji went to Kakashi. They were alive and awake. Suigetsu rushed to Kisame. The man was barely conscious.  
  
“Itachi’s alive,” Kisame started rather than asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Kakashi breathed.   
  
“Tell him he was right. Tell him, I’m not so bad after all; I can still be hurt by broken trust and loyalty. Suigetsu-kun, Samahada’s yours. You always were a cute kid.”  
  
Suigetsu cut off his sempai’s head with his sword.  
  
“Well, that wasn’t as satisfying as I’d hoped,” Suigetsu said as he approached Sasuke. “Eh, Sasuke, you alive?”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“We’re too far from the hideout,” Neji said. “Is there another of Orochimaru’s bases out here?”  
  
“No,” Juugo said. His transformation had receded by itself. “But there is a cave the Akatsuki used nearby.”  
  
“Neji,” Sasuke said, still lying on the ground, Juugo supporting his head. “Go make sure there’s no one inside and we’ll use it as temporary shelter until Kakashi and I can walk.”  
  
Neji nodded and left.  
  
“Juugo, take me to my brother.” Juugo lifted Sasuke, but Sasuke refused to be carried. Juugo supported him as he struggled to walk to where Sakura continued to work on Itachi. Shikamaru helped Kakashi. Suigetsu raided his sempei’s possessions then ran after Sasuke.  
  
“How is Itachi?” Sasuke asked when he arrived.  
  
“He’ll be fine in a few days, not too serious a wound.”  
  
Karin looked up. “Sasuke, what happened?”  
  
“I had the skin on my arm sheared off and Kakashi and I electrocuted ourselves. Neji’s gone off to see if the cave nearby is safe. Suigetsu, your sword is over there,” Sasuke pointed. “Kakashi can tell you the handsigns to dispel the seal. Be careful with it.”  
  
“Thank you, Sasuke.” He ran off to Kakashi who was moving more slowly, not having Orochimaru’s healing ability.  
  
“Maybe the kappa will run off now,” Karin muttered as she helped Sasuke pull his sleeves down to reveal the snake covered wound. The healing had begun, but Karin cleaned it as Sakura continued to repair Itachi’s wound.   
  
Kakashi arrived and sat at Itachi’s side.  
  
Neji returned to report the cave was clear. Juugo offered to carry Sasuke, who looked unhappy at having to be carried again, and Kakashi, since none of those remaining had the strength. Sakura and Karin prepared a stretcher to carry Itachi, his wound being too serious to carry over one’s shoulder like Juugo would carry the others.   
  
They were all surprised, except for Sasuke, when Suigetsu returned, a second sword secured to his back.  
  
“I think it likes me best.”  
  
“Why did you come back?” Karin demanded. “You have your payment, get out of here.”  
  
“Itachi said he’d help me get the others.”  
  
“Itachi said?”  
  
“Yeah. So I’m sticking around.”  
  
Karin grumbled.  
  
“Good, you can carry Kakashi,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Why me?”  
  
Kakashi giggled embarrassedly and raised a hand in apology.   
  
“You’re the only other one physically strong enough. Itachi will appreciate it.”  
  
Suigetsu grumbled, but offered no further argument.  
  
“Are the rest of Akatsuki going to give us this kind of trouble?” Neji asked.  
  
“They’re all monsters,” Shikamaru said. “No offence to your brother,” he added looking at Sasuke. “Hidan was immortal, Kakazu had five hearts, Orochimaru used to be a member, Sasori was a living doll, and Deadera was . . . bizarre.”  
  
“From what Itachi’s said, there’s Madara, Pein, Konan, and Zetzu. I have every reason to believe they will all be as troublesome as this,” Sasuke said with a small smile to Shikamaru. “Three wounded and none dead is not bad considering this was our first such mission and our first mission together. If Itachi’s stable, let’s get to that cave and rest before nightfall.”  
  
Neji and Shikamaru carried Itachi’s stretcher, Juugo carried Sasuke, Suigetsu more supported than carried Kakashi, and the other walked around them to serve as guards.


	12. Guilt

The cavern was huge. Kakashi still had his chakra reserves and used his earth style to make a few private rooms and a wall just inside the entrance. It wasn’t up against the entrance, but acted as a barricade and bottleneck against possible attack. He put ceilings on the rooms to keep in heat.   
  
“I wish they’d sent Yamato,” Kakashi sighed as he lay down next to Itachi in the temporary medical room.  
  
Juugo brought in some firewood and Sasuke used a jutsu to make a small fire to keep his brother warm and put a hole in the ceiling to vent the smoke. Sasuke made a few hand signs and summoned supplies.  
  
“Where’d those come from?” Suigetsu asked.  
  
“Itachi prepared these supplies before we left, just in case,” Sasuke answered. He threw a pair of bedrolls to Kakashi and took one himself. The others took their bedrolls and some provisions; Suigetsu trying to hoard the water.  
  
“Go find a river!” Karin screamed at him.  
  
Once everyone left them alone, Kakashi stayed right next to Itachi and cradled his head while he was unconscious. Sasuke was healing at a remarkable rate with Orochimaru’s help. Fortunately for his brother, some of the chakra that had already contaminated Itachi’s chakra through Sasuke’s eyes and the chakra they exchanged to fool Samehada into thinking they were one person, was laced with Orochimaru’s charka and it aided his healing. The others had wounds, but none were serious.   
  
Everyone was tried that afternoon except for Karin and Shikamaru, both of who had merely used up chakra and not fought hand to hand at all. The two of them sat up as the first watch while everyone else slept. Karin checked on the injured trio routinely while Sakura napped in the medical room.   
  
Suigetsu woke a little after sunset and relieved Shikamaru. He and Karin ignored one another.   
  
Sasuke and Sakura were dead asleep having lost the most chakra during the day. Kakashi dozed against the wall with his lover’s head cradled in his lap. Itachi only woke up once while they carried him here, so he was disoriented when he opened his eyes. Despite the pain in his abdomen, Itachi sat up. Kakashi woke up.   
  
“Itachi, you alright?” he whispered.  
  
“I’m not dead.” Itachi was looking at his brother with his back to Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi chuckled quietly. “Not exactly what I asked.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Kisame’s dead. Sasuke and I electrocuted ourselves, but we’re fine. The others only had minor injuries.”  
  
“That’s embarrassing, being the only one injured.”  
  
“Kisame feared you most of all; I can understand why.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Itachi, he said something before he died.”  
  
Itachi looked over his shoulder at Kakashi. His expression scared Kakashi because of the level of emotion: fear and sadness.  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
Kakashi didn’t want to tell him anymore. “He knew you were alive. He said, ‘Tell him he was right. Tell him, I’m not so bad after all; I can still be hurt by broken trust and loyalty.’”  
  
Itachi whipped his head back around to look straight ahead, away from Kakashi. Sasuke writhed in his sleep. Itachi clinched his jaw and the Sasuke settled.  
  
“Can I go outside?”  
  
“I’ll help you.” Kakashi helped Itachi up. Itachi grabbed his stomach, and slowly straightened.   
  
“Is everyone asleep?”  
  
“I think so, except the watch.”  
  
They slowly left the room. They came across Karin and Suigetsu sitting at the extremes of the wall at the entrance.   
  
“Suigetsu,” Itachi said as he got close to the Kiri-nin. “Were you close to Kisame?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
Itachi considered for a moment. “Take a walk with me anyway.” Both Suigetsu and Kakashi were surprised, but Suigetsu stood. Itachi put a hand out to stop Kakashi from following them, then put that hand on Suigetsu’s shoulder. Karin moved to the face the opening of the cave and watched the two until they were out of sight and kept tabs on their chakra after that.   
  
Itachi led Suigetsu to Kisame’s corpse, still lying in the open. They stood next to each other looking down at the corpse.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kisame,” Itachi said. “You’re people give your dead to the sea, correct?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Do you mind if I cremate him? We’re too far from the sea and that’s the way our village disposes of our dead.”  
  
“Go ahead. Like a said, I wasn’t close to him.”  
  
They walked a few yards away and Itachi cremated the body with his fire jutsu. Once the body was fully engulfed in flames and burning on its own, Itachi lowered himself to his knees and prayed.   
  
“He passed his sword on to you,” Itachi said without opening his eyes.  
  
With a disgruntled sigh, Suigetsu knelt next to him and prayed as well.  
  
Itachi opened his eyes after several minutes. “It’s the least I can do. He didn’t really deserve betrayal like that.” Itachi turned to Suigetsu, who took the hint, stood, and helped Itachi up.   
  
The fire failed and nothing was left but ash and a few metal objects. Itachi got close and carefully picked up Kisame’s ring. _South_. Itachi had put on his own ring right before he approached Kisame and he was still wearing it. He took it off. _Scarlet._ He put the pair of them in his pocket. There were also metal clasps from his Akatsuki cloak and a piece of metal that looked like shrapnel that was in Kisame’s body. And something else. A metal shark’s tooth. Itachi took it and Suigetsu helped him up.   
  
“I am sorry. Goodbye, Kisame.”  
  
Suigetsu escorted Itachi back.  
  
Back at the cave entrance, Kakashi started at the sight of the fiery glow in the distance. He stood, but Karin stopped him.  
  
“They’re fine. It looks like Itachi is burning Kisame’s body.”  
  
The fire eventually went out and then the pair returned. Suigetsu handed Itachi back to Kakashi and went back to his place as did Karin. Kakashi brought Itachi back to the medical room. Itachi pulled Kakashi down to sleep next to him. There were times before he fell asleep that he thought Itachi might be crying.  
  
\-----  
  
The next day they destroyed the rooms and prepared to leave. Shikamaru, Karin, and Suigetsu were sent on ahead while Juugo, Sakura, and Neji moved with the three injured Sharingan users at a much slower pace.  
  
Food was waiting for the slower group when they arrived a few hours after nightfall. The trio slept as soon as they finished eating. Shin had clean clothes and bedding waiting for them all. Sasuke was sincerely grateful, but just wanted to eat and sleep, not wanting to even take a long hot bath as much as he was longing one.  
  
Kakashi and Itachi had moved into their own room soon after the brothers regained their sight. Juugo was now rooming with Sasuke while Neji and Shikamaru were allowed their own room and Suigetsu got a room to himself.   
  
Juugo was hanging out in their room when Sasuke woke up late in the morning. His shoulder still hurt, but he’d completely recovered from the ill-advised double Chidori.   
  
“Has everyone eaten already?”  
  
“Kakashi and Itachi didn’t come to breakfast. Karin said they were still asleep.”  
  
Sasuke got up and went to the kitchen, Juugo following. Juugo hardly let Sasuke do anything himself.  
  
“I’m not broken or fragile, Juugo.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.” He started eating. “Where is everyone?”  
  
“Going over Itachi’s information about the other members of Akatsuki I think. Shikamaru was working out strategies. I decided to come back and stay with you.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t respond to that. Once he finished eating, he met with Shikamaru and Neji. He had to respect the chunin; he was brilliant.   
  
“Well, the only possible location we have for any of their members is in Ame,” Shikamaru said. “But Itachi said that is not a good place to attack. I would agree. It’s a city, too many innocent civilians, buildings, and tunnels. And the two there are the ones Itachi knows the least about.”  
  
“We’ll have to send out scouts to find the other two then,” Neji said.  
  
“Has Itachi been out here?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“I’ve not seen him or Kakashi,” Shikamaru said.  
  
Sasuke activated his Sharingan, trying to feel his brother’s chakra. Itachi was depressed, sad. Sasuke let the Sharingan fade.  
  
“Thank you for working out these plans, Shikamaru. When Itachi’s better, we’ll go over them again. He knew some of these people; he may have further insight as to their whereabouts. Neji, we might send you, Karin, and Juugo out to locate the others. Juugo can communicate with the birds, so he can help search.”  
  
Sasuke put a hand to his head. “Damn it, Itachi, lighten the fuck up,” he whispered. Neji couldn’t suppress a smirk. Sasuke straightened.   
  
“You okay?” Shikamaru asked.   
  
“Yeah. But I can feel Itachi’s emotions.”  
  
“I thought you can only do that with your Sharingans active.”  
  
“No, that just makes it more intense.”  
  
“Is he okay?”  
  
“Not sure. But Kakashi’s with him.”  
  
“How can you tell?”  
  
“He only feels _that_ emotion when he’s with Kakashi.”  
  
Neji and Shikamaru smirked at that.  
  
“I’ll check on them.”  
  
Sasuke couldn’t feel where Itachi was; just sense his emotions and how close he was to him. As Sasuke got closer to Itachi’s room, he realized Itachi wasn’t there. And then his chakra was cut off suddenly.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi and Kakashi were above ground training, their Sharingans active and uncovered. They both wore their old ANBU armor. After hearing that Kisame apparently never told the others he was missing, Itachi summoned his belongings from one of their cavern bases where he’d hidden them. Among his things were his ANBU armor and kodachi. Nothing had been touched. He checked everything thoroughly for anything unusual, but there was nothing.  
  
They spared, purely taijutsu. They were about even in all things except speed and stamina, Itachi being faster and Kakashi having higher stamina. But with the injury to Itachi abdomen, he tired even faster and was no where near his peak speed. Kakashi carefully avoided aiming for his abdomen.   
  
Itachi was holding his own until he suddenly collapsed. If it weren’t for his Sharingan, Kakashi would not have stopped in time to not hit him.   
  
“Itachi? I knew it was too soon.”  
  
“Just a cramp.” He cursed as he lay down and started trying to stretch the muscles out. “It’s a deep muscle. Kisame very nearly hit my spine.”  
  
“Maybe he missed on purpose, just wanted you out of the fight.”  
  
“No. The fish was beginning to shake.” He spoke in short sentences because of the pain. “It would have ripped me in half. It’s not in his nature to being merciful or forgiving. And he must have felt very betrayed. He wanted to kill me. I can’t blame him. I would have done much worse. But only because I’m capable of worse.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“If it had been me, Tsukuyomi for a week. Not three days. And not just him, but everyone with him.”  
  
“I can understand you were partners for . . . eight years, but . . . that seems extreme.”  
  
“He was in love with me.”  
  
Kakashi froze.  
  
As the pain faded, he could mange talking more easily. “I never reciprocated, but you must have noticed how protective and concerned he was of me. We had a good partnership. He felt betrayed.  
  
“He joined Akatsuki with the promise of a world without deception. He was tired of living in a world of lies. I was fine with my own hypocrisy at first, but he really was nice to me and attentive. I even confided in him that over use of my eyes left me drained. I could have hidden it, but I began to trust him. Though only so much. He apparently figured out that I was going blind and I think he kept my secret. I can understand how betrayed he must have felt.”  
  
Itachi stopped stretching for a minute. “My own words are haunting me. When we were first made partners, he thought he understood me, thought I felt the same enjoyment from killing my kin as he did. I threw his own past back at him and he threatened me, told me to be weary of him, that like sharks in the womb, he saw all, even his family, his siblings, as pray. I told him he should be weary of me as well. Then I said, ‘Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death.’ Then he said to me, ‘Then the both of us are already branded as terrible men, are we not?’ I may have been a spy in their midst, but Kisame was a comrade. I was a spy among my clan also, but they were still my family.  
  
“But I responded, ‘We don’t know what kind of people we **truly** are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That’s what death is, don’t you think?’”  
  
“That’s what he meant by his last words to you.”  
  
“Yeah.” Itachi bowed his body back to stretch the muscle more. “He was telling me he was human and not a fish. Reminding me of my own words. He was also wishing me my own terrible death.” Itachi relaxed. “Kakashi . . . I may die against Madara. Madara is sure to want vengeance on me. Sasuke and I are all that is left of his traitorous clan. He’ll probably target us. Kakashi . . .”  
  
“You’re not going to die.”  
  
Itachi wanted to warn Kakashi so he would not take it so hard when the time came, but he knew it was petulant to argue about such a thing. “Ah. I should have Sakura look at this, just in case.”  
  
Kakashi hauled on him up by the arm.  
  
\-----  
  
They didn’t get deep inside the base before Sasuke approached them. For Sasuke, seeing Itachi in his ANBU armor brought back good and bad memories. That night, Itachi wore this same armor as he stood over their dead parents, but Itachi would also come to his room in the middle of the night, still wearing this armor to let him know he was home and alive. He shunt aside the memories of that night; his brother was home as if from a mission, that was all that mattered.  
  
“Itachi, are you sure you should be training so soon?”  
  
“Otouto, you worry too much.”  
  
“I’m not losing you again, nii-san. You did over do it, didn’t you?”  
  
“Ah,” Itachi admitted, feigning chagrin. He grabbed Sasuke before he could register Itachi had moved. “I’m glad you’re worried about me, Otouto.”  
  
“Hey, get off.” But Sasuke didn’t sound angry, but amused.   
  
_I should prepare Sasuke too,_ Itachi thought. _But maybe I will survive all this. I hope, for their sakes._ “Take me to your girlfriend to patch me up.”  
  
“Nii-san,” Sasuke warned. Itachi laughed at him.  
  
Kakashi watched them go, acting like brothers really for the first time. _It’s about time, Sasuke, Itachi. I hope we finish this quickly so you two can go back to being nothing but brothers._  
  
\-----  
  
Though the brothers were beginning to loosen up around each other, there was still a barrier there. It wasn’t a lack of trust, but just an unwillingness to completely let their barriers drop.  
  
Sasuke felt it again. Great depression coming from his brother. Sasuke had his emotions so well controlled, he was sure Itachi could barely sense him at all. Itachi no doubt had practiced similar control, but he let his control slip with Kakashi. As close as they were, it seemed unhealthy in that respect; Itachi seemed to be losing all emotional discipline.   
  
Sasuke found he didn’t really need to mask his chakra so much here. The place was secure and they were all at ease. He masked it anyway as he approached the room his brother shared with Kakashi. Using his Sharingan at its most basic level, he could see their chakra next to each other on the bed. They were just sitting together. He deactivated his Sharingan and sat down by the door and concentrated his hearing. He imagined how exactly they were sitting, their chakra being just a nebulous cloud. He imaged Kakashi’s arm around his brother’s shoulders, pulling and holding Itachi against him, Itachi’s head nuzzled under Kakashi’s chin. Sasuke felt that lick of jealousy in his chest again. Any fool could see how much they were in love. It was like a stab wound in Sasuke’s chest when he thought of it.  
  
For a while they just sat there. Sasuke wondered if one or both of them were asleep. Finally, they spoke.  
  
“I’m so glad it’s over. Not being able to see . . . I’ve never been so frightened. Not since that night.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t speak, hoping Itachi would continue. As painful as he was certain the subject was, he was curious.  
  
“I really was the most powerful Uchiha. At least, aside from Madara. I knew I could do it; no one expected an attack, especially an attack like that. But it was still one of the most powerful clans in the world, half of them among the most powerful shinobi. I was frightened, even with Madara’s help. But I did it.   
  
“I think about the old graduation exam in Blood Mist Village—Kisame told me all about it; I saw the similarity; I couldn’t miss it. Perhaps I didn’t lose all emotion because I didn’t kill the single most important person to me. Or the second,” he added, obviously for Kakashi’s benefit.  
  
“We each took half the compound, though I ended up doing the most of the killing. I saved my own house for last. I spotted Sasuke coming home as I went back; having gone passed it to the walls surrounding the compound. I knew I had to hurry.   
  
“Father realized by that time something was going on. He was going to change into his armor and investigate; mother had a bad feeling and wanted him to stay. She made him hesitate long enough.   
  
“I came in the room with a few drops of blood, little else. Remember how Kenji used to describe me as ‘dancing between blood drops?’” Kakashi nodded, remembering their fellow ANBU member who had a passion for poetry and was always describing his fellows in such terms. “I guess it was true. But father could smell the blood, smell the death that clung to me. Somehow, maybe it was my expression, but he knew. Mother asked me what was going on. Up until that moment, that was the most painful minute of my life, meeting my mother’s eyes knowing what I was about to do and that I had no time to do it, knowing Sasuke was coming.   
  
“’Why, Itachi?’ father asked. I told him, ‘Your negotiations with the Hokage have failed. As an ANBU agent, this is my mission.’ I put my hand on my sword. ‘So they’ve decided to get rid of us,’ he said. ‘ANBU thinks it can wipe out the whole clan?’ ‘No, just me. And I have.’  
  
“Mother’s first thought was of Sasuke. ‘Sasuke?’ she asked. ‘You wouldn’t kill your own brother.’ ‘He’ll kill his own parents,’ father said. ‘No, please, Itachi, spare Sasuke! He knows nothing about any of this.’ ‘I will not kill him,’ I assured her. ‘I will protect him.’ She nodded gratefully. Her last words . . . ‘Thank you, Itachi.’ I think she could die in peace if she knew both her sons would live.   
  
“I think this gave father a moment of reflection, or perhaps he’d harbored these thoughts in the past, but he said, ‘I guess you are my son indeed. I shouldn’t expect anything different from a son of mine. A traitor.’ I think in that moment we understood each other more than ever before: he was a traitor to the village and a patriot of the clan; I was patriot of the village and a traitor to the clan.  
  
“I heard Sasuke coming. I unsheathed my sword and killed them both in one motion. I called to him not to come in, but he did.”  
  
Sasuke listened intently. He knew the general story of course, but to hear his parents’ final words, that their mother’s last thoughts and wishes were for him, it made him feel the loss again, but it didn’t shock or overwhelm him. But what he heard next did both. It wasn’t words, but sobs. Itachi’s muffled sobs were whispering at the edge of his hearing. He imaged Itachi’s head buried in Kakashi’s chest. It was hard to tell at the moment whether it was their parent’s death that was causing him pain or—  
  
“What I had to do to Sasuke—” Itachi’s shaky voice was interrupted by more sobs. “I can never forgive myself.” Another few seconds of sobs. “I wouldn’t allow myself to think about killing him. I was supposed to kill him too. I told him not to come in because if he did, I would have to kill him. I had lied to mother. I was expected to kill everyone, even my little brother. But I made my decision within moments. I couldn’t do it. I decided everything in that moment, everything: letting him live, giving him a goal, joining Akatsuki, dying by his hand. I was supposed to stay in the village and be the hero who avenged everyone who died when the Kyuubi attacked. But I knew the truth and I couldn’t kill Sasuke. And if I let Sasuke live . . . how could I face him day after day having killed our parents? I decided to keep an eye on Madara and let Sasuke take my place in the village; he would be the hero when he killed me.  
  
“When I left Sasuke I went straight to the Hokage and begged him to protect Sasuke, assured him Sasuke knew nothing, begged him to go along with my new plan. I even threatened him when he took too long to answer. I told him I would betray all of Konoha’s secrets to enemy villages; tell everyone how he and the elders had ordered the destruction of one of their own clans. Just let Sasuke live.  
  
“He agreed. He swore that Konoha, not just him, would protect Sasuke and he would never learn the truth, that the Uchiha name would be honored and he’d never know any of it. But I can’t forgive myself for what I did to him. What I said to him. It felt like digging my heart out slowly with a dull kunai. However much I hurt him, I think it hurt me worse. I wanted to scoop him up and take him with me, but I knew he was too young. I think if I hadn’t said those thinks to him, used the Tsukuyomi on him, he might have followed me, even knowing I killed our parents.   
  
“I would have killed myself that night, but I knew Sasuke would not survive it. He needed a goal. He needed to kill me, or at least think he killed me in order to unlock his own Mangekyô Sharingan. And I was the only one who had hopes of infiltrating Akatsuki. He’s alive. But I sometimes think, maybe I really did more harm than good.” Itachi was sobbing again.  
  
However Itachi meant those words to be taken, Sasuke had his own interpretation. He made his way back to the room he now shared with Juugo. He passed his roommate distractedly. Juugo looked after him, concerned, but he let him go, knowing Sasuke wasn’t likely to speak to him and would take offence if pushed.   
  
Sasuke didn’t meet anyone else.  
  
Was he that much of a disappointment to his brother? Rather than sulk over it—or rather, after sulking over it—Sasuke resolved to try and change, for his brother’s sake.


	13. Akatsuki

In Konoha, the news of Jiraiya’s death arrived along with the code, corpse, and captive. The raven had left a scroll to summon him if absolutely necessary. Tsunade used it now. She gave the raven the photograph of the code and a scroll detailing what happened to Jiraiya.   
  
“Gives these to Kakashi and Shikamaru. I need their opinions as soon as possible.”  
  
“Ah.” The raven vanished in a reverse summons, appearing in front of Itachi as he discussed strategy with Shikamaru.   
  
“Urgent information from the Hokage for Kakashi-kun and Shikamaru. She’ll be wanting a response, so I’ll stay and fly back when you’re ready.”  
  
“Ah. Let’s find Kakashi and Sasuke.”   
  
The pair were talking, apparently about Sasuke’s decision to go to Orochimaru, in the reception room where the snake had been blasted apart and most of the rubble already cleared. They were playing Go on the now mostly cleared platform.  
  
“We received word from Konoha,” Itachi said.  
  
“For you Kakashi-kun and Shikamaru,” the raven added.  
  
Itachi handed the scroll and photograph to Kakashi. Shikamaru didn’t take offence, knowing he was still an outsider here.  
  
“Jiraiya’s been killed.” Sasuke had never met the man and didn’t flinch, but Itachi’s face fell—though he was hardly wearing an expression at all to being with—and Shikamaru grew concerned. Kakashi was the most distressed.  
  
Kakashi read the scroll out to them and showed them the photograph. “They have Intelligence working on it, but they want our input if we have anything to offer.”  
  
Itachi now held the photograph. He squinted at it. “It occurs to me that this isn’t the number nine.”  
  
“What?” Kakashi and Shikamaru said.  
  
The raven leaned in. “I agree. ‘Ta.’”  
  
“It’s a quirk of Jiraiya-sama’s hand writing,” Itachi explained.  
  
“Ah,” the raven agreed.  
  
“How would you know that?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Didn’t I already tell you? I’ve been feeding him information this entire time on Akatsuki and Orochimaru. He would leave me messages, asking me for certain pieces of information. Of course he never knew it was me, just thought it was a spy he found he could trust. Annoying habit of his actually; confusing to read sometimes.”  
  
“’Ta,’” Shikamaru mused. “What would that signify?”  
  
“He was an author. Perhaps these are page numbers for one of his books.”  
  
“ _Icha Icha Tactics_ ,” Kakashi said. “It’s the only book of his that had that had ‘ta’ in the title. I didn’t bring my books with me.” He looked at Sasuke.  
  
“I don’t read that trash.”  
  
“He and Orochimaru were friends; did Orochimaru have any of his books?”  
  
“Orochimaru wasn’t very sentimental. I doubt it.”  
  
“We can forward this theory to the Hokage,” Itachi said. “Is there anything else any of you see in this in case I’m wrong?” None of them could add anything. “You have our answer,” Itachi told his raven. “I’ll take you to the surface so you can fly back. Want some food first?”  
  
“That’s why I like you Uchiha, always kind to your summons.”  
  
Itachi took him into the kitchen but brought him back with him, still pecking food out of Itachi’s hand. The others looked at him curiously.  
  
“Jiraiya-sama infiltrated Ame,” he said. “And they can’t reach me or Kisame, Akatsuki must think we’re both dead. I made Madara swear not to attack the village while I’m alive. If he thinks I’m dead and Konoha made a move on Ame, he might attack Konoha. He didn’t want the Kyuubi until last, but he might decide to deal with Konoha once and for all and take the Kyuubi at the same time.”  
  
“But even if we let him know you’re alive, will he stop his plans to attack Konoha?” Shikamaru asked.  
  
“The one thing Madara wants more than world domination is Konoha destroyed. He waited this long because of his promise to me. I think he would stop. I can contact Pein and let him know I’m alive. Perhaps I should seem like I’m still loyal. If not, Madara might regard our agreement as null and void. I’ll have to travel some distance away in order to do this so they can’t track me back here.”  
  
“And if he doesn’t hold to your agreement or it’s too late?”  
  
“Perhaps we should go back to Konoha as reinforcements.”  
  
“You will not go, Itachi,” Sasuke said. “The only person in Konoha who would believe you aren’t with Akatsuki is the Hokage. They will kill you without hesitation. And my situation is still uncertain. We can send the four of you, everyone but Itachi and my team. As much as the Sharingan might help, we can’t be seen in Konoha.”  
  
“My position is doubtful as well,” Kakashi said. “There are at least nine shinobi who believe I’m either a traitor or under genjutsu, same for Sakura. The least we can do is inform the Hokage of our suspicions and leave whether we return to Konoha or not to her.”  
  
“All we can offer Konoha then is two or three shinobi, Shikamaru, Neji, and maybe Sakura,” Sasuke said.  
  
“You’d trust the two of us enough to send us there and back?”  
  
“You, yes,” Itachi said, “the Hyuuga, not a chance.”  
  
“’Tachi,” Kakashi chided softly.   
  
“I will never trust a damn Hyuuga.”  
  
“Anyway, that’s all the support we can offer,” Sasuke repeated, looking at the raven. “Let the Hokage know.”  
  
“Ah,” the raven dipped his head. Itachi took him outside and let him go. When Itachi returned, he seemed indecisive about who to sit next to, his lover or his brother. He decided on his brother. He rubbed his back affectionately.  
  
“Should I go and try to contact Pein?”  
  
“We can try. Kakashi and Ne—Suigetsu will go with you. Suigetsu’s warming up to you because of the swords. Take Sakura as well, make sure your wound is healed and in case you’re attacked. The rest of us will wait here.”  
  
Itachi smiled warmly at his brother for his consideration. “We should leave now.”  
  
“Bring lots of water for Suigetsu.”  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi sat motionless on a rock outcropping in something akin to a Buddhist pose. Kakashi watched him intently and Suigetsu stood guard, a little grudgingly, while Sakura just stood by, not expecting there to be any problem.   
  
They had traveled to the north that afternoon and camped out for the night. It was early morning when Itachi slipped on his ring and attempted to contact Akatsuki.  
  
Kakashi examined his lover, once again looking completely like a member of Akatsuki. He wore his Akatsuki cloak, sported his scored leaf headband, and nails were once again indigo. Kakashi had always thought they were pained, but when Itachi slipped the Akatsuki ring back on his right ring finger, his nails darkened on their own.  
  
Minutes slipped by. Kakashi was getting worried; this was taking too long. Even Suigetsu started to fidget rather than sucking on his water bottle.  
  
Suddenly Itachi’s eyes snapped open and he stood.  
  
“Run.” He didn’t scream it, he didn’t show any fear or anxiety. The evenness of his voice was far more alarming in a way. One reason may be because they were seeing the Akatsuki Itachi, the one who never showed emotion, not even a raised voice, an Itachi ready for battle. Kakashi was reminded of the emotionless boy in ANBU, the smooth, unnaturally deep voice issuing evenly from behind the ANBU mask.   
  
They began to run in a different direction than their base and were stopped by a figure in a mask.  
  
“Itachi, you’ve always been a thorn in my side,” Madara snarled.  
  
“Bite me,” Itachi sneered back. Kakashi Suigetsu couldn’t help a giggle.  
  
“I see you’ve allied yourself with Konoha.”  
  
Madara caught Itachi’s eye and leaped back. He knew Itachi’s Mangekyô and this Sharingan was not the same.  
  
“Sasuke. Did you kill him?”  
  
“I would never kill my own brother.” Madara tilted his head forward; he’d taken great offence to Itachi words.  
  
While he was momentarily distracted by Itachi’s comment, a Chidori Hound leapt for Madara, but the hound ran right through him.  
  
“Impossible,” Kakashi gasped.  
  
Madara attacked.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke woke before Juugo and he let the larger man sleep. Sasuke was too worried about his brother to sleep well. He cleaned up and wondered into the kitchen. Neji was making something for himself. Neji looked over at him, though he knew without looking who it was.  
  
“Shikamaru woke up, but went right back to sleep.”  
  
“His laziness has always been legendary,” Sasuke said as he sat down. “There’s nothing to do but wait for them to return. Or call us for reinforcements. But they shouldn’t; I have absolute confidence in them. I would have sent you with them, but Itachi doesn’t trust the Hyuuga.”  
  
“I can understand that. You don’t seem to share his distrust.”  
  
“I always believed you were an arrogant ass, but I never had anything against you. I wasn’t raised to hate your clan like Itachi was.”  
  
“Nor I yours.” Neji was smirking at Sasuke’s description of him.  
  
“There were none left of us to hate,” Sasuke said sadly.  
  
Neji stepped aside to let Sasuke prepare his own meal.   
  
“I understand you were the first of us from the chunin exam to because a Jounin.”  
  
“Yes. Only you and Naruto are still genin.”  
  
“I don’t think I’m even considered a geinin anymore. I’m a missing-nin after all.”  
  
“You’re still officially a member of Team Kakashi. That other one is merely your temporary replacement. Naruto lives to bring you home.”  
  
“He’ll get his wish when we finish this, unless the Hokage decides I’m too dangerous or untrustworthy to return.”  
  
“She’ll listen to Shikamaru and I.”  
  
“I guess I should court your favor then,” Sasuke said dryly.  
  
Neji couldn’t repress a blush at Sasuke’s choice of the word ‘court,’ irresistibly thinking of it in a romantic context. Luckily Sasuke still had his back to him.  
  
“We’ll report the truth. But honestly, we both want to bring you home to Konoha safely.”  
  
Sasuke turned at that; Neji’s bluish was gone by now. “Why’s that exactly?”  
  
“Shikamaru was the captain of the team sent to bring you back when you left. I was a member of that team. It’s bothered Shikamaru that his first mission as captain, and as a chunin, ended in failure.”  
  
“Did you kill one of the four sent to bring me to Orochimaru?”  
  
“Yes. He nearly killed me as well. To this day he is the most dangerous opponent I have ever fought. I guess I should thank you for that; I learned a lot that day.”  
  
“Which one was it?”  
  
“The spider one with the ponytail.”  
  
“Hmm. They didn’t give me much choice, but I was facing all four. I did go willingly though; they were . . . very persuasive.”  
  
They both chuckled dryly.  
  
“If you went willingly, why were you sealed in a coffin?”  
  
Sasuke’s hand went to the curse mark; Neji couldn’t miss that. “You saw my transformation while we were fighting Kisame?”  
  
“I noticed it, but I was concentrating on Kisame.”  
  
“Being sealed in that coffin allowed the curse seal Orochimaru gave me to evolve so I could transform completely like I did to fight Kisame. My chakra increases and has other benefits. I hate using it. At least I don’t become as ugly as Juugo or the others.”  
  
“I only ever saw the one. He was very demonic.”  
  
“Demonic, good word. The reason a wear shirts like this is so I can easily slip it off my shoulders for my wings. After the wings tore through the only shirt I took with me, I chose this style.”  
  
“You have wings?”  
  
“You must not have been paying attention.” With an inexplicable urge to show off, Sasuke stepped away from the counter, allowed his shirt to fall around his waist, and let the curse mark creep over his shoulder. One hand-like wing emerged, but the most of his body remained unchanged. The curse spread over half his face, making his eyes black and gold; a perfect half transformation. “No need to let them both come out. Hideous, don’t you think?”  
  
“Grotesque.”  
  
“What can you expect from Orochimaru?” The curse mark retreated. Neji was left with a fine view of Sasuke’s chest. A few scars, but nothing too serious, nothing that marred the beauty of his body. Neji mentally smacked himself for that thought and tore his eyes away.   
  
“Being Orochimaru I would have thought something more snake-like.”  
  
“You must have seen some of my jutsu when we were fighting Kisame.” Sasuke threaded his arms back through the arms of his shirt.  
  
“I did see the snakes you used to bind him of course.”  
  
“But not my monstrous transformation. You’d be amazed how many snake based jutsu I have. And I knew precisely how I was going to use them to kill Itachi. Everything I did was to kill him. I even developed a jutsu that would work without fail, the most perfect jutsu, instant death, inescapable. Perhaps I’ll use it when we confront Madara. Really I think everything I did, everything I learned and developed, might have been just to show my brother I could be better than him, more powerful, more skilled. Sort of show off while I killed him. Prove I’m more than just his little brother to be lost in his shadow.” For the second time he found himself saying much more than he ever intended to Neji. Why did he feel compelled, or simply comfortable enough, to say these things to him?  
  
Sasuke shook his head. “Anyway, most of Orochimaru’s most powerful jutsu were based on snakes. There are a few even I have no idea out how I would escape.”  
  
“I’d like to see them. Perhaps we can spar later.”  
  
“I’ve actually always wanted to fight you. I regret the Chunin Exams were cut off, I was looking forward to fighting you.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have had the chance, remember? I lost to Naruto.”  
  
“I forgot. I can’t believe the dobe beat you.”  
  
“It was his sheer tenacity.”  
  
“That sounds like Naruto. I would have liked to have seen your fight. I swear Kakashi was trying to shape me in his own image with us being late to the Exam. I guess every captain has one student who takes after him.”  
  
“Lee and Gai-sensei is a perfect example.”  
  
“If they don’t take after them, the captain defiantly has a favorite; I remember Asuma and Shikamaru.”  
  
“True.”  
  
Sasuke brought himself out of his own musings. “Anyway.” He returned to preparing food for himself and Neji returned his attention to eating. Juugo staggered in just as Sasuke finished preparing his meal, but Juugo wouldn’t let him make anything for him, insisting on doing it himself. Sasuke shrugged, but Neji eyed the larger man.  
  
\-----  
  
Madara had finished playing with them. Itachi knew his ancestor well enough. Itachi grabbed Kakashi and dragged him to where Suigetsu stood. “Sakura!” She took the hint and came to his side.   
  
Madara released Amaterasu. Sakura had heard about the black flames and started to back away, wanting to run, but Itachi tripped her. She curled into a ball waiting for the flames to engulf them. She felt heat, like standing too near a lava flow. But the heat did not increase; she wasn’t burned. She opened her eyes and raised her head. She saw everything through a red veil.   
  
“Damn you, Itachi!” Madara yelled. “Since when have you been able to master Sasano?”  
  
Kakashi looked at Itachi and he was almost repulsed by what he saw. Itachi was wearing a mocking smile that resembled an evil leer full of contempt and sadism. There was also blood seeping from one of Itachi’s eyes.  
  
“You doubted me that much?” Sasano produced a water jug and shook it, revealing a sword which it brandished. Madara vanished, fearing Totsuka. Itachi didn’t move or release Sasano until he was sure Madara was gone and not just playing possum. Finally, he released the technique and collapsed. Kakashi hesitated only a moment before he was down next to him, supporting him.  
  
“We need to get out of here before he decides to come back,” Itachi gasped. Even with Sasuke’s eyes, Sasano was taxing on his system. Kakashi helped him up and was asking with his eyes if he needed to be carried. Itachi mentally balked at being carried _again_. “I can run.”  
  
“Where are we?” Sakura asked.  
  
Their battle had moved them deeper into the forest and away from any familiar point of reference.   
  
“Kakashi?” He knew Itachi was asking if he, with his keen sense of direction and smell, could lead them back. He frowned and summoned Pakkun.  
  
\-----  
  
When Sasuke finished breakfast he decided to go up above for some fresh air. Juugo eagerly went with him.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. It was approaching noon, but there was still the slight chill of morning and a thin marine layer that hadn’t burned off yet. Sasuke couldn’t fault Orochimaru for his taste in some of the locations of his bases.   
  
Sasuke watched as several birds flew to Juugo, hovered around him, then perched on his shoulders. One continued to hover as Sasuke watched. He came a little closer and held out his hand to this one. The bird hesitated then fluttered away. Sasuke’s expression saddened and it tore at Juugo’s heart. He caught Sasuke’s wrists gently as he pulled it away. Juugo held a finger out to one of the birds on his shoulder, inviting it to perch there. Once the little bird did so, he carefully brought his finger next to Sasuke’s. The bird hopped indecisively for a second, then hopped to Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke actually smiled. Not the superior smirk most people sometimes saw, but a true smile, the same he gave his brother. Sasuke brought his hand closer to his chest and the bird remained. Something in the woods startled all the birds and they flew off. Sasuke’s smile didn’t waver.   
  
“Thank you, Juugo.”  
  
“My pleasure.”  
  
Pakkun rushed out of the trees, quickly followed by Kakashi and the others. They all looked a little worse for wear. They were all panting having run at full speed straight back to base compared to their more leisurely pace the day before.  
  
“Itachi!”  
  
“We’re alright. Madara attacked. Then we got lost. I don’t think I’ve ever run that fast.”  
  
“How did he find you?”  
  
“He was able to trace me through the telepathy technique.”  
  
“What about the attack on Konoha?” Juugo asked.  
  
“It’s already too late, Pein is on his way and, as I feared, Madara sees my betrayal as a breach of our agreement. We’ve not received word from the Hokage yet. I need to rest.” He turned to Pakkun. “Thank you, Pakkun. I’ll make sure you get a nice T-bone when we get inside.”  
  
“That’ll do.”   
  
They went below. Itachi went straight to the kitchen to make good on his promise to Pakkun. Sakura started patching up Suigetsu and Kakashi—Itachi hadn’t been physically injured. Sasuke left them in the receiving room and followed his brother while Juugo sealed the entrance.   
  
Itachi hesitated when he saw Neji still cleaning up from breakfast. After a scowl, Itachi cleaned up and went to the refrigerator and found a defrosting side of beef.  
  
“That’s dinner,” Sasuke complained as Itachi took out the slab of meat.  
  
“I hate steak,” Itachi said simply. Despite his hatred of beef, he knew how to butcher it and started cutting off a generous portion.  
  
Sasuke wet a cloth. “Turn around.” Itachi did so, more wondering why Sasuke asked him than obeying. Sasuke wiped his cheeks. Itachi saw the blood on the cloth. Sasuke cleaned all the blood away and then finished off by wiping Itachi’s forehead of the dried sweat and the dirt that stuck to it.  
  
“Thank you. I didn’t think my eyes bled that much.”  
  
Sasuke examined his eyes carefully. “Your eyes themselves don’t seem to have hemorrhaged.”  
  
“The blood usually seeps out from the lower lid. I’ve never seen it of course, but Kisame told me about it.”  
  
Kakashi, Suigetsu, and Juugo wondered in. “I’m starving,” Suigetsu said.  
  
“What me to butcher this for the rest of you?” Itachi asked.   
  
“Yes,” Suigetsu answered.  
  
“I can do it for you,” Neji offered, but Itachi ignored him and did it himself.  
  
“Sakura’s gone to rest,” Kakashi said.  
  
“So what actually happened?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Madara showed up,” Kakashi said. “He was sort of toying with us I think, but then he used Amaterasu. Itachi used a technique I’ve never even heard of.”  
  
“Sasano,” Itachi supplied.  
  
“’He with the ability to help by any means,’” Sasuke said. “I don’t know anything else about it.”  
  
“An ethereal warrior which acts as a shield, enveloping the user, but is also able to attack,” Itachi explained.  
  
“That thing is invincible,” Suigetsu said. “Oi, Sasuke, I’m starting to like you brother.” There was a lilt to Suigetsu’s voice Sasuke didn’t like. “Even those black flames of yours couldn’t get through that technique.”  
  
Kakashi possessively put an arm around Itachi on hearing that same lilt. “Mine.” Itachi pushed him off. Kakashi laughed a lightly. “What? It’s not like everyone doesn’t know.”  
  
Itachi put the meat on a plate and washed his hands. “Pukkun.”  
  
Kakashi sighed and moved so Pakkun could stand at Itachi’s feet.  
  
“Are _you_ hungry, nii-san?” Sasuke asked as Itachi knelt and picked up the dog.  
  
“No, I just want to sleep. Come on, Pakkun, you can eat in peace in my room.”  
  
When Itachi was gone, Sasuke glared at Suigetsu.  
  
“What? It was impressive. Eh, Sasuke, can you do that?”  
  
“I don’t know; I’ve only had my Mangekyô for a short time; Itachi’s had his for years.” As much as he wanted to chide Kakashi for embarrassing his brother, he knew that wasn’t his place. He turned his annoyance on Suigetsu.  
  
“Eh, Sasuke, don’t turn the steaks into charcoal, will ya?” Suigetsu sauntered out a bit too quickly, knowing he’d angered the younger Uchiha.  
  
“I’m beginning to think that discipline is breaking down around here.”  
  
“Suigetsu was just in a battle,” Neji said. “Anyway, he doesn’t seem that different from normal.”  
  
“I wasn’t just refereeing to Suigetsu.”  
  
“Sorry, Sasuke,” Kakashi said in his disinterested voice. “I’ll apologize to Itachi as well. But everyone does already know.”  
  
“It is a bit obvious,” Neji said.  
  
“I just don’t like my brother being treated as a uke,” Sasuke growled as he finished what Itachi started.   
  
“He’s not,” Kakashi said.  
  
“I don’t actually want to hear about my brother’s sex life.”  
  
“What’s wrong, Sasuke?”  
  
 _He’s jealous again,_ Neji thought.   
  
“How drained was he?”  
  
“He collapsed, but was able to keep up with us as we made our way back here. You know, Madara was impressed he could use that technique; your brother’s not weak or fragile.”  
  
“I’m just worried about him.” Sasuke used one of his jutsu to sear the meat.   
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi returned to his room after he finished eating and found his lover already in bed, apparently already asleep. Despite sleeping in the same bed for most of the last few weeks, seeing the bedding pooled around Itachi’s waist showing bare skin and a part pulled back enough to show a bare hip, surprised him. He didn’t think Itachi was the type to sleep in the nude when they weren’t having sex. Itachi woke up from a doze when he came in and looked over like a cat.   
  
Pakkun was curled up on the bed next to him munching quietly as possible on the t-bone. When he preserved the situation, he said, “Thanks Itachi-kun, you’re not bad for a cat summoner,” and he was gone.  
  
“I brought you these,” Kakashi hefted a plate of onigiri wrapped in nori. “Two of each, kombu, katsuobushi, and salmon. I’ll warn you, the odd one is one of Sakura’s soldier pills mashed up with katsubushi to hide the taste. Sakura insisted you have one to restore your chakra.”  
  
Itachi sat up completely, sat cross-legged with the blanket over his shoulders, and accepted the plate. “Thank you.” He ate one of the normal onigiri before venturing to try the soldier pill laced one. He winced, but ate it all. Kakashi handed him a cup of tea he brought with him. Itachi washed the horrid thing down.  
  
“That girl needs to learn to cook,” Itachi said.   
  
“She’s a dedicated medical-nin; she’s more concerned about the medical benefits than the taste.” Itachi finished off one more onigiri then handed the plate back to Kakashi. “I’ll have to thank her regardless; I’ve never had much stamina and Sasano takes a lot of chakra.”  
  
Kakashi stripped. As alluring as a naked Itachi was, he just wanted to sleep; fighting the ancient Uchiha had drained them all. He dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and joined his lover, Itachi not looking like the little amorous scamp he sometimes did.   
  
“Sorry about that,” Kakashi said as he spooned his lover. “Suigetsu and I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”  
  
“I know. I just don’t like being doted on around Sasuke. I know it makes Sasuke feel . . . uncomfortable. It always did. And he told me he was lonely, so I don’t want to flaunt our relationship.”  
  
“I get it. He was worried about you. You are all right, right?”  
  
“Yeah. A year ago my vision would be blurry, but now, it’s just some hemorrhaging. Not uncommon.”  
  
“Good. Neither of us want anything to happen to you.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Kakashi was tired, but he wanted to talk with his lover for a while.  
  
“Do you usually sleep in the nude?” Kakashi asked.   
  
“No. And not just because Kisame was always two yards away. I’m doing it now mostly just because I can. Not being able to bathe or change clothes for a few days is familiar to you, but weeks? Waiting to check into an inn or finding a river. I never stripped for bed at all because if I did, there was no way I would be able to put my dirty clothes back on and I’d have to wash both sets of clothes the next time we had the opportunity. And being naked for any amount of time around Kisame is not something I like to experience. Bathing was bad enough. And before that, I never knew when Sasuke would come into my room at night.”  
  
Itachi’s recitation came to a sudden stop. “Itachi?” Itachi shook his head and pressed closer to Kakashi. “’Tachi?” He wasn’t crying, yet . . .  
  
Finally, Itachi spoke. “When I think of Sasuke back then, I just feel like I’m remembering someone who died. He must think the same way about me. He’s not the boy who would run around smiling and laughing anymore. And it’s my fault. He’s not happy. He hasn’t been happy, and that’s my fault. I feel like I murdered my brother that night like they wanted me too.”  
  
“No one’s like they were as a child. It’s called growing up.”  
  
“I never changed much. My family was a little worried about me. I haven’t changed since I was four. The war made me mature too quickly. And from what I’ve heard, you didn’t change much either. Sasuke used to happy and good-natured. Now he’s sullen, unhappy, imperious, and seems to lack anything like a sense of humor.”  
  
“He does have his team around right now; he has to keep their respect. With that lot, he has to project superiority.”  
  
“I miss my little brother.”  
  
“I know he misses his older brother. Give him time; he’s not used to having family around him anymore. Friends either. He’s starting to come out of the barriers he built around his heart. I think he’s still uncomfortable around you; he needs to get used to being around you again. He’s still not warmed back up to me either. Don’t worry, Itachi, just give him time.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was maintaining his weapons alone in his room that evening. They were all still waiting for a message from the Hokage and had little to do but train and take care of mundane tasks. He looked up when Itachi came to his open door.   
  
Itachi looked down at him for a long moment, considering what to say. What was he suppose to ask him? ‘Want to make origami shuriken and I’ll show you how to throw them at your stuffed dinosaur? Play ninja? Making hand signs in their standard order as fast as possible to see which of them could do it longer without errors? Play hide and seek?’ His brother was eight when he left, what could they do together that would make them both feel like they had their brothers back? What else did they do together? There was one thing.  
  
“Want to train together?”  
  
“Are you feeling better?”  
  
“I was just tired. That’s the most powerful technique I have. It’s taxing and hurts, but I’m all right.”  
  
“Your wound?”  
  
“It’s completely healed. You should be thankful to have someone like Sakura on your team.”  
  
“Ah. She can be annoying though.”  
  
“I can understand that. She adores you though.”  
  
“I don’t share her feelings.”  
  
“I’m worried about you, Sasuke. You’re not close to anyone.”  
  
“Being all but held captive by Orochimaru doesn’t lend oneself to be very sociable.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“But I am trying.”  
  
“Come on, I’ll teach you Sasano.”  
  
\-----  
  
The raven reversed summoned himself to Itachi while he and Sasuke fought. Itachi prevented the raven from making his report until they were all gathered.  
  
“Do not come. She says it might be good to have reinforcements outside the village. You are correct that there are few who would trust any of you except Neji and Shikamaru. She will summon me using that scroll when Pein attacks and then to let you know the results of the attack. If you don’t have a location on the other members of Akatsuki, then you should wait for word from her; they might be able to get a location from Pein if he’s captured.”  
  
“Pein will not be taken alive; I don’t know about Konan.” Itachi considered. “I think there are things she’s not telling us. What about the Jinchûriki? What did they learn from the corpse and the captive from Ame? I don’t think she fully trusts us.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. “I agree. Tsunade would be more forthcoming with me I’m sure. But I’m not surprised. I wouldn’t expect her to let Naruto’s location, or her plans concerning him, leave the village.”  
  
“So we wait,” Sasuke said.  
  
“That might be prudent with Madara aware that there is a group of us working against with Itachi’s help,” Neji said. “We should lay low for a time. If we can avoid detection down here, then he can search for us all he wants. He must be searching. Itachi was too valuable and too dangerous to leave alone.”  
  
Itachi clearly didn’t like the Hyuuga even saying his name, but he had to agree. “Ah. And he can assume Sasuke is working with me. When you killed Orochimaru, Pein told the rest of Akatsuki about Suigetsu and Juugo, but not Karin. And they still don’t know about Shikamaru or the Hyuuga. At least he does not know our full strength. Staying hidden will keep it that way.”  
  
“Then we’re stuck here with nothing to do,” Suigetsu complained.   
  
“We can train,” Neji said. “We faced one Akatsuki together, and some of you fought others. We should take what we’ve learned about them in general and come up with a more effective strategy.”  
  
Itachi bristled at that, he being the captain in the fight against Kisame. But he wouldn’t give the Hyuuga the satisfaction of seeing him angry or insulted.  
  
\-----  
  
Karin entered the reception room which they had turned into a large lounge, surprised to see Suigetsu reading, but then she saw illustrations of swords. She turned her attention to Sasuke.  
  
“Kakashi and Itachi not here?” Karin asked.  
  
“Dogs in heat,” Suigetsu smirked.  
  
Karin opened her mouth to scream at him. But before she could say a word, Sasuke, who was standing a pace behind Suigetsu reading a scroll, stepped forward and slapped him in the back of the head, his hand sparking with a mild Chidori.   
  
“What the hell?! It’s not like I was talking about you and Juugo.”  
  
“Karin,” Sasuke said calmly, “have at him.”  
  
She hesitated at the odd order, but she did as ordered, gleefully.  
  
Sakura came into the room and was shocked by the odd scene: Sasuke stood by, not looking at the others, reading his scroll, while Karin pummeled Suigetsu into a puddle.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing,” Sasuke said nonchalantly.  
  
She wondered if this was normal and wondered at Sasuke being apparently content and reasonably in control of these people.  
  
Sasuke looked up. “Karin.” She stopped. “Suigetsu, keep quiet.”  
  
“What the—”  
  
“I don’t want you two to provoke Juugo.”  
  
Juugo arrived a few seconds later.  
  
“Humph. Nice to see you developing a sense of humor, Sasuke,” Suigetsu said. “Even if it is a bad one.”  
  
Sasuke ‘humphed’ back at him, but then was drawn into a thought: when was the last time he’d laughed? Really laughed? It took a moment and he remembered: nearly four years.  
  
“Why were you looking for Kakashi and my brother?” Sasuke asked Karin.  
  
“Really just looking for Kakashi. He summoned his hounds and they’re making a mess. I just assumed he’d be in here.”  
  
“Can’t you just sense him?” Suigetsu asked.  
  
“I don’t use my sense if I don’t have to.”  
  
“Karin,” Sasuke summoned her attention. “Kakashi’s not here.”  
  
She turned in a huff and left.   
  
\----  
  
It ended up Itachi was not having sex with his lover; in fact, Kakashi _was_ no where to be found. Sasuke’s Sharingan activated on its own as he approached the room Itachi shared with Kakashi. Sasuke and Itachi had discovered that whenever the other was nearby and their chakra flared or was especially concentrated or focused, the other’s Sharingan would activate, reacting to the chakra of their original owner. Sasuke still feared his eyes spouting the black flames of Amaterasu on their own, but he and Itachi had sat trying to force the other’s eyes to do things without result. It was just the presence of their chakra that made their Sharingans activate.   
  
Sasuke found that Itachi had left his door open, probably better able to sense his surroundings than with the door shut. Itachi was deep in meditation, so deep he either ignored Sasuke’s presence or really didn’t notice him. That was alright, Sasuke didn’t have anything to say to him or want to do anything with him; he just wanted to be near him. He sat down a few paces next to Itachi and attempted to meditate as well.  
  
But it was useless.   
  
He looked around the room. This used to be just an empty room. Orochimaru had an irrational number of empty rooms in every base. Shin and the others had been making normal beds for everyone, but the bed in this room had actually been Orochimaru’s; sensible since they were the only ones in need of a double bed. It looked like it had been charred and shaved to remove any remnant of Orochimaru’s presence from it. The mattress was probably burned and they probably had Shin stuff a new one. Sasuke smiled at the cat hairs on the blanket. Kakashi must hate that. But then dogs weren’t much better in that regard. Itachi must have summoned one of the Uchiha cats. They must have forgiven him since he wasn’t covered in bloody scratches.   
  
There wasn’t much else to the room. None of them had many personal items. It depressed Sasuke. He thought of Shin and the others as refugees, but they were all refuges except Neji and Shikamaru. They were living like refugees or criminals.  
  
The only personal things in this room were a tattered Akatsuki cloak, the three Akatsuki rings—Sasuke had taken Orochimaru’s ring after he killed him and had given it to Itachi when Itachi asked about it— two sets of ANBU armor and kodachis, and Kakashi’s photographs of his two teams: Team Minato and Team Seven. Sasuke stared at the picture of he and Naruto glaring at each other with Kakashi and Sakura smiling. He really did miss those days. It was something he tried not to think about. His attention drifted inward and he reflected on the last four years.  
  
“Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke was jolted out of his retrieve to see his brother knelling beside him.  
  
“You seemed far away.”  
  
“Just . . . I’m okay.”  
  
“Did you want something?”  
  
“No. Just wanted to, I don’t know, hang out with my brother, be with my family. I don’t remember what that’s suppose to feel like.”  
  
“Me either.” Itachi sat next to him and put an arm around him. “I wish I could carry you around on my back like before. I want things to go back to how they were, but you’re not eight years old anymore. You grew up too much while I was gone.” He pulled Sasuke’s head to his chest and Sasuke relaxed into his embrace. “I’m sorry, Sasuke.”  
  
“But I’m happy to see you really haven’t changed much, nii-san. I’m the one who changed.”  
  
“But that’s my fault.”  
  
“I don’t blame you anymore. I made my own bad decisions.” He put his arms around Itachi’s waist.  
  
“Once this is over—Fuck that. Any of us could die. Like I said, even if you hate me, I’m here for you.”   
  
“I don’t hate you, nii-san; I’m not sure I ever did.”  
  
“For now on, I’ll always be right here to protect you.”  
  
“Please, just don’t get yourself killed.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi meanwhile was collecting his hounds to take for a walk.  
  
“Why are they everywhere?” Karin demanded. “They were even in my room.”  
  
“They like to get familiar with their surroundings.”  
  
“Hey, you use the same shampoo as I do just like Sakura-chan,” Pakkun commented to Karin.  
  
She spluttered, allowing Kakashi to lead his hounds outside.  
  
Once alone with his hounds above ground, “Well?”  
  
“Nothing suspicious,” Pakkun said.  
  
“There is some weird shit down there, but nothing connected to any of your comrades,” Urushi said.  
  
“Except maybe Sasuke-kun,” Guruko said. “He smells like snake.”  
  
“He summons snakes,” Kakashi explained.  
  
“And hawks too it smells like,” Pakkun said.  
  
“His chakra smells . . . more sinister than it used to,” Shiba said.  
  
“Different than after he got the curse mark?” Kakashi said.  
  
“Much darker.”  
  
“Could be the total transformation he can use now?”  
  
“Don’t know. It’s just dark.”  
  
“And Itachi smells like cat. You and cat.”  
  
Kakashi gave Guruko a glare. “What about the pair from Konoha? Do you think they’ll turn on us?”  
  
“I don’t sense any nervousness, nothing that would say they were on a mission to betray you,” Pakkun said.  
  
“Good. Itachi’s not just prejudice against Hyuuga Neji, he’s very suspicious of him. He seems fine with Nara Shikamaru.”  
  
“I wouldn’t worry about any of them. The only one who seems suspicious is the Kiri-nin but, though he may not seem like it, he’s loyal to Sasuke.”  
  
“He’s taken a liking to Itachi too.”  
  
“And as much as we hate those cats, their only loyalty is to the Uchiha,” Bisuke said.  
  
“Madara’s an Uchiha.”  
  
“True,” Pakkun said, “but they’ll stick with the future of the clan rather than the one who ultimately tried to destroy it. Itachi . . . they must have the same sympathy for him as we do.”  
  
“Glad you’ve taken a liking to him.”  
  
“It surprised all of us when he murdered his clan. He seemed a good kid, always nice to us.”  
  
“Itachi’s always been too nice to be a shinobi; too good natured.”  
  
“It must have been rough on him psychologically.”  
  
“I’ve been talking with him. I think he’s together. I’m a little worried about Sasuke though.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke never would have thought he was a uke, but he found himself naked, on his back with Juugo kneeling between his legs looking down at him in awe. Whether it was awe of his physique or the fact Sasuke had given him this honor, he didn’t know.   
  
Juugo leaned down to kiss him. His hand ran down Sasuke’s side with such gentle reverence that it frustrated Sasuke. He hated it. He didn’t deserve it. But he said nothing, did nothing to stop him. When Juugo kissed the curse mark on his shoulder, Sasuke felt something like a bolt of lightning firing through his body. It was partially the memory of Orochimaru biting him there and partially the feeling that Juugo was the original source of the curse mark and it was like it was being reunited with the source.   
  
Every touch was like Juugo was caressing a fragile porcelain cup, a priceless, delicate, item. Sasuke wanted to be anyone but himself, be worthy of this, someone who didn’t run out on his friends and home, someone who hadn’t betrayed everyone, someone who hadn’t been so ready to murder his brother, who could be so easily manipulated.   
  
But that’s why he was on his back, wasn’t it? With his legs spread.   
  
Juugo moved down his chest hesitating at his nipple. Sasuke hadn’t moved more than to tilt his head back to offer his throat to the larger man, but now he arched into his mouth and threaded his fingers into the flame-like hair. He didn’t push or pull though he didn’t want him to stop. But Juugo pulled away to travel down his tense washboard stomach dragging Sasuke’s limp hand along with him.  
  
Sasuke keened when Juugo took his into his mouth and gasped his name. It amazed Sasuke that Juugo knew what he was doing. Probably did it with Kimimaro. He was his replacement after all. That’s all he was, a replacement for Kimimaro. He was Karin’s replacement for her dead master, probably a replacement for Suigetsu’s dead brother, Kakashi’s replacement for Itachi, Itachi’s replacement for their entire family. He was also just spare parts to Orochimaru. A spare Sharingan to Konoha.   
  
None of that let his erection flag.   
  
“Just take me, Juugo,” he sighed as Juugo began preparing him. “Just do it.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“I want you to. I’m not fragile, I won’t break.”  
  
Juugo ignored him and begin stretching him with a finger. Juugo did his best to deep throat him as he added a second finger. Sasuke couldn’t believe how much just that hurt. Finally, Juugo moved to once again kneel between Sasuke lily-white thighs. Juugo put his hands under Sasuke ass to lift him up and spread him at the same time. Sasuke found it hard to breathe before Juugo even attempted to enter him. Sasuke shut his eyes.  
  
Juugo eased in, but it hurt despite the preparation. Sasuke refused to show it beyond wincing. He wanted to cry out for Juugo to stop, but he said nothing and Juugo pressed on. Sasuke stopped breathing; he only started again when he felt his hips meet Juugo’s. It was a long shuddering breath.   
  
He didn’t wait long for Sasuke to adjust. He began sawing into Sasuke’s body. The pain eased and pleasure replaced it every time Juugo hit his prostate. He began moaning in pleasure. Juugo took that as a sign to speed up. He was soon pounding Sasuke into the mattress, pressing out curses and pleas for Juugo to fuck him harder and faster.   
  
Juugo came deep inside him and with the feeling of the hot fluid filling him, Sasuke cam. He knew nothing else.  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes. Two of the three candles he’d left burning the night before had guttered. He turned and realized he was in his nightclothes. He sat up and saw Juugo sleeping in his own small bed on the other side of the room. Most telling, he didn’t feel any pain. But Sasuke felt the drying cum on his groin. A dream. Or a nightmare.  
  
Grumbling lowly, Sasuke got up to clean himself up. Though he had absolutely no proof, he cursed Itachi’s libido for this. And Suigetsu’s insinuation about he and Juugo.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke turned inward on himself, drawing further away from most of the people around him. His thoughts during the dream/nightmare stayed with him. Of all the people in the base, Sasuke seemed to lurk more around Shin and his four friends, Shikamaru, and Neji. At least around Shin and the others, he was respected as a savior; he felt real around them, not like a replacement. The five refugees felt honored to be allowed to spend time around the great Uchiha who killed Orochimaru.   
  
Sasuke was now spending a good deal of time going through all of Kabuto’s records and Orochimaru’s experiments, looking for anything relating to him and the others. Shin and the others were hauling out and destroying everything Sasuke wanted disposed of. Little by little, they were erasing Orochimaru and Kabuto from the hideout. In the meantime, he was avoiding everyone.  
  
Itachi was concern about his sudden introverted little brother. “Sasuke, we’re having a meeting.”  
  
“Ah.” Sasuke finished reading the report in his hand and followed his brother.  
  
“You alright, Sasuke?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
\-----  
  
“It’s been three days since we fought Madara,” Itachi said. “We should have heard from Konoha by now.”  
  
“Maybe they haven’t attacked yet,” Shikamaru said.  
  
“Madara used a space time jutsu that brought him right to us within seconds,” Kakashi said. “Even distance wouldn’t be a factor.”  
  
“And Pein was on his way. My communication with him stopped him. I’m worried.”  
  
Sasuke nodded, but said nothing.  
  
“I’m sending my raven for reconnaissance,” Itachi said. He hesitated for any objections then made his way to the entrance.   
  
Outside he summoned his raven. “Scout out Konoha, see if there’s anything wrong. Even if there’s nothing wrong, try to get some kind of report from the Hokage.”  
  
“Ah,” the raven cawed and flew away.  
  
Itachi turned quickly sensing someone there. The Hyuuga. “I just wanted to make sure there was no one around.”  
  
“My Sharingan can do that,” Itachi sneered. He was about to stalk pass the Hyuuga on his way back down into the base, but he suddenly stopped almost next to him. The entrance was closed, no one would hear them. “Kakashi tells me you have remarkable powers of perception when it comes to your enemies.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“And your allies?”  
  
Neji hesitated before answering. “Ah.”  
  
“Then tell me, what’s wrong with my brother?”  
  
“I don’t—”  
  
“He’s been avoiding all of us except you two and the former captives. Why?”  
  
“Is it really fair for me to tell what Sasuke won’t?”  
  
“I’m his brother; I have more of a right to know than a fucking Hyuuga.”  
  
“You may be right. But can you at least stop refereeing to me as a ‘fucking Hyuuga?’”  
  
“Seems fair enough. I won’t say that in your hearing again.” Neji scowled. “You can’t expect me not to say it to Kakashi.”  
  
“Fine. For some reason Sasuke feels . . . inadequate. He looks at the rest of you like he’s failed you. He won’t speak about it and I know better than to ask. The rest of us have less history with him than you all do. He’s harder to read than most. But there’s some resentment too.”  
  
Itachi nodded in the minimum of gratitude and Neji was going to let him go, but he grabbed his arm to stop him. “I think you should know something else. He’s spoken about you. I think he still wants to prove himself to you. I think he still feels like he’s in your shadow. That may have something to do with it. But as I said, he’s hard to read.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“I don’t like seeing him like this either.”  
  
Itachi’s eyes narrowed, but he refrained from calling Neji a ‘fucking Hyuuga.’  
  
Itachi considered Neji’s words in the reception room/lounge. It was hard to figure out what was going on his brother’s head. Didn’t help that even in what Sasuke had shown him of his life with Orochimaru, he could sense nothing about Sasuke’s state of mind or his thoughts. He considered it for nearly an hour. Itachi was planning on confronting Sasuke, but his raven’s return prevented that.  
  
“Konoha is gone.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s just a hole in the ground and debris. The Hokage is unconscious, but alive. The Jinchûriki defeated Pein.”  
  
Itachi was speechless. His chakra was distressed enough to summon Sasuke, Neji and Karin. The raven turned to them and their faces dropped.  
  
“Konoha?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Destroyed,” the raven said. “But few people are dead. The Jinchûriki defeated Pein.”  
  
“Naruto?” Neji said in disbelief.   
  
Neji ran around to gather the others. The raven gave them the story as much as Shizune, who had just come back from the dead the day before, and Shikaku, Shikamaru’s father, could tell him. It ended up that Tsunade had confided the situation with Shikaku as Shikamaru’s father and as one of her top Jounin since Kakashi was with them.  
  
“Shikaku tried to make a case for Kakashi-kun to become Hokage, but Danzo took it. From what I gathered no one is happy with this. But if Tsunade wakes up, the point will be moot. Because of this attack, a conference will be held between the Kage in the Land of Iron. Danzo will go to that.”  
  
Even those without the ability to feel chakra could feel Sasuke’s chakra flaring.  
  
The raven continued. “Shizune and Shikaku have not mentioned your group to Danzo, nor will they. They don’t seem concerned at all for his safety. They suggest you work on the last of Akatsuki, perhaps going to the conference, staying just far enough away. They believe Akatsuki will attack there.”  
  
“Is there any way to determine Danzo’s path and escort?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“I coul—”  
  
“This is not the time, Sasuke,” Kakashi interrupted. “Konoha must be represented at the conference. We could attack him on his way back to Konoha, but Konoha must not be seen as leaderless right now.”  
  
It was at this point Kakashi realized Itachi was also glowering with hatred for the old man.  
  
“If we send Sakura to Konoha, could she help with the Hokage’s condition?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Shizune is my sempai, more skilled than I am,” Sakura said. “I doubt I could do anything more than she.”  
  
“Should we begin preparing to go to this conference and ambush any Akatsuki attack?” Neji asked.  
  
“When is the conference?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Not for another twelve days,” the raven said. “Word must spread to the rest of the Five Nations of the summit and Konoha must be somewhat stabilized.”  
  
“It will take us two days to get to the Land of Iron and setup, we can begin preparation, but we don’t have to get going just yet,” Kakashi said.  
  
“We’ll take out any Akatsuki assassins, then we’ll kill that bastard Danzo as he leaves the summit,” Sasuke said in a voice harder than any of them had heard before.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi was just as cold the rest of the day. Both brothers were focused on Danzo, but unlike Sasuke, Itachi couldn’t sustain his fury; he’d lived with his resentment of Danzo for too long. He was a little subdued, but otherwise back to normal when he and Kakashi went to their room that night.  
  
“All I did to save Konoha and it’s destroyed anyway,” Itachi sighed and lay on the bed without undressing. “And that evil old bastard is finally Hokage. He’ll be a problem with Root under his control. Sasuke’s right, he must be killed. But I agree with you, we should wait until after the summit.”  
  
“We do have an advantage with Naruto being a Sage,” Kakashi offered as he stripped to his bare chest and removed his mask.  
  
“True. I once saw Jiraiya use his Sage techniques. If Naruto could defeat Pein . . .”  
  
Kakashi crouched down next to him and rubbed his lover’s scalp soothingly. Itachi smiled.  
  
“And you, Hokage, huh? I had no idea.”  
  
“I don’t want to be Hokage. You’re more suited to it.” Itachi looked at him skeptically. “You loved the village more than your clan, you’ve sacrificed so much for it, and you’re probably more powerful than Minato-sensei. You’d make a formidable Hokage.”  
  
“As if anyone would trust me. I never really thought about being Hokage. It really never crossed my mind.”  
  
“I’d follow you without question.” Kakashi kissed him briefly on the lips.  
  
“Yeah, but you’re inclined to trust me. The rest of the village would need a lot of convincing,” he said wistfully, not really considering it. He stared at the ceiling distractedly.  
  
“I’ll bring you and Sasuke home; I’ll convince them to trust you.” Kakashi kissed him again, but more deeply this time. Kakashi started stripping Itachi, being half stripped himself. He finished stripping both of them and straddled Itachi’s thin, yet muscular legs.  
  
He never got tired of looking at Itachi. Even after all these years, Itachi’s chest, like his brother’s and Kakashi own, was hairless. There were a few scars, but not many. His ivory skin was deliciously smooth. Even his hands were unusually smooth. Being a genjutsu and ninjutsu master, Itachi rarely used physical weapons, though he was marvelous with them. In addition to lacking a lot of rough weapon calluses, parts of Itachi’s hands were extra smooth with burn scars from using so many fire based jutsu. Kakashi luxuriated in the feel of Itachi’s hands on his face. Itachi caressed and cupped his lover’s face in such a loving and intimate way, it was clear how deeply in love they really were.  
  
Kakashi’s face turned in Itachi’s hands to kiss his palm then wrist, lapping tenderly at his skin. He kissed and licked back up to the tip of his index finger and sucked gently on the tip, teasing it as if it were something else. He took more and more of his finger into his mouth. Itachi watched with hooded eyes.   
  
“Mmmm, you better stop that before I cum.”  
  
The thing about Kakashi was his eyes were always hooded, but Itachi knew the subtle differences. It helped that he could see the man’s face. Sasuke got a glimpse of it when he caught the two of them that morning in Konoha just before Itachi got his vision back, but no one else probably had seen Kakashi’s face since his father.   
  
That was nearly a boner killer, thinking of Sasuke and Kakashi’s father who died before Itachi was even born, but the look on Kakashi’s face was so full of lust tainted affection that nothing could spoil the mood short of Sasuke bursting through the door. That made Itachi chuckle.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. Remember how I told you I was always afraid of sleeping in the nude because I never knew when Sasuke would come in? I was thinking that was about the only thing that could put a damper on this.”  
  
Kakashi chuckled and then leaned in to kiss him. “It’s amazing, but every time, it feels like we haven’t does this in years.”  
  
“Makes it even better, doesn’t it?”  
  
Kakashi responded by kissing him again. Itachi reached for the oil, took Kakashi hand, and dripped and spread the oil on Kakashi’s fingers, all the while running his tongue across Kakashi’s lower lip as he sucked on Itachi’s upper lip. Kakashi deepened the kiss, licking the underside of Itachi’s tongue, as he reach between them to caress Itachi’s opening. He had Itachi moaning into his mouth with desire.   
  
Itachi pushed him away. “If you don’t fuck me, I’ll make your life hell.”  
  
“That could be fun too.”  
  
“You feel like making another visit to Tsukuyomi?”  
  
“I love you too.” Itachi’s response was cut off by two fingers being thrust into him. It wasn’t long before his fingers were replaced with something more satisfying. “Damn it, Itachi, you still feel like a virgin.”  
  
“I hope I’m your only point of reference.”  
  
“You are.”  
  
Kakashi stayed still, loving the feeling of just being inside his little raven. When Itachi glared at him through his beautiful eyelashes, Kakashi started to move, making love to him slowly. He got no more glares only moans of pleasure. Itachi kept himself under tight control, refusing to cum. Kakashi was trying to outlast him, but he finally could hold back his orgasm no longer.   
  
Kakashi reached down to bring Itachi off, but Itachi caught his hand and turned him over onto his back.   
  
“It isn’t due to lack of skill,” Itachi purred. “We Uchiha aren’t known for control for nothing. Self control is a daily practice.”  
  
Despite his words, he needed to calm down so he bent down to kiss Kakashi’s inviting lips. After a while he moved to lick at the scar that ran through Kakashi’s eye. Itachi always wondered if that scar bothered him, if it was part of the reason Kakashi kept his headband over the eye. He would never try to convince Kakashi to remove the mask or headband, he relished being the only one having the privilege of seeing his full face too much, but he hoped Kakashi wasn’t insecure about the scar or his looks. He knew Kakashi wasn’t so vain to cover his face because he was gorgeous—which he was.   
  
Itachi was calmer and Kakashi’s erection was coming back so Itachi began preparing the older man. Itachi considered the age difference for a moment. It was shameful eight years ago, but now . . . If they did go back to Konoha, no one could know about their relationship before. But now it was only a slight inconvenience. Eight years difference. He still couldn’t bring himself to care. His white hair even failed to reinforce the idea of Kakashi being nearly a decade older than him.  
  
It didn’t take long to prepare either of them.   
  
“Turn over,” Itachi cooed.  
  
Kakashi obeyed and Itachi entered him fully with little resistance, Kakashi having relearned how to relax, as Itachi had, since they were reunited. He let all his upper body weight rest on Kakashi’s back so he could play with Kakashi’s sensitive nipples with both hands. Kakashi bucked back against him in frustration as Itachi was moving slowly inside him.  
  
“Fuck me, ‘Tachi,” Kakashi pleaded.   
  
“I thought that’s what I was doing.”  
  
Kakashi groaned and Itachi straightened up to put more force into his thrusts. Once he settled into a good rhythm, Itachi caressed the expanse of skin before him. Kakashi shuttered at the moth light touch. Itachi traced scars there and the valley of his spine.   
  
Itachi leaned in and started biting at Kakashi’s shoulder and neck, then raking his fingernails across his chest leaving red welts streaking his pecks. Itachi wasn’t usually into being rough, but now he just thrust in hard and fast as he dug his nails into Kakashi’s flesh. Itachi knew Kakashi enjoyed it, so he didn’t hold back.  
  
Kakashi had to appreciate things that made Itachi angry, like Danzo, every once in a while because when Itachi was angry, the sex tended to be fantastic, if not a little brutal.  
  
Kakashi remembered the first time Itachi had come to him when furious. A long mission had been successfully completed, but not without problems, and his fellow ANBU had taken Itachi’s age as license to rib and tease him for his not spotting a trap. They hadn’t taken it too far, fearing his Sharingan. To top it all off, when he got home, his mother was off visiting her parents with Sasuke and Itachi came home to his father’s complaining. Itachi had slipped out of his window and come to Kakashi. Itachi apologized when he began a bit rough, but Kakashi encouraged it. Kakashi had missed that angry little ANBU.  
  
“Don’t you dare cum before I tell you,” Itachi growled. He put a hand over Kakashi’s throat, his smaller hand still able to encapsulate Kakashi’s slim throat. Itachi used his grip to pulled Kakashi up against him, almost bending him backward as he knelt in front of Itachi, still impaled on Itachi length.   
  
Back to chest, Itachi was breathing into Kakashi’s ear and closed his grip on Kakashi’s throat, cutting off his breathing. Kakashi didn’t struggle. More adrenaline pumped into Kakashi’s system with the lack of oxygen. Another shot of adrenaline went through him when Itachi’s teeth pierced the skin where Kakashi’s neck and shoulder met. Itachi’s hand disappeared suddenly, nearly making Kakashi cum. Itachi found the fact Kakashi would never allow any other person to ever to do this as much as a turn on as the act itself. Itachi never missed a beat as he rocked his hips up into Kakashi’s desperate body. He raked his fingernails across the bared throat with just enough force to mark him a few days.   
  
Itachi was getting close and he could tell so was Kakashi; he pulled out. “Turn back over.” Kakashi didn’t hesitate. Itachi entered him again. “You can cum now.” Kakashi did so and his body milked Itachi to his own orgasm. After a moment to gather himself, Itachi pulled out and reached down to scoop Kakashi’s cum from his stomach and sucked it off his fingers.   
  
“Oh, don’t do that, Itachi. I don’t think I can cum again.”  
  
“But I can.”  
  
However spent Kakashi was, he was powerless at that sight. His wanton little scamp knew just how to arouse him.   
  
“Damn it, ‘Tachi.”  
  
He was still painfully sensitive and Itachi was mindful of that while he bent down to lick up the rest of Kakashi’s cum from his abdomen. Itachi kept eye contact the entire time.   
  
Itachi suddenly got up, leaving Kakashi half hard and confused. Itachi came back with a hot, damp towel and gently wiped down Kakashi cock.  
  
“Didn’t think you were fastidious at all when it came to sex.”  
  
“I’m not taking something that just in my ass in my mouth.”  
  
Before Kakashi could mention how many times Itachi stuck his tongue up Kakashi’s ass, Itachi was bobbing slowly up and down his still sensitive cock. He started by using only his lips, the head only brushing against his tongue as it was forced into Itachi’s throat. He started using his tongue as the sensitivity faded. Then he used his teeth. Kakashi’s erection didn’t flag in the slightest. Shinobi were used to pain and inflicting pain, so it wasn’t unusual to find they could be masochists as well as sadists.  
  
Once they were both ready, Itachi thrust inside Kakashi again without hesitated. Kakashi’s body had begun to tighten back up and he groaned for the intrusion.   
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Your heart isn’t in that apology.”  
  
Itachi started slowly, but with every thrust he sped up and slammed in harder. He grabbed Kakashi’s left thigh, right behind his knee, and pressed it forward using it for leverage, pushing forward on the leg as he pulled himself nearly all the way out of Kakashi before thrusting all the way back in. It was by far a more violent coupling, but Kakashi wasn’t complaining.  
  
Knowing he was still under the mandate not to cum, he struggled to keep it back under Itachi assault on his prostate.   
  
Itachi leaned into Kakashi leg, nearly bending him in half and filled his lover’s body a second time.  
  
Luckily for Kakashi, Itachi’s anger drained with his energy. He pulled out and then took Kakashi into his mouth again. Itachi’s sadism hadn’t completely drained as he dug his nails into Kakashi’s hips and used his teeth less gently than normal.   
  
“Itachi,” he gasped.  
  
Itachi hummed in response which only made things worse.  
  
“Itachi, please.”  
  
Itachi ignored him for a while, only granting so much mercy as to grip the base again to prevent him from cuming. But then he used his grip to push Kakashi’s balls forward so Itachi could lick them when the head of cock was in his throat. Kakashi groaned as his tongue teased the stretched skin over his balls.   
  
Once he judged Kakashi adequately tortured, he pulled back, gave the tip a kiss, let go of the base and said, “Cum for me.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t even need to feel Itachi’s breath to cum. Most made it into Itachi’s mouth, but a few shots hit his face. Itachi didn’t move as Kakashi came back to his senses. Once he opened his eyes, Itachi crawled up to be face to face with him. Kakashi licked the cum off Itachi’s face and then kissed him.  
  
“You haven’t been rough like that since you were thirteen,” Kakashi said as Itachi lay on his chest. My hip is killing me.”  
  
“Been too scared, too depressed, or too content.”  
  
Kakashi rubbed his reddened throat. “It’s a good thing I wear a mask that covers my throat.”  
  
“I thought everyone already knew?” Itachi teased.  
  
“Yeah, but they think you’re the uke.”  
  
Itachi stabbed Kakashi in the ribs with his knuckles painfully. “Maybe you should wear a more revealing mask for a while. Or I could order you around more.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to flaunt our relationship in front of your brother.”  
  
“I may have disguised myself as a woman to hide in Konoha, but my Uchiha pride won’t take being viewed as uke.”  
  
“I’ll find a way to sneak it into the conversation.”  
  
“You better, or you’re going shirtless so everyone can see those scratches.”  
  
Kakashi chuckled. “Actually, your brother wasn’t happy about way Suigetsu and I talked about you and how I grabbed you; said he didn’t like you being treated like a uke. I assured him you weren’t.” Itachi raised his head enough to glare at Kakashi. “Yeah, he told me he didn’t want to hear about our sex life.”  
  
“Leave it that way.”  
  
He let Kakashi turn him onto his side and spoon him. His body fit into Kakashi’s perfectly. Kakashi was drifting off, but he could tell Itachi was not.  
  
“Kakashi,” he started quietly. Kakashi hummed to let him know he was listening. “There’s only two members of Akatsuki left: Madara and Zetsu. In a few days we’re going to fight them and Danzo. Kakashi, I—”  
  
“You’re not going to die. Never ever suggest it again. You’re not going to die.”  
  
Itachi said nothing for a minute. “Take care of Sasuke. Just in case.”  
  
“I will. But you’re not going to die.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that promise too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, the “I’ll hold you to that promise too,” is something from the novel Star Wars X-Wing Iron Fist. The line from the novel is “Well, I’ll try to hold you to that promise, too.” I love that novel. No one would know that if I didn’t say anything, but I’m an honest thief. But it’s not theft, it’s homage.


	14. Betrayal

Itachi woke up still encapsulated in Kakashi’s arms, held like a teddy bear. Despite the long pleasurable night, Itachi still woke up aroused. Itachi’s shifting woke Kakashi.  
  
“My hip hurts,” Kakashi complained.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
“And I don’t think I can cum again for three days.”  
  
Despite his words, Kakashi leaned over to kiss him, but Itachi shook him off. “It tastes like a rat died in my mouth a month ago. Shockingly your cum doesn’t taste all that good the next morning. Is your hip in socket?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Shower.”  
  
“Right,” Kakashi yawned.  
  
The water was hot when Itachi joined him after thoroughly scrubbing his mouth out. Kakashi noticed Itachi’s half hard erection.  
  
“Want help with that?”  
  
“I thought you were spent for the week.”  
  
Kakashi eased two wet fingers into Itachi loose ass and stroked his prostate. Itachi leaned back onto Kakashi’s arm and rest his head on his shoulder. Kakashi kissed his neck and used his other hand to jerk Itachi slowly. Itachi moaned under the hot spray, completely pliant under Kakashi’s attentions. He whispered his lover’s name as he cam into Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi was going to offer his cum covered hand to Itachi but he shook his head.  
  
“I just brushed my teeth.”  
  
Kakashi chuckled. “Hurry up and finish washing so I can turn off the hot water. I know how painful dry orgasms can be.”  
  
\-----  
  
Eight days. Danzo would be leaving Konoha in eleven days and Sasuke’s group would move out before hand and set up a temporary base inside the Land of Iron and use Karin, Neji, Juugo’s birds, Kakashi’s hounds, Sasuke’s snakes and hawks, Itachi ravens, and the Uchiha cats to search for anyone approaching the Kage summit. They had eight days left in this base and in eleven or twelve their mission might be over.  
  
Sasuke’s anger at Danzo had blown away his lack of self worth for the most part. But he still secluded himself from the others. He sat in his room meditating with door open to feel his surroundings.  
  
Suddenly he felt something was wrong. If he weren’t meditating, he may not have felt it. He picked up his sword and weapons pouch and wrapped his arms with the weapon summons he’d made to fight Itachi, ready to summon a maelstrom of weapons.  
  
He crept out into the corridor, not knowing what to expect. He concentrated and felt a large, wild chakra coming from his right. He couldn’t identify it, though his brother probably could; he was far more sensitive than Sasuke. He knew this chakra was not Itachi’s; his chakra Sasuke would know anywhere. It was too large for anyone else in the hideout except Juugo and Neji. Neji seemed to exude chakra from every pore and it could fly out like solar flares when in battle, or training for that matter. But Neji’s was far more controlled than this. Juugo’s maybe? But if he had gone out of control someone would have come for him and Itachi could probably handle the situation as well.  
  
The stone walls and the earth behind many of them blocked his Sharingan, but as the source of the mysterious chakra came closer, he could see it with his Sharingan: yellow with flares of green and red. It was familiar, but strange. Sasuke suppressed his chakra; maybe the intruder was having the same problem he was with the earthen walls and he would not detect him. He stopped dead, taking a fighting stance out of instinct as the source came ever closer.  
  
A figure flew down one of the corridors which crossed the one Sasuke crouched in. The blur looked down the corridor in passing and skid to a stop once he registered what he saw. He hung onto the corner of the wall as he looked again.  
  
Sasuke’s eyes went wide.  
  
\----  
  
Itachi and Kakashi came into the kitchen for breakfast after everyone but Suigetsu had finished. Suigetsu was decadently spooning yogurt into his mouth. Itachi smiled at the display. Suigetsu noticed Kakashi was limping slightly.  
  
“Oi, Itachi, you look like a cat with cream this morning.” Itachi’s smile now could almost be called manic. “Kakashi, little sore, are we?”  
  
He only had one eye to go on, but Kakashi was definitely frowning at him. “It’s not what you think.”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Nearly dislocated my hip.”  
  
Suigetsu clucked his tongue disapprovingly. Kakashi growled.  
  
Itachi seemed younger. Scaring off Madara and just being at home with his lover and near his brother—as anti-social as his brother insisted on being—made him actually look and act more like his twenty-one years, if not younger. Being absolutely thoroughly fucked—having delivering a through fucking as well—and his in-shower orgasm helped. Itachi jumped up to sit on counter and the grabbed the remnants from what he could tell was his brother’s plate left on the counter. He chuckled at the complete lack of nattô on his plate; Sasuke really never changed, still hated the stuff. He kicked his legs as he ate the leftover piece of fish.  
  
“Cream does sound wonderful in fact,” he said looking purposefully at Kakashi. Kakashi grumbled something about cat people and checked the refrigerator.  
  
“Want it in a saucer?”  
  
“That would be lovely.”  
  
“Guess I was wrong about who the uke in the relationship was,” Suigetsu said.  
  
Kakashi threw him another glare, but poured the cream into a saucer and handed it to Itachi who tipped it into his mouth rather than lap at it or slurp it. He smiled; truly a cat with cream.  
  
Kakashi went to the rice pot and found it empty. He sighed and picked it up to clean it out. Itachi jumped down and took the pot from him. “You look like a scolded and put upon puppy.” He made quick work of the cold rice and started a new pot.  
  
“Like I told your brother, you should learn to take better care of your pets.”  
  
“Suigetsu . . .” Kakashi growled.  
  
“My brother?”  
  
“He ‘accidently’ killed Orochimaru’s Manda in order to escape an explosion like a month ago. Just before we met up with you all.”  
  
“Manda,” Itachi mused. “Well, no great loss. More evil than his master.”  
  
“That was Deidera,” Kakashi said. “I could smell him and Sasuke in the crater we found.”  
  
“Zetsu told us about that. I think my heart stopped when he said Sasuke was dead. So he used Manda to escape the explosion. Quick thinking.”  
  
Itachi sat on the counter again and resumed drinking his saucer of cream. Kakashi took a seat at the table, a little tenderly.  
  
They chatted with Suigetsu, the subject turning eventually to swords and Kakashi started talking about his father’s sword, until the rice was done and the lovers started on rice, miso soup, and nattô, all of which took less time to prepare than the rice.  
  
As they were finishing, Itachi felt his brother’s chakra flare and his Sharingan activated in response to his brother’s chakra. “Sasuke. Where’s Sasuke?”  
  
“I think he’s meditating in his room,” Suigetsu said. “He’s avoiding everyone again.”  
  
“Something’s wrong.” Itachi and ran off, Kakashi and Suigetsu following. Itachi sent a wave of his chakra out, filled with malevolence to draw the rest of the shinobi in the hideout out into the corridors. The trio swept the others in their wake. Itachi’s sensitivity to his own brother’s chakra made him aware of what was going on: he was fighting someone. As they approached, Sasuke’s chakra plummeted, but did not cease. And another chakra was retreating.  
  
Sasuke lay in the middle of the corridor, unmoving. Itachi slid next to him. There was blood dripping down the corner of Sasuke’s mouth and his clothing was damaged over the right side of his abdomen. Kakashi knelt next to the wound, Sakura next to him. Kakashi moved the cloth aside.  
  
“Rasengan,” he said.  
  
Sakura and Itachi were startled; none of the others knew what that was.  
  
“There are only four people who have ever been able to do it: The Third, Jiraiya, myself, and . . . Naruto.”  
  
“Naruto?” Shikamaru said.  
  
Karin was kneeling next to Itachi; she cradled Sasuke’s head and brushed the blood away. Sasuke stirred.  
  
“Sasuke,” Itachi said. “Sasuke, what happened?”  
  
“Naru . . .” was all he could say.  
  
Sakura was opening his shirt and starting to repair the damage. Suigetsu was facing Shikamaru and Neji, his hand on his sword. Kakashi rose next to him.  
  
“You’ll understand if we don’t entirely trust the two of you right now,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Yeah, I understand, as troublesome as it is.”  
  
Neji nodded.  
  
“I didn’t speak to Naruto or signal him.”  
  
“Nor did I.”  
  
Sasuke gasped, but Suigetsu kept his eye intently on the two shinobi.  
  
“Sasuke, tell me what happened,” his brother prompted again.  
  
“Naruto. Looking for. Sakura. Tried to convince him. Attacked me. Didn’t want to hurt him. Didn’t think he would. Really hit me. Thinks I’m under. Genjutsu.”  
  
“Well, I guess that proves who he loves more,” Kakashi said. Sakura took the time to slap at him.  
  
“He must have run off hearing as many of us coming,” Juugo said.  
  
“Probably in shock over what he’d done to Sasuke and that he didn’t fight back,” Kakashi said.  
  
“He’ll go back to the village,” Shikamaru said. “He apparently believes you all kidnapped Sakura. He’ll tell the other shinobi who told him about it where we are and come for us. We have to find another hideout, further from Konoha.”  
  
“It’s too risky to nab him and bring him back,” Itachi agreed.  
  
“If he’s scared, he’ll fight,” Kakashi said. “And he clearly doesn’t trust any of us. The Hokage won’t like our taking him and having him anywhere near Madara would be disastrous.”  
  
“How is he, Sakura?” Itachi asked.  
  
“He’ll be alright. I don’t think Naruto used his full power.”  
  
“We need to leave quickly before Naruto can get back to the village,” Neji said.  
  
“Suigetsu, watch them.” Kakashi turned to Juugo. “You, Karin and I will pack. And tell those five as well. Itachi and Sakura, stay with him. I want us ready to leave within an hour.”  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi wanted to carry his brother himself, but Juugo was much stronger than any of them. They flew through the trees towards the Land of Iron. Karin knew of another Orochimaru’s hideouts in that direction where they could regroup before setting out to the summit and hopefully nurse Sasuke back to full health by then.  
  
Karin led the group with Sakura and Kakashi behind her, then Shikamaru and Neji with Suigetsu behind them to watch them, then Itachi and Juugo with Sasuke of his back, and Shin and his four followers behind them. Everyone was burdened with something; mostly all the food that was left in the base.  
  
It made Itachi a little sad to be leaving that hideout; it had become home to most of them, especially those of them who would not necessarily be welcome back in Konoha. He silently cursed the Jinchûriki. He attacked his brother and endangered everyone and everything. They were so close to destroying Akatsuki. And avenging their clan. He knew Danzo was a major hindrance to peace between the village and the Uchiha, and Madara had helped Itachi kill them. Maybe once they were dead, he and Sasuke could move on; maybe even Konoha could move on. And that damn Jinchûriki had endangered it all.  
  
No one spoke until they arrived at hideout on the edge of the Land of Iron. It was colder here, but there was no snow. Sasuke was put in his old room, which Karin was, somehow, familiar with, but had to use Suigetsu’s watery body to find the booby traps. Once Sasuke was safely ensconced, Itachi turned his fury at the potential traitors.  
  
“How did you get a message out?” He raged at Shikamaru and Neji. “And why now?”  
  
Kakashi came up behind him and put a restraining arm around him. “Calm down, Itachi. It probably wasn’t them.”  
  
“Then how did that Jinchûriki find us?”  
  
“Naruto’s a sage now. Sages are very sensitive to chakra. I don’t see any reason for anyone in our group to betray the others.”  
  
“Unless it’s to protect that bastard Danzo,” Itachi growled.  
  
“I’ve been warned against him before,” Shikamaru said. “If my father hints that he should be disposed of, I’ll definitely help you kill him.”  
  
“Danzo has never been a friend to my clan,” Neji said. “I’ve been ordered by the Hokage to follow Sasuke’s orders and by Sasuke to follow yours and Kakashi’s orders if they do not supersede Sasuke’s. His order was to kill Danzo and that is what I will do.”  
  
Itachi was still scowling at Neji, but he allowed Kakashi to pull him away. “If I find any evidence either of you had anything to do with this, I will kill you.”  
  
Neji nodded; they all knew Itachi’s words were directed at him.  
  
“Stay with Sasuke for now,” Kakashi told Itachi. Itachi nodded and went in the room, weary of traps.  
  
Kakashi summoned his hounds. “Sasuke was attacked by Naruto. I think he found us with Senjutsu, but Itachi has doubts for obvious reasons. I want you all to stick around; guard and just keep an eye, and nose, out.”  
  
“Will Itachi-kun be in charge of feeling us?” Shiba asked.  
  
Kakashi frowned at him. “Maybe the Uchiha cats would be a better choice.”  
  
“Itachi-kun’s spiteful nature is rubbing off on you,” Bisuke said.  
  
“Enough,” Pakkun said. “Itachi’s not going to be nice to anyone until Sasuke out of danger. We’ll look after security for now.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\-----  
  
Despite Itachi’s fears, Kakashi put Neji in charge of disarming traps. The process of making a base habitable was started again. There were no refugees in this base, too cold to choose to remain when presented with the option of leaving.  
  
Sasuke was awake when Kakashi visited later that night.  
  
“I really didn’t think he’d attack me like that,” Sasuke said without preamble.  
  
“He’s been in love with Sakura for a very long time,” Kakashi said. “The idea that we had kidnapped her must have taken away all sense. Did he say how he found us?”  
  
Sasuke nodded. “Senjutsu. Orochimaru could not hide from Senjutsu it appears.”  
  
“Jiraiya always did seem to have intel on Orochimaru.”  
  
“Then he can still track us here,” Itachi said.  
  
“Shikaku will probably speak to him and put a stop to his search,” Kakashi said. “He must know how this situation has endangered his own son. Itachi, send your raven back to him; that way he will prevent Naruto from trying again.”  
  
Itachi nodded and left.  
  
“How’s your wound?”  
  
“Hurts, but I’m all right. I should be able to fight in a day or two.”  
  
“Sakura?”  
  
“He is healing very quickly.”  
  
“At least that will calm down your brother. He very nearly attacked Neji thinking he had betrayed us.”  
  
“That fact he hasn’t attacked Neji yet at all is amazing.” Sasuke lay back down. “I trust Neji.”  
  
“Have you told your brother?”  
  
“Yes, but that doesn’t seem to make much difference.”  
  
\-----  
  
It was hard to tell at a glance if a raven was seriously pissed off, but once it started moving or cawing, you knew. Shikaku just leaned his face in his hand and listened to the tirade.  
  
Suddenly he realized the raven was finished. “One moment.” He stood and summoned an ANBU who was standing by. “Find Naruto and bring him here.”  
  
Shikaku resumed his seat. “Your master isn’t killing my son, is he?”  
  
“No. Kakashi and Sasuke convinced him it was Naruto’s Senjutsu that led him to us. But we’ve had to uproot so soon before the Kage Conference! We had another eight days to rest and prepare! Now we don’t!”  
  
 _We, as if you were going to be fighting,_ Shikaku thought.  
  
Naruto was brought in quickly. He looked rather dejected.  
  
“You went after Sakura.” Naruto didn’t respond. “You should have come to Shizune or me first. What were you told?”  
  
“Itachi kidnapped Kakashi and Sakura.”  
  
“It’s true we can never completely be sure about the Uchiha with their Sharingan, but they can’t keep people under genjutsu 24/7. Lady Tsunade decided to believe them. Sasuke and Itachi have . . . reconciled. They, Kakashi, Sakura, and a few others have come together to destroy Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade sent Neji and Shikamaru to join them. They will go to the Kage Summit and confront any Akatsuki who try to attack the Summit. They already killed one Akatsuki, Itachi’s former partner. It was Itachi who figured out Jiraiya’s code even before you did. That tells us he really is the one who was Jiraiya’s informant and is on our side.”  
  
“I can’t believe Sasuke would ever trust him.”  
  
“That’s because you don’t know averything,” the raven cawed at him.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“He’s our go between to Kakashi’s group,” Shikaku said.  
  
“If the rest of my team is going to the Summit, I’m going too.”  
  
“No. You’re a Jinchûriki. Madara wants you. From what I’ve heard Madara is even worse than Pein. Let them handle Akatsuki.”  
  
“Don’t worry about them,” the raven cawed. “They all, except the Kiri-nin probably, plan to come back to Konoha. You’ll have your team back. If they survive.”  
  
“I’m going.”  
  
“They’ll survive,” the raven said. “As long as that injury you gave Sasuke-kun is healed in time. And you’re not going. At least four of the best shinobi that have ever lived are among them. Leave the Uchiha to the Uchiha.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“The real leader of Akatsuki is Uchiha Madara. Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun will kill him. Itachi-kun’s been the kunai against his ribs for eight years.”  
  
“If you’re wondering why you’re the only member of your team not with them,” Shikaku said, “Kakashi was the first to realize Itachi was on our side. He needed medical attention, so Sakura healed him by Kakashi’s request. She was with them when some of our shinobi grew suspicious and attacked Kakashi’s home. I don’t know at what point Sasuke joined them, but they needed Sasuke not to kill Itachi so they must have reached out to him.”  
  
“Sasuke would never side with Itachi! That’s why he left! All he’s ever wanted was to kill Itachi!”  
  
The raven cawed loudly to stop Naruto from yelling. He held up his wings in a threatening pose. “Do not judge Itachi! You know nothing! Sasuke knew nothing! Stay away from them and do not even think of attacking Itachi! If they need your help, they will send one us summons to ask for it.”  
  
“You will stay away from Kage Summit,” Shikaku said.  
  
“About that,” the raven said. “They will . . . intercept Danzo on his way back to Konoha if they have yours and Shizune’s approval.”  
  
“They do.”  
  
“Very well. If there is nothing else . . .” Skikaku waved dismissingly at him and he vanished.  
  
“Do you really trust them?”  
  
“We have little choice, but I trust Kakashi and Shikamaru. Like I said, genjutsu can only work for so long. Stay here and help us rebuild. They’ve moved to a more secure place anyway.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was healing fine. Orochimaru’s healing powers where not on the level of the Kyuubi’s, but it was still a godsend. Neji sat on Sasuke’s bed while using his ability to see and manipulate chakra points to speed up Sasuke’s healing even more. Sasuke fell asleep while he was doing it and Neji was too preoccupied to sense Itachi approaching. A quick knock was all the warning they got.  
  
Itachi froze at seeing Neji anywhere near his brother. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
His brother’s voice woke Sasuke. “He’s not doing any harm ‘Tachi.”  
  
“I don’t trust him.”  
  
“But I do.”  
  
Itachi fumed for a moment then, as calmly as he could, asked, “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Better. Neji was just opening up my chakra points. My chakra concentrating like that makes me a little tired, that’s all. I’ll be ready to start training with everyone soon, maybe even tomorrow.”  
  
Itachi nodded and glared at Neji before leaving.  
  
“I must apologize for my brother. I’ve only known him to be rude like that once.”  
  
“No need. No doubt many members of my clan will treat you and him the same way. I’m almost done.” Neji resumed his task. “I should only leave them open like this for a short time, ten minutes or so. Do you want me to leave?”  
  
“No need. I’ll probably sleep.”  
  
“I’ll just meditate then.”  
  
Sasuke hummed a response and fell asleep. Neji eased off the bed and sat in a nearby chair. He didn’t _exactly_ mediate. Sasuke was still shirtless. It was cold in this base, but it wasn’t without heating. It was a bit on the warm side in here to aid Sasuke’s health so Neji didn’t feel a need to cover him with the blanket. It allowed Neji to stare. The scarring from the Rasengan would be minimal. The real damage had been internal. It wasn’t a fatal wound, but could have been.  
  
Neji had not shown it—probably unable to show much emotion at all—but Neji had been frightened when they came across Sasuke’s body in that corridor. Not frightened of Itachi, that blame might fall on him, but frightened of losing Sasuke. They’d almost become friends in the last two weeks or however long they’d been underground together. Even before Naruto knocked him from his high horse, he would have been attracted the emotionally damaged Uchiha. And that was without mentioning his beauty.  
  
Even when those lovely black eyes—the complete opposite and compliment to Neji’s white eyes—appeared not to carry any emotion, they always seemed to him to be sad. Even now while Sasuke lay asleep, his eyes spoke of deep pain. As Itachi cursed him, he cursed Itachi for causing that sadness in Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was good looking four years ago, but he was gorgeous now. Neji’d never been in love before. His uncle would be pissed.  
  
He’d lost track of time and realized it’d been over ten minutes.  
  
“Sasuke.” He knew better than to get too close to a sleeping shinobi. Sasuke stirred and whined like a puppy being woken. “I need to close the chakra points.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Neji sat on the edge of the bed again and reverse the process he used before. With Sasuke back to normal, there was no reason for Neji to remain.  
  
“I guess I’ll leave you to sleep then.”  
  
Sasuke grabbed his wrist gently. “You don’t have to. Don’t want to be alone anymore.”  
  
If Sasuke had been fully awake he would have wondered what the fuck was he saying. But Sasuke’s mind was still half asleep. Neji realized that, but that didn’t mean he was going to deny the Uchiha.  
  
“I’ll stay.”  
  
Sasuke hummed something and drifted off, his hand dropping back onto the bed. Neji stood there for a while watching the younger boy sleep. Eventually he went back to the chair and dozed off.  
  
\-----  
  
They all worked hard to make the hideout safe and livable much faster than the last. Orochimaru’s bed was once again scorched and shaved of all of its previous owner’s presence and put in the room next to Sasuke’s for Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi sat with his back against the wall and held Itachi in front of him. Itachi was distant thinking about his brother.  
  
“He’s still in there.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, ‘Tachi. Naruto told Sasuke he found us with his Senjutsu. Neji didn’t betray us.”  
  
“I don’t fucking care; I don’t want that Hyuuga anywhere near my brother.”  
  
Kakashi held him tighter. “Your brother’s an adult. He can discern for himself if he should trust someone. And he’s far from the most trusting man. And Neji knows better than even think of touching Sasuke because I’m sure he’s afraid of you. You’ve made your animosity quite clear.”  
  
“He _was_ touching my brother.”  
  
“You know what I meant. If Sasuke’s hurt because of what Neji’s done, you can break his neck, but I think he’s fine. Remember, I know all these Konoha shinobi far better than you. Neji’s arrogant, but he’s a good kid.” Itachi growled low in his throat. Kakashi kissed his temple. “I’ll go check on them.”  
  
Kakashi knocked gently on the door. “What?” Sasuke called. Kakashi opened the door and found Sasuke unhappily waking up from his knock. He looked around and saw Neji also waking up in a chair.  
  
“Neji, better get out of here,” Kakashi said. “Itachi’s irritable about you being near Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke growled.  
  
“You can sound like your brother at times, you know that, Sasuke?”  
  
“Itachi doesn’t choose my friends.”  
  
“Take it up with him, but I’ve got live with him tonight.”  
  
Neji stepped out passed Kakashi.  
  
“I hate sleeping on my back!” Sasuke yelled at them as Kakashi shut the door.  
  
Kakashi was surprised to find Itachi in the exact same position he left him: sitting on the bed staring at the door.  
  
“He’s fine, Itachi. Irritated about having to sleep on his back again, something you can relate to I think, but he’s fine. Neji was just watching over him, in case he needed anything or the wound started paining him. Neji just dosed off.” It was an easy lie.  
  
“Still don’t like it.” But Itachi was pacified. “I will never trust a Hyuuga.”  
  
 _Again_ , Kakashi added mentally. “Neji isn’t Hideaki,” he said as gently as possible.  
  
Itachi sent him a glare. “I don’t need to be reminded of that.”  
  
“You’re reminding yourself. Neji was never very close to his clan until a few years ago. He only reconciled with his uncle because of the wakeup call Naruto gave them both during the chunin exams. The Hyuuga have changed, Itachi.”  
  
“Katsuya tried to betray me.”  
  
“As far as everyone in Konoha, save perhaps three or four people, is concerned, you’re still an S-class criminal. It wasn’t because you’re an Uchiha, it’s because you’re a missing-nin. The Hyuuga would be the only ones who could see you for what you really were.”  
  
“The fact he’s Hideaki’s brother has nothing to do with it?”  
  
“Hideaki’s dead and he shouldn’t have ever revealed anything about anyone in ANBU, even after you left the village. Neji is not like Hideaki.”  
  
“Whatever.” Itachi lay down and turned to face the wall. Kakashi sighed, undressed and redressed into his night clothes, then slipped in behind Itachi. After a few minutes, Itachi pushed back against him.  
  
“I know you’re right,” Itachi said in apology. “I just can’t trust them after what Hideaki did and with our clan rivalries. He tried to kill me.”  
  
“I know Itachi. Just give Neji a chance. He seems genuinely concerned for Sasuke.”  
  
“How concerned?” Itachi asked tensely.  
  
“Not _that_ concerned.” Kakashi began wondering about that, but both young men in question were unreadable on the best of days. “Sasuke is safe. As long as a certain blond stays away.”

\-----

Nine days until the summit. They were already very close to the Land of Iron and the location of the summit, so they didn’t need to leave for seven or eight more days.   
  
Sasuke joined the others for breakfast and threw the nattô on his plate—which Itachi prepared for him—at Itachi. When Itachi laughed, Kakashi and Neji felt relieved. Itachi—at least when his brother was around—could be rather mercurial. If Sasuke was happy—or annoyed—Itachi was happy.  
  
They were all together this morning so Itachi delivered the news he received from his raven when he woke up.  
  
“Naruto’s been reprimanded for coming after us and Shikaku will endeavor to keep Naruto in Konoha. He also gave us the go ahead to kill Danzo.”  
  
No wonder Itachi was in a good mood.  
  
Sasuke was glaring at his brother and kneed him. Itachi’s look turned sore for a moment, then he looked at Neji, gave a small seated bow and said, “I apologize for suspecting you and threatening to kill you.”  
  
“Thank you,” Neji said, “but it was a natural suspicion; an apology is not necessary.”  
  
“Tell my brother that,” Itachi muttered.  
  
Sasuke threw another gooey soybean at Itachi. “And never put nattô on my plate again.”  
  
Itachi gave Sasuke a similar seated bow, but smirked this time. “My apologies. It will never happen again.”   
  
Sasuke gave a self-satisfied smirk and continued his breakfast. “And I’m killing Naruto for making me sleep on my back, again.”  
  
“Oh, don’t do that,” Itachi groaned. “I remember that Kyuubi bastard’s sinister chakra and would hate to have to deal with that thing myself.”  
  
Sasuke managed a smirk, but Neji could see he was troubled by his brother’s words, not amused as the others had been. Well, Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi’s demeanor saddened. Why? Then Neji remembered: Kakashi was Fourth’s student. It was Kakashi’s sensei who gave his life to save Konoha from the Kyuubi.   
  
It seemed Itachi sensed his lover’s mood. Itachi slipped his hand into Kakashi’s in way of apology. No one else seemed to notice Kakashi and Sasuke’s disquiet at Itachi’s words.  
  
But why did it make Sasuke uncomfortable?  
  
\-----  
  
Sakura did not give Sasuke the all clear to train that day. “Tomorrow,” she said. He sat cross-legged with his arms crossed, his sword leaning against his shoulder, and glared once she was done examining him and gave her report.  
  
“I’m just supposed to sit here all day?”  
  
“I’ll get some physical training in then we can fight a genjutsu battle,” Itachi said. “With Madera it’ll involve genjutsu, I have no doubt.”  
  
Sasuke mediated for an hour. No one had come down into the base, all still above ground bashing away at each other. Sasuke was feeling left out and almost homesick; his life was training. He was tempted to sulk and return to his anti-social skulking.   
  
This base was the smallest of Orochimaru’s dens; there wasn’t even a needlessly huge room dominated by a snake statue. At least he indulged Sasuke and Kabuto by making sure every hideout was furnished with strategy games. Orochimaru never played against them and these games were among the few times Sasuke could ever stand Kabuto’s presence.  
  
Shikamaru had pulled the shogi table out of Kabuto’s room and placed it here in the receiving room. Sasuke laid out the pieces, created a clone, and basically played himself.   
  
Someone finally came back down, but it wasn’t Itachi. Neji was rotating his shoulder. He came over to sit near Sasuke and his clone.  
  
“I got caught between Shikamaru and your brother; nearly wrenched my arm off.”  
  
“Did Sakura take a look at it?”  
  
“It’ll be fine, but I’m done for the day.”  
  
Sasuke turned back to his game; the clone never looked over at Neji, but continued to concentrate on the board. Sasuke was not inviting company, but Neji stayed; he took seriously what Sasuke said to him while half-asleep: ‘Don’t want to be alone anymore.’  
  
“Have you played Shikamaru at shogi yet?” Neji asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“I never heard of anyone being able to beat him. Are you good?”  
  
“I usually beat Kabuto. I’ve haven’t played against anyone else in four years. I played Kakashi once or twice when I was in Konoha. My brother taught me the basics when I was seven. Wasn’t any good back then of course.”  
  
“My uncle tells me I’m pretty good, but I know I’m no match for Shikamaru.”  
  
“Hinata’s father,” Sasuke said simply.  
  
“Yeah. I didn’t think you would remember her.”  
  
“There has never been anything wrong with my memory.” But after he said that, Sasuke went still. Neji could see Sasuke knew there was something wrong with his memory. Sasuke pulled himself out of his thought. “I remember all the ‘rookie nine’ as Kiba called us. And then there was you three.” Sasuke moved a final piece and his clone disappeared. “You want to try your skill?”  
  
Neji moved to where the clone had sat. The warmth he expected wasn’t there. He didn’t use shadow clones very often and was always surprised by their lack of body heat, but it was something that could always give the clones away. He found himself . . . disappointed.  
  
“I heard Asuma was killed by the Akatsuki,” Sasuke said as they returned the pieces to their starting positions. “I expected more hostility toward Itachi from Shikamaru.”  
  
“Itachi didn’t kill him.”  
  
“Regardless.”  
  
“He took his revenge.”  
  
“Are you still working under that ridiculous sensei of yours?”   
  
Neji gave a small laugh. “Yeah. Gai-sensei. He and Lee haven’t changed at all.”  
  
“Was Lee a member of the team sent to bring me back?”  
  
“Not really. He was gravely injured in his fight against Gaara, still too injured to come with us. But he underwent surgery after we left and he chased after us. He fought a shinobi who could grow more bones and use them as weapons.”  
  
Sasuke looked up. “Kimimaru.” Neji looked up and met Sasuke’s eye. There was no emotion there, but it was a reaction and it intrigued Neji. He couldn’t have known the man. Or did he? “So it was Lee who killed him.”  
  
“No. Lady Tsunade called in reinforcements from Suna. Gaara and Lee fought him, but Lee said their opponent was about to attack he and Gaara when . . . Kimimaru just died, succumbing to illness.”  
  
“Never mention any of this to Juugo or in Juugo’s hearing.” Sasuke said and returned his attention to the board.  
  
“They knew each other?”  
  
“I’m not sure exactly how close they were, but Kimimaru seems to have been the most important person in Juugo’s life until he died. He was the only one who could calm Juugo. I’m his replacement.” Sasuke couldn’t avoid the hint of bitterness in that last statement. “I replaced Kimimaru for Juugo and Orochimaru. Before Kimimaru became ill, he was suppose to be Orochimaru’s next vessel. Despite the fact I was a bit young, Orochimaru sent those four after me. But I didn’t make it in time.” Sasuke smirked. “Itachi said he was prepared to delay me if need be. Just seeing him would have been enough to stop me completely.”  
  
“Did you know Kimimaru?”  
  
“No. I didn’t even see him when I emerged from the coffin. I just ran towards Orochimaru and away from Naruto.”  
  
“I can’t believe Naruto attacked you. You are all he ever talks about. He wants to bring you home and become Hokage, that’s it. And date Sakura.”  
  
“Well, most of that was clear when he found us. He was here for Sakura; he didn’t expect to see me. I think at first he thought I was an illusion, but his Senjutsu made him sure I was real. He accused Itachi of kidnapping Sakura. I told him she wasn’t a hostage or a prisoner and that if touched Itachi, I would kill him. That made him positive I was under genjutsu. He approached me, but I pulled my sword. I told him to leave, but he was bent on taking Sakura home. And now me as well.   
  
“We fought for a few minutes, neither of us really wanting to hurt the other, but he was trying to hit me with chakra to bring me out of the genjutsu. I felt his chakra even when he didn’t touch me—sort of like your Jûken—but, even though I didn’t seem to come out his mythical genjutsu, he kept trying. He made two clones, they made the Rasengan and he used his real body to block my vision. I hadn’t activated my Sharingan, trying not to threaten him. I just wanted him to leave. I thought being less threatening would make him believe me.   
  
“Once I was down, he realized he’d gone too far. He tried to pick me up, asking where Sakura was, but I didn’t answer him. Then he sensed all of you coming. He set me down and ran. He realized I didn’t put up much of a fight and I guess he feared my brother. He did say something about ‘what are they doing here?’ I guess he sensed you were with us.”  
  
“I have to admit, I really believed if you met again, you would kill him. Naruto told us about the last time you met in that hideout in the Grass Country and when we tried to bring you back. Did you really try to kill him?”  
  
“Honestly, I’m not even sure. The first time, yes, but I couldn’t deliver the final blow. I won, he was knocked out, but he accomplished what I told him he would never be able to do: put a scratch on my forehead. My headband was scored. If I hadn’t been wearing it, I would be dead.  
  
“The second time, a few months ago, I really would have stabbed him if that pale bastard hadn’t stopped me. I figured if he was pathetic enough to die there by my hand like that, without out even trying to resist, it was the end of the road for him. Of course he never raised a hand against me in that fight. That pale bastard and Kakashi’s substitute were the ones who stopped me.   
  
“But after the Kyuubi’s warning, I hesitated and the wood user caught me off guard. I did begin my ultimate finishing jutsu, but Orochimaru stopped me. Would I have killed Naruto? I was aiming for the wood user and the pale bastard. If Naruto and Sakura died . . . collateral damage. I still don’t feel anything for Sakura, I’m thankful for her skills right now, but I feel no friendship and certainly no love, but I don’t want to kill Naruto. The Kyuubi warned me I would regret it. He is the Jinchûriki and should not be killed. As Itachi said.”  
  
He wanted to probe the subject of Itachi’s comment earlier, but Neji was smarter than that. But Sasuke had spoken with the Kyuubi; was that conversation the reason Sasuke reacted to Itachi’s joke the way he did? “What about friendship . . . love,” Neji added delicately, “for Naruto?”  
  
Sasuke pulled himself from the game and leaned back. He looked at Neji, but he wasn’t seeing him. He considered for nearly a whole minute. “I’m not twelve anymore. The fond memories I have can’t be recaptured. I couldn’t fully relate to either of them then, my ability to relate to them now has only lessened. I see no future for our friendship. No, there is no love or friendship left. I have at least some connection to Kakashi, but to the others, nothing.”  
  
“Is it just your brother’s relationship with him?”  
  
“No. I don’t think anyone except Kakashi has ever understood me, emotionally. I shouldn’t tell his story, but I feel he understood what I felt. If those four of Orochimaru’s hadn’t found me then, I may have given up on wanting revenge on Itachi. I would have stayed.”  
  
“I know a little of Kakashi’s history. His father, the White Fang, his teammates and sensei all dying before he was fifteen . . .”  
  
“Yeah. Every family and friend he had was dead.” Sasuke grinned briefly. “And his lover gone.”  
  
“My father was basically murdered by clan to save Hiashi, my uncle. I was left hating my clan and without a friend. I was so arrogant, as you put it, I couldn’t bring myself to make friends. It wasn’t until Naruto . . . kicked my ass soundly during the chunin exam that I fell off my high horse. But my history is nothing compared to yours or Kakashi’s. Makes me a little ashamed to hate everyone so much when I think about what you’ve been through.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes had drifted down to the board, but he was still leaning back. Neither of them were thinking of the game anymore.  
  
“I later found out my father sacrificed himself because it was the one thing he could do by his own will. We are birds in a cage and that was the only way out for him and he took it. And he was able to save his twin brother’s life in the process. Not a bad end.”  
  
“But like Kakashi, you father did abandon you. I’m sure your fathers loved you and Kakashi, but they chose what they thought was best. I know better than anyone how hard and how wrong that can be. My brother did the same. We were all stripped of our family’s because it was what others thought was best.” Sasuke smiled. “Welcome to the sad orphan club. You lack a Sharingan, but you do have your own doujutsu Kekkei Genkai.” Neji smiled back; Sasuke saw him as a peer. It wasn’t in skill or rank, but it was a level of comradely that didn’t exist between them before. And it gave him a smile from the Ice Prince. Ironically, it warmed him.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi came down alone while the others continued training, wanting to engage his brother in a genjutsu battle. He and his brother have been through hell for the last month or so, and this latest incident wasn’t likely to improve his mood. He wanted to keep him company and try to cheer him up. A little genjutsu battle was sure to brighten him merely from the fact he would be doing something, be with his ‘nii-san,’ and be training, something he noticed his brother apparently had a passion for. Another thing that was his fault.  
  
But when came down, he heard something that he didn’t expect: Sasuke was laughing. Itachi hurried down the short corridor into the reception room. He found Sasuke and Neji sitting at the shogi board. It was obvious Sasuke was laughing at something Neji was saying.   
  
Sasuke felt the anger radiating from his brother and turned to see him standing there. Neji looked as well and sobered. Sasuke was still cheered.   
  
“Nii-san,” he called to him. “Neji was just telling me about the exploits of my friends in Konoha and his sensei.”  
  
Itachi wanted to ask skeptically, ‘You have friends?’ but he resisted. He loved his brother, but knew what he turned him into: a lone wolf. He would have been glad to hear Sasuke being able to laugh in someone else’s company if it weren’t with a traitorous Hyuuga. But he was also a bit jealous. When Sasuke was young, Itachi was the only one who could make him laugh. The fact that a Hyuuga had accomplished what was now a miracle . . .  
  
“Your sensei?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Mai Gai,” Neji answered.  
  
Itachi shuttered. At least it broke his bad—jealous—mood. “Absolute creep. He’s lucky I didn’t kill, or at the very least slap him. I could feel him leering at me.” He shuttered again.  
  
Sasuke and Neji were staring at him in shock. Itachi found that amusing. “Is it so surprising?”  
  
“He made a pass at you?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Well, no. But I know he was leering at me despite the fact he knew I was with Kakashi. I guess I really made a beautiful woman.”  
  
He got an even more extreme reaction from that statement. He laughed. “Did no one tell either of you about my time in Konoha while I was blind?”  
  
“This happened recently?” Neji asked.  
  
“Just before Sakura exchanged our eyes.” Itachi transformed into Akane and said in a feminine voice, “Can’t really blame Gai-kun, can you?”  
  
Sasuke remembered Kakashi making a comment about Itachi possibly turning into a woman to hide in Konoha, but didn’t realize he’d actually done it. He recovered first. “You could look less like an Uchiha. It’s little wonder you were recognized as one of us.”  
  
“I was blind and never knew how long I’d have to keep this up or how quickly I’d have to transform. This was easiest.” Itachi let the jutsu drop. “I probably could have pulled it off if it weren’t for Hyuuga Katsuya. He’s the one who recognized my chakra and ratted me out,” Itachi growled.  
  
“A Hyuuga chased you all out of Konoha? No wonder you don’t trust me. I swear I knew nothing and I will not betray you.”  
  
“That’s not the only reason I distrust you, Hyuuga. I loathe every one of your clan.”  
  
“Why don’t we have that genjutsu battle?” Sasuke said to break the tension. His brother tore his eyes from Neji and nodded. Neji cleared out without a word.  
  
Itachi sat opposite Sasuke at the shogi board that Neji just vacated. The two pairs of Sharingan’s locked and they didn’t move.   
  
Neji came back to the doorway to watch. He’s never seen a genjutsu battle before. It was of course not very exciting, the two brothers just sat there. There was no change in expression and no movement to tell Neji what was going on in their minds. He activated his Byaiguan. Their chakra was flaring in some areas, dying out in others as they tried to manipulate the other’s chakra and stop the other’s influence.   
  
Sasuke had managed to land the first blow. Not only could they place the other in an illusion, but both brothers could see the other’s worst fears. Sasuke unhesitantly attacked one of those fears. As if they had not yet started the battle, they sat on either side of the shogi board. The raven appeared.   
  
“Itachi-kun, Madera and Danzo have joined forces and they’ve killed all those loyal to the Hokage. They calm that the information you gave Akatsuki was all they needed to take over.”  
  
“Itachi?” Itachi looked over to see Kakashi standing there. He looked betrayed.   
  
“I swear I didn’t give them anything valuable, nothing that could lead to this. I never even told Kisame how to get through Konoha’s surveillance barrier.”   
  
Sasuke stood up. “You utter bastard. I trusted you. I loved you. I was so close to forgiving you for everything!” He pulled out his sword.  
  
“I should have never helped you, Itachi,” Kakashi said as he prepared his Chidori. “You broke my heart once just to come back and betray me again. You are a worthless creature Itachi.”  
  
“As traitorous as father and the rest of our clan,” Sasuke said. “Leaves from the same tree do all have the same characterizes after all.”  
  
“No, Sasuke, I swear, the destruction of Konoha was the last thing I wanted!”  
  
“I thought my death was the last thing you wanted.”  
  
“It is, I mean—”  
  
“What? Did you pull the two of us out here so you could destroy the village but keep your little brother and your bed warmer?” Kakashi accused. “You selfish, miserable traitor.”  
  
Something was nagging at the back of Itachi’s mind, but something else was suppressing it. Something was wrong. He backed away from his lover and brother as they loomed over him with the palpable desire to do worse than kill.   
  
“Sasuke, please believe me.”  
  
“Why should I? Everything you told me was a lie, everything I believed since that night was a lie. When have you ever told me the truth?”  
  
“Sasuke,” he pleaded.  
  
Snakes shot out from Sasuke’s sleeve. As ready as Itachi had been to give his life to Sasuke, a wave of self-preservation surged through him. He pulled out a kunai and severed the heads of the two snakes. He stood up and fought back. It was a fierce fight in the small room with the two Chidori users ganged up against Itachi.   
  
After some minutes, Itachi knocked Sasuke off balance and grabbed him, holding him securely in front of him, stopping Kakashi from attacking.   
  
“Please Sasuke, believe me, I never betrayed Konoha, never.”  
  
“Why should I?”  
  
“Please, I’m your brother.”  
  
“You killed our parents and left me alone without any family, no one who cared for me. Some brother,” Sasuke sneered.  
  
“Sasuke.” Itachi nearly sobbed his name.  
  
Sasuke took advantage of Itachi’s momentary weakness and spun out of his hold. Itachi began fighting on pure instinct and ingrained training. Sasuke’s attack was ruthless. Kakashi got in behind Itachi. Itachi dodged his attack, but the Chidori pierced Sasuke’s chest. He fell into Itachi’s arms. He was dead. In a sudden rage, Itachi turned and plunged a kunai into Kakashi’s heart. The moment he did so, he realized what he’d done. Kakashi collapsed into him. The two people important to him, the only two, everything he loved, was dead.   
  
“No! This can’t be real.” He mentally tore at the sense of wrongness in his brain. “Genjutsu.” Itachi cut off his chakra. The bodies vanished and found himself looking into Sasuke’s eyes.  
  
Itachi let out a heavy breath. “Very good, little brother.”  
  
To Sasuke everything went black. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back. Someone had put a pillow under his head and draped him with a blanket. Sasuke pulled the blanket more securely around his shoulders as he turned to lie on his side and go back to sleep. Like a fool, either unaware of the danger or too arrogant to acknowledge it as dangerous, he lay with his back to the rest of the room.  
  
He was about to drift off when he felt a presence behind him. He didn’t move; it was just his brother, probably just checking on him after that intense genjutsu battle that had left him laying here unconscious.   
  
“Time to finish what I started eight years ago,” Itachi said.  
  
Sasuke turned onto his back to see Itachi holding Sasuke’s katana prepared to impale Sasuke with it. Thinking quickly, Sasuke activated Chidori and touch the blade. Itachi dropped it and fell back. The blade fell and impaled Sasuke’s side, but it wasn’t immediately lethal.   
  
Sasuke pulled the blade out and stood. “Getting back at me for making you cower in genjutsu? You really are a traitorous bastard.”  
  
Itachi was on his feet again. “Come on, Sasuke. Or are you still the weak little brother I left crying in the streets. Pathetic, weak, and useless. I knew you were hopeless as a shinobi, that’s why I left you; you were the only one I would never have to fear. A weak, pathetic baby always mewing in my shadow.”  
  
Sasuke attacked. Itachi blocked Sasuke’s strikes with a pair of kunai. Itachi pushed Sasuke away. His vision blurred and instead of seeing Itachi with a look of contempt on his face, he saw him worried and fearful. He heard his voice as if from the other end of a long tunnel, “Sasuke, you’re in a genjutsu, stop. Please, come back to your senses.”  
  
Sasuke shook his head, confused for a moment, but then Itachi attacked. Itachi’s begging voice came out of Itachi’s menacing face. “Get a hold of yourself.”  
  
“You’ve grown so weak, your genjutsu is pathetic!” Sasuke yelled at him. He battered Itachi way, making him stumble and Sasuke took advantage of the situation and ran him through.   
  
The room around him wavered and shifted slightly. But Itachi was still lying on the floor, blood pooling around him.  
  
“Itachi?”  
  
“Something was wrong with the genjutsu, I couldn’t stop it. I’m sorry, Sasuke.” Itachi died. Sasuke went down on his knees in the growing pool of blood. “Itachi? Itachi!”  
  
Kakashi ran toward them. He bent down to his lover and checked his pulse. “He’s dead,” he said evenly.   
  
Sasuke felt tears escaping his eyes. “No, please no, Itachi,” he pleaded softly.   
  
He felt a kunai enter his chest and looked up to see Kakashi’s singe eye full of fury.   
  
In a panic, Sasuke repeated a mantra in his mind over and over again. _Genjutsu, genjutsu, it must be genjutsu, genjutsu . . ._ His head lulled over and the shogi board was light wood, not dark. He’d played Kabuto thousands of times over the last four years and every board was dark wood. With snakes carved into the sides. They were hard to see etched into the dark wood. There were no snakes on this board. _Genjutsu._ He momentarily cut off his own chakra and the world cantered and whirled until he was sitting upright again in front of a dark wood shogi table and his brother across from him.  
  
“I hate you,” Sasuke said without feeling.  
  
“You had me cowering and killing Kakashi,” Itachi reminded him in a breathless voice.  
  
“Fuck,” Sasuke lay back. “I don’t want to do that again.”  
  
“Problem is, you only escaped by finding a fault in the illusion, not through your own strength. And I took far too long to realize it was genjutsu.”  
  
“We’ll have to work on that.”  
  
“Not today.”  
  
“No, not today.” Sasuke felt a presence and looked toward the doorway that led deeper into the hideout, but there was no one there. He knew Neji had been watching and left before Itachi would see him.  
  
“Just don’t ever make me kill you again.”  
  
“Never bring Kakashi into it again.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi went to his room, but Sasuke wanted some tea to relax with, so he went to the kitchen. He found Neji nursing his own cup.   
  
“Over already?”  
  
“Our genjutsu only takes a few seconds, sometimes just a moment.”  
  
“Are you alright? You look pale. Er.”  
  
Sasuke offered a weak smile and prepared his tea. “We were both rather cruel to each other. He’s gone to lie down.” Sasuke brought his cup to the table and waited for it to steep. He kept his cold fingers against the cup, absorbing its heat. “How’s your arm?”  
  
“Sore.”  
  
Sasuke took a sip of tea. He felt the warmth spread through his body. It wasn’t until now he realized just how bloodless that genjutsu battle had left him. He really must not look well.  
  
Neji couldn’t look away as the look of bliss crossed Sasuke’s face and life crept back into his pale skin. When Sasuke opened his eyes, Neji was a moment too late in pulling his eyes away. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Was Neji just admiring him?  
  
He took the moment to admire Neji. Pale skin like his own, chocolate hair even longer than Itachi’s, that stiff manner, so full of control, so like an Uchiha. But that control seemed brittle around Sasuke. He had noticed that Neji held himself aloof and in tight control when dealing with others, but when he and Sasuke were close or alone together, Neji seemed to be just hanging onto that control. It would take so little to make that brittle control shatter. And Sasuke felt a desire to shatter it. Realizing it was really only his to shatter, Sasuke felt a rush of possessiveness. It was like a whirlwind begun with a blink of an eyelash. Sasuke was not in love, but he was certainly in lust all of a sudden.  
  
He chided himself and pushed his desire away. So he wanted a shallow fuck, what was that worth? Doing something like that would only endanger the trust between them and endanger all their lives in a few days. Not to mention royally piss off his brother.   
  
But then Sasuke thought about it even deeper. Ever since Neji arrived, Sasuke found himself opening up and saying far too much to him, more than he would even say to his brother, sensei, or comrades, old and new. He was . . . relaxed around Neji. Why? Neji was a mirror. Sasuke was also controlled and aloof. And to be perfectly frank, they were both supremely arrogant, but they were also supremely justified in that arrogance.   
  
Now that the thought had been planted, it wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.   
  
They drank their tea in silence. Sasuke stared at the table and never set the cup down, letting it warm his hands. So when Sasuke put his cup down more forcefully than Neji had, it arrested Neji’s attention.   
  
“I have something that will take care of your shoulder in my room.”  
  
“It wasn’t made by Kabuto, was it?”  
  
“No. I got it off the black market. It’s from Konoha. Kakashi used to use it on my arm when he was teaching me Chidori. I was willing to sneak into Konoha to get some, but Orochimaru’s black market connections are invaluable.”  
  
“Perhaps we should dismantle that trade as well.”   
  
“I’ve kept his list of connections in case I ever needed anything my clan supply cache couldn’t provide. If we’re welcomed back to Konoha, I’ll hand the list over. If not . . . I think my brother and I will need that list.”  
  
“Naruto won’t let them refuse you entry.”  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
Sasuke led the older boy to his room and checked on his brother’s chakra; feeling nothing from him, he was sure Itachi was sleeping. He opened his door and kept hold of the knob as he waited for Neji to enter and shut the door behind him. Sasuke pulled his sword from his rope belt and leaned it against the headboard.   
  
“Take a seat on the bed; it will be easier to apply that way.” Neji obeyed as Sasuke fished in one of his pouches for the small brown bottle. “Kakashi swears by this liniment and I haven’t found anything that works as well.”  
  
Sasuke sat beside Neji and turned toward him. Neji turned his back to him, both of them now sitting in the same pose, with their right leg bent in front of them and the left hanging over the side of the bed. Neji unfastened his shirt and peeled it off a little nervously.   
  
Sasuke poured some of the strong smelling liquid into his cupped hand, carefully recapped it with one hand, and set it aside. He poured the cold substance on Neji’s right shoulder, catching it before it ran down his back, and began gently rubbing it into the skin.  
  
Sasuke’s hands were surprisingly soft and smooth despite the calluses. Both he and his brother had burns on their hands which left the skin smooth. His touch felt amazingly good. Sasuke used more force to work the deeper muscles of his shoulder, but Neji didn’t make a peep of protest; in fact he was suppressing the urge to tell Sasuke ‘harder.’ The thought stained his cheeks red.  
  
Sasuke’s eyes were drawn to the scars on Neji’s back as he rubbed around the shoulder joint. Six kunai wounds and two larger ones: one near his left shoulder, the other above his right hip. He caressed the higher one then the lower.  
  
“These look pretty bad. One looks like an exit wound.” Sasuke’s hands retreated back to Neji’s shoulder.  
  
“It is. Your Ota friend shot me with arrows. The kunai wounds were from the same fight. Gave me this cut on my cheek as well.”  
  
“I did more than emotional damage by leaving.”  
  
“I chose to go after you. Most of us chose to; only Shikamaru was ordered to go.”  
  
“You didn’t know what you were getting into. Genin should not have been sent after me.”  
  
“Shikamaru was a Chunin. There were no other Chunin or Jounin available. I don’t have any regrets.”  
  
“I do.” Sasuke’s voice was soft and almost too low to hear. The deep tissue massage faltered and became more of a rub down.   
  
Unlike Naruto, no one would call Sasuke impulsive, but he bent down and kissed the scar on Neji’s left shoulder. He was not surprised when Neji didn’t jump away. Sasuke lapped at the silken texture of the scar and heard Neji moan quietly. Sasuke’s lips traveled upward to the unblemished skin between the scar and his neck. Feeling certain this was what the Jounin wanted, Sasuke’s right hand drifted down to caress his side causing his skin to pucker at the light touch. Neji gasped when Sasuke went from his shoulder straight to his hairline an inch behind his right ear. Sasuke just seemed to know the most sensitive spot on his neck.   
  
“I’ll stop if you tell me to,” Sasuke whispered even as he let his hand travel around to Neji’s lean abdomen and then south across his clothed, growing erection.  
  
“Don’t,” Neji gasped. Then he clarified, “Don’t stop.”  
  
Sasuke readjusted himself behind Neji, trapping Neji’s hips between his bent knees. He carefully gathered Neji’s hair and pulled it over his left shoulder, letting his fingertips caress the other’s skin. The Jounin’s skin puckered again at the slight touches. Sasuke went back to mouthing Neji’s neck as he raked his fingers feather light down his back. Sasuke purposely let his kisses be audible. The sound emanating from so close to his ear was sending each of them straight down Neji’s spine.   
  
“Wait, won’t your brother know?”  
  
“Itachi’s asleep. I’m sure he’ll have something for Kakashi when he wakes up though.” The thought only enflamed Neji more.  
  
Sasuke pushed Neji’s pants down just enough that the beginning of clef of his ass was exposed. Sasuke caressed his lower back and ignited all the sensitive nerve endings there. Neji’s head arched back and he moaned. One finger dipped into his valley and lightly drew up making Neji moan again.   
  
Neji was in heaven. And it wasn’t just the feeling of Sasuke touching him and the wet kiss on this neck. Sasuke’s chakra was exotic. All the clans had a distinctive note to their chakra, but the Uchiha’s was almost spicy, definably fiery, but oddly reticent. And Sasuke’s scent. He had not physically trained today, but he had sweated during his genjutsu battle with his brother, bringing out a faint scent that was intoxicating. Neji wanted to bury himself in that scent that he couldn’t even begin to describe.  
  
Sasuke’s hands traveled over Neji’s hips to his abdomen. One hand explored the muscles of Neji’s stomach while the other traveled up to a brown nub. Sasuke pressed Neji back into his own chest. Neji wanted to move his hips, up and down as if he were riding a cock or back into Sasuke’s warm body. He stayed still, not want to do anything to dissuade Sasuke from what he was doing.  
  
Neji had never let anyone touch him like this in his life. He hated being touched, but he never wanted Sasuke to stop. When Sasuke shifted again, Neji felt the other’s erection pressing against his lower back. His body molded into Sasuke’s and he completely let himself melt into him, his head falling back onto Sasuke’s shoulder as he continued to wetly kiss his neck—though forced to shift to another part of his neck—and play with his nipple and caressed the nearly flawless expanse of his stomach. That hand drifted down to finger the corresponding scar to the one on his back near his hip, then down again to touch his clothed hardness.  
  
“Sasuke,” he whispered. That word was spoken almost right in Sasuke’s ear and the bliss and hunger in it made him harder. He wanted to hear his name spoken like that again. He ran his teeth over the offered skin, threatening to bite him, mark him. Something in the back of his mind made him think, _Mark him, like Orochimaru marked you._ Normally, anything comparing him to Orochimaru angered or disgusted him, but right now that sounded like an excellent idea and one that made him harder.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and they sprang away from each other as if they each had suddenly turned into magma. Sasuke adjusted his shirt and went to the door. Neji grabbed his shirt and started putting it on, but remembered why he came here in the first place and took his time preparing to put the shirt on and concentrated on controlling his breathing. Sasuke was at the door within moments. It was Kakashi.  
  
“Itachi’s not complaining again, is he?” Sasuke said flatly as if nothing had happened between he and Neji.  
  
Kakashi looked passed Sasuke to see Neji nonchalantly putting his shirt back on. “No, he’s asleep.” He sniffed the air and recognized the smell of liniment. Neji stood. “Your arm feeling better?”  
  
“Yes. Thank you, Sasuke.”  
  
Kakashi stepped back to let Neji out.  
  
“Can I come in?” Sasuke allowed him in and shut the door.  
  
“You battled Itachi?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How badly did you two fuck with each other?”  
  
Sasuke smirked. “Pretty badly. You killed me twice.”  
  
“Do I want to know?”  
  
“I had Itachi dodge your attack and hit me, killing me. Then Itachi had me kill him and you killed me in revenge. Actually I came out of the genjutsu before I died, obviously.”  
  
“Sounds like you really went after each other.”  
  
“I had some tea and was going to sleep too, but I offered Neji some liniment for his shoulder.”  
  
“Was Itachi okay?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes. It wasn’t like it was before. We can feel how far is too far. We’ll try to raise each other’s . . . stamina. Madera will be merciless.” Sasuke’s eyes went blank for a moment. He feared what Madera would do to he and his brother. He remembered the catatonic state Itachi had put him in four years ago.   
  
It alarmed Kakashi to see any kind of fear in Sasuke. He had trained Sasuke for nearly a year, he saw Sasuke in action on his first real mission, and observed him all that time except during the chunin exams. In all that time, he did not show any fear. He threw himself in to save Naruto without a thought for himself, he faced two higher ranked shinobi on his first real mission and dealt with them as well and as dispassionately as Kakashi himself. Seeing fear in an Uchiha’s face was disquieting.   
  
“If you’re expecting it, maybe you can be ready to cut or disrupt your chakra. Or do it routinely during the battle.”  
  
“Perhaps. I’m all right, Kakashi; worry about Itachi. I’m going to rest now.”  
  
Kakashi nodded and left. Sasuke washed the liniment from his hands then collapsed on his bed. Having Kakashi in his room had driven away his erection, but he was left with the ghostly feeling of the other boy in his arms. He tugged the bedding out from under himself, curled up on his side under the bedding, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Neji, meanwhile, took a much needed shower. The hot water couldn’t wash away the feeling of Sasuke’s touch. He replayed it all again in his mind as he jacked off. He leaned his face against the cold tile and sighed Sasuke’s name. He reached back and teased his entrance, imagining it was Sasuke touching him. It didn’t take long for him to cum. It took a minute for Neji to recover, shake himself out of his stupor, and finish his shower.   
  
Post orgasm, Neji wondered if he cursed Kakashi for his interruption or thanked him. Without Sasuke’s intoxicating presence, he was doubtful if getting involved with the youngest Uchiha was wise. Especially with a vengeful brother around.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi took Sasuke’s advice and went back to the room he shared with his lover. Itachi was curled up, still dressed, on top of the blanket, clutching it. Kakashi climbed in behind his young lover and spooned him without removing his clothes either. Itachi backed into his warmth. Despite the heating Orochimaru had put into this base, there was still a chill in many of the rooms. Itachi woke up and turned under Kakashi’s draped arm.   
  
“What time is it?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Afternoon.”  
  
“You are always so precise.” Itachi pressed his body against Kakashi’s, forcing Kakashi onto his back. “Are either of us expected anywhere anytime soon?”  
  
“Not ‘til dinner. We all missed lunch.”  
  
“No wonder I’m hungry.” Itachi kissed him and rubbed his body against his. Itachi straightened to begin removing his clothing.   
  
“Is there a reason you’re so . . . eager?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Dreaming. Indistinct, lustful dreams.”  
  
“About me?”  
  
“I said they were indistinct. But they left me aching for you.”  
  
“You’ve only been awake half a minute.”  
  
“True. Why aren’t you naked yet?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
Itachi finished stripping himself and helped divest Kakashi of his clothes.   
  
“Maybe I shoulder shower first,” Kakashi said.  
  
“You smell good.” Itachi reached for the oil. He leaned over Kakashi, supporting himself on one arm next to Kakashi’s shoulders as he reached behind himself to prepare himself. Kakashi watched Itachi’s face, enraptured by the expressions there.   
  
Itachi used the same oiled hand to jerk Kakashi’s hardness while he kissed him. He withdrew, sitting straight up, and guided Kakashi’s erection into him. Kakashi forced his eyes to stay open to watch the Adonis bob up and down on his cock. Itachi was the very image of wanton licentiousness. Itachi stretched his arms over his head before bringing them down behind his head to release his long raven hair.   
  
His hair had grown noticeably longer since the day he first approached Kakashi in the woods. It seemed a lifetime ago. How long had it been? Two months? He honestly had no idea. It didn’t matter anyway. Itachi was his and he was never going to let him go again.   
  
Kakashi placed his hands on his slim waist. He wasn’t quite so emaciated anymore, but still unnaturally thin and beautiful. He was surprised he couldn’t see the impression his own length moving inside the lithe body.He didn’t try to hold or dictate Itachi’s movements as they became more desperate.   
  
Itachi arched and threw his hair around as he shifted his hips to strike his own prostate over and over. He threw himself down on Kakashi’s chest to take advantage of another angle. A throaty moan sounded desperately in Kakashi’s ear. His teeth raked Kakashi’s collarbone. Watching Itachi flail about and listen to his desperation, Kakashi grabbed Itachi more securely and rolled him onto his back so that Kakashi could pummel Itachi’s prostate himself. He put two fingers on Itachi’s lips, inviting him to take them into his mouth. Itachi did so and audibly sucked on them.   
  
Fingers now nice and wet, Kakashi pulled them away and used their lubrication to jack Itachi off as he approached his own orgasm.   
  
“Fuck me harder, sempai,” Itachi begged. He clawed at Kakashi’s shoulders and tried to thrust back, but could hardly move pinned to the bed as he was.   
  
They cam at the same time, Itachi crying out, Kakashi moaning. Kakashi turned onto his back, wanting to collapsed on Itachi, but ever mindful of Itachi smaller frame. They lay beside each other trying to regain their breaths.   
  
Once recovered, “Really, what brought that on? It’s wasn’t the genjutsu battle, was it?”  
  
“No, nothing like that. Although, no one has penetrated my mind like that since I was twelve when my family was training me. Maybe that had something to do with it.”  
  
Movement caught Kakashi’s eye and he looked down to see Itachi swirling his fingers in the cum on his stomach.   
  
“Don’t do that; I’m still not completely recovered from the time at the last base.”  
  
Itachi hummed and stopped playing with the pearly liquid. “Maybe we should clean up and get dressed again.”  
  
“You’re brother just went to nap. I swear, sometimes you two are just like cats.”  
  
“Just now?”  
  
“Just before I came in here.”  
  
“How long was I sleep? I thought I was asleep longer than that.”  
  
“He said he had some tea and was just then going to lie down.” Kakashi wasn’t such a fool to tell Itachi Sasuke had spent any time, innocent as it seemed, with Neji.  
  
“He had more stamina than I do.” The statement was disbelieving.   
  
Kakashi had to wonder if the connection between the brothers was the reason Itachi woke up so aroused. Just what did he interrupt between Sasuke and Neji? But that brought to mind the question: what was the effect on Sasuke when Kakashi and Itachi had sex?   
  
“I don’t think you were asleep that long. Go back to sleep.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, and Kakashi were the last ones to arrive for dinner. All four acted as if nothing had happened earlier and they were all fresh from napping. Neji tried to avoid sitting next to Sasuke, but he was left no choice. He and Sasuke ignored each other.   
  
Sasuke and Itachi began chatting about genjutsu and how they could improve their skills. Kakashi was happy to hear them able to talk about their father and cousins without either of them—at least outwardly—reacting negatively. They would even pause for a few moments as they hit each other with genjutsu. Kakashi sighed and shook his head at this. Brothers being brothers. But only the Uchiha would mess with and try to one up each other with genjutsu.   
  
The rest of the table, even the refugees, chatted among themselves and it really felt like an extended family. Even Neji came out of his embarrassed shell and joined in a conversation with Suigetsu and Shikamaru. Juugo spoke quietly with Shin, Karin and Sakura were discussing something feminine enough for Kakashi to block them out completely while he spoke with the other four refugees. Conversations broke up and reformed in different configurations; even the brothers ended their genjutsu battle/conversation to speak to others.   
  
Kakashi snaked an arm around Itachi’s waist to rest his hand on his lean stomach. Itachi shifted to lean back onto Kakashi’s shoulder. He lounged back comfortably while Kakashi sometimes petted his stomach. They had both become comfortable enough to admit their relationship openly in this group, though they wouldn’t be this free if they were in Konoha. Sasuke’s eyes darted to the possessive hand once, but otherwise seemed fine with the display.   
  
It struck Kakashi that he was going to miss all this when it was over, this camaraderie and feeling of family. Then he wondered how many of them would survive the week. Time was closing in on them. He had to wonder if this motley group could take down the cofounder of Konoha and its current Hokage.   
  
\-----  
  
The next mooring after breakfast, Sasuke would not even let Sakura check him out; he went out with the rest of the shinobi to train. At first, he felt that they were all treating him with kid gloves. That pissed him off.   
  
Sasuke leaped up to avoid a kick from his brother and flipped up over his to kick Itachi in the back, sending him sprawling on the ground. He turned to Kakashi to toss a dozen Chidori senbon at him. Kakashi had no choice but to dodge. He made a shadow clone to divide Sasuke’s attention. Sasuke turned to the clone and performed the Dancing Leaf Shadow and his own Lion’s Barrage. The clone disappeared. Sasuke turned on Kakashi’s real body, swept his legs from under him and brought the blunt edge of his sword down to strike under Kakashi’s ribs.   
  
“Dead.” Sasuke stood and pirouetted to face Itachi. Sasuke summoned and threw a Fûma shuriken parallel to the ground. Itachi crouched. When Itachi lowered his perspective, he saw the second Fûma shuriken under the first. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. Rather than dodge, he pushed himself up just enough to allow the Fûma shurikens to fly over and under him without touching him. Then he saw a glint in the light; wires leading back to Sasuke’s fist. Rather than let the tension snap the release inside the rigged shuriken, Sasuke let the wires go and the shuriken continued to fly behind Itachi. Sasuke smiled at him.  
  
“Those rigged shuriken would have gotten me,” Itachi said from where he landed on his hands and knees on the ground.  
  
The bandages around Sasuke’s arms fell away. Itachi was wearing a plain black cloak like his Akatsuki one. As Sasuke his summoned weapons, Itachi seemed to pull corresponding ones out of nowhere to counter the ones flying at him. Their movements became a pair of blurs.  
  
Once the weapons ran out, Sasuke activated his Chidori, but made it far less powerful than his normal Chidori. He rushed at Itachi as he had when he was twelve. Itachi caught his wrist.   
  
“This is familiar,” Itachi said. But his smirk vanished when he was enveloped in a mild form of Sasuke’s Nagashi. Sasuke reached up and grabbed the back of Itachi’s neck as he tried to spin away. The blunt edge of his sword pressed against his throat.   
  
“Dead. Twice.”  
  
Sasuke pushed his brother away gently and turned to see Neji ready to take him on. Sasuke began by throwing his Chidori senbon. Neji used his Hakkeshô Kaiten to knock them away, but didn’t realize exactly what they were until he touched the first one. He couldn’t just bat them away. He knew that even if he used a weapon, the metal would just conduct the Chidori into his body. Neji changed tactic to dodge rather than deflect.   
  
Everything seemed to slow down for Neji as he danced between the senbon. With his Sharingan, everything slowed for Sasuke as well. He moved in among another barrage of Chidori senbon. The senbon held the door open by making Neji’s Hakkeshô Kaiten useless, allowing Sasuke to get close to him. To the others without a Sharingan, the pair were a blur. Sasuke avoided every hit as did Neji.  
  
Neji did not sense the clone Sasuke had sent around behind him. He had unfair knowledge, but he knew from the wounds on Neji’s back that there was a weakness in his ‘perfect’ defense. He judged where the weakness was by what appeared to be the angles the wounds were inflicted from. A single senbon hit Neji in the back. The charge caught Neji off guard; he hesitated and staggered. Sasuke caught the older boy by the throat.  
  
“Dead.”  
  
He turned to face Suigetsu who capitulated without a punch thrown; Suigetsu feared Sasuke’s Chidori.   
  
The kunoichi backed away and Juugo didn’t move. Shikamaru took his turn. As the shadow sped out toward Sasuke, Sasuke jumped up and ignited a flash bomb. The shadows retreated back behind Shikamaru and it was bright enough to overcome Sasuke’s approaching shadow. Shikamaru was forced to cover his eyes; he didn’t see Sasuke coming. Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru’s shoulder and when Shikamaru dared to look, Sasuke had his sword point against Shikamaru’s chest.   
  
“Dead.”  
  
Sasuke pulled Shikamaru down with him as he ducked under a trio of kunai. Sasuke rolled away and turned to face Kakashi and his brother. He stared back into the three Sharingans, crouched with his sword in hand. Suddenly, or so it seemed to the others, Sasuke leapt up. In the place he just vacated, a Chidori hound burst up from the ground.   
  
Kakashi grappled with Sasuke when he landed. Itachi appeared to jump up from behind Kakashi with three kunai ready. Held tightly by Kakashi, Sasuke could not move. A snake burst from his collar and coiled around Sasuke, deflecting the kunai. The snake bit at Kakashi’s hand as he coiled around Sasuke’s body, forcing Kakashi to let go, unaware what venom the snake might have. Sasuke jumped away.  
  
The white snake was replaced by another Fûma shuriken. Sasuke threw the giant shuriken at Itachi who tried to defend against it with a simple kunai. The Fûma shuriken continued to spin and flared with Chidori, cutting though the kunai and threw Itachi, which turned out to be a clone. Even before Sasuke could know from the Fûma shuriken that that was a clone, he turned to grab the real Itachi, let Itachi’s momentum take him to the ground, but he used Itachi’s momentum to help him kick Itachi off him.   
  
Sasuke jumped up and was suddenly next to Itachi as he got up. Sasuke kneed him, more gently than he would in battle, grabbed him, turned him to press Itachi’s back against his chest, and held a kunai to Itachi’s diaphragm.  
  
“Dead again.”  
  
He turned on Kakashi. Sasuke attacked and it wasn’t comprehended by anyone, but Kakashi had a number of cuts in his clothes.  
  
Sensing no one willing to fight him any further, Sasuke sheathed his sword with a flourish. “I hate being coddled.”  
  
“Point taken,” Kakashi said.   
  
“I’ll rest a minute then fight Juugo alone.” He sat against a tree and watched the others start fighting each other. They were slower at first, having just had the stuffing knocked out of most of them, but then they seemed a little invigorate by Sasuke’s display.   
  
Once he felt back at his full capacity, Sasuke stood and joined Juugo on the extreme end of the clearing.   
  
“I want to fight you in your complete transformation,” he told Juugo.  
  
“Will you transform as well?”   
  
“Only if I find it necessary.”  
  
Itachi was fighting Shikamaru and Suigetsu when he felt the chakra produced in Sasuke’s eyes, and contaminating his own, darken and send a chilling sensation throughout his body. He disengaged from the pair and looked over at Sasuke. He half transformed to use on his hand/wings to catch Juugo’s punch. Itachi’s eyes narrowed. He hated the fact Sasuke was using that curse seal.  
  
He shook off the chill and was about to refocus on his fight, but he noticed that he wasn’t the one who stopped to look at his brother. Neji was staring with his Byakugan activated. Itachi could abide a Hyuuga’s presence only barely, but he could not stand for the Hyuuga spending time alone with, or staring at, his little brother.  
  
\-----  
  
Lunch didn’t make things any better. Neji approached Sasuke and they fell into an intense discussion about Sasuke’s transformation. Itachi didn’t notice how nervous Neji was before the subject made both forget the scene the afternoon before. Itachi bristled. Sasuke felt his anger, but ignored his brother and his irrational hatred. Kakashi tried to help.  
  
“Sasuke’s an adult; he can take care of himself. One bad Hyuuga does not mean they’re all traitorous scum.”  
  
Itachi shuttered. “Sasuke needs to be warned about what they’re like.”  
  
Once the younger pair separated, Itachi pulled his brother aside. He took him to the room Itachi shared with Kakashi.  
  
“I don’t like how close you’re getting to the Hyuuga.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. The expression scared Itachi a little, but he hid it. “You’re my older brother, but you do not choose my friends.”  
  
“Friends? With a Hyuuga?!”  
  
“You’re not exactly in a position right now in my graces to be choosing anything about my life.” Sasuke didn’t raise his voice, but his tone was enraged. “Perhaps everything you’ve done on my behalf might have been right in order to save my life and my pride, but it’s also fucked up my life to the point I may not ever be able to even imagine having anything approaching a normal life. You don’t dictate any part of my life anymore.”  
  
Contrite, Itachi deflated a little. “I don’t hate you, Itachi,” Sasuke said softer. “I do love you. But my personal life is completely out of your hands and is not your responsibility. I know Neji better than you and I feel I can trust him.” Sasuke sat down on the sofa dragged in here from Kabuto’s rooms. “Now, tell me about this bad experience you had with a Hyuuga.”  
  
Itachi sat on the edge of his bed, facing his brother. “I’ll tell, just to make you understand why you can’t trust that clan. Hyuuga Hideaki was in ANBU with Kakashi and I. We were friends. At least I thought so. He was older than me—everyone in ANBU was older than me. Kakashi took us both under his wing, but Kakashi and I were always closer.   
  
“We were friends for a few months. Then on one mission, Hideaki literally stabbed me in the back. I sensed him, but was only able to make him miss my heart. The kodachi went high and to the left, pierced my lung, but didn’t go all the way through. I collapsed. One could argue it was an accident or something except that he was about to stab me again.” He surprised Sasuke by swallowing, repressing emotion. “Kakashi stopped him by throwing two kunai: one hit the kodachi, knocking it out of his hand, the other went into his shoulder joint. He ran off. Neither of us ever saw him again. Kakashi made the report to the Hokage and I assumed Hideaki was kicked out of ANBU.   
  
“I never even heard of him again until after I fled Konoha. I actually snuck into Konoha a few times to see what was going on; I told Kisame it was to see if I could get information on the Jinchûriki. It was during one of these visits I heard someone say that Hideaki was killed during a mission.  
  
“I thought Hideaki was my friend—I also thought Shisui was my friend, but he was reporting on me to the rest of the clan. They both betrayed me. At least Shisui was torn about that, I know he was. I never found out why Hideaki tried to kill me. I can never trust a Hyuuga again.”  
  
Sasuke couldn’t think of anything to say. “Itachi,” he said comfortingly, but he really couldn’t find any other words. He remembered that Itachi only had one friend that he was aware of: Shisui. He wondered if Hideaki’s betrayal was one of the reasons Itachi had so few friends. “I guess I can understand your distrust, but I trust Neji. I’ll remember your warning and I’ll be on my guard, but I trust him. I don’t ask you to do the same, but please, tolerate him.”  
  
Itachi stared at his brother for a moment then nodded. “As long as you remember.”  
  
“I will.” Sasuke got up and pulled his brother to his feet and embraced him. “I love you more than anything. I value your opinion; just don’t become the overbearing older brother, alright?”  
  
Itachi held his brother tightly. “I’m just naturally protective of my precious little brother. I’ll try not to over step my bounds again.”  
  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the manga, Naruto says his chakra is yellow and the Kyuubi’s is red. I decided to make the Senjutsu chakra green (nature). I would have used blue, but I’m thinking most other people have blue chakra (yeah, the anime’s influence) and Senjutsu chakra should be a different color.
> 
> Just for clarity, Katsuya and Hideaki are non-canon.


	15. Before the Storm

Sasuke and Neji had not mentioned their little petting section all day and Neji used all his discipline not to think about it and masturbate that night. The next day, however, he knew he had to talk to Sasuke about it.  
  
He fought Sasuke during their morning training, earning him a scowl from Itachi. They were moving at hyper speed as they tested out their taijutsu. It ended with Sasuke taking Neji’s legs from under him, popping up to grab him by the throat, and pulling him to him so that the back Neji’s head was pressed against Sasuke’s abdomen. Sasuke helped him stand up properly. Neji caught a glimpse of Itachi smirking, but Itachi missed the way Sasuke’s hand released Neji’s throat and snaked around his neck in a caressing way.   
  
Neji thanked Sasuke for not dropping him.  
  
Sasuke hummed. “Unfortunately, I don’t think any of this training is preparing Itachi and I for the fight; our opponent will be another Uchiha. It’ll be all devastating ninjutsu and genjutsu. Unless you want to make a dozen clones for us to butcher.”  
  
“Not really.” Neji turned so that his back was to the rest of the group; he didn’t let any of his nervousness or embarrassment show. “I’d like to talk to you privately later.”  
  
Sasuke nodded once, but didn’t show any emotion either. Sasuke shared his opinion that this training wasn’t helping any to Itachi and after a while the brothers sent everyone but Kakashi and Sakura below so that they could practice their Sasano by flinging their most powerful jutsu at the other. Itachi had taught Sasuke how to use it soon after his short battle with Madara, but Sasuke had not had the opportunity to practice it very much. Kakashi and Sakura were there as lookouts while Sasuke and Itachi went at each other full force, confident behind their Sasanos. They were also there in case things got out of hand.   
  
Neji tried to meditate while the brothers pounded away at each other above. But he kept feeling lips on his neck and fingers trailing lightly over his skin; he kept seeing raven hair and black eyes; he kept hearing Sasuke’s voice when he offered to stop and hearing him laugh at his Gai and Lee anecdotes.  
  
Sasuke probably thought he was totally expressionless—most considered him so—but Neji saw the intense sadness always there. He may have forgiven Itachi, but he was still suffering. He wanted to make Sasuke happy, to make him forget his pain just for a little while. Itachi couldn’t do that. Neji doubted Sasuke could ever look at Itachi without being reminded of what Itachi had done. Neji believed his lack of history with Sasuke made it possible for him to take his mind off it.  
  
And just them memory of how helpless Sasuke made him feel and how dominate Sasuke was arousing him.   
  
The room shook. Neji didn’t hesitate, he ran for the entrance. He came out cautiously, expecting some sort of attack. What greeted him were two fiery giants, one red, the other blue. Kakashi and Sakura were crouching behind a boulder; Sakura was still huddled in a ball. There were tree limbs everywhere and quite a bit of earth kicked up by the jutsu that had shaken the base. But it was the feeling in the air that disturbed Neji.   
  
Neji had activated his Byakugan the moment he felt the tremor. He could see the spectral giants were made of charka. Even as he watched, the two ghostly figures faded revealing the brothers at their centers. They looked uninjured, but in considerable pain.  
  
Kakashi was the first one to leap out to the pair, going to his lover of course. Sakura and Neji went to Sasuke.  
  
“I’m not injured,” Sasuke told Sakura as she started to inspect him. “It’s just painful is all.”  
  
“You’ve used up nearly all your chakra,” Neji said.  
  
“Ah,” Sasuke confirmed. “Much more useful training than any other though.”   
  
Sasuke faltered. Neji grabbed him and gave him his shoulder to lean on. Sasuke accepted. Itachi was too preoccupied reassuring Kakashi he was alright that he didn’t notice. Kakashi pulled Itachi along back to the hideout as the others came out to see what had caused the tremor. Neji dragged Sasuke along after them.  
  
The brothers asked to be deposited in the receiving room rather than be dragged to their own rooms. They choked down Sakura’s solider pills to recover their chakra.  
  
“What was that?” Karen asked. “Something shook the entire base.”  
  
“My brother grew over zealous,” Itachi said with a smirk.   
  
“Well, if you weren’t such an irritating bastard . . .” Sasuke grumbled.  
  
Itachi put an arm around his shoulders. “You’ve always tried to show off and never succeeded.”  
  
“If it weren’t for Sasano—”  
  
Itachi squeezed his shoulders. “At least you didn’t twist your ankle this time.”  
  
“Nii-san . . .” Sasuke growled threateningly as a blush stained his cheeks, remembering Itachi carrying him home that day.  
  
Most of the others left, frightened of Sasuke’s temper. Neji trailed behind them and caught Sasuke smirking at his brother when he thought no one was looking.   
  
_I’m happy for you, Sasuke,_ Neji thought. _You finally got back your family back, even if it’s only one person._ Neji was jealous. He had finally developed a relationship with his uncle and a few others in his clan, but his father was still dead. He had a family, but the person most precious to him would never come back. Sasuke got that one person back. Neji thought Sasuke was the lucky one.  
  
\-----  
  
Neji used his Byakugan to check on Sasuke’s recovery; he seemed to be almost back to full capacity after only a few hours. Without any physical wounds, his chakra returned quickly. And Itachi wasn’t with him. Neji decided to talk with Sasuke now.   
  
“Ah,” Sasuke called when Neji knocked on his door.  
  
Neji opened the door. Sasuke was preparing summoning scrolls to summon weapons and supplies during their upcoming battle.   
  
“Is now a good time?”  
  
“Ah.” Sasuke continued to work on the scroll in front of him. Neji sat down in a chair and tried to gather his thoughts. Sasuke finished the scroll, rolled it and others up, gathered everything, and set it all aside.  
  
“I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it back here after the battle, so I’m preparing more supplies. I made several for Sakura so that she’ll have access to anything she might need.”  
  
“You don’t expect the fight to go well.”  
  
“Even Itachi doesn’t know what to expect.” Sasuke turned away to take his sword from his belt and lean it against his headboard. “I’ve considered including coffins.”  
  
“Thinking so fatalistically won’t do us any good.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t respond to that. He sat on his bed facing Neji. “You wanted to talk about the other day.”  
  
“Ah,” Neji said with a little embarrassment.  
  
“I didn’t misread you.” Neji’s head came up to look Sasuke straight in the eye. “You’re not the only one who is good at observing people.” Sasuke wasn’t about to mention that he’d only started observing him just before their little encounter.   
  
“You didn’t misread,” Neji said. “What are your . . . feelings about this?”  
  
“Hasn’t your Byakugan been able to tell you?”  
  
“You’re very hard to read most of the time.”  
  
“I think I made my feelings clear last time.”  
  
Neji couldn’t think. What was there to say? He looked into Sasuke’s black eyes; they were readable for once: hot and heavy, already devouring him.   
  
“Come here.” Sasuke’s voice had no emotion though husky. It wasn’t an order, but Neji was walking over to him without thinking. Sasuke stood up to face the slightly taller boy.   
  
“You’re sure about this, right?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Me either.”  
  
Sasuke kissed him. Neji hesitantly put a hand on Sasuke’s waist. Receiving no type of rebuke for touching him, Neji reached up to thread his fingers through Sasuke’s short black hair. He was amazed to feel no grease to keep up the gravity defying haircut. His hair was surprisingly soft.  
  
Sasuke turned them so the back of Neji’s legs hit the bed. He was able to stay standing, but that wasn’t Sasuke’s intention. Sasuke leaned into him to make Neji collapse back onto the bed. Sasuke palmed Neji’s growing erection through his pants as he continued to dominate his mouth. Neji moaned and bucked his hips up into that hand. Neji’s thigh bumped into Sasuke’s erection and caused him to groan.   
  
Somehow the sound of Sasuke’s groan brought Neji back to his senses. He pulled his mouth away from Sasuke’s.  
  
“Wait,” Neji said breathlessly. “Won’t your brother know what we’re doing?”  
  
Sasuke actually snarled. “Wait here.”   
  
Sasuke hurriedly straightened his clothes and ran out of the room. He had to find Kakashi. He stopped, calmed himself and tried to feel his chakra. His brother was by far more adept at this, but he was working on extending his range. Itachi was further away than Kakashi, so they weren’t together. Kakashi was . . . Sasuke turned in the proper direction and ran down the corridor in front of him. He stopped. Sakura. He ran in the opposite direction toward Sakura’s presence.   
  
He composed himself before he knocked on her door.   
  
“Sasuke?”  
  
In his usual controlled voice, “With the upcoming battle, I wanted to be sure you have all the ingredients for any medicine or ointments we’ll need, like salves for burns. We and Madera are sure to use Amaterasu. Is there anything you don’t have?”  
  
“We’ll I guess I should mix together something stronger for burns. I have witch hazel, chamomile, comfrey, and aloe, but I could use some blackberries, calendula, plantain juice, causticum, arsenicum, and some more lavender oil. I’ll write it out for you.”  
  
She wrote the list and handed it to him. “I’ll send Kakashi and Itachi to get everything for you.” And he was gone.   
  
He found Kakashi reading some of the scrolls and files Sasuke had on Akatsuki from pillaging Orochimaru and Kabuto’s files before he originally set out to find Itachi after killing Orochimaru and back at their last hideout.   
  
“Kakashi, would you and my brother go to the village to the north of here and pick up some ingredients for Sakura? Now?”  
  
“Why the rush?”  
  
“She should have them prepared before the battle. Itachi is also starting to look a bit stir crazy.” That was actually the truth. “He was constantly on the road and outdoors for four years; staying underground probably isn’t that comfortable for him.”  
  
“All right.” He closed the file, took the list from Sasuke, and went to find Itachi.   
  
Sasuke ran back to his room, found Neji still sitting on his bed. He held up a finger to stop Neji from moving or speaking, rummaged around for his stash of money and ran back out. He loitered near the entrance to see Itachi off.   
  
“Here,” he handed his brother the money. “Use this. Let Orochimaru pay for our supplies. Get anything else you think we need.”  
  
“You feeling okay?” Itachi asked him.  
  
“Yes, why?”  
  
“Your chakra seems . . . tense and excited.”  
  
“Been thinking about the battle.”  
  
Itachi hummed indecisively, but led Kakashi out. Kakashi looked back at Sasuke suspiciously. Sasuke merely looked back with his normal unemotionalness.  
  
As soon as the entrance shut, Sasuke ran back to his room at full speed. Neji still hadn’t moved. _Obedient_ , Sasuke thought. He shut the door carefully. “You better be sure about this. I got Itachi out of the base for at least two hours.” He saw nervousness in the other boy, which almost mirrored his own. Almost. Neji was far more nervous.   
  
Sasuke untied his rope belt which released the blue wrap. The leather belt underneath was not loaded with the usual weapons pouches and scrolls. He ripped away the more practical belt and let the black shorts fall. Neji wondered why Sasuke wore so many clothes. Sasuke was down to his open shirt and tight dark gray pants when he finally rejoined Neji on the bed.   
  
Neji revolved so that when Sasuke pressed down onto him again, his head was on the pillow rather than near the wall. Neji pulled Sasuke’s head down to kiss him while Sasuke unfastened Neji’s shirt. Neji was too busy feeling Sasuke’s bare chest to help take off his own shirt. He pushed the open, unsecured shirt from Sasuke’s shoulders and Sasuke let it slip to the floor.  
  
Sasuke lured him up by pulling away while still sucking at his lips. Neji stayed connected to Sasuke’s lips as he sat up so Sasuke could pull the shirt away. Now Sasuke pulled at Neji’s belt and wrap. Neji helped this time. Sasuke finished stripping them both so that they were finally naked against each other. Save for Neji’s headband.  
  
Neji made no move to remove the headband. Sasuke touched the black fabric intending to untie it, but Neji grabbed his wrist gently. He didn’t want to remove it, didn’t want Sasuke to see the manji mark there. Neji’s eyes were drawn to the curse mark on Sasuke’s shoulder. What would Sasuke think about the mark?   
  
Sasuke saw his reluctance to remove the headband. “You don’t have to if it bothers you.”   
  
“I never take it off in front of people.” Not since his fight with Naruto in the Chunin Exams.  
  
“It’s okay. Just don’t head butt me.”  
  
That helped ease the tension in Neji’s gut.   
  
Sasuke knew about the seal on Neji’s forehead, but he said nothing about it. His eyes stealing to Sasuke’s curse seal would be a dead giveaway had he not already known. If Neji wished to hide it, let him. Sasuke often thought about covering up his own curse seal; let Neji cover his own.  
  
Sasuke returned to kissing him while feeling up his naked skin. His lips fell to Neji’s neck, his fingers trailed down to the hallow of Neji’s hip and down his thigh. His skin was smooth and warm. Sasuke’s body slithered downward so he could taste the skin over the other’s heart and then the erect nipples.   
  
Neji was just short of hyperventilating from fear and arousal, but the fact he didn’t ask Sasuke to stop assured him he really wanted this.  
  
“I won’t hurt you,” Sasuke whispered. “Unless you want me to.” Neji’s erection twitched against Sasuke’s stomach. _You want me to._ Sasuke smirked. This was getting better and better. Sasuke was aware he had something of a sadistic streak. So Neji was a masochist. _Perfect._ He wondered if Neji was even aware of what he was.  
  
Sasuke stroked Neji’s length as he ran his teeth over a nipple. Neji suppressed a cry. Sasuke came up to say in his ear, “It’ll be easier if you turn over.” Neji looked up into his eyes for a long moment before obeying.  
  
Sasuke had been anticipating this and kept a vial of massage oil under his bed. It was within easy grasp. He held the vial in his hand for a moment to warm it then poured it onto his fingers to apply to Neji’s entrance. His touch was feather light as he touched the puckered hole. He circled around the entrance. Neji moaned. His first finger entered without any trouble. Sasuke rested his head against the flawless ass cheek, “Relax,” Sasuke whispered against the smooth skin and slipped in the second.   
  
Sasuke considered stopping at two fingers with Neji apparently being a masochist, but decided against it, this being both their first time; Sasuke had no doubt Neji was a virgin. He added a third finger with some difficulty and Neji groaned into the pillow, but he pushed back a little. Sasuke grinned. He stopped concentrating on stretching and started to finger fuck the older boy. After a few thrusts, the tip of his middle finger brushed Neji’s prostate. Neji cried out and muttered something incomprehensible. Sasuke gave him a good taste of things to come before pulling out his fingers.  
  
“Turn back over,” Sasuke ordered, “I want to see you when I take you.”  
  
Sasuke moved out of the way and Neji obeyed. He spread his legs for Sasuke, bending and raising his knees automatically. Sasuke knelt between Neji’s spread thighs. Neji stared past his own erection at Sasuke’s considerable length—and girth. He swallowed in fear.   
  
“You can always tell me to stop,” Sasuke assured him, not wanting to promise not to hurt him.  
  
“No, I want this,” Neji gasped.   
  
Sasuke applied lube to his own hardness then slid his hands under Neji’s ass to lift him up to a better angle; Neji let his legs lock at that angle, freeing Sasuke to use one hand to guide himself into Neji’s body. Sasuke groaned at the tight heat. Neji’s face squinched up in discomfort, but he made no effort to prevent Sasuke from continuing. Sasuke waited only a moment before continuing in. It seemed like an eternity to both of them before their hips met. Sasuke slumped forward to cover Neji’s body, their joined hips falling onto the bed. Sasuke rested his head on Neji’s chest for a moment, feeling Neji’s body convulse at the foreign intrusion. He turned his head to take a nipple into his mouth. Neji’s breath had stilled, but now he gasped as Sasuke teased his nipple with his tongue and teeth.  
  
“You feel wonderful,” he whispered between nips. Neji was too overwhelmed to say anything or even grunt an acknowledgement.  
  
The convulsions stopped and Neji began to relax. Sasuke pulled out slowly, feeling Neji’s body tighten as if to hold him inside or suck him back in. He obliged with a swift thrust back in. Neji cried out. He fucked in and out shallowly a few times then thrust in hard. Neji cried out again.  
  
Sasuke let instinct take over and fucked him. Neji gripped the pillow above his head and the bedding with his left hand.  
  
“Harder,” he begged.  
  
Sasuke felt the strong desire to stop and make Neji beg for it. He pushed aside his desire to totally dominate the other; it was too soon. Neji continued to beg Sasuke to fuck him harder and Sasuke tried to comply, but he was already slamming into the body beneath him with as much force as he dared for both their sakes.  
  
Then Sasuke smirked at the confirmation of his hunch. Sasuke felt a rush of sadism; his eyes glittered with fresh lust. “You want me to hurt you.” It wasn’t question.   
  
Neji’s eyes opened, but they were hooded and incapable of embarrassment at this point. He had already spared his legs, taken it up the ass, and been begging for it; admitting to a masochist side should not bother him too much, though he still hesitated to admit it.   
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
“Please, what?”  
  
“Please hurt me, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke had no plan and quickly considered how he could inflict some pain—preferably sexual pain—without causing a wound. He pinched one of Neji’s nipples and scraped his cock with his nails. Neji suppressed a cry, merely hissing. Meanwhile, Sasuke fucked him as hard as he could. It was the best he could do at the spur of the moment and without any equipment.  
  
Neji started panting Sasuke’s name as he assaulted his prostate. Sasuke pulled all the way out and thrust back in. It was a little painful for him too, but Neji seemed to love it. Sasuke did it a few more times before returning to something much more satisfying to him. Neji’s body was becoming tighter as his orgasm approached, Sasuke could feel it. He switched gears to jerk Neji’s cock rather than assault it with his nails. It only took a few jerks to make Neji cum. Sasuke quickly followed suit, cuming deeply into Neji’s body. Sasuke curled forward while he rode out his orgasm. Neji merely fisted the bedding.   
  
Sasuke pushed himself up with one hand, the other still cupping the head of Neji’s cock. He brought up the cum covered hand and gave it a lick, his hand angled so that Neji could see and leave a smear on his cheek. It was his first taste of cum. Not bad.  
  
“Ever taste your own cum?” Sasuke asked.  
  
Neji swallowed, embarrassed to answer. “Yes,” he admitted.  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
“Yes, I did.”  
  
Sasuke lowered his hand and offered it to his lover. Neji licked his hand clean. He pushed himself up to lick off the smear from Sasuke’s cheek then moved to kiss him. Sasuke let him.   
  
Though both were freshly milked, they wanted another round. Sasuke reached down to touch Neji’s entrance. It was still gapping open just enough to feel. A dribble of cum was leaking out.   
  
“You’re wide open and dripping with cum,” Sasuke whispered into his ear. Neji whimpered as Sasuke stroked the masochist’s sensitive organ. “You want me to use you, hurt you, humiliate you?”  
  
“Yes, please, Sasuke,” Neji begged.   
  
“Turn around and present yourself to me.”  
  
Neji blushed crimson, but he once again obeyed. On his knees, face planted in the pillow, Neji spread his legs. Sasuke knelt behind him and scooped up the drop of cum that had escaped. He rubbed the drop into the now shut hole. He pushed his finger in again.  
  
“You like being penetrated?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It was far too soon for Sasuke’s erection to come back, so he contented himself with fingering Neji for a few minutes, re-stretching him and teasing his sensitive prostate every so often. Neji seemed to like the torture since his erection was coming back faster than Sasuke’s was. He was suddenly thinking that despite his own slightly sadistic tendencies, having a masochist for a lover might be a hassle. He’d have to scrounge around Orochimaru’s bedroom for equipment, not sure one could satisfy a real masochist without any. His imagination ran away with him—thankfully not including any further thoughts of Orochimaru. Some metal—non-Chidori—senbon . . . some restraints . . . He grinned and felt his erection coming back. If this relationship went anywhere, he could probably have fun with this. The sad thought that it was unlikely—even if they all lived through the coming battle—drove away his grin, but blessedly left his erection intact.  
  
Sasuke extracted his fingers and remounted Neji, thrusting straight in without any hesitation. Neji cried out again. Sasuke usually liked quiet, but he discovered he liked a vocal lover. Neji groaned as Sasuke started fucking him again.  
  
Sasuke bent over him so that his chest rubbed up against Neji’s back. Unknowingly mimicking his brother, Sasuke grabbed Neji gently, but firmly, by the throat to pull him up against him. He thrust up into him in a vertical position while mouthing the older boy’s neck. He kept a hand over his larynx to control him. Neji offered absolutely no resistance. Nevertheless, Sasuke wrapped his hand in Neji’s long hair and tugged. Neji’s still didn’t resist or say anything.  
  
Having manipulated Neji’s body, he could now reach the taller boy’s neck with his lips. He started kissing him as he had the other day before Kakashi interrupted them.   
  
“Do you want to belong to me? I should warn you, Uchiha are extremely possessive.”  
  
“Yes, Sasuke.”  
  
“Do you want me to mark you? Mark you so everyone knows you’re owned? That you like to submit to someone?” They were both too gone to consider that any love bite might lead to a very uncomfortable situation with another extremely possessive Uchiha.   
  
“Yes, goshuj—”  
  
“Never!” Neji jerked his head away from the loud voice. “Call me that,” Sasuke voice lowered to finish the sentence. “They all called Orochimaru ‘goshujin.’”  
  
“Forgive me, Sasuke.”  
  
“It’s alright. You didn’t know. Just use my name; I like the sound of my name when you say it like that.”  
  
“Yes, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke rubbed his lips across a piece of neck and hummed his approval of Neji’s response. Neji shuddered at that the deep vibration right next to his ear and against his neck. Sasuke had stopped moving his hips when he raised his voice.   
  
“Please, Sasuke.”  
  
“Please what? There’s a lot of thing that could mean. ‘Please stop?’ ‘Please fuck me?’ ‘Please mark me?’ ‘Please whore me out just to humiliate me?’”  
  
Neji groaned in arousal.  
  
“I could put you under a genjutsu that would make sure you couldn’t cum no matter how many people fucked you and then whore you out, only able to cum when I say so or when _I_ fuck you. Would you like that?”  
  
Neji couldn’t stop bucking his hips.   
  
“Little soon for that, don’t you think, Neji?”  
  
Neji moaned, but didn’t want to move again, as much as he wanted to fuck himself on Sasuke’s length still buried inside of him, he was aware that doing anything without Sasuke consent again could end with something Neji might not like. But on the other hand, he’d probably enjoy it anyway.  
  
“I’ll ask my original question again: Do you want me to mark you?”  
  
“Yes, please, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke thrust his hips up as he bit down hard on Neji’s neck. Neji cried out yet again. Sasuke didn’t let go; his teeth sank deeper as he rocked his hips. Blood pooled around his teeth while he sucked at the skin and blood. Neji’s breathing hadn’t been normal since they began, but now they were both panting. No more taunting; Sasuke was just trying to breathe while keeping his teeth dug in deep into Neji’s neck.   
  
It only took a few more thrusts for Neji to cum and a few more for Sasuke to join him. Neji grabbed the headboard and the wall while riding out his orgasm. Sasuke collapsed into him, but Neji’s was able to hold them both up. After a minute, Sasuke moved and they shifted so that Neji could lie down. Sasuke lay down next to him. They said nothing. Once their breathing returned to normal, Sasuke rolled over to lay on Neji, laying his head on his chest.   
  
“Thank you, Sasuke.” He was ready to fall asleep. “I—”  
  
“What am I to you?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“What? What do you mean?” The sudden subject change startled him. He looked down into Sasuke’s black eyes, which were much wider than he was used to seeing.  
  
“Who am I replacing for you?”  
  
Neji couldn’t help it, he laughed. “You aren’t replacing anyone. The only person I’ve lost was my father, and you certainly aren’t replacing him. What brought up that question?”  
  
“It just seems like I’m just a replacement for someone in everyone’s lives. Kimimaru’s replacement, a replacement for the family Itachi killed, Kakashi’s replacement for my brother, Suigetsu’s brother . . .”  
  
So that was it. Sasuke’s reclusiveness recently made sense to him now. His eyes looked the same now as they did when he first started to pull away from everyone.   
  
“I can’t speak for your team, but I don’t think Kakashi ever saw you as a replacement for Itachi and, from what I can tell, Itachi loves you because you’re his brother. He may love you just a little more because you’re all the family he has left, but you’re not a replacement, you _are_ his family.”  
  
Sasuke looked away.   
  
“If you forgive me, I never thought I’d meet an Uchiha with self confidence issues.”  
  
“I was thinking about Juugo and Kimimaru and it occurred to me that everyone seemed to have lost someone and that I was the replacement. Even to the village, I was just a Sharingan, the last Uchiha.”  
  
“Maybe to some. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi saw you as more than that. Your classmates saw you as a god, the girls . . . well, they just thought you were cute. I’d have to agree on that one.” Sasuke chuckled a little against Neji’s chest. “If you’re so isolated with no friends, no one will see you as anything more than an Uchiha and a Sharingan.”  
  
“And you?”  
  
“I admire you. And, don’t take it the wrong way, but I feel sorry for you. No one should have gone through what you did. And . . . I l—”  
  
He never got the word out. Sasuke moved faster than Neji could have believed and was pressing his lips to Neji’s. It was a passionate kiss that lasted over a minute. Unsure if Sasuke was trying to stop Neji from saying it or not—since this was the second time Sasuke had stopped him—he didn’t try to repeat it. Sasuke pulled away and snuggled against Neji’s chest. They fell asleep like that.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke woke with a start. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He checked to see if he could sense his brother nearby. Nothing. He shook Neji awake.   
  
“You have to get out of here before Itachi gets back. Take a quick shower here to get the smell of sex off you before you leave.”  
  
Neji obeyed. Sasuke stripped the bed of the soiled sheets and remade it. Neji was quick; he dressed and left. Sasuke jumped in the shower and thoroughly cleaned any trace of sex from his body, anything his brother or Kakashi—both of whom had the annoying habit of enhancing their senses—might smell.   
  
Dried and redressed, Sasuke ran his clothes and bedding to the laundry then wondered into the receiving room. He found Shikamaru just lying around so he challenged him to game of shogi.  
  
They were playing when Itachi and Kakashi returned. Sasuke looked up at their arrival, concerned for their safety despite the fact he had all but thrown them out.  
  
“Why are you wet?”  
  
“It’s snowing in the village,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Just as well,” Itachi said, “the weather hid the fact there were outsiders walking around. We got everything, plus winter cloaks for everyone. Orochimaru didn’t stock any here.”  
  
“I’ll take these things to Sakura.” Kakashi left.  
  
Itachi sat down near the shogi board. “So why did you herd the two of us out so suddenly?”  
  
“It was just a thought that occurred to me and I wanted it dealt with.”  
  
“Why’d you send your older brother and sensei? The oldest among the shinobi here. Why not go yourself or come with your dear nii-san?”  
  
“I thought you’d like the air after all that walking around with Kisame.” Sasuke missed the momentary pained expression on Itachi’s face as he watched the board. “I knew you’d probably welcome Kakashi’s company more than mine.”  
  
“I would prefer my brother’s company.”  
  
Sasuke looked at him and smiled. “I’d rather be with you too. I’ll go with you next time.”   
  
Sasuke looked back at the board. Itachi cocked his head curiously at his brother. Something was definitely different about him. He was generally more relaxed. What had happened while they were gone? Maybe he let Sakura or Karin give him a message. Or he got laid. Itachi couldn’t repress a smirk.  
  
He looked over at Shikamaru; he was concentrating so hard he had ignored everything around him. Itachi slid over to sit behind and to the side of his brother. He put an arm around him, relishing being so close to his precious brother again, and took in the situation on the board. Maybe he would help his little brother out. But Sasuke was winning. Kakashi had explained how much a genus Shikamaru was and that Shikamaru never lost at shogi.  
  
Shikamaru gave up. “You win.”   
  
Sasuke tried not to smirk too superiorly. “Best game I’ve played in a very long time.”  
  
“No one’s ever beat me except my father.”  
  
“Shikaku was always brilliant,” Itachi commented.   
  
“You knew him?”  
  
“In passing. He sometimes planned ANBU missions.” Itachi stood. “I need to change.” He smiled at his brother in silent congratulations and left.   
  
Sasuke smirked. “Play again?”  
  
Two corridors connected this room to the rest of the hideout. Neji came out of the opposite one from where Itachi exited.   
  
“Avoiding Itachi?”  
  
“Like the plague.”   
  
Sasuke’s answering smile made him feel warm despite the low temperature here near the entrance. But then Sasuke spotted the bandage on his neck. Neji saw him inwardly facepalm. It was amusing to watch the Uchiha sweat, but Neji was smart enough not to let it show.  
  
“I just thought of something,” Sasuke was thinking as fast as he could. “Being so close to the Land of Iron, there should be something on it here. Neji, why don’t you help me search some of the deeper rooms.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“Excuse me, Shikamaru.”  
  
Shikamaru waved him off still looking at the board retracing the moves of the game to see where he went wrong. Sasuke practically dragged Neji down the hall.   
  
Sasuke came to a stop in front of Kabuto’s old room and activated his Sharingan, examining the room beyond the door. Neji did the same with his Byakugan. Nothing. Sasuke opened the door and dragged Neji inside then shut the door.   
  
“I didn’t think of that.”  
  
“Nor did I.”  
  
Sasuke rummaged through on the drawers. “Kabuto didn’t like to go around with love bites either.” He pulled out some makeup and motioned for Neji to sit down on the bed. Sasuke sat beside him, tore off the bandage, and applied the makeup. “Damn, I didn’t think it would be that bad.”  
  
“I bruise easily.”  
  
“So do I. Sorry, I forgot about my brother.”  
  
“I’m actually glad to hear you say that.”  
  
Sasuke huffed then scowled. “It’s not working. Then again, I have no experience applying makeup. Maybe I can trick Sakura into showing me how to heal bruises and punctures.”  
  
“Just ask her what to do in case you’re mauled by a cat.” Sasuke laughed. The sound scared Neji at first and he recoiled. “What?”  
  
Sasuke answered by making a few hand signs and putting his hand on the bed sheets. A cat appeared along with a cloud of smoke.  
  
“Hey, Sasuke,” the cat said.  
  
“You’re going to have a cat maul me?” That elicited another snicker from Sasuke. _That’s it then, Sasuke just needs to get laid more often._ Sasuke had a sense of humor now. Either that or he had gone insane.  
  
“This is Miya, one of the Uchiha cats.”  
  
“Did you want me to maul the Hyuuga?”  
  
“He’s not like your brother, is he?”  
  
“No and no.” Sasuke put a hand out and Miya came closer and ached into his hand. Sasuke pulled him to him and started petting him. Miya purred loudly.   
  
“Did you know about the Uchiha cats?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“When we were talking about using our summons to watch for Madara, Itachi and I were thinking about these guys as well as our birds. But that’s why I laughed. I guess we can be like cats.”  
  
 _I wonder if you can be as affectionate as that cat,_ Neji thought as Miya ached and rubbed itself into Sasuke’s body. Neji put out a hand to pet Miya and was surprised when he didn’t pull away or hiss.  
  
“Guess he really isn’t like your brother.”  
  
“I’m willing to bet Itachi’s like this with Kakashi.”  
  
“I can vouch for that,” Miya murmured.   
  
“Wipe off that makeup,” Sasuke told Neji. Neji complied. Sasuke lifted Miya up. “Think that looks like you did it?”  
  
“The jaw is too broad. I could fix that.”  
  
“No, thank you,” Neji said.  
  
“It’s yours,” Miya said to Sasuke. “Itachi’s not going to like it.”  
  
“That’s why I wanted to blame it on you. If you don’t mind taking the blame, we can just re-bandage it.”  
  
“He might have tried to brush me off his shoulder and I took a swipe at him.”  
  
“Thank you. Want hang out here for a while, or go home?”  
  
“We don’t see you kids enough.” Miya jumped up onto Sasuke’s shoulder. “You didn’t summon any of us after you reconciled with Itachi.”  
  
“Sorry. We can talk about that before you leave. We’ll need your help in a few days to find Madara.”  
  
“We’ll help, of course. Madara. I never knew him. We stayed loyal to the clan. Madara was never quite right after his brother’s death. You can’t really blame him for being bitter about it all, but he’s gone too far.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Neji asked.  
  
“His younger brother died in a battle against the Senju,” Sasuke explained. “Before he could have his revenge, Senju requested an alliance. Madara was the only one against it; the clan overruled him. They made peace with the people who killed his brother. Then he was passed over to become Hokage. After the clan refused to fight for him, he fought the First Hokage. He lost and vanished. Until now.”  
  
“Some of us think he went a little crazy,” Miya said. He patted Sasuke’s head gently with a paw. “We were worried about you two kids.”  
  
“We’re fine now.”  
  
“I was certain we lost Itachi. Don’t make us worry again.”  
  
“Ah. Let’s go bandage your neck again and join the others.”  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi was still stripping when Kakashi came in.  
  
“I think Sasuke had fun while we were gone.”  
  
Kakashi started stripping his wet clothes as well. “Huh?”  
  
“I’ve never seen him so calm. Well, not since he was a kid. He’s _relaxed_.”  
  
“Well, there are two women here who would give anything to spend just an hour alone with him.” Kakashi’s eye raked Itachi’s bare chest.  
  
“You better not be thinking of my brother at the moment.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Itachi chuckled, but sobered quickly. “I want him to be happy. Sakura can’t cook and Karin seems to have a tendency to fly off the handle.”  
  
“You’re assuming it’s a woman.” Itachi looked concerned. “What is it? It’s not like that kind of relationship is distasteful to you.”  
  
“We’re the last of the Uchiha. If neither of us have children, that’s the end of the clan. Perhaps that’s for the best. Our clan’s been cursed and bloodstained from the beginning. What I did was just the latest atrocity. A nice climax, huh?”  
  
“You can be amazingly depressing.”  
  
Itachi’s head snap up to look at Kakashi, shocked.   
  
“I love you, I’ll comfort you, but you’re just looking for reasons to be depressed. A minute ago you were happy that your brother finally got laid and now you’re looking for reasons to blame yourself for something again.”  
  
“If it bothers you so much—”  
  
“Stop it. Stop punishing yourself. Let Sasuke do that if he’s so inclined. Anyway, there’s always surrogates. Forget the past and future of the clan for one week. You have to fight Madara. Worry about these things when the fight is over, once we’re settled, in Konoha . . . or somewhere else.”  
  
“At least you’re a realist when it comes to that.”  
  
“I’m not so sure we’ll be welcome back. We’ll flee to somewhere relatively safe. Sasuke and I have friends in the Land of Waves. Maybe we can even salvage Oto; Sasuke probably still had some authority there.”  
  
“We’ll see. But if it was the Hyuuga, I’ll tear out his spleen.”  
  
\-----  
  
Everyone easily believed a temperamental Uchiha—even though it was a cat—would attack Neji and his injury was quickly ignored. Except by Itachi who smirked every time he saw the bandage.  
  
All too soon, it was their last night. Sasuke and Itachi spent most of their time together; it might be their last time together, ever. Itachi pulled Sasuke along with him and Kakashi to Sasuke’s room.   
  
“Sleep well, Otouto.”  
  
“You too, nii-san.”  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke nodded to each other and the lovers continued on to their room. Sasuke entered his room, pulled his sword from his belt, and leaned back against the door. He unsheathed the sword and examined it. It didn’t need maintenance. He was anxious and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. But he knew he had no other preparations to make. He decided to mediate for a while.   
  
As he pulled away from the door, someone knocked on it. Sasuke opened it with a grin. Neji. Sasuke pulled him inside before someone could see him.   
  
“I wanted to see you before the mission,” Neji said.  
  
“Is that some type of ‘tomorrow we may die’ proposal? Well, I don’t think I can sleep just yet,” Sasuke said suggestively.   
  
“I don’t think I can either. But your brother . . .”  
  
“What do you think he and Kakashi are doing right now? He won’t be able to tell my lust from his own.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Sasuke started striping. Neji caught himself staring and then started stripping as well with a blush. Sasuke approached and kissed him, holding his head between his hands. Neji was a little bolder and fought Sasuke’s tongue which only made Sasuke redouble his efforts. Neji rubbed his hand up and down Sasuke’s soft smooth sides then ran his fingers lightly up his extended upper arms. Sasuke’s skin felt so good to him.   
  
Neji eased away to kiss Sasuke’s neck, wanting to pleasure him in any way possible. Sasuke let him do as he pleased, moving his hands into Neji’s long hair. Neji moved down to suck on Sasuke’s chest.  
  
Soon, Neji knelt before Sasuke and tentatively lapped at the tip of his cock. Gaining a bit of confidence and filled with a desire to please and pleasure Sasuke, Neji took the head of his cock into his mouth. Sasuke hissed. Neji’s eyes flew up to Sasuke’s face; his eyes were shut in pleasure. Neji lavished the head with attention, circling his tongue around it and sucking gently. He moved slowly down the shaft, caressing it with his tight lips. The smooth lips contrasted deliciously with Neji’s rough tongue undulating after them.   
  
Sasuke’s hand went to Neji’s hair. He wasn’t pulling him further onto his cock, but petting and caressing the chocolate hair, encouraging him and soothing him. Neji appreciated the change in mood. Sasuke could tell when he wanted things rougher and when he needed something softer like now. He looked up lovingly at his lover, but Sasuke was still enjoying his first blowjob with his eyes shut.   
  
When the head hit the back of Neji’s throat, he paused. He concentrated on restraining his gag reflex and how to breathe then took the rest of Sasuke’s length. His throat convulsed around the head as he took the last of Sasuke’s length. Sasuke’s hand gripped Neji’s hair, but did not force him to do anything.   
  
Once Sasuke got used to the feeling, he looked down at Neji to find him staring up at him as he moved up and down his length. Sasuke shut eyes again in an attempt to stave off his orgasm.  
  
Neji slid off his cock and moved his head under it to mouth Sasuke’s balls. He moved his cheek against the underside his Sasuke’s length. Sasuke nearly growled.  
  
Neji pulled away.  
  
“I want to see you transform again.”  
  
“I thought we agreed it was ‘grotesque.’” Sasuke’s voice was breathless.  
  
“The wings, but the rest of you wasn’t. At least what I could see. I want to see all of you like that, just once.”  
  
“I should warn you, my temper is shorter in that form.”  
  
“I’ll do whatever you say.” Sasuke believed him.  
  
The flame-like black marks spread out from the curse mark on his shoulder, turned red, then the dark lavender skin took over the creamy white. The wings sprouted and his cock turned nearly black. Neji looked up and down to take in the beautiful body in this darker hue.  
  
“You’re always beautiful,” Neji said. He took Sasuke darker length back inside his mouth. He kept his eyes open and upturned. After a while, he reached up and touched the lowest of the sharp claws of the hand-like wings. He disengaged his mouth. “Do you have feeling in the wings?”   
  
“Yes,” Sasuke said distractedly after taking a moment to interpret the words.  
  
Neji stood and got behind Sasuke. Sasuke did not move or protest, curious. Neji caressed one of the fingers. The wing twitched.  
  
Neji drew a finger down Sasuke’s spine. The wings rose like they were shrugging. He then kissed the root of the right wing and mouthed his way along one monstrous finger. The claw was not keratin or bone, but the same skin covered tendon-like flesh as the rest of the finger. Neji sucked on the end of the claw; it was very sharp, but Neji was careful with it. He caressed the webbing between the fingers to find them only hard skin, without the firm tendon under it.  
  
“I want you to fuck me like this.”   
  
Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from turning to look at him over his shoulder, his wing blocking his view. “You want what?”  
  
“I want to see you like this as you fuck me. I want to see your gold eyes and wings as you take me, just once.”   
  
One of Sasuke’s wings twitched in interest. He nodded. Neji went to the bed. Sasuke mounted the bed, grabbed the lube, and coated his darkened length; Neji’s eyes never left it as Sasuke prepared himself. He looked up at Sasuke’s face and the wings behind him as Sasuke grabbed Neji’s hips and pressed in without preparation; he knew Neji wanted and reveled in the pain. Neji confirmed this by groaning with pleasure.   
  
“I think you’re larger like this,” Neji struggled to say.  
  
“Could be.”  
  
Sasuke moved to hover over Neji’s body as he started fucking him. His wings moved on their own as he lost himself in the pleasure of Neji’s tight body. The wings rolled as if Sasuke was rolling his shoulders, twitched, curled, stretched, and sometimes beat like a bird about to take off. Neji was mesmerized by the movement of the wings when he could keep his eyes open from the pummeling his body was taking. Sasuke seemed a little more sensitive in this form, either that or he was more easily distracted by sensation because his head curled forward with his chin tucked against his chest, ignoring Neji’s presence.   
  
Neji took no offence, but he wanted to see Sasuke’s altered face. He brushed his fingers through Sasuke’s longer, bluish hair, but Sasuke didn’t lift his head. Neji put a hand to his cheek and gently guided Sasuke’s head up so that he could see the black star between his eyes. The black and gold eyes opened. He touched the black star; the movement from Sasuke’s thrusts into his body making his fingers rub lightly against Sasuke’s forehead and nose. Sasuke’s wings stretched back at that and Sasuke let him touch him.   
  
The pleasure was building in Neji’s body and his hand dropped to the sheets. Sasuke picked up the pace. His finger nails had grown into claws and he used them to lightly rake Neji’s erection. He was careful not to break the skin as Neji bucked up into his hand. Sasuke then grabbed his cock and pulled him off to his release. Sasuke thrust desperately into his convulsing body to release deep inside. Sasuke collapsed onto Neji. The curse seal retreated. Neji watched as the wings shrunk away and Sasuke’s hair shortened and darkened. He brought up a hand to rub Sasuke’s neck.  
  
“Thank you, I know you don’t like using the curse seal.”  
  
“Still hurts.”  
  
“It causes you pain? I didn’t know that.”  
  
“Your Byakugan never showed you?”  
  
“You are hard to read.”  
  
“I’m probably just so used to the pain I don’t show it.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Doesn’t hurt that badly.”  
  
“I’m just sort of fascinated by your wings. Most of us Hyuuga are birds in a cage. To see someone who actually has wings . . .”  
  
Neji lifted his head to pull the tie of his headband. He put his head back down and pulled the forehead protector away. Sasuke looked up with casual interest. The green manji symbol was there, just as Sasuke knew it would be.   
  
“Orochimaru told me about it. It’s a cruel thing to do to members of your own clan. But I’m one to talk. My own clan hasn’t exactly been at peace internally since Konoha was founded. At least your clan isn’t defined by isolation and treachery.” Sasuke turned his head to lay it down on Neji’s chest again.  
  
“Isolation,” Neji said, talking about his own clan. “I would have said treachery four years ago. The Uchiha weren’t always treacherous.”  
  
“The Uchiha should have never have stayed in Konoha. They should have left and established their own village. But then we would have always been at war with Konoha no doubt. Unless that original alliance could have survived.”  
  
“It won’t matter anymore.”  
  
“No, it won’t. No matter what, it won’t.” He kissed Neji.   
  
“Take me again.”  
  
Sasuke chuckled. “I just cam; give me a few minutes.”  
  
But he had help there. A wonderful sensation rushed through him. It reminded him of an impending orgasm. While fucking Neji, he had let his defenses drop. He was feeling his brother’s feelings. It felt like he hadn’t cum at all, but at this stage, even if Itachi were to cum now, Sasuke would not be able to; it was a frustrating feeling, and a little painful.   
  
“Son of a bitch,” he gasped.   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Itachi’s getting close. Too sensitive for that.” Despite the little bit of pain, the feeling of Itachi’s lust jump started his erection. The frustration caused Sasuke to claw the mattress; he wanted to cum, but there was no way he could just yet. Neji pulled his hand away from the sheets and to his chest. Sasuke’s fingers curled and scratched Neji’s skin.  
  
“Want to see my wings again?” Sasuke growled.   
  
“Won’t that hurt more?”  
  
“Both of us. You especially.”   
  
Neji nodded. Sasuke let the curse seal take over again. “I have a bad habit of transforming when I’m irritated. And I bet Itachi can feel my foul, cold chakra.”  
  
“You get vindictive.”  
  
“Yes, I do,” he growled menacingly. In his demonic looking form, it was frightening. But they both felt Neji’s erection coming back to life. “I want to take out my frustration on you.”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Neji was still mostly soft when Sasuke’s half hard cock entered him. He cried out. More than before, Neji felt that foul chakra now that Sasuke had chosen to indulge it. Sasuke’s fingernails had become talons and they pierced the skin on Neji’s bicep. Sasuke was really frightening when he chose to indulge the curse seal, but he showed restraint in not piercing the muscle. Sasuke fucked him in long quick strokes and raked the talons of one hand down Neji’s chest, shallowly again. As frightening as it was, the pain and the pummeling of his prostate had Neji hard very quickly.   
  
Neji watched Sasuke as much as he could, but it was difficult considering his treatment. Sasuke cam very suddenly; he snarled when he did. The wings retreated and Sasuke panted, his head tucked against his chest, while his body returned to normal.   
  
He looked up at Neji. Sasuke’s eyes were tired and a bit apologetic. He leaned in and lapped at the open wounds. It stung, just enough to sustain Neji’s erection along with just the fact Sasuke was tending him. With his tongue.   
  
He latched onto Neji’s nipple with his teeth and stroked Neji’s erection until he cam as well.   
  
“Forgive me,” Sasuke said. “I didn’t mean to be that rough.”  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
“Maybe you should go. You never know if my brother will show up in the morning.”  
  
“I can just hide under the bed.”  
  
Sasuke chuckled. “He won’t be fooled.”  
  
“I won’t leave you to be alone anymore.” Sasuke’s head snapped up to look at him. “You said you didn’t want to be alone anymore when you were half asleep a few days ago. I promise not to leave you alone as long as I can help it.”  
  
Sasuke settled back down in a comfortable position to sleep. “You should wake up early and get out of here before my brother decides to give me a wakeup call.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi shut the door and grabbed Itachi around the waist before he could get very far into the room. He nuzzled and kissed the younger man’s neck.   
  
“This isn’t one of those ‘tomorrow we could die’ things, is it?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Actually, it is.”  
  
“Well, I agree.” Itachi started stripping below the waist while Kakashi held onto him. “If you let go, we could get naked and get to it.”  
  
“Damn, I love you.” Kakashi let go and they were naked and in bed within seconds.   
  
Kakashi went down on Itachi slowly, wanting this to last. Itachi lay there and enjoyed it.   
  
“Senpai . . .” Itachi sounded remarkably desperate all of a sudden.   
  
Kakashi looked up at his face and saw Itachi shiver.   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Sasuke.”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“He’s using his curse seal. His chakra is cold and . . . dark.”  
  
“He’s probably just getting some training in before tomorrow.”  
  
Kakashi noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see part of Itachi’s arm darkening. He looked back at Itachi’s face about to comment on it, but saw something darker in his eyes.  
  
“Why did you stop?” Itachi’s voice was nearly a growl. He was darker, but he was just as enticing. Kakashi disregarded the odd look and continued; it was still Itachi, just a little chakra contamination. Itachi’s fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled Kakashi down. Kakashi obediently took Itachi down his throat. It was a little brutal with Itachi holding him down and raising his hips, but Kakashi could breathe easily through his nose and he couldn’t blame him for the change caused by the curse seal.  
  
When Sasuke entered Neji, Itachi felt it and pulled Kakashi away by the hair and turned him onto his back. Itachi entered him with no more lube than his saliva. Luckly, Kakashi was fine with that.   
  
The brothers mimicked each other at that point, both taking their lovers are hard as they pleased. Itachi was more aggressive being less accustomed to the curse seal’s effects. He bent down and latched his teeth on Kakashi’s neck hard. Kakashi nearly cried out at the bite. Itachi sucked blood from the wound.   
  
After several minutes of Itachi’s nawing on his neck and fucking him at a random pace, Itachi suddenly tensed up like he was cuming, but nothing escaped him. His lust died down and the color of his skin returned to normal. When Itachi opened his eyes, the darkness was gone.   
  
“Sasuke’s suppressed the seal,” Itachi said. “I’m alright.”  
  
“You two,” Kakashi sighed.   
  
“I want you inside me.”  
  
“My pleasure.” They traded positions. Kakashi lubed up and entered his little lover. Itachi raised his hips to meet Kakashi’s. Kakashi watched his raven’s face and the way his hair was sprayed across the pillow. He reached out to touch Itachi’s cheek, smoothing the hair back from the cooling sweat there.   
  
“You’re so beautiful, Itachi.”  
  
Itachi’s black eyes opened to look into Kakashi’s one open gray eye. “You’re not bad looking yourself, sempai.”   
  
Kakashi paused and bent down to kiss him. Once their lips were attached, he started moving again. Itachi pulled away to breath. He was definitely back to normal.  
  
However, when Itachi got close, Kakashi watched as his skin darkened; his skin did not darken as much as Sasuke’s, but his color approached a light lavender. Itachi’s eyes opened and they were black and gold and the shadow of a black star appeared on his nose. This was much worse than before. Itachi turned on him, flipping Kakashi onto his back.  
  
Itachi’s fingernails seemed to be sharper, but they had not turned into Sasuke’s talons. Nevertheless, they left livid welts when dragged down Kakashi’s chest, replacing those that had already disappeared from a few days ago.   
  
Even though Itachi had no real experience dealing with the curse seal, he was still aware. “I’m still in control, but just don’t ask me to stop,” he growled at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi wasn’t really afraid of Itachi, he could physically overpower him whenever he wanted, but this Itachi was slightly frightening. But he was also so beautiful, even like this. For a moment he wanted to see the brothers together like this. Well, not exactly like _this_.  
  
Itachi reached for Kakashi’s throat. His grip was tight, but not murderously so. Itachi entered him and was merciless, but Kakashi judged by the strength of his grip that Itachi was still in control so he could just enjoy it, deciding to indulge his masochistic side.  
  
Endorphins and adrenaline flooded Kakashi’s system at the decreased amount of oxygen. With his eyes shut, it wasn’t so different from when Itachi was just a bit angry. At least Itachi hadn’t sprouted grotesque wings.   
  
“Damn it, Sasuke,” Itachi cursed in a low voice. “He’s not even trying to shield me from it. All I want is to hurt you. His bloodlust is amazing.”  
  
He pressed harder against Kakashi’s throat, cutting off all air. Itachi’s unnaturally sharp nails threatened to cut into Kakashi’s flesh as he pulled his hand away, leaving red marks over his throat. Kakashi gasped for air. Itachi couldn’t even look sorry at this point.  
  
Once the spots cleared from his vision, Kakashi saw the evil glint in his lover’s eyes, reflecting the candle light beautifully and threateningly. It was almost like when they faced each other as enemies, but even then, that evil glint was absent. Kakashi wondered if his eyes looked something like this when he faced a real enemy.   
  
“I don’t want to kill you,” Itachi said.  
  
“I’m glad.” Kakashi couldn’t think of anything else to say.  
  
“However,” Itachi purred and looked more menacing.   
  
In the dim light, Kakashi saw Itachi grabbing for the kunai they kept close for protection. Kakashi caught his wrist and pushed him away, penning him to the wall.   
  
“Get a hold of yourself, Itachi!”   
  
“It wasn’t so bad in battle; he must have tried to protect me from it then. Feels stronger.” Itachi loosened his grip and the kunai fell. “Let me fuck you, please. I’m desperate.”  
  
Kakashi looked at him closely, saw the menacing intensity somewhat subdued. He loosened his own grip on Itachi’s wrists. Itachi didn’t move for a few seconds. Then suddenly Itachi turned the tables, pressing Kakashi’s back against the wall and embedding his long nails into the skin of his bicep.  
  
But rather than become more violent, Itachi became more interested in fucking him. Itachi thrust up into him and Kakashi let him. It was a little rough, but it was better than Itachi using a kunai on him. It didn’t take for Itachi long to cum.   
  
Then Sasuke’s orgasm ripped up Itachi’s back. Itachi’s body bowed back in the double orgasm, his nails embedded in Kakashi’s skin ripped out. The curse seal retreated from the bodies of both brothers. Itachi collapsed onto the bed. Kakashi lay next to him.  
  
“I’ll have to warn Sasuke never to do that again. I’m sorry, but the curse seal makes us aggressive.”  
  
“Not too bad, except when you tried to stab me,” Kakashi said with a small laugh.  
  
Kakashi was relieved when Itachi was back to normal enough to smile at him. They kissed. Kakashi caressed the side of his slim waist. Itachi’s body was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. The curse seal took a toll on him.   
  
“You’ve not cum yet,” Itachi said.  
  
“A little afraid to, actually.”  
  
Itachi pulled away to lower himself onto Kakashi’s erection. Kakashi groaned in satisfaction. It felt good, but Kakashi’s favorite part of this position was watching his little raven.   
  
Kakashi was reminded that this may be the last time they ever spend together. He sat up carefully, pulled Itachi back with him until Kakashi leaned back against the low headboard. Itachi was compliant with whatever his lover wanted. Kakashi pulled him close and kissed him.   
  
“I love you more than anything.”  
  
“I wish I could say the same, but you’re number two,” Itachi said with a flirtatious smile.   
  
“I don’t mind being number two to your brother; he’s precious to me too.”  
  
“But I love you more than anyone else.”  
  
Kakashi reached behind Itachi to rub at the base of his spine. He knew where to touch Itachi to make him feel good. Itachi began moving as waves of pleasure shot up his spine.   
  
They went at a slow pace this time, uninterrupted by Sasuke’s curse seal this time. Once the sensitivity left Itachi’s cock, Kakashi stroked it so he could catch up to Kakashi and they could come together. It took some time, but Kakashi didn’t mind.   
  
“Sempai,” Itachi whined as he got close. Kakashi aimed right for his prostate and caressed the head of his cock until Itachi came on their chests. Kakashi needed no more than that cry to join him. Itachi curled into Kakashi’s broader chest to catch his breath.   
  
“We’ll finish this soon,” Itachi said. “I just want it to be over and get settled somewhere with you and Sasuke.”  
  
“Just a few more hours at best.”  
  
“And get rid of that curse seal.” He licked the drying blood from hwere his nails pireced Kakashi’s upper arm. “We should sleep. Sorry for trying to kill you.”  
  
“This time or the two previous times.”  
  
“Humph. All the above. Thank you, for everything, Kakashi.”  
  
“Don’t start thinking fatalistically.”  
  
“I’m not.” He moved down to lie down. Kakashi moved as well. Itachi snuggled up against Kakashi’s chest and tucked his head under Kakashi’s chin. His breath tickled Kakashi’s chest.   
  
“My pleasure. Sleep well, my little raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why does Sasuke wear so much crap?! He’s got the wrap, the baggy shorts, and the tight pants. What the fuck? Your crotch cold? Sasuke, strip for god’s sake! It is a lot for nice long strip tease, but come on. I’m going to change Sasuke’s outfit, this is ridiculous! A tight black very-ninja-like outfit. ‘K?! What was Kishimoto thinking with this outfit?! *spazes out completely!*
> 
> Japanese sexual terms to know: goshujin=master dorei=slave


	16. Madara

Neji was careful when he slipped out of Sasuke’s bed. Sasuke squirmed, but didn’t wake up. It was pitch black, but he could see Sasuke with his Byakugan. Sasuke looked young and untroubled for once. He looked at him for a minute; he was very much aware this might be last time he saw Sasuke alone.   
  
Neji dressed and quietly returned to his room. Suigetsu was up early and saw Neji sneaking into his room. Their eyes met; Neji’s gaze dared Suigetsu to say a word, but Suigetsu laughed quietly and moved on.   
  
Later that morning, Suigetsu said nothing, but winked at Neji. Sasuke noticed Neji scowling at Suigetsu, but that wasn’t uncommon with Suigetsu’s personality.   
  
The whole group wrapped themselves in the new white cloaks Kakashi and Itachi had bought, filled their pouches with weapons, and secured their scrolls carefully including small scrolls for rations. Shin assured them they would be waiting to care for them when they returned no matter how long it took. Sasuke thanked them with a deep bow.  
  
They set out without Sasuke and Neji able to say a word to each other.  
  
\-----  
  
Not knowing from which direction Madara would attack from—or if he would at all—the group spread out around the location of the summit. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi summoned as many animals as they could to help cover the most area. Neji and Karin were positioned opposite each other. Kakashi stayed with Itachi and Juugo with Sasuke since they were in the most danger.   
  
They waited throughout the night, all trying to nap as lightly as possible to detect anyone approaching. They all came fully awake the next morning as the Kage and their entourages approached. They suppressed their chakra as much as possible and they were all passed over. Kakashi had to hold Itachi down and do everything in his power to calm him as Danzo passed within a mile of them.   
  
The biggest problem was Madara’s space-time jutsu. He could appear inside the building without passing the ring outside. Neji and Karin were focused more on the building than on their immediate surroundings. They both sensed it at the same time: Madara and Zetsu had appeared.  
  
A surge of chakra reached the next person—or animal—in the circle to either side and they sent a wave of chakra of their own then surged forward. The hawks and ravens flew to their respective owners. The Uchiha made use of their incredible speed to make it there even before Neji and Karin. The brothers subdued every samurai with a light genjutsu and arrived at the hall as Madara was winding down his monologue on his plans to the Kage.   
  
All attention turned to the brothers as they entered the room. The only name on any of their lips was Itachi’s. The rest of their group joined them.  
  
All the Kage and their escorts recognized Kakashi, the copy ninja. The Mizukage gasped Suigetsu’s name, they all recognized a Byakugan user, Gaara knew Sakura and Shikamaru, so only Karen and Juugo were unknown to this group.   
  
“Get the Kage out of here,” Sasuke barked.   
  
No one moved.  
  
“This is a powerful group of shinobi,” Gaara said. “We should leave this to them.”  
  
The escorts forced their Kage out. Danzo was the only one to leave willingly. Itachi caught his eye as he rushed passed him. They would deal with Danzo after Madara. Gaara was the last one out.  
  
“So Itachi-kun, who will you betray today? Your elder or your brother?” Madara asked.  
  
A few eyes went to Itachi as if he might betray them, but Sasuke and Kakashi didn’t flinch.   
  
Zetsu split in two and prepared to fight.  
  
“Leave my clansmen to me,” Madara told him. “Take care of the others.” Madara extended a hand out to his side. The wall exploded, letting the cold wind enter the room. “This building is not large enough for an Uchiha battle.” Madara leapt out closely followed by the brothers, Kakashi, and Karen, who Sasuke had previously ordered to accompany him.  
  
Neji watched the four Sharingan users leave the building. He was worried about Sasuke, but his mission was to deal with Zetsu. He turned his attention back to the black and white Zetsus.   
  
Madara faced off with his clansmen and Kakashi out on the snowy plain not far from the Wolf’s Jaws. Itachi and Sasuke faced him and Kakashi stood back, flanking them both. Karen stood well behind Sasuke, watching him for instructions. Kakashi kept his eyes lowered to ovoid Madara’s gaze; the other two looked straight at the masked man.  
  
Itachi’s body went rigid. Sasuke felt it and turned; Madara had chosen genjutsu to begin with. Sasuke turned back to see a fireball coming toward him. He dodged. He couldn’t go to Itachi to break him out of the genjutsu. Kakashi was distracted by another attack.  
  
Neji jumped out of nowhere with his Air Palm and knocked chakra through Itachi’s body, knocking him out of Madara’s genjutsu and to his knees. Itachi’s head whipped around to look at Neji, but it wasn’t his normal death glare, it was amazement. His attention went back to Madara. Itachi had been able to fight the genjutsu enough not to be crippled by it.  
  
Sasuke turned to Neji, “Thank you, but please stay back as support like Kakashi. This is family business.”  
  
“I understand.” Neji fell back, but was ready to assist.   
  
The brothers were more cautious about Madara’s eye after that. They threw everything they had at Madara, but every attack was either, dodged, blocked, or went right through him. Neji heard Sasuke snarl. Itachi locked eyes with Madara again. Sasuke sent Amaterasu at Madara while he was distracted by Itachi’s genjutsu, but he managed to dodge it, breaking the genjutsu.  
  
“You did it?” Sasuke asked his brother.  
  
“Briefly. He fought it and repelled me too quickly.”  
  
“Neji, Kakashi, send clones to attack him. He can’t always be intangible. Karen, watch closely and time it.”   
  
The pair obeyed, sending a line of shadow clones at Madara as Itachi used his impressive shuriken and kunai skills to either hit him or keep him in position to be hit by the clones. Sasuke and Karen watched carefully and timed the attacks.   
  
But Madara was still insubstantial after two minutes. Sasuke unwrapped his arms to summon weapons, leaving the watching to Karen. He added to the fray so that the others could slow down and preserve their chakra and his brother’s cache of weapons. But Itachi ran out of weapons in another half minute. He couldn’t use any jutsu without hitting and dispelling the clones; he was left useless.   
  
They approached five minutes. Sasuke ran out of weapons and was forced to switch to Chidori senbon which used up far more chakra. Finally, Madara solidified, dodged a senbon, and took out one of Neji’s clones.  
  
“Five minutes!” Karen called out.  
  
“That’s impossible to fight against,” Neji said as he dismissed his clones.   
  
“Maybe for a Hyuuga,” Itachi said.   
  
Neji scowled. “Why can’t you do the same thing as him, Uchiha?”  
  
“Stop it,” Sasuke growled at both of them. “Itachi, opinions?” Sasuke sent a dozen senbon spread out to hit Madara no matter what unless he teleported or let them pass through him. Madara took the hit of one lightning senbon to the arm. He still couldn’t become intangible. They dodged Madara’s attacks. Another minute and Sasuke repeated it, they went through him.  
  
“Look at me.” Sasuke was surprised enough by the comment to do it. He locked eyes with Itachi. Itachi used a genjutsu to speak with Sasuke silently within a moment.   
  
The pair sped off to attack Madara on their own. Neji wanted to stop them, but remained silent. Both brothers created shadow clones as they rushed their clansman. It was a blur of motion as Itachi attacked from the front, unafraid of eye contact, confident he could withstand whatever Madara threw at him and in his own ability. Sasuke and his clones attacked from one side and the back, Itachi’s clones from the other side and above. Kakashi made quick hand signs, believing he knew what they were doing.   
  
Attack after attack went through Madara. Kakashi’s clone came up through the ground in a small gap in the brother’s attacks. The attack lasted five minutes, and then Sasuke’s Chidori hit him and Itachi kicked Madara into the hillside. It was only at this point that Madara even attempted to dodge. The brothers pulled back.   
  
“What did you do?” Neji asked.  
  
“Itachi used a genjutsu to make Madara think he still had another minute left,” Sasuke explained.   
  
“We won’t be able to do that again,” Itachi said.  
  
“I got in a good hit with the Chidori. His left arm should be numb for an hour.”  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
“Defense. We have more chakra together. Let him expend some chakra.”  
  
“Where’s your criticisms, Hyuuga?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Sorry I have no other ideas,” Sasuke said as he leaped away. “And don’t bring Neji into this.”  
  
“Brothers,” Kakashi grumbled.   
  
Sasuke moved to Kakashi’s side. “Want to do me a favor?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Use your Earth Style to hollow out the ground beneath us and provide some body sized holes down into the tunnels.”  
  
“How many?”  
  
“As many as you can.”  
  
Kakashi vanished into the ground.   
  
“What are you up to?” Madara wondered out loud. He vanished into the ground as well.  
  
“Shit,” Sasuke said. “Karen!”  
  
“I have it, Sasuke!” Neji had his Byakugan activated and attacked the ground, focusing his extraordinary chakra to burrow through the ground and hit Madara before he knew Neji was approaching.   
  
“Well, there’s one opening,” Sasuke quipped.  
  
“What are you planning?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Foxes into the burrows.”  
  
“Tsk.” Itachi slipped into one of the holes, Madara and Kakashi still underground.   
  
Neji watched the movement below them as did Karin. Sasuke’s Sharingan could not penetrate the ground.   
  
From below, they heard Kakashi call out to Itachi. Itachi shot out of the solid ground followed by Madara coming up through another patch of ground. Madara kicked Itachi out of the air. Kakashi came up further away. Sasuke unleashed Chidori Eiso at Madara as he landed. It went through him without damage. Itachi was slow to get up, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Sasuke moved over to one of the holes Kakashi made in the ground. Madara did too, planning to use them as a bolt hole as well. Sasuke attacked with every long distance jutsu he knew. It annoyed Madara to no end. Kakashi held back, trying to devise a plan. Neji obediently held back as well.  
  
Madara used Amaterasu. It hit Sasuke square on. Neji screamed out Sasuke’s name. Itachi cried out and couldn’t stop himself from moving forward, but he knew better than to get too close to the flames. Karen seemed too shocked to scream.   
  
Sasuke fell to his knees, suppressing his pain at first, but he cried out in excruciating pain. Itachi felt a deep chill. Kakashi knew it wouldn’t do any good, but he sent a wave of water with a jutsu to try and put out the black flames.  
  
Then a surprise to all of them, but Karen, Sasuke shot out of the hole beneath Madara in his transformation using his most powerful Chidori. Madara was sent flying and hit the ground hard. Itachi, Kakashi, and Neji looked back at the burning body. It was melting into the hole in the ground.   
  
“Orochimaru’s replacement technique,” Itachi said. He looked down at his arm which had a dark blotch on it from Sasuke’s curse seal. Sasuke was at least trying to protect Itachi from it. That was chill Itachi had felt.  
  
Sasuke didn’t hesitate, he attacked Madara again, but he went through Madara’s body. Being against the ground, Madara had to jump away to get Sasuke out of his body before he could become solid again.  
  
Sasuke let the transformation drop, made a pair of clones and attacked; they kept a blade inside Madara’s body the entire time, not allowing Madara to solidify.   
  
“He can’t teleport,” Itachi said to Kakashi. “If he could he would now. He must become solid before he can use his time-space jutsu.”  
  
Itachi rushed forward, summoned a sword, made two clones, and took over for Sasuke who pulled back as soon as Itachi was able to stab Madara’s insubstantial body. Itachi kept up the assault until Sasuke judged him to be tiring and he took over. For five minutes they tag teamed Madara until Madara could not help but turn solid with Itachi’s blade in abdomen. He just managed to use his time-space jutsu before Sasuke cut off his head.  
  
Madara reappeared a few meters away clutching the wound through his liver. He glared at Itachi who had wounded him. Itachi realized what was about to happen and ran away from Sasuke, leading Madara’s gaze away from his brother and from his lover. Sasuke knew his brother would run from only one thing. He tried to distract Madara with a few attacks, but the ribs of Sasano sprang up to stop his attacks. Madara’s head turned to follow Itachi, but Itachi put on a burst of speed at the last moment, avoiding a blast of Amaterasu that lit the snowy ground beyond him on fire. But another blast caught the hem of Itachi’s cloak.  
  
Madara collapsed, the skeleton of Sasano dissolving. No one would attack him as they watched helplessly as Itachi struggled to remove the cloak before it the black flames reached his flesh, running as he did to keep the hem flapping in the wind and away from his body. But he wasn’t fast enough and the flame touched his back. He cried out and fell to the ground.  
  
Sasuke watched intently, in horror, willing the flames away. _Please, please, not my brother!_ He felt his Sharingan morph into the Mangekyo and the flames on Itachi’s back and left leg died down. Sasuke felt a great pain in his head and clutched his head and his legs were shaking. He looked up to see the flames were gone. All eyes were on Sasuke except for Itachi who was in too much pain to fully comprehend what just happened.   
  
“So, you can put out the black flames,” Madara said. He was surprised, but seemed to know it could be done. [author’s note]  
  
As they watched, Sasano formed fully around Madara. Whereas Itachi was red and Sasuke’s a purplish blue, Madara’s was black. His carried a long vicious looking halberd.   
  
Kakashi moved to Itachi’s side. He helped Itachi sit up while Madara was focused on Sasuke.   
  
“What happened?” Itachi asked in a cracked voice.  
  
“Sasuke was able to put out the flames. I don’t know how.”  
  
“That’s impossible. Only the castor can stop them. They have to be sealed otherwise.”  
  
“He did it though.”  
  
Itachi looked around to see Madara’s black Sasano and Sasuke’s lighter one growing around his brother. Itachi shoved aside the pain with a stoicism Kakashi attributed to his Uchiha AB blood. Itachi’s own Sasano grow up around he and Kakashi.   
  
The three non-Uchiha watched in awe as the three spectral giants fought. One of Sasuke’s arrows penetrated the figure, but missed Madara. They’re shields repelled all other attacks as well as the few tossed off by Neji and Kakashi. Itachi brought out his sword and tried to stab Madara through the spectral armor. They hammered at the warrior. Another arrow broke through; Madara was using his shield against Itachi’s sword, fearing it more than Sasuke’s arrows.   
  
Itachi was weakened and starting to feel the strain on his chakra. Sasano faltered. Madara turned his full force on him. His halberd came down over Itachi’s weakened Sasano.  
  
But Madara’s weapon impacted a shield of sand. Kakashi and Sasuke looked around and saw Gaara, flanked by his siblings, standing between them and the Wolf’s Jaws.   
  
“Gaara,” Sasuke said.  
  
“We can’t afford for you to lose this fight,” Gaara said. “And Naruto would never forgive me if I let any harm befall his friends.”  
  
Gaara turned his attention to battering Madara’s Sasano. His siblings saved their chakra to protect their brother and Kazakage if it became necessary. Itachi’s Sasano regrew.  
  
Madara’s chakra was resilient. At least he wasn’t as able to attack now. He was going to find an opening to kill at least Itachi, then bolt. They all realized time was running short.  
  
“Sasuke!”  
  
Sasuke looked at Itachi. Itachi pulled him into another genjutsu to speak with him.  
  
“Let Orochimaru out.”  
  
“Are you insane?!”  
  
“Promise him Madara’s body, a true immortal. He just needs to help us batter down Sasano. He can have Madara’s body but admit we’ll attack him at that point. Just get him to help us batter down Madara’s defenses.”  
  
“I’ve never tried to let him out before; I don’t know if I’ll be able to repress him.”  
  
“Trust me, Sasuke, just do it.”  
  
Sasuke nodded and Itachi released him. Not even a second had passed. Sasuke repeated the offer to Orochimaru.   
  
_Ku, ku, ku. Looks like you need me after all._  
  
Sasuke cried out and the armor retreated from his Sasano, not able to maintain it at full power with the pain of Orochimaru tearing from his curse seal. He let the whole thing drop as Orochimaru’s hydra attacked.   
  
Itachi called to the others. “Bombard Madara’s Sasano, but ignore the hydra!”   
  
“Easier said than done,” Kakashi called back. “That thing is huge!”  
  
Itachi’s Sasano moved close as he did and he battered at the black specter. Madara was still fending him off with his shield, but Orochimaru was making progress against him; the armor cracked. Sasuke rallied and used his Amaterasu as well, not having enough chakra to sustain Sasano anymore. The black Sasano was reduced to a skeleton.  
  
Finally, Madara’s Sasano gave way. Itachi didn’t hesitate; he stabbed Madara with the Sword of Totsuka. Madara cursed him to the deepest depths of hell as he was sucked into the jug held by Itachi’s Sasano. Itachi smoothly swung the sword to pierce Orochimaru’s chest as he appeared in the mouth of one of the hydra’s heads. Orochimaru cursed Itachi for having possession of the sword he sought his entire life.   
  
Sasuke collapsed as Orochimaru was ripped completely from his body taking his curse seal with him. Itachi also collapsed in pain and exhaustion once Orochimaru was sucked into the jug. The fight was over.  
  
Karen rushed to Sasuke and Kakashi to Itachi.  
  
“Hurry, we have to go after Danzo,” Itachi said as he sat up.  
  
“Let Sakura wrap the burns first,” Kakashi said. “Neji, go get Sakura here now!”  
  
Neji ran off.  
  
“How is Sasuke?” Itachi asked.   
  
Sasuke was still lying where he’d collapse, but he was breathing. “I don’t see any wounds,” Karen said. She offered Sasuke her arm, but he waved it away.  
  
Neji and Sakura came quickly. Kakashi moved Itachi, ignoring his hissing, and held Itachi’s head in his lap. He comforted Itachi while Sakura applied the salves and bandages. He tried not to cry out, but couldn’t suppress several groans of pain. The burns were on the left side of his back and nearly all the way down his left leg. Itachi was exhausted by the time she was done.  
  
Neji stood by, wanting to hold Sasuke as Kakashi was holding Itachi, but he was truly frightened to.   
  
“Sasuke?” Itachi prompted when Sakura was done.  
  
“I’m alive, nii-san.”  
  
Itachi pulled himself across the ground to his brother with Kakashi’s help. “You’re the first person I’ve ever heard of who could control the black flames.” He lowered his head closer to Sasuke’s and brushed Sasuke’s hair back. “You have become more powerful than me. You’ve surpassed me, little brother.” He smiled down at him and Sasuke smiled broadly up at his brother, the one he sought to surpass most of his life, the one whose shadow he always sought to escape . . . That was more satisfying than any revenge to him now. He reached out to Itachi, but then a fresh wave of pain broke through Itachi’s control and he coiled up in pain.   
  
“Nii-san!” Sasuke sat up and grabbed at him.   
  
“We’ll have to leave him here with Sakura,” Kakashi said.  
  
“No,” Itachi forced out through gritted teeth. “We have to go after Danzo. I have to come with you.”  
  
“You’re in far too much pain,” Kakashi said. “Sakura can put you out for a while.”  
  
“No. Sasuke, put me under a genjutsu to not feel the pain.”  
  
“I have no chakra left,” Sasuke said. “I don’t have enough to walk up a tree trunk.”  
  
“Neither of you are in any condition to face Danzo, even if he’s past his prime,” Kakashi argued. “We’ll find another opportunity to fight him.”  
  
“No,” Itachi said. “We take care of him NOW.”  
  
“We just need a little rest,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Kakashi-san,” Neji said, “didn’t you teach him to open the inner gates?”  
  
“I criticized Gai for teaching it to Lee, but I guess I should have taught you,” he said to Sasuke.  
  
“I don’t have enough chakra to activate my Sharingan or I’d say teach me now.”  
  
“I can open your first gate.”  
  
Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke stared up at Neji. “You can force open the inner gates?” Itachi asked as evenly as he could.  
  
“I’ve seen Gai-sensei and Lee do it; I think I can force it. It should flood your system with chakra.” He placed his hands on Sasuke’s body. “This is probably going to hurt. A lot.” He shot chakra into Sasuke’s body and Sasuke screamed. Itachi, out of brotherly impulse more than anything else, wanted to grab Neji and torture him for causing his little brother pain, but his body wouldn’t let him. He needn’t have tried. As soon as Sasuke stopped screaming and took a breath, he slugged Neji as hard as he could in the cheek, sending Neji flying several feet. He was aided by the power of opening the first gate. Gaara caught Neji with a pillow of sand. Sasuke sat there and concentrated on breathing. Neji returned cautiously.   
  
“I did warn you it was going to hurt.”  
  
“If you ever do that again, I will kill you.”  
  
“You have chakra now?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Make me believe these burns are not causing me any pain,” Itachi said.  
  
He caught Itachi’s eye and placed him under the simple genjutsu. Juugo and the others approached.  
  
“We still need to rest, but you can rest easier and you won’t be hindered by painkillers.”  
  
“I brought soldier pills,” Sakura said, offering them some of the truffle lookalikes. The brothers grimaced, but accepted the dirt clog looking pills.   
  
“How is everyone else?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“No serious injuries,” Juugo reported.   
  
“That Zetsu guy wasn’t so tough,” Suigetsu said. “It didn’t take very long to take him.”  
  
“We stayed away because of what we were seeing and feeling coming from here,” Juugo explained.  
  
“That’s why you came to help us?” Sasuke asked Neji.  
  
“No, I left immediately after you. I knew the others could handle Zetsu. I thought I would be of more use here.”  
  
Sasuke smirked. “Kakashi, how are you?”  
  
“I’m not injured, but I have little chakra left.” He accepted one of Sakura’s pills hesitantly.   
  
“Take everyone but us,” Sasuke indicated he and his brother, “and Sakura to slow Danzo and his escort down. We’ll catch up soon and fight Danzo.”  
  
“Be quick about it.” Kakashi motioned for everyone in their group to follow him.   
  
“Karen, you and Kakashi will join us again. Neji, you and the others stay away.”  
  
Neji and Karen nodded. Kakashi’s group took off over the snow covered ground.   
  
“Are you wounded, Sasuke?” Sakura asked as she used her chakra to heal more of the damage to Itachi’s leg through the bandage.  
  
“No, I’m fine, just tired.” He turned to Gaara. “Thank you for your help, Kazakage.”  
  
“Your eyes have changed,” Gaara said.  
  
“So have yours.”  
  
“This is the brother you gave up so much to kill?”  
  
“Yes. But I know now that I was wrong.”  
  
“Have you returned to your village?”  
  
“I’m not sure we’ll be welcome back. We will try to return.”  
  
“Though we never really knew each other, I felt a kinship with you like the one I feel with Naruto. If Konoha does not accept you, Suna will shelter you. I know you’ve changed.”  
  
“Thank you, Kazakage.”  
  
“I should have said it before Kakashi left, but the other Kage do not trust Danzo and don’t recognize him as Hokage. The Jounin of Konoha have yet to vote on his election anyway. We’ve decided to acknowledge Kakashi as Hokage; he’s a powerful and wise shinobi we all know at least by reputation.”  
  
“He’ll be thrilled,” Itachi mumbled sarcastically.   
  
“I would help you further, but as Kazakage I cannot risk myself anymore than I have.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have taken the risk you have,” Kankuro commented.  
  
“Thank you, Gaara,” Sasuke said again. “I’ll let you know how things turn out.”  
  
Gaara nodded and lead his siblings away.  
  
“One down, Otouto,” Itachi said encouragingly.  
  
“Ah. It’s almost over, nii-san. Almost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara is hit by Sasuke/Itachi’s Amaterasu and is fine a moment later. I assume he is able to put out the black flames as well.  
> “Get the Kage out of here” sounds like a euphemism like “Let’s get the flock out of here.” (Lethal Weapon)


	17. Danzo

Itachi was favoring his burned leg despite the genjutsu and medical treatment, but he was able to keep up with Sasuke and Sakura. As they followed the obvious tracks of their teammates, they were suddenly attacked. By Suigetsu, Juugo, and Shikamaru. Sakura jumped away confused. The two Uchiha activated their Sharingans. The attackers’ chakra was the same as the real people.  
  
“What the fuck?!” Itachi said as he dodged Suigetsu. Itachi scanned the area, expecting to see Neji, but these three were alone.   
  
“Sakura, stay clear!” Sasuke shouted at her. He collected himself. Suigetsu had been friendly with Itachi ever since he agreed to help him find his swords, so the fact Suigetsu attacked Itachi made Sasuke confident that these three were not their comrades. But he smelled blood. He was worried about Kakashi, Neji, and Karen. Sasuke didn’t want to use too much chakra before they encountered Danzo, but he speared Suigetsu with his Chidori Eiso. The lightening spear was enough for the transformation to drop. Zetsu.  
  
Sasuke whirled to attack the fake Juugo and tried to summon up his Curse Seal, but nothing happened. He forgot Itachi had sealed Orochimaru and the Curse Seal. He twisted away, but was able to cut of an arm.  
  
Shikamaru went for Sakura. She was prepared, having seen that Suigetsu was not the real thing. She used his incredible strength to take him down. This Zetsu and the Juugo one who Itachi took out after Sasuke was forced to abort his intended attack, both of them remained in their stolen forms.   
  
“I sure they’re not the real things,” Sasuke said when he saw Sakura’s doubts. “Juugo did not use his transformation, Suigetsu didn’t have a sword, and Shikamaru didn’t used his Shadow Sewing. Let’s hurry and find them.”  
  
They set out again and found them. All six of their comrades were fighting Danzo’s men while Danzo stood by removing the seals from his right arms. Dead around them were other clones.   
  
Kakashi whirled on them. Itachi put his hands. “It’s us, sempai.”   
  
“I doubt those clones could fool Pakkun or Shiba,” Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded to them to say he believed them. “We ran into clones of Juugo, Suigetsu, and Shikamaru.”  
  
“Yeah, we had a few as well,” Kakashi said. “Zetsu planted something on those three that grew into clones of himself. They drained their chakra and took off.”  
  
“They’re dead,” Sasuke said.  
  
Itachi was staring at Danzo.  
  
“Sakura,” Sasuke said, “you stay with the others. Karin! You and Kakashi come with us!”  
  
“Fu, Torune,” Danzo said, “stay here. I will take care of the Uchiha.”  
  
Danzo leapt away and the Sharingan users and Karin followed him.  
  
\-----  
  
Danzo stopped in a suitably large clearing. The last seal fell from his arm. Sasuke and Itachi landed in front with Kakashi behind them and Karin further back. Danzo slowly unwrapped his arm, unconcerned about facing two Mangekyo uses, a Sharingan user, and a fourth whose powers he didn’t know.   
  
When the bandage fell away, all four were stunned, but none more so than the Uchiha. Danzo’s pale arm was covered in Sharingans. Karin was repulsed, but anger bubbled up in the brothers.   
  
“Why do you have those eyes?” Itachi asked.  
  
“I picked them up here and there, Itachi-kun. It’s a long story.”  
  
Itachi narrowed his eyes, the Eternal Mangekyo blazing. He was sure some of those eyes were familiar.  
  
“Knowing would just piss me off more,” Sasuke said, willing to throw the question away. But Itachi wouldn’t let it go.  
  
“No! Where did you get them?”  
  
“I think you know where I got most of them, Itachi-kun.”  
  
Itachi was vibrating with rage. “You stole them that night, didn’t you?” he demanded.  
  
“How could I let them go to waste?”  
  
Kakashi grabbed the back of Itachi’s robe to stop him from attacking out of pure rage. “Don’t react out of anger, you’ll get yourself, and us, killed.”  
  
Itachi tried to calm himself. Sasuke knew he was probably going to have lead; Itachi was still too incensed to think rationally. Sasuke signaled Kakashi to back off and Itachi to move to the side. Karin backed up without needing to be told.   
  
Danzo followed them with his eyes. He made a hand sign and attacked Sasuke. Itachi flinched, but he could see Sasuke bring up Sasano to protect himself. Sasuke grabbed Danzo with Saaano’s hand. He may have shrugged off the origin of those eyes, but he was enraged too, he just had lived with it longer and was it more controlled.  
  
“You surprise me, Itachi-kun,” Danzo said. Itachi’s fists clinched at the familiar and demeaning way Danzo addressed him. “You told him everything didn’t you? I didn’t think you were the type to betray Konoha.”  
  
The hand clinched and destroyed Danzo completely.   
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Sasuke said as the blood dripped down the ruined body in Sasano‘s grip. Sasuke stepped back, a little disconcerted by how easy it had been.  
  
“Very well, then.”  
  
They all turned except Sasuke who merely turned his head.  
  
“Shall we instead fight with our eyes?” Danzo was coming up behind Sasuke.   
  
Itachi didn’t hesitate to throw six shuriken at Danzo, but it didn’t even slow him. Danzo was armed with a kunai and was aiming for Sasuke’s back. The kunai broke against the spectral warrior. Sasano punched him into the ground, but Danzo reappeared nearby.  
  
Karin tried to analyze, but there was only one source of chakra. Sasuke jumped back as Itachi released Amaterasu. But every time Danzo should be dead or seriously maimed, he would reappeared somewhere else, completely unharmed. Karin saw the eyes closing on Danzo’s arm.   
  
Itachi slid to a stop near her after an attack and she whispered this to him. Itachi looked at the arm carefully and half of the eyes were shut.   
  
“Izanagi? That’s forbidden among the Uchiha.”  
  
Then running out of Sharingan’s to burn, Danzo was forced to use wood element to defend himself from a joint attack from Sasuke and Kakashi.  
  
“That son of a bitch,” Sasuke said. “Orochimaru.”  
  
“What?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“I’ve seen something like that before.”  
  
“So have I,” Karin said. “Orochimaru was experimenting with some the prisoners and they came out looking like that.”  
  
“The First Hokage,” Kakashi said. “Just like Tenzou.”  
  
“He would need something like that to use those Sharingans so well without Uchiha blood,” Itachi said.  
  
“What about me?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“You don’t have a dozen of them,” Itachi said. “With Senju’s DNA and those Sharingans he could control the Kyuubi.”  
  
They continued to fight. Because Itachi seemed to know more about what the technique that Danzo was using, Karin feed her observations of the timing and how Danzo kept looking at his arm to him. Sasuke could hear them.  
  
Then Danzo summoned Baku. Baku started sucking in air, pulling branches and snowy dirt into his mouth. All four of them dug in their heels. Danzo prepared to attack Itachi, using Baku’s suction to increase the power of his wind element. But Sasuke released the one technique their father taught him. Baku sucked in the Grand Fireball, increasing its power as it came at him. Itachi knew what Sasuke was doing and he jumped up, using Baku’s suction to pull him away from Danzo’s attack. Baku stopped sucking when he caught fire and promptly disappeared.   
  
The fight resumed. They made sure Danzo had to keep using Izanagi or waste chakra on the wood element.   
  
Knowing Sasuke was most powerful physically he figured it was best to destroy him first. He kept thinking that four Eternal Mangekyo and a standard Mangekyo would make good replacements for what he’d used up in this fight.   
  
When they met, Sasuke was able to dodge because Danzo believed Sasuke was aiming for a killing blow, but Sasuke aimed for the eyes on his arm. He slashed through two of them. Now Danzo only had one left besides his hidden ace. He pulled back to attack again, this time more aware of his arm. They fought with Kakashi and Itachi taking careful aim around Sasuke with jutsu and weapons. Danzo took many hits letting Izanagi heal him.   
  
Itachi gasped when Sasuke and Danzo closed on each other again. A wind blade stuck out through Sasuke’s back. But Sasuke’s Chidori charged sword stuck through Danzo’s.  
  
“You mistimed,” Danzo said. But then he coughed up blood. He wasn’t healing. He looked down at his last Sharingan. His vision waivered and saw that it was no longer open. Danzo wrenched back, clawing at the bandage over his eye, revealing one last Sharingan.   
  
Sasuke smiled with blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. “Got you, you slippery son of a bitch.”  
  
Kakashi grabbed Sasuke to pull him to Karin so she could heal the wound to his chest. Itachi jumped in between them and Danzo. Danzo pulled the bandage from his right eye. Itachi looked straight into that eye.   
  
“Shisui.”  
  
“You recognized it? You really were the most talented of the Uchiha, Itachi-kun.”  
  
Danzo’s eyes widened. He tried to fight off the genjutsu, but he couldn’t. Even the power of this eye was no match for a native user and Shisui‘s only rival in the realms of genjutsu.   
  
Danzo relived every painful moment in his life and Itachi tortured him for days. Danzo was rocked back after only a moment passed in reality. Then Itachi attacked, not eith weapons or ninjutsu, he grabbed the old man’s head the brought his knee up into his chin, nearly breaking his neck. He clawed at him, scratching his scalp open and leaning his left ear hanging by a flap of skin. His clawed hand ripped into Danzo’s throat, then he ripped off that offensive right arm. Finally he summoned all the chakra he had left into a eviscerating kick. Danzo was slammed into the ground a bleeding wreak.  
  
Itachi watch Danzo’s chest rise and fall a few times before it stilled. Itachi stumbled back, falling to his knees still facing the corpse.   
  
“Sasuke?” Itachi asked still looking at Danzo’s corpse.  
  
Sasuke was crouched next to Karin who had just let him suck on her chakra to heal him. He refused to lay down, watching his brother destroy Danzo completely. He was too exhausted and having difficulty breathing to say anything.  
  
“Karen’s healed him, he’s sable,” Kakashi said. “Karen, go find the others and bring them here.” She hesitated, wanting to stay with Sasuke, but obeyed.  
  
“Shisui,” Itachi whispered.  
  
Kakashi couched in front of him, blocking Itachi’s view of the body. “It’s alright, Itachi, it’s over. Danzo’s dead.”  
  
“Shisui!” Itachi wailed. Seeing his eye and seeing that it had been stolen brought all his guilt and grief back to him. He wept for a minute. “He was my best friend!” Itachi raged. “He may have betrayed me, but he was like a brother! What I am to Sasuke, he was to me! I didn’t want to kill him! And those others; who were they? My father? My uncle? My cousins?! Mother?” he added softly. “I may have killed them, but he desecrated them!”  
  
Kakashi pulled Itachi into an embrace to try and comfort him. Itachi screams of rage became sobs again against his chest.  
  
“I didn’t want to kill them!” he sobbed.   
  
Kakashi looked over at Sasuke who was still sitting where he left him. He looked like he was almost too out of it to follow what was going on, what Itachi was saying; his eyes were wide, tired, and glassy. But there was something about his eyes which make Kakashi sure he was listening. But whatever he was thinking or feeling, none of it made it to the surface. He looked like misused doll, slouching like a marionette with the strings severed.   
  
Kakashi so wanted the brothers to be happy that it was over and that Madera and Danzo were dead—at least be relieved—but the horror of the stolen Sharingans had drained all happiness and relief from the scene.   
  
Itachi pulled away at last and silently stood. Kakashi remained crouched and stared at the scuffed ground as Itachi walked passed him. Sasuke stared at the ground as well. They both heard a kunai being pulled from the earth. Itachi seemed to collapse next to Danzo’s corpse. Then they heard the wet sounds of a kunai being stabbed again and again into flesh and eyes. Itachi started with Danzo one remaining eye, the one that was actually his. Then with his guts in rebellion, he destroyed each of the Sharingans, ensuring they would not be stolen and abused again. He knew they had all lost their sight during the battle except the one, Shisui’s. Nevertheless. But Itachi couldn’t stop there; his rage took over. By the time he was out of breath and fell onto his back, Danzo’s corpse was unrecognizable. Sasuke and Kakashi did not look over at the scene once. They hadn’t moved at all.  
  
Kakashi finally turned when he heard something he didn’t expect. And it sent a chill up his spine. Itachi was chuckling. Even Sasuke looked when it grew to a full blown laugh. Kakashi looked at him like he was mad, but Itachi didn’t see him, his eyes were closed as he laughed heartily. Kakashi saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see a smile creeping across Sasuke’s face.  
  
Itachi quieted down. “It’s over, Sasuke,” he said in a low voice. “We’re free.”  
  
“Ah.” Life had returned to Sasuke’s eyes.   
  
“Let’s go home.”  
  
“We have to dispose of the body,” Kakashi said as gently as he could.   
  
Itachi sat upright. “He will not be cremated!” he yelled at him. “I will not even hear of him being paid any respect!”  
  
“The body must be destroyed by other means then,” Kakashi said in the same quite voice.  
  
“Fine,” Itachi said, more calmly this time. “Then I will fatten all the region’s kites with this slave’s bloody offal,” he growled.  
  
“It must be done quickly,” Sasuke said. “I’ll summon my snakes to help consume him.”   
  
Itachi summoned his raven. “I know you will not want any part of that,” Itachi said to him, gesturing to the bloody wreck on the ground. “But I want his body consumed. Invite any scavenging birds in the area to come and feast. Sasuke, tell your snakes to leave the birds alone.”  
  
“Ah. Tell your birds to leave my snakes alone.”  
  
Itachi smiled at him. “I need him completely gone within the hour.”  
  
“Ah,” the raven crowed and flew off.  
  
Sasuke stood and, with his left arm covering his wounded chest protectively, dismembered Danzo’s corpse dispassionately with his sword to make it easier for his snakes to consume and to make sure there would be some distance between the snakes and birds. He also used the tip of his sword to pull away the cloth to make it easier for the animals to feed. The birds started to arrive and Sasuke summoned his snakes.  
  
Sasuke and Itachi came over to sit near Kakashi who sank down from his crouch to lounge while the hideous feast was going on a few yards away. They said nothing to each other, but watched dispassionately as the body was eaten.  
  
One very large snake, bulging slightly, came over to Sasuke. Despite his small size, he was related to Manda by his look.  
  
“Sasuke,” he said with annoying sibilant ‘s’s. “You have never fed us before. I will consider this an apology for Manda.”  
  
“I do apologize. I did not want his death.”  
  
“All the same, you did cause the death of one of your summons. I also sense none of Orochimaru about you anymore. We want the contract released.”  
  
Sasuke nodded. A scroll appeared and it opened to Sasuke’s name and bloody fingerprints. Sasuke drew his fingers through the drying blood on his cheek and stamped in the required area.  
  
“The contact is broken,” the snake pronounced. All the snakes were disfigured with distended guts by this time. As one, they all vanished, along with the scroll.  
  
“Good, I hate those fucking snakes,” Sasuke said as he lay back.  
  
Itachi chuckled. “I’m sorry, Sasuke, I couldn’t let the possibility of Orochimaru taking you over remain. I know he was useful and I seem to have cost you a summoning contract.”  
  
“That’s fine. As you say, he was a dangerous pet. And I have no love for snakes. You have no idea what that was like. I didn’t show you everything.”  
  
“I figured as much.” Itachi lay back as well. “I’m very proud of you, Otouto. That was brave to take his blade intentionally. Gave me a heart attack, but brave.”  
  
“I knew it would work, especially with Karin here.”  
  
“You are alright, right?”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”  
  
Itachi reached out to grab his brother’s hand. The brothers lay motionless aside from the trembling of their overworked muscles and chakra depleted bodies. The birds flew away as they finished.   
  
The sky was darkening and snow flurries began falling. Kakashi wanted to cover the brothers’ faces to protect them from the snow, but feared giving the arriving shinobi the wrong impression. Itachi was definitely asleep—he knew that breathing rhythm all too well—and Sasuke looked like he was asleep. Itachi’s raven hopped closer to his master and examined him with his black eyes.  
  
“I hope he can find peace now and stop blaming himself,” the raven said quietly.   
  
“I’ll make sure he does,” Kakashi assured him. “I believe Sasuke will too.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.” The raven vanished.  
  
The others arrive to find the three of them and a large blood stain and strewn rags.   
  
“What’d you all do, liquefy him?” Suigetsu asked.  
  
“Shhh,” Kakashi said. He stood and joined them. “Injuries?”  
  
“Juugu’s fine,” Suigetsu said bitterly.  
  
“And?”  
  
“We’re all okay,” Shikamaru said. “None of us have much chakra left. Sakura healed most of our injuries. How are all you?”  
  
“They’re drained with a few serious wounds, but they’ll be fine. It’s some distance to our base. Karin, is there anywhere closer?”  
  
“No. Orochimaru had very few hideouts in this area.”  
  
Sasuke sat up, surprising them all. “Itachi and I can’t walk back. I can summon my largest hawk and he may take the two of us back to the base. He doesn’t like to be used as a beast of burden, but I think he’ll do it under the circumstances.”  
  
“Good. Is there anyone else who can’t make it back under their steam?” Kakashi asked.  
  
None answered. “We can rest a few minutes before we start back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “fatten[ed] all the region’s kites with this slave’s bloody offal” is from Hamlet. Kite is a bird, btw.


	18. Aftermath

Sasuke and Itachi were the first ones back at the hideout. Shin helped the stumbling brothers inside. He took them to the room Itachi shared with Kakashi and its large bed. Itachi and Sasuke stripped off clothes they didn’t think were salvageable with the blood, burns, and cuts and put on fresh boxers, Sasuke borrowing a pair of Itachi’s. Sasuke cleaned around Itachi’s wounds while the waited for their doctors to arrive. The others arrived three hours later.  
  
Shin and the other refugees brought food and made sure they were all fed. However, the Sharingan users were nauseous at the thought of food and refused to eat. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Shikamaru went to their rooms to bathe. Neji and Kakashi stood by while Karin and Sakura worked on the brothers.  
  
Sasuke insisted on staying with his brother. Karin tended to his injuries while Sakura dealt with Itachi’s burns from Madara’s Amaterasu. Sasuke was able to put out the flames before they did too much damage, but they were still painful enough to have to put a wooden stick between Itachi’s teeth as Sakura treated him, the genjutsu having worn off and Sasuke too tied with little chakra to do it again. Kakashi stayed by Itachi’s head, stroking his brow. Sakura gave him painkillers, but the pain was able to rip through them.  
  
Finally, Sakura finished wrapping the burns with cooling salves and Itachi was no longer in extreme pain. He spat the stick from his mouth and worked his jaw.  
  
“I can give you more pain killers soon,” Sakura told him. She offered him a cup. “Drink this for now, it’ll help the healing.” Kakashi helped him sit up and he drank greedily, ignoring the flavor, just thirsty. He was sweating from the pain and the heat that radiated from the burns. He lay back, peaceful for once since she started.  
  
“I’ll go get you more water,” Kakashi said, but one of the refugees was standing by the door in case he was needed and he fetched the water.  
  
“How are your other injuries?” Sakura asked.  
  
“I forgot I had any others,” Itachi deadpanned.   
  
Sakura continued to work. She also checked Sasuke’s chest, but found that Karin had done a good job at healing him. Karin helped with Itachi as well.   
  
“That’s all we can do for now,” Sakura finally announced. “You should both just get some sleep.”  
  
She herded Karin, Kakashi, and Neji out of the room so that the brothers would not be disturbed.  
  
Sasuke, careful about his brother’s burns, curled up next to him and placed his head on Itachi’s chest. Itachi reached up to pet and stroke Sasuke’s hair.  
  
Kakashi checked in on them hours later and found them in the same pose with Sasuke’s head on Itachi’s chest, his arm over his stomach, his hand tucked under his side, Itachi with an arm around Sasuke’s back and his other hand on Sasuke’s arm. They looked like an adorable pair of brothers, except that they were both heavily bandaged. They were totally out. The painkillers helped.  
  
After making sure they were both breathing, he stepped out again. Neji and Suigetsu were there.  
  
“How are they?” Neji asked.  
  
“Asleep. No wonder. They must be mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. They’ll probably sleep through tomorrow.”  
  
“You all will probably be heading off to Konoha soon then,” Suigetsu commented.  
  
“Well, we’ll start negotiating in a few days. If Tsunade hasn’t woken up, Konoha is without a Hokage at the moment. We’re a little less of a priority right now. I should send a message to Konoha, but I want them awake before I do that.”  
  
“You’re technically in charge around here then.” Suigetsu said. “I mean, you’re the one those two trust the most.” Kakashi shrugged. “Let me take most of these guys out to get supplies. No one knows where we are or should want us dead. I’ll take Karin, Juugo, Shika, this one,” refereeing to Neji, “and a bunch of Orochimaru’s casts offs and stock up.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
\-----  
  
Once the sun rose, Suigetsu, with Juugo, Shikamaru, Neji, and four of the refugees, left for the nearby town. Suigetsu gave them all lists and money—which he’d taken from every hideout he’d been to since Sasuke released him from his tank and some from one of Sasuke’s personal stores of cash.   
  
“Planning a party?” Shikamaru asked as he scanned his list.  
  
Suigetsu grinned.  
  
“We should also pick up some fresh dangos,” Neji said. “I heard Kakashi mention that dangos are one of Itachi’s favorites.”  
  
Suigetsu looked at him for a moment. “Your idea, you get them.”  
  
They split up, one refugee going with each shinobi. It was snowing lightly so there weren’t many people about and most had hooded capes similar to theirs so the shinobi pretty much went unnoticed.   
  
Neji and his companion ventured down the unfamiliar streets. He stopped when one shop caught his eye. There were beautiful silk kimonos on display in the window. For some reason the black one reminded Neji of Sasuke. He brought some money of his own with him when he was sent out on this mission. He wondered if it would be enough.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi woke up an hour before Sasuke. He didn’t move but played with Sasuke’s hair as he slept and continued to drool obviously on his chest. Itachi smiled down at him, at the moment so like the little brother he remembered.   
  
They had slept like the dead, neither of them moving an inch. Itachi’s hand stilled as Sasuke began to stir and lifted his head.  
  
“Nii-san?”  
  
“We’ve been asleep for more than a day.”  
  
“I feel terrible.” Sasuke peeled himself from his brother’s body and wiped the salvia from his face. “Are you okay?”  
  
“My burns hurt, stiff as hell, and I’m sore all over, but I’m fine. You?”  
  
“I’m stiff and sore. My head hurts from sleeping so much. I should go take a real shower. I’ll track down Kakashi and send him to you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke searched for Kakashi’s chakra and found Kakashi napping in his bed.  
  
“Get the hell out of my bed.”  
  
Kakashi sat up, still wearing that mask. “Yeah, yeah. Glad to see you’re alright. How’s Itachi?”  
  
“He’s fine. I told him I’d send you to him.”  
  
Kakashi got up and grabbed his gear. Sasuke was shocked when Kakashi put his free hand on Sasuke’s head. “I’m happy you’re alright.” He ruffled his hair and left.  
  
Sasuke didn’t move for a minute then shook it off. He stripped his clothes and bandages then stepped into the shower. He was sorely missing Orochimaru’s healing ability at the moment. He scrubbed away the blood, sweat, and dirt from his body and hair, leaving the water swirling down the drain a dirty scarlet. Once his body was clean, he filled the deep ofuro with hot water and sank into it. The hot water eased his stiff muscles and almost lulled him back to sleep.  
  
Sasuke didn’t even open his eyes when someone knocked on his door. “Ah,” he called.   
  
He opened his eyes to slits and was slightly surprised to see Neji come in. Neji blushed ever so slightly. “I heard you were awake. How are you?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Neji put something down on a chair and shifted uncomfortably for a moment. Sasuke inwardly laughed; they’d had sex twice and Neji was embarrassed to walk in on him taking a bath.  
  
“How is everyone else?”  
  
“Everyone is healing well. Suigetsu dragged most of us off to the nearby village for supplies. We didn’t wear our headbands so people might not suspect we were shinobi.”  
  
“Has anyone attempted to contact Konoha?”  
  
“No. Kakashi wanted to wait until the two of you were awake.”  
  
“How long were we out?’  
  
“A day and half.”  
  
“No wonder I feel like shit.”  
  
“Are you really alright?”  
  
“Ah. Only one of my injuries were serious.”  
  
“And your brother?”  
  
“In pain, but I think he’ll be fine.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
“If he heard you say that . . .”  
  
“I’m sincere. I know he doesn’t like me at all, but I respect him. And he’s your brother. I should probably leave you to . . .”  
  
“You know, I couldn’t really reach my back.”  
  
The words might have been in a foreign language for all the sense they seemed to make to Neji. Once they sank in, he blushed again, took off his shirt to avoid it getting wet, and moved around to Sasuke’s back. Sasuke laughed silently at how much Neji blushed around him. Sasuke leaned forward and Neji took a washcloth and rubbed Sasuke’s back. Sasuke seemed to enjoy the attention. Neji hesitated over the exit wound from his fight Danzo.   
  
“Does it still hurt?” Neji asked, rubbing it gently.   
  
“Aches. The muscle will take time to heal.”  
  
Neji moved lower, but wouldn’t go past a point.  
  
“Lower.”  
  
Neji swallowed and obeyed.  
  
Once neither of them could no longer justify Neji ‘washing’ his back, Sasuke stretched. “Hand me a towel, will you?”   
  
Neji sprang into action as Sasuke levered himself up. He was far less gracefully than normal and Neji threw out a hand to steady him. “Thank you. Still stiff.” Neji helped him out and gave him the towel. Neji grabbed a second towel and dried Sasuke’s wilted hair. He moved down to Sasuke’s back and upper arms. When Sasuke did not stop him, he slid to his knees and carefully dried his legs, but he kept his hands from Sasuke’s front. He stood and draped the towel around Sasuke’s hips. Sasuke finished drying himself and secured the towel around his waist.  
  
“Can I help you with anything else?”  
  
“I can dress myself, thank you.” Neji nodded, put his shirt back on, and turned to leave. “You can stay.” Neji stopped. Sasuke sifted through his clean clothes for a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He scrounged around for an outfit then sat on the bed still clad in only boxers. “I feel awful.”  
  
“Do you need anything?”  
  
“No. I just need to move around I think.”  
  
“I bought you something while we were in town.” Neji picked up one of the packages he’d set on the chair and handed it to Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke opened it to discover the black silk kimono. Neji smiled as Sasuke’s eyes lit up. He turned it around to find the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back. He looked back up to Neji. “Thank you.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure the woman didn’t recognize your crest, so . . . I got one for your brother as well. I don’t want to be the one to give it to him though.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he’d burn it.” Sasuke put the kimono on. It felt wonderful on his heated skin and it fit perfectly. “Really, thank you.”  
  
“I couldn’t resist when I saw it. I just asked them to add the crest.”  
  
“I won’t wear it now though; don’t want my brother to wonder where it came from.”  
  
“I’d appreciate that.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi found Itachi removing the bandages from his leg. The skin was red and raw, but it wasn’t oozing or bubbling. Sakura had done a good job.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Terrible. I need to bathe.”  
  
“Let me summon Sakura to help protect the burns and I’ll help you.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Sakura came in, cleaned the burns again, then improvised a plastic cover for the bandages so they wouldn’t get wet.  
  
Once Sakura was gone, Kakashi helped Itachi walk to the shower, Itachi not wanting to sit in the Ofuro with dirty water. He held on to anything he could while Kakashi stripped them both then washed his lover’s body. Kakashi loved pampering and taking care of Itachi and would have drawn it all out if Itachi had been better able to stand.   
  
Clean, Kakashi checked the taped-on plastic shields over the bandages then lead Itachi to the Ofuro. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at Itachi annoyed inability to move well enough to enter it. He picked Itachi up and lowered him into the water. Itachi melted, loving the feeling of the hot water on his battered body. He rested his burned leg on the flat rim of the ofuro to avoid the added heat though it was impossible to avoid the burns on his thigh. Kakashi combed out Itachi’s long hair. He was only twenty-one, but there were a few gray hairs mixed in the sable. He continued to comb the untangled hair and Itachi didn’t stop him.  
  
“Once we find out whether we’re welcome anywhere or are still S class criminals and these burns heal, we have to stay a few days at a hot spring,” Itachi said.  
  
“If we’re still criminals?”  
  
“We’ll have to find a very secluded one. Maybe go to one of the smaller countries.”  
  
“I agree. We all deserve a little R&R, especially you two.” Itachi said nothing. “Do you feel any better?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“With the revenge over?”  
  
“It wasn’t my revenge.”  
  
“But how do you feel now?”  
  
“I’m glad they’re dead. I more happy for Sasuke; if he blames them more than me and this has satisfied his thirst for revenge, then I’m happy. I just want Sasuke to be happy.”  
  
“You’re so unselfish, Itachi. I’m going to spoil you rotten for now on. You’ll forget how to dress yourself.”  
  
“That’s going a little far.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you, sempai.”  
  
“Let’s get you out of there before you turn into a shriveled old prune.”  
  
“Hey, you’re a decade older than me,” Itachi retorted.  
  
“Then you soak in there while I change the bed.”  
  
“I’m doomed to that bed for a few days, aren’t I?”  
  
“Afraid so.”  
  
“I’d kill Madara again if I could, just for that.”  
  
Kakashi laughed at how similar the brothers were and kissed Itachi’s forehead affectionately.   
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke visited his brother after he was clean and redressed and beginning to feel human again. They and Kakashi discussed their negotiations with Konoha, what they would say, what limitations they would be willing to take on, and what they would demand. Then Sakura came in to change bandages and announce that dinner was ready. Sasuke and Kakashi helped Itachi walk out to the dining room, Itachi being adamant that he was not going to stay in that bed for a week. And they were all starving.  
  
The trio were surprised to find a party already in progress.  
  
“Kampai!” the group—except Juugo, Neji, and Shikamaru—yelled.  
  
“What the—” Sasuke started to ask.  
  
“A party,” Suigetsu said, “to celebrate the end of this little war. You two Uchiha need to cut loose. Don’t worry, Sasuke, you only paid for part of it.”  
  
Sasuke smirked. Sakura came up to help the brothers—meaning she glanced to make sure Kakashi had Itachi, then ushered Sasuke into the room. Sasuke sat down next to Neji where there was a spot saved for him, his brother, and Kakashi. Kakashi helped Itachi sit down.   
  
“You should summon your summons, let them party too,” Suigetsu said. “I got stuff for them.”  
  
The three of them summoned their animals, hawks, ravens, dogs, and cats. “No fighting,” the three of them said in unison.   
  
“You’ve been invited to our victory party,” Kakashi said. “Enjoy.”  
  
Tuna, salmon, catnip, and a small mountain of stakes stood by and the animals dug in. The humans started in on their food as well.  
  
Itachi’s raven sat on Itachi’s shoulder, not wanting to leave his master; the three Sharingan users took turns handing him scraps of meat.   
  
Neji was happy to see the brothers loosen up and enjoy the party. Itachi was of course leaning into Kakashi while Kakashi kept a possessive arm around him. Sasuke didn’t touch Neji, but it felt good to be next to him, especially in the festive atmosphere.  
  
Then the sake came out. One of the refugees had been old enough to buy the alcohol and the two responsible adult shinobi—Kakashi and Itachi—didn’t say a thing as it was passed around.   
  
Neji poured cups for himself and Sasuke.  
  
“Hold it, Sasuke,” Itachi said. “I don’t think you should drink sake.”  
  
“Why not? I’m not the youngest here.”  
  
“Sasuke,” Kakashi intoned with such authority that he drew everyone’s attention, “let me share with you some very wise words from my sensei, the Forth Hokage: ‘Uchiha have no head for alcohol.’”  
  
Sasuke’s eye twitched in comic annoyance, Itachi and Suigetsu guffawed, while the others laughed heartily. Even the animals were laughing. Sasuke scowled at Neji who was also laughing. Neji stomped on his laughter.   
  
“Aye, that’s true,” one of the cats snickered.  
  
Sasuke picked up the cup and took a sip. He didn’t like it, but he down the whole cup. He was proud of the fact he didn’t cough like others had. Sasuke glared at Kakashi.  
  
“Easy, Sasuke,” Itachi said as he took a sip of his own cup. “It can sneak up on you.”  
  
And it did. The two Uchiha got drunk quite quickly, as did most of the males in the room. The high ninja cats and the drunk humans took to each other while the well fed dogs and birds amused themselves watching them. One of the catnip high cats had a small groups around him including other high cats, drunk humans, and the tired looking Bisuke; he was expounding on a subject he found profound. Seugetsu was drunk enough to nod sagely in agreement.  
  
As the night began to wind down, Neji gave the dangos he’d gotten for Itachi to Kakashi so Itachi would actually eat them. He took pleasure in the enjoyment Itachi showed in the sweet dumplings slathered in honey. Sasuke noticed Neji’s attention and correctly deduced what had happened.   
  
The two slightly tipsy women pushed Neji out of the way and tried to seduce Sasuke. Itachi enjoyed his brother’s discomfort.   
  
“I’m glad Naruto isn’t here,” Sasuke said. “I’d feel obliged to chaperone Sakura.”  
  
“Kiba would be worse,” Shikamaru said. “Been to a party with him before, tried humping things that weren’t even moving.” The dogs were the only ones not laughing.   
  
Sasuke brushed the women off. Neji shifted back to his position at Sasuke’s side, a little closer this time.  
  
Kakashi now had Itachi in his lap with both hands on his abdomen and his chin resting on the top of his head. The pair hadn’t moved because of Itachi’s leg. Sasuke liked seeing his brother so carefree and relaxed even if it was in the arms of his former sensei. He found himself leaning toward Neji who had resolutely refused to leave the younger Uchiha’s side. The moment his shoulder made contact with Neji’s, he straightened up, startled. Yes, he wanted to be close to him like Itachi was with Kakashi, but he knew better.   
  
Neji was not unaware of any of this. He put a discreet hand on Sasuke’s lower back, just to let him know that he felt the same.   
  
By the end, everyone was inebriated by something even if it was merely a full stomach. The animals either passed out or returned home; three of the cats were sprawled obscenely on their backs and one was curled up with one of Kakashi’s hounds. The humans stumbled off to their rooms except for Suigetsu and three of the refugees who passed out on the floor; the refugees overindulging for the first time in memory.   
  
Sasuke helped Kakashi take his brother back to their room. The inebriated brothers kissed each other on the cheeks and Itachi ruffled his hair.  
  
“Drink plenty of water and sleep well,” Itachi said. “We’ll all have to pay for this in the morning.”  
  
“Take your own advice, Aniki.”  
  
Itachi froze, that was the first time Sasuke had called him that since that night so long ago. He smiled. “I love you, Otouto. Goodnight.”  
  
“I love you too, Aniki. Goodnight.”  
  
Kakashi shut the door as Sasuke left and helped Itachi into bed.   
  
“He always called me ‘Aniki.’ I noticed he didn’t call me that even after all this time together.” A tear escaped his eye. “It’s really over. He’s forgiven me and his revenge is over. We can just be brothers again. It’s over.”  
  
Kakashi pulled Itachi’s head closer to rest against his stomach and caressed his long black hair.   
  
“I’m so happy to have you back in my life, but I’m even happier for you and Sasuke. This really is the first day of the rest of our lives.”  
  
“Ah. Thank you for everything you’ve done.”  
  
“I would do anything for you.”  
  
“Anything?” Itachi asked suggestively.   
  
“Anything. But aren’t you a little too injured for that?”  
  
“Well, if you do a good enough job, I won’t notice the burns, will I? Anyway, I’ve got alcohol and pain killers in my system. I want to celebrate properly.”  
  
“Oral only, I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t have the heart to pound your ass while you have burn on your ass.”  
  
“Then you better do a damn good job.”  
  
“Have I ever disappointed?”  
  
“Once, but that wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“If he had known who he interrupted, he probably would have keeled over.”  
  
“If he knew, we would have had to kill him or you would have been arrested and my father would have killed you.”  
  
“I think he would have done more than kill me.”  
  
“I’ll do more than kill you if you don’t get started.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke staggered the few feet to his door and was surprised to see Neji there. He held up a small sake bottle.  
  
“Want to continue the party?” Neji asked.  
  
Sasuke smirked at him and leaned against the wall. “You’re rather bold tonight.”  
  
“I made sure your brother couldn’t see me. And I’m a little drunk.”  
  
Sasuke opened his door and nearly fell in.  
  
“You really can’t hold your liquor,” Neji commented.  
  
“Never even tasted it before. But I want to keep the feeling going.” Sasuke took the bottle and downed half of it then Neji took a swig.   
  
Sasuke kissed him. It was sloppy and uncontrolled and was a great turn on. Sasuke started clawing at his own clothes. Neji was more than game for this and stripped as well. Sasuke fell onto his bed nude. Neji took a moment to admire his naked body. Sasuke being on his back for once, Neji moved over him and kissed him with abandon, emboldened by the fact Sasuke was drunk, drunker than he was.  
  
“Let me take care you, let me pleasure you.”  
  
Sasuke nodded.   
  
Neji kissed Sasuke’s sake soaked lips and moved his hand down his side. His lips moved down to Sasuke’s neck. He sucked and licked at the sensitive skin over his jugular, but was careful not to bite him. He moved lower, kissed the new scar where Danzo had run him through, then sucked his erect nipples. Sasuke squirmed and moaned.   
  
He ran his lips over the edge of Sasuke’s ribcage and down his abdominal muscles, veering off to tongue his navel. He moved lower to Sasuke’s burgeoning erection. He rubbed his cheek against it, pressed it against the head and turned his head until it slipped inside his mouth.   
  
Neji seemed to take an unnatural pleasure from sucking on the head of Sasuke’s cock. He shut his eyes and swirled his tongue around it. His lips moved down the shaft and savored every inch of his lover’s length. The only word for it was worship. He took it from his mouth and kissed and licked it. Then he turned his attention to the balls beneath. Teasing them with his tongue, kissing it, sucking at it.  
  
Finally, Neji stopped and raised his head to look into Sasuke’s face. Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt Neji stop and move. “Let me take you, please, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke hesitated, but nodded and tried to speak, but his mouth was dry and his head swam even while lying down, the heat caused by his arousal making his alcohol heated skin feel severely feverish.  
  
“Gently,” Sasuke finally crocked.  
  
Neji picked up on what Sasuke was reluctant to say. “You’re a virgin?”  
  
“Did you really think I’d let Orochimaru touch me?”  
  
“No. Well, I thought maybe. But you seemed to know what you were doing.”  
  
“Orochimaru liked to flaunt his control over others. He made sure I’d see him with Kabuto or someone else. Trying to entice me. He failed.”  
  
Neji was hesitant to do anything, hesitant to take Sasuke’s virginity.  
  
“Do it,” Sasuke said gently.  
  
Neji leaned over the edge of the bed to find that small bottle of oil, nearly falling out being that he was drunk. Sasuke sniggered. Neji liked Sasuke drunk. Regaining his balace and having snatched up the bottle, Neji pushed Sasuke’s thighs up to reveal his entrance. Neji looked at the virgin star. He touched the tight hole before he lubed up his fingers to feel it before he ruined it. It was then he realized just how much he loved Sasuke. He’d be willing to go his life without taking him if it meant never hurting him. He couldn’t resist leaning in to lick Sasuke’s most private of places.   
  
Sasuke jumped a little feeling that rough, wet tongue against his ass, and he blushed, but let Neji do what he willed. Neji lapped at it a few times and stabbed it with his tongue without breaching it. He coated his fingers and pressed the first one in.  
  
Sasuke relaxed, aided by the alcohol. It also helped that Sasuke was feeling sorry for himself. The party had lifted his spirits and Neji being less than graceful had made him laugh, but he could see the black abyss that was his future. At least he would have his brother with him from now on, but not Neji.   
  
His body opened for his lover’s fingers with just a bit of a sting. Neji was careful until he had a third finger inside him. He stretched him as much as he could and tried to find that spot that drove him crazy. He had to search for it, but finally located it. Sasuke bucked. Neji smirked remembering his own reaction to feeling that for the first time too.  
  
Neji retracted his fingers and spread the oil on his erection. He went slow, not wanting to hurt Sasuke. But Sasuke was relaxed, not giving any resistance. But it stung. Sasuke was used to pain: he burned his lips, mouth, hands, and parts of his face at eight to learn the Grand Fireball, suffered even worse burns at twelve to learn the Chidori, and went through far more painful regimens under Orochimaru’s tutelage. The sting of Neji slipping slowly into his ass wasn’t so bad. He was surprised when the head popped in without any more pain.   
  
He let out a sigh. Neji saw little pain in Sasuke’s face and continued forward. He loved the heat of Sasuke’s body. And though relaxed, Sasuke was so tight. He couldn’t even compare it to silk, it felt too good to liken to something so base and coarse. He didn’t think he would last long enveloped by sheer pleasure. He stopped when their hips met.   
  
“Fuck,” Neji breathed. “Feels so good.” Sasuke smiled up at him weakly. Neji opened his eyes to look at him. “Does it hurt at all?”  
  
“No, not really. Very strange. Not as painful as I imagined. Go ahead.”  
  
Neji was again hesitant, but he did as he was told. He started slowly, but he let instinct take over. Sasuke groaned with every thrust, almost mewing. He made love to Sasuke, bending down to kiss and touch him once he recovered his wits enough to worry about the body beneath him again. He sank down further into Sasuke’s body, the other’s arms curling around him, his knees pressing against him. Neji snaked his armed around Sasuke’s thin body and rocked into him.  
  
Sasuke cam first with a low cry. Neji wanted to pull out knowing how sensitive his body would be, but Sasuke wouldn’t release his hold on Neji. Rather he tried to rock onto Neji’s still buried cock. Neji continued to make love to him until he cam inside him. It was his first orgasm inside someone and he was nearly overcome. He might have cum hard than he had before with Sasuke, but he couldn’t be sure.  
  
They uncoiled from each other and Neji went down to lick up Sasuke’s cum and then suck off his half hard erection. He drank down Sasuke second orgasm.   
  
It was enough for the two drunk boys for the night. Neji crawled up to lay his head on Sasuke’s chest. “I love you, Sasuke,” Neji said before Sasuke could stop him. Sasuke looked at him with an emotion in his eyes Neji couldn’t quite define. “You **don’t** have a head for alcohol; your reactions were too slow stop me that time.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Neji was confused. “Sorry? For what?”  
  
“They’re never going to let Itachi come home.”   
  
Neji was still confused. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“They can’t let him return, they can’t admit what they did. How can they let everyone know that their precious Third Hokage and their elders ordered one of their own clans to be butchered by a child? They ordered a child to murder his own parents and his entire family. They can’t admit that. And who will believe us? They won’t allow Itachi to return. I’ve known that since the beginning. Itachi knows it too. And Kakashi can’t be that optimistic. I won’t leave Itachi. We’re not going back to Konoha. I’m sorry, Neji.”  
  
“I’ll stay with you.”  
  
Sasuke smiled sadly and caressed the seal on Neji’s forehead. “They won’t let you live. You’re going back to Konoha.”  
  
“I will convince them to let you come home.”  
  
Sasuke gave him a brief kiss. “I won’t stop you from trying. We’ll negotiate, but I don’t expect us to be welcomed home.”  
  
“Do you love me?”  
  
“What purpose would it serve to say? In the end, it won’t matter.”  
  
“Matters to me.”  
  
“It will only make things harder.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” Sasuke said nothing. Neji lay his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.   
  
Sasuke stroked the long hair fanning Neji’s bare back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.   
  
Neji was settling down to fall asleep when he felt Sasuke stiffen. “Itachi feels something’s wrong, get out of here.”  
  
Neji didn’t hesitate. He was still only half dressed when he ran out of the room. Sasuke cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes. Once the flurry of activity was over, he took in the emptiness of the room and he let the tears come that he suppressed in front of Neji.  
  
Sasuke was at the door before Itachi knocked.   
  
“Sasuke, I felt—” But Sasuke was pressing himself into Itachi’s chest, sobbing. Itachi grabbed him and stroked his hair. He was too surprised to do anything but stroke him like a cat and rubbed his chin affectionately against Sasuke’s hair.   
  
Itachi wanted to take him back into Sasuke’s room, but Sasuke resisted. He considered his own room, but he and Kakashi had just had sex. “I’ll take you to an open room.” Sasuke nodded slightly as he continued to cry. Itachi reached around him and shut the door.  
  
“I’ll let Kakashi know I’ll stay with you.” Sasuke didn’t acknowledge. Itachi limped to his own room and stuck his head in his door, Sasuke still burying his face in his chest.  
  
“I’m going to stay with Sasuke,” he told Kakashi. Kakashi could see Sasuke pressed against his brother and nodded. Itachi then led his brother off to the records room, the only room where they were sure not to be disturbed that was also clear of booby traps. Itachi shut the door and sat down against the wall, careful of his leg, Sasuke still in his arms.   
  
Kakashi was concerned. He went to the general linen closet, grabbed some blankets and sought the pair out. He found them by feeling for their chakra. Itachi looked up at him with wide, worried eyes. Sasuke seemed to be asleep. Kakashi crouched and placed one of the blankets over the brothers.   
  
“Thank you,” Itachi whispered.   
  
“He’s like a son to me,” Kakashi whispered, “I’m worried about him too.”  
  
“I don’t know what’s wrong; he didn’t say and I couldn’t ask.”  
  
“He’s had a goal for most of his life and now it’s fulfilled. Maybe he just sees the future as a blank.”  
  
“I hope that’s all that’s wrong. I’ll do anything to make him happy.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. “He will be.” Kakashi kissed Itachi on the forehead and left the brothers alone.  
  
TBC  
  
\----------  
Ofuro is a Japanese soaking tub.  
  
  
Want to know about the interrupted sex Itachi and Kakashi were talking about?  
  
Kakashi couldn’t wait any longer. As soon as he and Itachi reported in, Kakashi grabbed his partner and dragged him into the locker room. It was late and there was no one there. He pulled Itachi down to sit on the floor and leaned him against one of the benches.  
  
“Keep the mask,” Kakashi told him as he struggled to open Itachi’s pants. Kakashi removed his mask and bent down and took the young man into his mouth. Itachi pressed Kakashi’s head down further. He loved it, crying out in pleasure. Kakashi didn’t mind, thinking there was no one else around at the moment and loving to hear Itachi when he pleasured him.  
  
Itachi was so close when the door opened. Itachi’s grip on Kakashi’s hair didn’t let up, keeping him from looking up.  
  
Another ANBU had come in and froze when he saw one of his fellows giving another and blowjob in the middle of the locker room. His mask nearly blushed. He backed out, sputtering apologies.   
  
Itachi had gone completely soft the moment the door opened. He leaned back in relief that the man didn’t seem to recognize them or decide to stick around or try to join in. Kakashi had also shriveled up knowing how much trouble he’d be in if they were caught.  
  
“That solved that problem,” Kakashi said, “I had that hard on for half a day. Gone just like that.”  
  
Itachi kicked him in the shoulder gently to push him away. “Next time wait until we can get to your house.”


	19. Return to Konoha

Sasuke woke up in his brother’s arms. He felt immediately guilty that Itachi had slept against the hard wall, but he couldn’t let Itachi go in his room and smell the sex that he was sure permeated the air in there after what he and Neji had done.   
  
Neji. He could feel the fact he’s been fucked, but it wasn’t painful. Well, not physically. He regretted doing anything with him. A few more days and they would never see each other again. He snuggled deeper in Itachi’s arms.   
  
Itachi stroked his hair. Sasuke didn’t want to move, but he knew his brother was probably stiff and in some pain with his burned leg. He pulled back.  
  
“Are you alright, otouto?” Itachi asked.  
  
“Thank you. I’m sorry; you shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor with your leg.”  
  
“It’s fine. You avoided my question.”  
  
“I don’t know. I’m just so sad and depressed.”  
  
Itachi was certain Kakashi was right. “You’re revenge is over and the goals you held onto for so long are gone. It’s left you empty. Revenge will do that.”  
  
“Yeah.” Sasuke stood and helped his brother up. He put Itachi’s arm over his shoulders and encouraged him to put his weight on him as they left. It didn’t hurt that much to walk, but Itachi let Sasuke take some of his weight.   
  
It was silent. It was still early. Sasuke took Itachi to Kakashi’s room and gently opened the door. Kakashi had been asleep, but was too much a shinobi not to wake up. He got up and helped Itachi to the bed.   
  
“Are you alright, Sasuke?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Yeah, I think so. Get some real sleep, Aniki.”  
  
Itachi smiled at him as Sasuke left to go back to his own room.  
  
“Did he say anything?” Kakashi asked Itachi once the door shut.  
  
“Not really, just that’s he’s sad and depressed.”  
  
“Give him some time. He’s not had a naturally happy disposition in a very long time.”  
  
“Which is my fault.”  
  
“Stop it. He loves you. Don’t beat yourself up over this; let Sasuke do that.”  
  
Itachi smiled and laid down. “Should we even try to negotiate? I just want to grab Sasuke and run. With you, of course.”  
  
Kakashi thought about it and honestly he couldn’t bring himself to miss Konoha; he was far too happy to be with Itachi and having Sasuke with them as well. “I wouldn’t mind. Though we’d probably have to become mercenaries; we don’t have any other skills.”  
  
“Maybe.” Itachi was drifting off. “Not much different then village life.”  
  
“I guess you’re right.” Kakashi spooned him and pulled the blanket over them. “Sleep. You’ll have a hangover to deal with in a few hours.”  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke tired to sleep, but it was useless. It was only an hour or two before dawn so he decided on coffee. Kabuto always kept these hideouts stocked since he would spend days on end working on various things. Sasuke found a sealed canister and prepared it. Those that had passed out the night before were still where they fell. Sasuke could see them from where he perched on the counter.  
  
The coffee was bitter and smelled wonderful. The base was still cold despite attempts to heat the whole place and all the bodies in it. The coffee warmed him, but did little for his spirits. This life had become comfortable even more than life with Orochimaru had become though that was a longer period of time. He wanted to stay out here with his brother, his lover, and his friends. He didn’t want to go back to Konoha. He was a missing-nin, guilty of desertion if nothing else. And dealing with Naruto . . . especially after Naruto nearly killed him. Itachi wouldn’t be too pleased with the blond either. Kakashi was certainly in trouble, and Sakura. And Itachi was still the most wanted missing-nin in the entire world; they should make a new classification above S just for Itachi.   
  
At least Neji was off the hook. He and Shikamaru could return home. Juugo was doomed to remain by Sasuke’s side because of split personality, Karen might leave if she found out about Neji—but then again, with Neji gone . . . Suigetsu was a wildcard. Sasuke would try to get Konoha to take the refugees; they deserved better after all Orochimaru put them through. But this group would not last. The Land of Rivers was nice and he’d heard there were some beautiful, secluded places in the Lightening Country. He didn’t really care for the ruralness of the Land of Waves, but at least they were known and liked there.  
  
What did he train so hard for? What had he betrayed his village for? He should blame Itachi for this, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel hate for Itachi; Itachi had fucked up his own life as much as he had fucked up Sasuke’s. There was no one left to blame. As Itachi said—and Kakashi before him—revenge left him empty. He didn’t know what to do. He felt a tear escape his eye.  
  
Kakashi’s entrance startled him.   
  
“I thought you were with my brother.”  
  
“He’s sleeping. I’m awake now, so I decided to stay up. Coffee?”  
  
Sasuke nodded and Kakashi helped himself to a cup. “Good stuff.”  
  
“Orochimaru prided himself on being able to get the best of anything. If it kept Kabuto awake and happy, he would buy it.”  
  
“Your memories of Orochimaru and Kabuto aren’t painful?”  
  
“Painful?” Sasuke scoffed. “I’ve been so emotionally closed off they couldn’t hurt me like that. They both learned when to back off rather quickly. I knew how valuable I was that if they didn’t take the hint I could always threaten suicide. Try to use my corpse then, bastards. No, they treated me well enough. Orochimaru wasn’t very nurturing, but he wasn’t brutal. We had an understanding; I wanted to learn and could learn anything he wanted to teach me fast with my Sharingan. Kabuto was the one I had to watch out for, but I had to trust him since he was always injecting me with something. He was too afraid of Orochimaru to fuck with me though.”  
  
“I was always afraid of what they were doing to you.”  
  
“Everyone seems to think I was raped. As if I’d let that happen. He may have been a Sanin, but he was nothing against my Sharingan after my fight with Naruto. I used his own curse seal against him too. Nothing scares a snake more than a hawk. They treated me well.” Sasuke smirked. “They did try to seduce me though. Orochimaru thought he was far sexier than he was.”  
  
“I’m glad nothing happened to you. I blamed myself for not being able to stop you.”  
  
“I don’t really regret it. I’m not sure if I would have gone crazy in Konoha or been drawn into having a normal life. Getting Itachi back is worth anything though.”  
  
“I agree.” Kakashi put his cup down and came up to Sasuke. He put his hand in Sasuke’s hair and pulled him to lean against him. “No matter what, you’ll always have Itachi and I, always.”  
  
Sasuke put his own cup down and hugged his former sensei. He let himself cry for the second time in a matter of hours, the third or fourth time in years. Kakashi’s hand slid down to encircle Sasuke’s back.  
  
“You were always my favorite, Sasuke; like a son to me. If you can’t talk to your brother, I hope you can talk to me.”  
  
Obviously speaking through tears while pressed against Kakashi’s chest, Sasuke said, “Trying to get me to explain my sudden depression last night?”  
  
“No. Just letting you know the two of us are here and only want you to be happy. Well, honestly, your happiness is second to Itachi’s, but since his is dependent on yours . . .”  
  
“I just felt incredible lonely.”  
  
Kakashi’s arm around Sasuke tightened. “It’s Neji, isn’t it?” he whispered. Sasuke tried to pull back, but Kakashi held him. “I won’t tell Itachi. I know Neji better than Itachi does and I can see the affect you have on him and I can put two and two together.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have done that. We won’t see each other again.”  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
“You’ve always been an optimist.”  
  
“Not always. If we’re accepted back in Konoha, we can convince Itachi to accept it. I always had doubts about Hideaki. I don’t think he was himself when he attack Itachi. I don’t have the courage or the evidence to say that to Itachi. I don’t believe the Hyuuga are traitorous. But I should have dissuaded you the moment I suspect it. Neji’s an important member of the clan, not the future head, but very important. The clan may not allow him to choose any lover he wants. Even if we go back to Konoha, you may not be able to be together. Just be prepared for that. Neji must know that too.”  
  
“Are you here to make me feel better or worse?” Sasuke voice was muffled by Kakashi’s shirt.   
  
“Better. I’d say under the circumstances, you’re sort of my brother-in-law.” Kakashi kissed the top of Sasuke’s head. “Cheer up, otouto.” He released Sasuke. Sasuke was a few seconds straightening up. “And challenge your brother to a cathartic little fight as soon as he’s healed; he needs to vent all the guilt he’s carrying around over you. He’s depressing the hell out of me sometimes.”  
  
Kakashi left. Sasuke did feel better. He looked to make sure Suigetsu and the others who had passed out were still out. They were. He scavenged some of the leftover food, taking a large plateful with him back to his room. He took his brother’s advice and drank as much water as he could stomach and crawled into bed. He planned to stay in bed for some time and had enough food and water to last him. He needed another therapeutic night’s sleep.  
  
\-----  
  
The fest’s leftovers lasted everyone for the day. Hangovers kept many in their rooms, so no one was surprised not to see the brothers out during the day. Sasuke stumbled out eventually and played shogi with Shikamaru.   
  
“We should leave soon,” Shikamaru said.  
  
“Ah. Take Sakura with you. She either came willingly or we kidnapped her, anything to keep her out of trouble.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“You can stock up and leave tomorrow. We’ll leave too and head to another base in case Konoha decides to kill us and turn you against us with genjutsu or something. If they do that, you can tell them about this place and we’ll already be gone. We’ll write up our conditions and give them to you. I’ll figure out a meeting place for one of you to get in touch with us with their response.”  
  
“I shouldn’t ask, but what will you do if you can’t come to some agreement?”  
  
“Run away. We’ll find somewhere to live away from the shinobi world. We might have to become bounty hunters or mercenaries to survive, but we’ll stay out of the way. Though I can’t speak for everyone, just my brother, Kakashi, and Juugo.   
  
“I’m leaving talking to Naruto to you. It might be best not to say anything until it’s all settled and we’re welcomed back or exiled, but he might prove to be our greatest ally depending on his standing in the village. Don’t let him come after us, no matter what.” Shikamaru nodded. “If we can’t come home, I don’t want him wasting the rest of his life chasing after me. I guess you can always tell him we died. Previously unknown Akatsuki came after us or missing-nins, or something.”  
  
“He’ll chase after revenge rather than you then.”  
  
“Then we took them down and but were mortally wounded.”  
  
Shikamaru nodded. “My father’s helping run things until the Fifth wakes up. He trusts my judgment. Neji and I will bring you home.”  
  
“I seriously doubt most of the village will want us back. Do what you can, but don’t get yourselves in trouble on our account. The three of us made conscious decisions to leave.”  
  
Shikamaru won the game.   
  
\-----  
  
The three Sharingan users gathered soon after Sasuke’s game with Shikamaru and discussed what terms they would ask for. They were simple really. It helped that the brothers couldn’t give a fuck about their family’s honor anymore. Though their terms were simple, they weren’t easy.  
  
That night Sasuke went to Neji’s room. He hugged him close.  
  
“I’m going to miss you,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Not as much as I’ll miss you. I love you, Sasuke.” He threaded his fingers in Sasuke’s onyx hair. Sasuke just rubbed his head against Neji’s like an affectionate cat. Sasuke turned to kiss his lips as he pulled away.  
  
“I wish I could give you something like the kimono.”  
  
“You gave me something better.”  
  
Sasuke actually blushed. Neji kissed him. There was no fight for dominance, they both just kissed. Sasuke pulled back before either of them could get hard.  
  
“Itachi’s watching me like a hawk so I can’t stay. I think he’s kicking Kakashi out to keep me close tonight. Either that or we’ll be making a chaste Itachi sandwich tonight.”  
  
Neji smiled. “I better say goodbye right now then.” He kissed Sasuke again, more passionately than before, savoring his flavor. He held Sasuke firmly against him, memorizing the feeling of his body in his arms. They parted.   
  
“I say we’ll see each other again in a month,” Neji said.  
  
“Optimist.”  
  
“Realist.”  
  
“I should hate for you making me miss you. Goodbye and thank you.”  
  
\-----  
  
Everyone came out to see Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura off.  
  
Sakura ran up and hugged Sasuke. “We’ll convince them to take you back, I promise.” She didn’t want to let go of him, but had to pull away. She turned to Itachi. “I gave Karen everything to treat your burns. Eat the soldier pills, they’ll speed healing.”  
  
Itachi tried not to grimace. “Thank you, Sakura.”  
  
She looked to Kakashi. “I’ll make sure they know you didn’t kidnap me.”  
  
“I’d appreciate it.”  
  
Shikamaru just nodded to them. Neji stared at Sasuke, but just nodded to him. The trio left for Konoha with Uhei guiding them.   
  
“We have a day before we have to leave,” Sasuke said. “Karen, we need to decide where to go next.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind as Sasuke was making himself breakfast the next morning. “Good morning, otouto!”  
  
Sasuke turned as much as he could with Kakashi clutching him. “Never call me ‘otouto,’ nii-san. Don’t call me ‘Sasuke-chan’ or ‘chibi’ either or I’ll scratch out your other eye.”  
  
“What about ‘nii-chan?’”  
  
“I’d prefer ‘nii-san,’ nii-san.”  
  
Kakashi kissed the side of his head. “Nii-san’s excepted me as family!”  
  
“Get off, Kakashi.”  
  
“Your brother’s not around.”  
  
“You are asking to die.”  
  
Kakashi let go.  
  
Sasuke sat down across from Suigetsu who was smirking. Much more sedate, Kakashi sat down near his ‘brother-in-law.’  
  
“If Itachi’s ready to travel,” Sasuke said, “we’ll leave once everyone is packed. Karen and I chose a place within the Fire Country. I gave Shikamaru the location for a dead drop to leave Konoha’s answer to our conditions. We’ll check it in a week.”  
  
Sasuke put a hand to his head, he was even more stressed than when he was planning their little war against Akatsuki and Danzo; he’d been plagued by a headache for a day now. He’d also been depressed; Kakashi’s antics were to lift his mood. Kakashi may be a little laid back, but none of his actions were petty or without reasons.  
  
“Where’s my brother?” Sasuke asked Kakashi.  
  
“I’m here, otouto,” Itachi said from behind him. He’d actually seen Kakashi’s antics and was happy to see Sasuke’s reaction. But he could see how depressed his little brother still was. “If you put that genjutsu on me again, I can run with you to the next hideout.”  
  
“I just want them to give us a yes or no so we don’t have to hop around undercover like this more than once. I want to go home, wherever that may be.”  
  
Itachi wrapped a hand over Sasuke’s forehead and affectionately brushed Sasuke’s hair back as he walked by to collect food. Kakashi immediately got up to make a plate for Itachi so he could sit besides his brother.   
  
Suigetsu had been eyeing the interactions between the brothers since Hebi had joined up with Kakashi and Itachi. Sasuke had noticed and knew why.  
  
“Eh, Sasuke,” Suigetsu said. “Do you even know what you’ll do if your village doesn’t welcome you back?”  
  
“Find somewhere we can live—aboveground—and probably find work as bounty hunters or mercenaries. I don’t want to be a nomad and I don’t want to live underground any longer. Will you try to go home? Go rouge? Stay with us?” There was an inflection in Sasuke’s voice at the end that suggest that he hoped Suigetsu would decide to stay.  
  
“I haven’t decided. I’m not sure I want to go home or stay anywhere. I may choose to became a nomad.”  
  
“As long as you don’t lead any trouble to our doorstep, you’ll be welcome with us.”  
  
“Ha!” Karin said as she came in. She was the same as ever; used to being the only woman among so many men. The only reason she didn’t throw herself at Sasuke was he was sitting between Itachi and Juugo. With Sakura gone, she would no doubt try to seduce Sasuke again.   
  
“What are you going to do, Karin?” Suigetsu asked.  
  
“Stay with Sasuke.”  
  
Honestly, Sasuke wouldn’t mind if she left. He’d only recruited her for her tracking and medical talents. He didn’t react to any of this. He was actually tempted to say screw it and just leave without waiting for Konoha’s answer. He just wanted his brother. He was tired; he just wanted all this to end.  
  
“We’ll leave once everyone is packed,” Sasuke said.  
  
\-----  
  
When the Konoha group arrived, they were met by a sight none of them could have prepared for: their village was destroyed. They’d heard about it, but they did not understand how bad the damage had been. That was somewhat mitigated by the news that Tsunade was awake and reinstated as the Hokage. The three of them met with her and Shikaku in the temporary Hokage headquarters. Shikamaru reported everything that had happened and Sasuke’s terms. Neji stood stoically next to him.   
  
The last few weeks were far more vivid for Neji than Shikamaru’s report. Neji missed Sasuke more than he thought he would just a few hours after leaving him. None of what he was thinking about now was arousing, he really just missed the dour Uchiha.  
  
“You’re opinion on Sasuke and his group?” Tsunade asked Shikamaru.  
  
“He’s not a danger to Konoha, nor is anyone else in his group. Kakashi and Itachi are very much in love and that’s why Kakashi helped and fled with Itachi. I don’t think either of them would ever betray Konoha, especially if Itachi’s story is true, which I have no problem believing; Itachi loves Sasuke too much to have done anything malicious against him. No one is that good an actor over this much time. He adores Sasuke. And Kakashi.   
  
“The others, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo are very loyal to Sasuke. Karin’s in love with him and Juugo is like a puppy, he will follow wherever Sasuke leads. But Suigetsu is more of a friend. He’s formerly of Kiri and was apparently captured by Orochimaru; he never actually left Kiri, therefore not really a missing-nin. He’ll either go home or go off on his own. The refugees see Sasuke as a savior and will follow him, but Sasuke wants us to take them regardless. I agree that they will be no danger. If Sasuke tells them to swear loyalty to Konoha, they will.”  
  
“Neji?”  
  
“I agree with everything Shikamaru said. I really believe we should take the whole group back. Sasuke does want to come home, but if you don’t take Itachi back, he will not come back ether; he will remain with Itachi, as will Kakashi. You take all three or none of them. Actually, you take the whole group, or none at all. Sasuke will not abandon anyone. However, Suigetsu is not part of the deal, he’ll go his own way.”  
  
“Sakura?”  
  
“I want Sasuke and Kakashi to come home and I don’t think Itachi or the others will be a threat. Itachi’s a good man and talented. I see no reason not to take them all in.”  
  
“Alright. The biggest problem is Itachi’s past. The brothers may be fine with their family sins being known, but Konoha’s sins are threatened here as well.”  
  
“If the brothers can forgive, why won’t the rest of the village?” Neji asked. “It was done to avert civil war.”  
  
“We’ll discuss it.”  
  
“The three of us won’t defy you, but we, and Naruto I’m sure, will do whatever it takes to convince you to let them all come home.” Everyone was surprised by Neji’s statement, but Sakura and Shikamaru didn’t distance themselves from it.  
  
“Understood,” Tsunade said.  
  
“Speaking of Naruto,” Shikamaru said. “Sasuke knows he will be an advocate for them to come home, but he doesn’t want Naruto to do anything stupid or spend the rest of his life trying to bring him back. He wondered if it would be best not to tell him anything and tell him they’re dead if you don’t welcome them back so Naruto can put Sasuke behind him.”  
  
Tsunade sighed. Naruto had become like a grandson to her. She had to hate Sasuke a little for putting the brat through all this. What should she do?  
  
“Maybe Sasuke’s right. Say nothing to Naruto; tell him you’re under orders not to talk about Sasuke and the others. Give the impression that it’s bad news, that Sasuke and Kakashi are dead. It will make it more believable if it comes to it. However, I’m hopeful they will come home.”  
  
They were dismissed.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto wasn’t told that they were home, but he eventually crossed Shikamaru’s path. “You’re back! Where’s Sasuke? What’s going on?”  
  
“I can’t discuss it, Naruto, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Come on, what’s happening, is he alright? What about Sakura? And Kakashi-sensei?”  
  
“Sakura came back with Neji and I, but I’m under orders not to discuss anything about Sasuke or Kakashi. But if you’re worried about that wound you gave Sasuke, he recovered from it fine. It’s troublesome, but Neji, Sakura, and I are under orders not to say anything else though. Talk to the Hokage.”  
  
Naruto ran off to do just that.  
  
Shikamaru happened to be on his way to deliver Tsunade’s initial answer at the dead drop.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke read the note Shikamaru left as soon as he reached the dead drop. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until it fluttered the note as he read it. He went back to their current home.  
  
They had found an abandoned house on the way to their next hideout and decided to stay here, aboveground. Sasuke gave them the news when he arrived.   
  
“First off, Tsunade is awake and still the Hokage. Shikamaru left his own note saying that the village was completely destroyed, nothing left in the center but an empty crater; worse than they imaged. The rest is debris blown against the walls. They’ve already begun rebuilding.”  
  
Itachi hugged himself. The village he sacrificed so much for was destroyed. Kakashi pulled him to lean back on him.  
  
“On the brighter side, the Hokage wants to take us in, all of us. However, the elders are resistant to exposing their role in the Uchiha massacre. It’s basically the clearing of Itachi’s name Tsunade is having a problem with.”  
  
Itachi seemed to shrink back into Kakashi. He was the problem.   
  
“But she’ll take you,” Sasuke said to the refugees. “I want you to go; they will treat you well and help you build normal lives. Those of you have shinobi background or talent who want to become shinobi will be allowed to train. Unless you want to go somewhere else, you’re going to Konoha. But I’ll wait until we know what’s happening with the rest of us to send you there because I don’t want to have leave this place for now.”  
  
The refugees nodded. Sasuke knew Shin in particular was devoted to him, but they understood that Sasuke wanted them to have security which they wouldn’t have with a bunch of outlaws.   
  
“We’ll give them some time to argue and then contact them again.”  
  
Later that night, Suigetsu sat outside sucking on his water bottle, on watch. Sasuke had finished his and was suppose to be asleep. But sleep wouldn’t come. He sat up on his bed roll by the window. It was odd sleeping above ground for him, living nearly four years under ground with Orochimaru and more recently with this group. He leaned an elbow on the low window frame and stared out at darkness.   
  
He was missing Neji. And not just the sex. They had only slept together three times, but he was missing the warmth of Neji’s body, his smell, and the way he stroked him like a cat at times. He was missing his companionship, talking with him, his—sometimes successful—attempt at making him laugh without acting like an idiot. _Damn it!_ he inwardly cursed. He had fallen in love with Neji.   
  
He wrapped his arms around himself. It was a poor substitute. Cautiously, trying not to wake anyone, Sasuke got up and walked over to where his brother and Kakashi were sleeping. For once they weren’t spooning; Kakashi lay on his back and Itachi lay on his side with his back to his lover. Sasuke settled down in front of his brother, on his side with his back to him. He was just close enough that, if he concentrated enough, he could feel Itachi’s body heat behind him.   
  
Itachi must have sensed a warm body in front of him because he draped an arm over Sasuke and pulled him closer like a teddy bear. Whether he could tell though asleep that this was his brother or he did not tend to wrap his arms too low on a person’s body, Sasuke was thankful for the chasteness of Itachi’s touch. He snuggled back against him a little and fell asleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi sent his raven off to get information two days earlier than Sasuke had suggested. He didn’t understand why the situation was wearing Sasuke down so much; he was also starting to think like his brother: just fuck it and run, anything to relieve the pressure from his little brother. However, Itachi wouldn’t like what his raven brought back. The Hyuuga.  
  
Sasuke was by himself in the woods practicing katas, trying to clear his mind. He sensed something and recognized Neji’s presence. Knowing he’d caught Sasuke’s attention, Neji approached. Sasuke tensed, holding himself back from jumping Neji. The raven landed on a branch between them.  
  
“No one followed me,” Neji said. “I wanted to tell you in person that the elders caved. They’ve already told everyone the true story. I think they’re taking it well. It’s the gossip of village as it’s rebuilding; giving everyone something else to talk about. People are taking sides, but it’s friendly in an odd sort of way. But people . . . pity the two of you. They actually _want_ you back. Especially Itachi. He’s being put on a pedestal as someone who would do anything for the good of the village. The fact that we all worked together to end the Akatsuki helped. Your story has become mythical to the villagers. The shinobi understand it better and they also want you home. Of course they also want Kakashi back.”  
  
“So we can come home?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath and leaned back against a tree. He looked a bit haggard.  
  
Neji approached him. “Are you alright, Sasuke? You look almost as back as you did wounded.”  
  
  
Sasuke smiled at him weakly. “My life has been stable for years. I had a purpose, I knew what I wanted, I knew I where I wanted to be, what I wanted to do. It’s all gone. And this uncertainly has been hard. I just want to go home and curl up in bed and sleep.” Neji was looking at him with concern. Sasuke reached up and put his hand on Neji’s cheek. “And I miss you. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I’m not,” Neji responded.   
  
“What about your clan? What do that think of all this.”  
  
“I think they’re struggling with it. They understand your brother’s commitment to the village and obeying such high ranking orders, but loyalty to the clan is important to them. Almost more important. But they don’t know about us yet.”  
  
“Does anyone know you’re here?”  
  
By the tone of Sasuke’s voice, Neji knew he meant Itachi and Kakashi and the others. He used his Byakugan, but tried not to use too much chakra so Itachi wouldn’t notice.   
  
“No.”  
  
“Good.” He looked up at the raven. “Don’t tell Itachi about Neji coming here.”  
  
“I’m not stupid,” the raven said.  
  
“But you are loyal to him. Go home, Neji; we’ll follow in a day or so.”  
  
Neji wanted to kiss him, but he left.  
  
Sasuke and the raven went back to the house to share the news.  
  
\-----  
  
The group purposely arrived under the cover of darkness. They all stopped dead at their first view of the devastated village. The guards descended on them. Sasuke and Kakashi removed the hoods of their winter cloaks. The Konoha shinobi stood down.  
  
“The Hokage is waiting for you.”  
  
Rather than walking down into the village, the group was led around the parameter and up onto the cliff to the Hokage’s temporary office. They were left there as someone went to wake Tsunade.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi stood on either side of Itachi in the fore, Sasuke’s team behind them, including Suigetsu, and the refugees behind them. It was clear everyone was defensive in case this was a deception. Even the raven was there on Itachi’s shoulder to make sure he hadn’t brought his master into a trap.  
  
Tsunade finally arrived with Shizune behind her. She immediately recognized Itachi was being shielded.  
  
“Relax, it’s not an ambush.” She sat behind her desk. “Sasuke and Kakashi, you two should be severely punished for what you’ve done, but under the circumstances, I’ll let that go. Itachi, welcome home. And welcome to the rest of you. Naruto will be ecstatic. As you can see, we’re still rebuilding so we can’t offer any of you a permanent place to live just yet, but I’ve had Yamato make you a house up here on the cliff since I’m sure you don’t want to be mixing with curious villagers just now.”  
  
“Well,” Suigetsu said, “if you’re feeling safe, Sasuke, I’ll be going.”  
  
“Take care, Suigetsu,” Sasuke said to him.  
  
Suigetsu pulled Sasuke into a hug in a bilrgerant way, nearly knocking the wind out of the expressionless Uchiha. “Take care of your brother.” He looked at the Hokage, “I can leave, right?”  
  
“You can stay if you want, but yes, you can leave.”  
  
“See ya around,” he said and left. Sasuke and Itachi would miss him. Karin looked happy.  
  
“Shizune, take them to house. We’ll talk more in the morning.”  
  
\-----  
  
Yamato had provided a two story house with several rooms. Itachi invited his brother to share his room with Kakashi and Sasuke accepted. Karin of course got her own room.  
  
Sasuke slept into the afternoon. Tsunade came to them that morning, but Itachi didn’t want to wake Sasuke. Itachi and Kakashi finalized everything with Tsunade.   
  
Sasuke’s morning grumpiness never failed to amuse Kakashi. Sasuke staggered out and plopped down at the table.  
  
“Ohayou.”  
  
“It’s afternoon, otouto,” Itachi said as he came in to tend to his grumpy little brother.  
  
“Huh? What about the Hokage?”  
  
“Itachi and I met with her,” Kakashi said. “I’ll fix you some breakfast.”  
  
Itachi sat across from Sasuke. “She wants us to stay up here and not help out since we’ll be a distraction with the village gossiping about us already. She wants them to get used to the idea before we reenter village life. There are a few who aren’t happy about me. We have ANBU guarding us.”  
  
“Well, I feel safe,” Sasuke said with sarcasm dripping like venom from his lips.  
  
“We have Juugo, Karen, and Kakashi, the five of us can take on anything a few unhappy shinobi can throw at us. She’s held Naruto back, insisting that we rest before he bothers us.”  
  
“You’re not itching to kill him, are you?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“I will have to get a shot in for injuring you. What about you?”  
  
“I’m not looking forward to reuniting with him. So the Hokage just wants us to lounge up here for a while? Lovely.”  
  
“Because neither of us have been Konoha shinobi for a long time, she wants to test us.” Sasuke grimaced. “She said she had Naruto go through a similar test. That one was he and Sakura against Kakashi.”  
  
“Gah, what? She wants me to team up with those two to take on Kakashi? Or you and I against Kakashi? Stupid. And would suck for Kakashi.”  
  
“I heard that, brat!” Kakashi called from the kitchen. “Netto it is.”  
  
“No,” Itachi said. “She wants to observe you and I fight each other.”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes opened completely. “What?”  
  
“A few more days and I’ll be healed and you’ll be rested. If there’s any vestiges of hatred or a grudge in you, I beg you to take it out in this fight. I’ll defend myself to the utmost and push back a bit, but please, let’s air out any bad feelings in this fight.”  
  
“I don’t like it. I don’t like the fact she’ll be watching. Probably with the same elders who ruined our lives.”  
  
“Just her and her assistant. I think Kakashi will insist on being present.”  
  
“Hai!!” The brothers ignored Kakashi.  
  
“We’ll be out in one of the larger, open training areas and we can put everything behind us.”  
  
“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”  
  
“No, not really. And I want this fight.”  
  
Sasuke studied his brother’s face. “Yeah, okay. You better go out back and train with Kakashi in preparation. I use the Chidori quite a bit so be ready to defend against it.”  
  
“I will, otouto.”  
  
“When does she plan to unleash Naruto on me?”  
  
“He is chomping at the bit. When you’re ready.”  
  
Kakashi returned with Sasuke’s breakfast, sans natto.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke finally decided to bite the bullet and meet with Naruto. Itachi and Kakashi took up station against the wall behind Sasuke; Naruto might want to see Kakashi anyway. Sasuke was thrumming with nervousness; he really didn’t want to do this. They hadn’t parted on the best terms and their last two meetings had been exactly friendly.   
  
As soon as the door opened, Naruto ran towards him and grabbed him in a tight hug, pressing his face into Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke was too squished to even think about returning the gesture. Then he realized Naruto was crying.  
  
“Why are you crying, dobe?”  
  
“I’ve missed you so much. All I’ve wanted was to bring you back.” He tightened his embrace. “I’m so glad your back.”  
  
Sasuke really had nothing to say. Then he realized his cheeks were warm with tears. Maybe he missed the idiot after all. He forced an arm from Naruto’s embrace and put it around his shoulders. That struggle had loosened Naruto’s vice-like grip on his body.  
  
“I really don’t know if I’m glad to be home yet. But I missed you. You were my only friend.”  
  
“You were my first.”  
  
“Iruka was your first.”  
  
“You were always my best friend.”  
  
“I tried to kill you. Three times. I haven’t been near you for nearly four years. You need better standards in friends.”  
  
“But you’re back.”  
  
Defeated, Sasuke was forced to agree, “Yeah, I’m back.”  
  
Naruto’s hug cut off his breath again.   
  
“Let the boy breathe,” Kakashi said. “You just got him back and you’re killing him.”  
  
Naruto let go and looked his friend in the face for the first time since he Rasenganed him. Sasuke looked expressionless, but his cheeks were wet. Naruto was an absolute mess. Sasuke smiled. “Go wipe your face, dobe.”  
  
Itachi came forward with a handkerchief. Naruto looked at him in amazement; he hadn’t noticed him there. Itachi smiled gently and warmly at him.  
  
“There are no hard feelings I trust, Naruto-kun,” Itachi said. “I had to play my part. My brother is very dear to me, but since I hunted and dogged you, and put you under a cruel genjutsu not so very long ago, I will forget your injuring of my Otouto.”  
  
Naruto gulped, then laughed nervously. He looked between the brothers. “Yeah, ahh, sorry about that. I really thought you were under genjutsu or something.”  
  
“Our accounts are clear?” Itachi asked.  
  
Naruto looked confused with wide eyes for a moment, then said, “Ahh, yeah.” He cleaned his face with Itachi’s handkerchief. His eye found Kakashi still standing against the wall behind Sasuke. “Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto rushed him and hugged him, though not as tightly as he had Sasuke.  
  
“Naruto, it is good to see you again.”  
  
“I was worried about all of you! My whole team was gone! I wish you would have brought me with you.”  
  
“No one, including you at the time, would have stood for that.”  
  
“I’m just glad you’re all back.” He turned back to Sasuke. “Want to go get ramen?”  
  
“I’m not really suppose to leave this building. I’m not sure how long Tsunade plans on hiding us up here.”  
  
“You’re not under arrest, are you?”  
  
“No, she just wants the village to have time to accept the idea of us being here and give us a chance to rest. She’ll be testing Itachi and I soon. I don’t know why; we’re clearly Jounin level already. Maybe after that we’ll be allowed to rejoin village life and take missions again.”  
  
“I think I’d rather go back into ANBU,” Itachi said. “Be the Hokage’s guard if she trusts me enough.”  
  
“I’ve thought of that too,” Sasuke said. “I still want to keep to myself.”  
  
Naruto was about to object to that, but Itachi beat him to it. “No. You’ve been isolated almost as long as I have. You should at least begin on a normal team. If after a year you want to join ANBU then fine, but otherwise, you will get used to being around and working with your peers again.”  
  
“I could throw your words back at you, nii-san.”  
  
Itachi glanced at Naruto; he didn’t really want to go into his reasons in front of him. “I’d rather be a bodyguard than an active shinobi. I’ve had enough of violence. I’d rather retire, but that’s not an option. Naruto, why don’t you grab a few bowls of ramen to go and bring them here for all four of us?”  
  
“Yosh!”  
  
Itachi handed him a few bills and Naruto ran out.  
  
“Actually Itachi,” Kakashi said, “I think you should take on a genin team. You’re not quite the age I was when I took on Naruto and Sasuke, but I think you’d be good at it.”  
  
Itachi eyed his brother. “I rather train some Uchiha heirs.”  
  
Sasuke grew a little nervous. “You assume we’re not that alike.”  
  
“Oh.” Itachi looked a little disappointed. “Anyone in mind?”  
  
Sasuke shrugged. “But I do want children, I want to rebuild out clan. Both of us can still have kids. No matter what, you’ll be in your mid-thirties by the time any young Uchiha are ready to be trained; might as well hone your skills with a team now. I’m too young for that. I’m too rash and arrogant, impatient, irritable . . . I’ll just rejoin Team Seven or something for now. Maybe father a few heirs in a year or two. You should do the same.”  
  
“I’ll stick to guarding the village in ANBU and I’ll babysit your kids while you’re out on missions.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
Naruto soon returned and they had lunch together.  
  
\-----  
  
A week later, the brothers were fully healed and rested. It was time for their fight. Only Kakashi and Shizune joined the Hokage to watch them. Itachi taunted Sasuke, trying to get him to release his anger and resentment toward him. It worked to an extent, but Sasuke had mostly let it go; he loved Itachi too much.   
  
This was more than an airing of bad feelings, it was a test, so they showed off their jutsus. They cheated a little by warning each other of their capabilities beforehand so they had the opportunity to figure out how to evade and survive the techniques. Sasuke even demonstrated his Blaze Release ability on a clone of Itachi, but some techniques like Kirin were still kept back, a potential trump card no one knew about.  
  
Worn out, they collapsed. Susanoo had kept them safe so neither was declared the winner. Itachi admitted once again that with Sasuke’s Blaze Release control of Amaterasu, he was the more powerful. Itachi was contented to fade into the background and let his brother become the most talented in the clan since Madara—and perhaps the entire shinobi world. It was what Sasuke always strove for, beating his brother. It didn’t make Sasuke happy like it would have when they were younger, but it felt like a weight lifted from him.  
  
They were both reinstated as Jounin.  
  
\-----  
  
Yamato built the brothers a large house on the edge of village where there was room for a potential new clan district. Karin and Juugo were given their own homes next door, though Karin thought it a waste since she was certain she would be moving in with Sasuke any day, whenever he decided to finally ask her to marry him. Kakashi, of course, moved into Itachi’s bedroom.   
  
They all had to put up with stares and whispers and questions from the more confident villagers, but they could roam about the village without feeling like people distrusted them or wanted to kill them. That was a relief. It was kind of nice being back in the village, but the brothers were so unused to being around so many people that they were a little uncomfortable.   
  
Sasuke was put back on Kakashi’s team with Naruto and Sakura and Itachi was put back in ANBU. Juugo and Karin were trained as a Konoha shinobi; an Uchiha, or at least someone with sealing abilities, were always around to subdue Juugo in case his murderous side came out.   
  
While Itachi was on patrol, Sasuke snuck away to the Hyuuga district. He felt a little awkward entering this part of the village without permission or in company of a friendly Hyuuga—of which he only knew one. He was wearing his Uchiha kimono that Neji had given him, so he felt a little more conspicuous. Luckily, Hinata spotted him quickly. She came over.  
  
“Sasuke-san! I, ah, can I ask? What are you doing here?”  
  
“Forgive me for intruding,” he said. “I’m looking for Neji.”  
  
“I think he’s training with my father. I’ll take you there.”  
  
“Thank you.” He walked beside her through the district’s streets. “I haven’t seen you since the chunin exams. You recovered well?”  
  
“Ahh, yes, thank you.”  
  
“Still shy and nervous as you ever were.”  
  
“I’m, ahh, surprised that you remember me.”  
  
“I wasn’t there during your fight, but I saw the recordings and I remember you from the academy.”  
  
They came to Hinata’s home. She lead the way in and they found Neji sparing with Hiashi. Neji sensed Sasuke’s arrival and was distracted, letting Hiashi knock him back off his feet. Sasuke smirked at the fact Neji could be so distracted by his presence. Hiashi had noticed him as well, but did not lose focus the way Neji had.  
  
Hiashi turned to great him.  
  
“Uchiha-sama.” Hiashi bowed to him. As young as Sasuke might be, he and his brother were the only surviving members of one of Konoha’s noble clans.   
  
“Hyuuga-sama.” Sasuke bowed as well.   
  
“To what do I owe this visit?”  
  
“I was looking for Neji, but I can wait until your practice is finished.”  
  
“I think we’re finished for the day.” Hiashi looked over at his nephew who was joining them. “It seems your presence is a sufficient distraction.”  
  
Neji blushed. Sasuke smirked. “Apparently.”  
  
“Let me freshen up,” Neji said and retreated into the house.  
  
“I’m glad you and Neji have become friends; our clans never got along.”  
  
“I’m aware of it. I’m afraid my brother carries a little of that prejudice.”  
  
“Does he? I remember one of our clansmen being friends with him.”  
  
“Itachi told me about that, but it seems they had a falling out of sorts.”  
  
“Hmmm. It was . . . Hideaki. He died shortly after—well, after your clan . . . We could never be certain, but it seems he let himself be killed during a mission. He was very depressed after what happened to your clan and depressed even before that.”  
  
“Forgive me for asking such a question, I know our clans did not like each other, but I don’t see a reason for that animosity to continue, but did your clan order Hideaki to kill Itachi?”  
  
“Kill Itachi? Absolutely not. I was acknowledged as the clan head by that time and was in the council of the clan elders and there was no such mission.”  
  
“Itachi says, and Kakashi was there at the time and confirms it, that Hideaki attacked my brother from behind while they were on an ANBU mission. He missed a vital spot and Kakashi wounded him as he was about to deliver a second blow.”  
  
“Ahh, so that is what happened. I remember him returning with a wounded shoulder. He quit ANBU that very night.”  
  
“Did he ever say anything about that?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Kakashi said he didn’t seem like himself and neither of them ever saw Hideaki again.”  
  
Hiashi’s eyes narrowed in thought. “I don’t mean to cook up a conspiracy theory in defense of my cousin, but I do seem to remember Hideaki talking to an Uchiha around that time. It’s been so long I can’t be sure of the timing, but I believe I saw him with Shisui.”  
  
“Shisui?” Sasuke thought. “That makes since. It was Shisui who was in charge of spying on my brother. Perhaps he tried to kill him using someone my brother trusted. And if Hideaki felt so guilty that he let himself be killed, that could possibly be it. Shisui was so skilled, he might believe that he had done it on his own accord.” Hiashi nodded in agreement. “Of course, my brother will never believe that.”  
  
Neji finally appeared. “Are you hungry?” Sasuke asked him.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Let’s have lunch.” He bowed to Hiashi. “Hiashi-sama.”  
  
Hiashi returned the bow. “Sasuke-sama.”  
  
Sasuke nodded to Hinata and the boys left. As they were eating, Sasuke asked, “Do you remember Hideaki?”  
  
Neji thought back. “Yeah, I remember something about him. Died on a mission I believe.”  
  
“With my Sharingan, I can look at your memories. I’d like to see your memories of him.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Trust me.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
They finished eating and went to a quiet place on the training grounds. Sasuke used his Sharingan and found the right memory.  
  
Neji was young, hearing voices, he went to investigate.  
  
“Hideaki’s dead?” someone Sasuke couldn’t identify said; Neji’s memory did not provide him with names.   
  
“His teammates reported that he just seemed to give up and let the Kiri-nin kill him.”  
  
“He has been in a deep depression for the last month, since the Uchiha clan was slaughtered. I think he was a friend of Uchiha Itachi when he was in ANBU.”  
  
“He was, I heard him talk about him and the Hatake kid. But ever since he left ANBU he hasn’t spoken of them or seen them to my knowledge.”  
  
“Something must have happened when he was in ANBU, something traumatic.”  
  
“Ah. His brother will take this hard.”  
  
That was the end of the part pertaining to Hideaki.  
  
Sasuke and Neji came back to reality.   
  
“Itachi?” Neji asked.  
  
“Hideaki is the reason Itachi hates your clan. If Hideaki regretted what happened or wasn’t in control of his actions, then he may be kinder to you. Would you let Itachi do this to you if he won’t take my memory of your memory as truth?”  
  
“If it will make him hate me less.”  
  
“If it does happen, open the memory up to him and lock your memories of us together away.”  
  
“Hai.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke shared his findings with Kakashi when he got home. Kakashi thought Sasuke was right.   
  
Itachi was used to walking non-stop for years, so patrolling Konoha for a few hours was nothing. He wasn’t very tired, but he was looking forward to all three of them being home together. He had no idea he was about to be ambushed by his brother.   
  
“Aniki, I want to talk about Hideaki.”  
  
Itachi narrowed his eyes. “What about him?”  
  
“It’s easier if I show you.”   
  
Itachi sighed and both their Sharingans activated. Sasuke showed him Neji’s memory and his conversation with Hiashi. Itachi’s eyes narrowed again when they were finished.   
  
“Itachi,” Kakashi said, “I think Sasuke and Hiashi are right. I saw Hideaki’s face when he attacked you. He wasn’t himself and he broke out of whatever trance he was in when I wounded him. Look at my memory of it if you want.”  
  
“Itachi, Neji’s my friend. I know you detest them, but any clan hatred can be put to rest now. Hiashi was more than civil to me and Neji and I are friends. Even if Hideaki did attack you on purpose, it was after the Kyuubi attack and there was all that suspicion about our role in it. All that has been brushed aside. I trust Neji. If he betrays me—without you stacking the deck—then I’ll admit you were right and we can go on for the rest of eternity as enemies of the Hyuuga.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Good. So you will tolerate me spending time with Neji.”  
  
“Hai, hai. I’m just your brother, I really have no power over you.”  
  
“Well, you are technically the clan head now.”  
  
It was obvious that Itachi wanted to counter with, ‘then don’t go near the Hyuuga,’ but he was smarter than that; he just got his little brother back, this was a stupid thing to lose him over.  
  
Sasuke decided not to tell Itachi about he and Neji until he got used to Neji, then he’d drop the bombshell. As long as that bomb didn’t end up being a landmine.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi was persuaded to give his little brother a break from being the go-to-all-powerful-Uchiha and go on an important mission. Sasuke had been sent on mission after mission and was due some rest. Of course, the reason Sasuke was happy was that he could spend some quality alone time with Neji for the first time in three months.   
  
Their first night together was nice and slow, gentle, enjoying being together again. Neji relished those brief kisses down his right cheek as Sasuke ran his hands down Neji’s bare chest. He loved the feel of those lips on his skin. They knelt on Sasuke’s bed freshly showered. Sasuke mouthed Neji’s neck as he poured oil on his hand to begin stroking Neji’s erection. His other hand caressed his waist. Neji didn’t know where to put his hands and just let Sasuke do what he wanted.  
  
Sasuke turned him around and used the oil on his own length and used his oily fingers to loosen Neji up. It had been quite some time since either of them had sex. Sasuke enjoyed caressing the silken insides of his lover.   
  
“You’re so hot,” Sasuke whispered. “I could cum just thinking how good you’ll feel around me.”  
  
“Fuck me, Sasuke,” Neji begged.  
  
Sasuke continued to message his inner walls, opening him up. Finally, he deemed his lover ready. Sasuke wiped his fingers clean and pressed into Neji’s tight body. Those heated walls were deliciously silky and so hot.   
  
“You feel so fucking good,” Sasuke gasped. He draped his body over his lover and rolled his hips into Neji’s tight tunnel.   
  
Neji gasped Sasuke’s name several time and grunted whenever Sasuke touched his prostate. Neji twitched with pleasure and desperation. Sasuke reached around to jerk him off. The pulsating of Neji’s orgasmic body brought Sasuke off inside him. They remained in that position as Sasuke reached behind himself to prepare himself for Neji. Neji figured out what the Uchiha was doing on top of him.  
  
Sasuke peeled away and Neji turned around. Sasuke didn’t let him move too far; he took his half hard cock into his mouth, lapping his tongue at the underside and sucking hard at his length. As he pleasured Neji, Sasuke continued to finger his own ass. He became too desperate to wait any longer. He backed off and waited for instructions; he was normally the dominant, but right now he wanted to be taken by Neji any way he wanted.   
  
Neji got the unspoken message and eased Sasuke onto his back. He pushed Sasuke’s thighs up and out and guided his erection to Sasuke’s entrance which had only been breached once before. He went slower than Sasuke did with him since Sasuke had taken him several times before and Neji liked pain whereas Sasuke did not.   
  
Neji couldn’t image his body could feel as good as Sasuke’s did. To him, Sasuke was absolute heaven. There was nothing about Sasuke that Neji didn’t worship. He looked down at Sasuke in the lamplight. He was beautiful, pale even in the warm glow of the lamp, his raven hair shining like lacquered ebony, his eyes like glittering onyxes.   
  
“I love you so much, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke’s expression softened from its intense lust. “I love you, Neji.”  
  
Neji wished this night would ever end; it was so perfect being with his beautiful Sasuke. He fucked him slowly, watching him. Sasuke couldn’t take the slow fucking for long and started to buck up into Neji. Neji realized that Sasuke would not ask for anything, wouldn’t beg. At least when sober. Neji loved having this control over Sasuke who he loved submitting to normally. He would serve Sasuke for the rest of his life if he got just these small moments of control over the all-powerful Uchiha.  
  
Neji sped up and stated to fuck Sasuke. Sasuke shut his eyes in ecstasy. Neji couldn’t keep his eyes open either with Sasuke’s body gliding over his erect flesh so quickly. He cam before Sasuke. He didn’t want to take Sasuke into his mouth after Sasuke’d fucked him. He grabbed Sasuke’s lubed cock with his thumb and forefinger making a tight ring and quickly jacked him with moderate pressure. Finally, Sasuke cam. Neji spooned him and they fell asleep.  
  
That was just the prelude.  
  
The next night, Kakashi decided that he should take this opportunity to hang out and drink late with the friends Itachi didn’t like, Gai for instance. Itachi didn’t like to drink, perfectly aware he was a bad drunk, so Kakashi took the opportunity to get drunk and leave the lovers alone in the Uchiha’s house.  
  
Knowing they were alone, Sasuke decided to dominate Neji like he did back in that hideout.  
  
Sasuke threw the lube to Neji. “Prepare yourself.” Neji got on all fours facing Sasuke. Neji lubed up his fingers and put two fingers into his ass. His head dropped.   
  
“Look at me.” Neji looked up. “Look me in the eye when you’re degrading yourself and fucking yourself.”  
  
“Yes, Sasuke.” He held eye contact with Sasuke as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself.   
  
“That’s enough,” Sasuke said after a full minute. “Present yourself to me.”  
  
Neji turned around and used his hands to spread his flawless cheeks.   
  
“What is it you want?”  
  
“I want you to use me, Sasuke.”  
  
“That’s not very specific.”  
  
“I want you to fuck me and hurt me, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke took Neji’s hands and tied them with a thin rope behind his back. Neji was startled, but he didn’t object. Sasuke was particular about the knot. Neji was using his considerable leg strength to keep himself up, but now he fell forward and lay his head in the pillow.  
  
“The rope isn’t the only thing I have this time. I plan to play with you all night.”  
  
Neji sighed and wiggled his ass.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Hurt me, Sasuke.” Neji spread his legs further. “Fuck me, please.”  
  
Sasuke decided to oblige. He pushed in quickly, slowly enough not to hurt himself, but fast enough to open Neji up painfully. Neji moaned out of a mixture of pleasure and pain. Sasuke pulled out and gave him a few more brutal thrusts. He pulled him upright to fuck up into his body.   
  
“Meet my thrusts,” Sasuke instructed in a husky voice. Neji gladly obeyed. With his tied hands pressed against Sasuke’s chest and abdomen, he could feel and caress his body.  
  
Sasuke stopped moving and grabbed Neji’s balls and squeezed. He was careful, but brutal. Neji practically barked. Sasuke leaned back and to the side to look at Neji’s pain racked face. He looked like he was in exquisite pain. He was beautiful like this. Neji started fucking himself up and down on Sasuke’s still cock, creating the sensation of Sasuke pulling on his balls.  
  
“Please, Sasuke!”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Please let me cum, Sasuke.” He whimpered. Sasuke cooed to him and let go of his balls.  
  
Neji cried out as his balls were freed and Sasuke hit his prostate. He started fucking him fast and hard.  
  
“Please let me cum! Sasuke!”  
  
Sasuke put his hand loosely around Neji’s cock and let their movements fuck Neji’s cock through his loose fist. Neji was very close. Sasuke wasn’t, but he was expecting Neji to deal with that presently. Neji groaned with his approaching orgasm. Sasuke waited, torturing Neji by withholding permission to cum. He was on the point of giving permission.  
  
Then, the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify something that I couldn’t really say in the story because no one living would know this, but I my mind Shisui controlled Hideaki to kill Itachi, feeling he was betraying the Uchiha and spending an indecent amount of time with Kakashi and a Hyuuga.


	20. All's Well That Ends Well

Then the door opened.   
  
Neji was a deer in headlights, frozen in place, unable to move when he saw Itachi in the open doorway. Despite the red eyes glaring at him, he was still erect, too close for it to be dispelled even in the face of death.  
  
Sasuke turned to tell his perverted brother-in-law to get the hell out, but was stunned to see black hair instead of white and at the same time he felt Itachi’s anger fill him. On seeing the blazing Mangekyo glaring at them, Sasuke put a hand over Neji’s eyes to protect him. He pulled on the end of the rope binding Neji’s hands to free him instantly. He pushed Neji down to the side, ready to defend him.  
  
Itachi didn’t even see Sasuke’s still aroused body as his furious eyes were locked with his brother’s. As soon as Itachi entered the house he felt his brother’s arousal and easily followed that and the noise to Sasuke’s door. He wouldn’t have opened the door if he hadn’t heard Neji’s voice. He really didn’t know what he wanted to do. Beyond snapping Neji’s neck.   
  
Sasuke pushed Neji a little bit further away from his enraged older brother and grabbed his boxers from the floor, he put them on without breaking eye contact. He pushed Itachi out into the living room.  
  
“What are you doing with a Hyuuga?” Itachi growled.  
  
“That was pretty obvious.” Sasuke wasn’t in a very good mood either now, but neither of them would raise their voices. “Really, it’s none of your business who I date.”  
  
“Date? It’s bad enough if was a onetime fuck.”  
  
“I love him.”  
  
“I warned you—”  
  
“I seriously believe Hideaki was used by Shisui to attempt to kill you. I don’t believe their clan or Hideaki wanted you or our clan dead. Anyway, Neji’s not from a generation raised in this clan hatred, nor was I. I love him. I love you too, but don’t make me choose.”  
  
“I can’t say anything about you being gay since I am too, but I had hoped you’d marry a woman. But of all men in the world . . .”  
  
“I never said anything about you and my sensei. You were only twelve or thirteen. I have more reason to object than you do. Don’t you think I should be a little hostile to the man who statutorily raped my brother? You shouldn’t be so pissed, I am the Dominant one here. Get over it, because I’m not giving him up.”  
  
Kakashi came in and saw Sasuke mostly naked glaring at his brother and his brother glaring back. “Oh, fuck.”  
  
Itachi turned his eyes to Kakashi. “You knew,” Itachi accused.  
  
“Please, baby, I’m drunk; I really don’t want to go into this.”  
  
“He knew and stayed quiet because he’s reasonable and thinks you’re being unreasonable too,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Please leave me out of this, Sasuke,” Kakashi pleaded.  
  
“Itachi needs to get over this irrational hatred. I love Neji, that’s not going to change. Move out if you have a problem with that.”  
  
Itachi drew himself up and started to walk away, apparently to pack. Kakashi ran up to him and held him. “Itachi, calm down.” He turned to Sasuke. “Is Neji alright?”  
  
Sasuke went back to his bedroom, leaving his brother to Kakashi. Neji was dressed, sitting on Sasuke’s bed.  
  
“I really don’t want to come between you and your brother.”  
  
“He needs to let this go. It must have been stewing for eight years. He’s living in Konoha again; he has to get over his prejudiced against your clan.” Sasuke sat next to him, but sideways so he could look at him. “I love my brother, but even he would agree that the love for your lover is just as important as the love for a brother. It’s split families before. We won’t let that happen, but I’m not giving you up.” He kissed him. “Just don’t do anything to make him distrust you or your clan and eventually he needs to come to terms with this. Kakashi’s on our side.”  
  
“That’s something I guess. I should go home.”  
  
“Stay. I promise Itachi won’t gut you in the night.”  
  
“I haven’t told my uncle yet.”  
  
“Your clan’s not going to like this either, are they?”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“Then you can move in with me. Itachi’s ready to move out if he can’t accept us.”  
  
“Hyuuga punishments are worse than just being kicked out of the house.”  
  
“They wouldn’t dare anger an Uchiha. I don’t care if I’m newly pardoned, I’d . . . make a scene.”  
  
Neji smiled. “I’ll let them know.”  
  
Sasuke put a hand to Neji’s cheek and guided his lips to his own. It was a brief but loving kiss.  
  
“Go home. I’ll deal with my brother.”  
  
Two rooms away . . .  
  
“You bastard,” Itachi hissed. “You knew my brother was fucking that Hyuuga boy.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t know if he would be more terrified if Itachi was screaming or speaking in that low, intense voice.  
  
“Hideaki was not himself. When I wounded him, he was confused and scared. The Hyuuga may never have liked your clan, but they didn’t try to kill you. Why kill you at that point? Do you think they could be stupid enough to try to assassinate a member of ANBU?” Itachi cocked an eyebrow at him. “Of course you do.” Kakashi sighed. “Listen, Neji’s a good kid; he’s not like his forbearers.”  
  
Itachi was vibrating with rage.   
  
Kakashi took him into his arms again. “I love you. In no other thing would I take sides against you.” He kissed his hair. “You’re the only person I’ve ever loved. Sasuke’s not doing this to annoy you and I’m sure he’s kept your warning in mind. Neji really does love him. And do you think the Hyuuga would risk your ire or that of the Hokage or me or Naruto by hurting or killing Sasuke?” He cooed. “I love you. I didn’t think it was my place to tell you since it was Sasuke’s life. Please don’t think of it as disloyalty. He was my student; my loyalties are a little divided by you Uchiha.”  
  
Itachi relaxed in his arms. He took a deep breath. Then sniffed. “You’re drunk?”  
  
“Yeah, a little. The sight of a pair of angry Uchiha sobered me up a bit though.”  
  
“Do you have any alcohol left for me?”  
  
“No, but the bars don’t close for another hour or so. Let’s go get you drunk. Gai went home, so you don’t have to worry about him hitting on you again.”  
  
\-----  
  
Neither brother looked good in the morning: Sasuke hadn’t slept well and Itachi was hung over. Kakashi had talked to Itachi while he was drunk and he found Itachi more receptive.   
  
When Itachi saw his brother, he pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Otouto. I love you so much. I’m just worried about you. It really is your choice who you spend your life with, but I just can’t trust them; I’ve rarely been that close to death.”  
  
Sasuke hugged Itachi back. “I understand, but I’m not giving him up. I’ll talk to their leader. They will know that if anything happens to me, you will deal with every last one of them. You do have experience in that sort of thing.” Itachi winced a little at the reminder, but he took the comment in the spirit it was spoken. “Kakashi will help too, I’m sure.”  
  
“Yoish!” the masked puppy behind Itachi said, dealing with his hangover much better.  
  
Itachi pulled away and looked his brother in the face. “You look like shit, Otouto.”  
  
“You’re just as lovely, Aniki.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke visited Hiashi with Neji the next day. They knelt down next to each other opposite Hiashi.   
  
“Hiashi-sama,” Sasuke said. “I have a personal matter to discuss.”  
  
Neji looked down briefly. “Uncle,” he said, “while I was with the Uchiha and the others, Sasuke and I . . .”  
  
“We’re lovers, Hiashi-sama,” Sasuke finished. Neji blushed bright red while Sasuke kept himself under control. “My brother isn’t happy about it, as you can imagine. I hope you and your clan will be more . . . accepting. I do plan to have children, but I love Neji. If Neji wants children as well, that’s fine. We do want your blessing. Or at the very least, your forbearance.”  
  
Hiashi thought silently for a moment without any expression. “Neji-kun is the most talented of our clan and I do hope he’ll father many children. As long as that’s not out of the question, he can choose who he likes.”  
  
Both boys took deep breaths. “Thank you, Hiashi-sama,” they both said and bowed.  
  
“As for Itachi, if he still does not trust us, I will come to him and give my personal assurance that the Hyuuga had nothing to do with the attempt on his life.”  
  
Sasuke hesitated. “I want to be there. Itachi’s rather touché about the whole thing.”  
  
Hiashi smiled at Sasuke’s concern. “Agreed.”  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi was only given ten minutes warning of Hiashi’s visit. Itachi received him with all due respect. He knew he was being unreasonable at this point; Kakashi and Sasuke had made that clear. Sasuke sat to the side. Neji was wisely absent.  
  
Hiashi gave Itachi every assurance that their clan was innocent of any attempt on his life, but he apologized profusely for what one of his clansmen did. Itachi liked seeing a Hyuuga knelling down with his forehead against the ground.  
  
“Very well,” Itachi sighed. “But if any harm comes to my brother and there’s even a shred of evidence it was a Hyuuga, I’ll wipe out your clan once and for all. I expect Sasuke and Kakashi to do the same if I came to harm as well.”  
  
“Any person you suspect will be delivered up to you. If you believe it was a larger conspiracy . . .” Hiashi nodded to accept Itachi’s terms in that eventuality. “I really do hope all animosity between our clans will die as of today.”  
  
“I don’t want it to continue,” Itachi agreed. “But it will take time for the Hyuuga to earn my trust.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
Both men rose and bowed to each other. Sasuke fought a smile from appearing on his face.   
  
After Hiashi left, Itachi half-heartedly glared at his brother.  
  
“Isn’t that your favorite word, Aniki? ‘Peace?’”  
  
“Fuck you, Otouto,” Itachi growled with as much sincerity as the glare and went to find and beat up on Kakashi.  
  
\-----  
  
Team Kakashi had the next day off and Sasuke was out of the house. Kakashi took advantage of the situation to make love to Itachi in the day time, in day light, above ground. He left all the windows open as he laid his naked beauty on his bed. He looked divine in the sunlight.   
  
Itachi also thought Kakashi looked fantastic in daylight. The late morning sunlight came through the trees and the open window to make Kakashi’s white hair gleam like silver. Despite his anger at Kakashi not telling him about Sasuke’s boyfriend, he did love him so much. The fact Kakashi was also sporting a few bruises from yesterday’s sparring match after Hiashi left definitely helped Itachi’s mood.   
  
Kakashi wished he wasn’t so horny so he could look at Itachi longer. Then again, being horny with Itachi naked in his bed was a pretty damn good thing. He decided to start with Itachi’s cock rather than his lips. He lapped at the head of Itachi half hard cock tasting the first drop of precum. He trailed kisses down its length and licked up it like an ice cream cone.  
  
Itachi watched him with his head propped up on a pillow. Kakashi was so handsome and he appreciated the fact very few others had ever seen his face. Especially not next to their cock. He really loved the bastard, even if he sided with his brother every once in a while.   
  
Kakashi moved down to Itachi’s scrotum and Itachi shut his eyes. Kakashi’s soft lips ran over his freshly shaved flesh. He rubbed his cheek against the inside of Itachi’s thigh.   
  
Kakashi looked up past Itachi’s erection. Itachi was beautiful in the Konoha sunlight. He paused long enough for Itachi to notice. Kakashi crawled up and straddled Itachi’s abs, carefully easing some of his weight onto him. He put his hand on Itachi’s cheek.  
  
“What is it?” Itachi asked.  
  
“It just struck me. We’ve been home for quite some time and yet it just struck me. You’re home. We’re together and you’re home. I finally have you back and you’re solid; you’re not going anywhere.”  
  
“Solid? Making love to a ghost of me while I was gone.”  
  
“Were you doing the same?”  
  
“You were normally the top, so no, not so much. Sometimes though. I suppose you were out there with me. I’m glad you didn’t move on and that I didn’t either. I’m glad we don’t have that between us.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t recognize it a test, but nevertheless, he passed. Kakashi smiled in a way that was so open and guileless that Itachi knew for a fact there had never been anyone else. He never suspected him, never would even think of it as cheating, but he wondered for a moment if that ghost had been corporeal. He was happy to find it had been nothing but sweet memories and a hand.  
  
“But even I couldn’t touch myself the way you do,” Itachi continued.   
  
“My hand was no comparison. I thought about having sex with someone else and hoped I could close my eyes and pretend it was you, but I couldn’t bring myself to try.”  
  
“I thought about that too, but there was no way.”  
  
“Even if we were chased out of Konoha, as long as I had you, I could be happy. Right now we could be far from Konoha with no one else around, but somehow this is sweeter because we’re home.”  
  
Itachi ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair and lightly tugged on it, his eyes a bit distant. “Bittersweet. It doesn’t quite feel like home. But it will in time. You and Sasuke will make this home again. I do love Konoha, I gave up so much to protect it, but it’s not home anymore.”  
  
“I promise you, I’ll make this your home again.”  
  
Itachi pulled Kakashi’s face to his. He tenderly kissed his older lover. “I love you so much. Enough to forgive you for the whole think with the Hyuuga.”  
  
“I thought that’s why you kicked my ass.”  
  
Itachi guided Kakashi to straightened over him so he could kiss the discolorations on Kakashi’s white flesh. He inhaled the nearly non-existent scent of Kakashi’s flesh and ran his lips over the bruise he put on Kakashi’s ribs. He licked it, then kissed and sucked on it making the bruise a hickey and darkening it. He pulled Kakashi’s body higher so he could tongue his navel. Kakashi’s hard cock poked his chest.  
  
“Fuck me and touch me the way I missed for so many years,” Itachi sighed against Kakashi’s stomach.  
  
Kakashi reluctantly took his flesh away from Itachi’s lips. “Get on your knees.”  
  
Itachi was quick to obey, forcing Kakashi to back up, but Kakashi was back all over his body as soon as Itachi had his back to him. He kissed his neck and rubbed his hands over Itachi’s abs and pressed his cock into his ass. One hand wondered up to a nipple and the other to his cock. Itachi was melting against him as Kakashi took his earlobe into his mouth.   
  
“Damn, just fuck me already,” Itachi hissed.  
  
Kakashi chuckled against his neck. He slipped his hand lower to stroke and cup Itachi’s balls. “Impatient little scamp. I thought you missed the way I touched you.”  
  
“You can touch and fuck at the same time.”  
  
Kakashi hummed agreement and entered him. Itachi gasped as he was penetrated.   
  
“Fuck, you feel so good,” Itachi murmured.  
  
“That’s my line,” Kakashi panted.   
  
Itachi just moaned as Kakashi moved within him. Kakashi resumed molesting Itachi’s body, nibbling on his neck as their bodies rubbed against each other.   
  
As he closed in on his erection, Kakashi started to pump Itachi’s cock. They both cam, Itachi crying out without any thought to someone hearing him and Kakashi gritted his teeth and bent his neck forward, grunting next to Itachi’s ear.  
  
They both crumbled to the bed.  
  
“So, you forgive me about Neji?” Kakashi mumbled in Itachi’s tangled hair.  
  
“Yeah. I’m going to take a nap.”  
  
“I’m so happy your home. Rest, love; you deserve it.”  
  
\-----  
  
“Come on, Itachi, get up.” Kakashi resorted to gently hitting his lover with a pillow. “We have a meeting this morning.”  
  
Itachi looked up at him with his Sharingan activated. Kakashi wondered if Neji had this sort of problem with Sasuke. Scratch that; he knew Neji had the same problem with the non-morning person that was Uchiha Sasuke.   
  
“Don’t get angry with me, the Hokage requested your presence.”  
  
Itachi snarled. “Since when do you want to be on time?”  
  
“We can be five minutes late, but you still need to get up.”  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi growled half the way to the Hokage tower. They’d been home for eight years and people stopped staring at the Uchiha brothers with suspicion; they were just being stared at because they were gorgeous.   
  
Oddly enough, when they arrived in the council room, Sasuke was wide awake and didn’t look disgruntled like he normally did in the mornings. Itachi had passed on being the head of the clan and Sasuke was there representing the Uchiha. Hiashi, Akimichi Choza, and Aburame Shibi represented the other three noble clans of Konoha. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Tsunade rounded out the group. Kakashi guided Itachi into a seat. Itachi had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Tsunade stood up as Itachi and Kakashi sat down. “Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Itachi, you’re all here because you were the candidates for Hokage.” Itachi turned to glare at his lover. “The council, the Jounin, the Daimyo, and I have chosen my replacement.” She looked apologetically at Naruto, who slumped realizing he wasn’t becoming Hokage. Then Tsunade looked apologetically at Itachi. Itachi interrupted that look much differently than Naruto. He eyed her suspiciously. _No, no, no, no, no._  
  
“Uchiha Itachi has been chosen to be the Seventh Hokage.”  
  
“Oh, hell no,” he said. “I decline and nominate Naruto.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Tsunade-sama, I do not want to be Hokage.” Tsunade shook her head. “You let Kakashi off the hook!”  
  
“That’s because she had a better candidate: you!” Itachi never wanted to punch Kakashi’s smiling face more.  
  
“I’m running away.” Itachi stood. “Kakashi, grab the kids.”  
  
Kakashi grabbed his lover and pulled him back into his seat. “I’m afraid you have to accept the glorious burden. I’ll be your sexy assistant.”  
  
Itachi gave him a disgusted look. Then he looked at his brother and the two Hyuuga. “You three.”  
  
“Hiashi and I voted for you,” Sasuke said. He turned to Naruto. “Sorry, but he’s my brother.”  
  
Naruto pouted.   
  
“I resign,” Itachi said.  
  
“You can’t do that,” Tsunade said.  
  
Itachi growled. “Who all do I have to Sharingan to get out of this?”  
  
“Heel, Uchiha.” Tsunade used her most commanding voice.   
  
Itachi sat back.   
  
“I’ll train you in the position for as long as it takes, shifting responsibility over to you slowly, then we’ll make the announcement.”  
  
“You’ll find me a very incompetent apprentice,” Itachi grumbled. Tsunade glared at him and Itachi huffed. “My first order of business is long, hard missions for every single person who voted for me.” He looked at Naruto. “I’ll retire in favor for you when you’re ready, Naruto-kun.” He looked back at Tsunade. “What about my genin?”  
  
“You’ll still be able to work with them until I make the announcement. Kakashi has agreed to take them on. You’ll still work with them when you can. But no missions.”  
  
“Very well,” Itachi sighed.  
  
“It’s not like you enjoy missions anyway, Aniki.”  
  
“But I never wanted to be Hokage.”  
  
“No one has done more for the well being of the village,” Tsunade said. “I was merely one of the Sanin; you are not only powerful, but you’ve accomplished much.”  
  
“I’m looking forward to the sculpture on the cliff,” Kakashi said.   
  
“You would,” Itachi said. “That’s why you don’t want to be Hokage: you don’t want to have your face up there. Alright, I accept.”  
  
Sasuke stood and came around to his brother, pulled him out of his seat, and hugged him. “Congratulations, Aniki. As Hokage, you’ll be stuck in the village so you can babysit our kids. Imagine doing all that paperwork with our kids and your kids making all that noise around your desk.”  
  
“Uchiha and Hatake kids only. The Hyuuga can babysit their own.”  
  
“Hai, hai, Hokage-sama.”  
  
Itachi growled.  
  
Neji came up behind Sasuke and stuck out his hand. Itachi shook it. “Congratulations,” he said.   
  
“I’m blaming you for this,” Itachi said, but there was no feeling in it.  
  
“Just like the vase your son knocked over while I was on a mission.”  
  
Itachi hummed and smirked. “You broke a window yesterday.”  
  
Neji pouted and Itachi smiled.   
  
Kakashi walked him back home; Itachi was meeting with his genin in an hour and would tell them the news then, but he hadn’t eaten yet.  
  
“I’m so happy for you,” Kakashi gushed as they walked.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” But Itachi wasn’t feeling as hostile as he did in the council room. “I’m actually alright with it. I’m not _happy_ about it, but it’s alright.”  
  
Sasuke, Neji, and their children had beaten the slow moving pair and were already eating with Itachi and Kakashi’s five children.   
  
Itachi sighed at the mess they were making. But he had his brother, his lover, sons, daughters, a niece and nephew—not to mention a Hyuuga brat—a genin team, and now he was becoming Hokage, more than he ever dreamed of. He’d truly come home.  
  
 _Fin_  
  
  
\----------  
I also wanted to add this small sextion that didn’t make it into the story. A deleted scene.  
\-----  
  
Sasuke sat on the sofa with Neji sitting on the floor, leaning against Sasuke’s leg and the couch. Sasuke petted his hair as he read; Neji dozed.   
  
Two years home and the brothers decided to live in houses next to each rather than the same one since both couples were considering children.   
  
Speaking of which, Itachi came up to the window between their houses with a black haired infant in his arms. With his long hair and a child in his arms, he looked like a young mother.   
  
“I’ve got to go to work,” Itachi said.   
  
Sasuke came over and took the baby Uchiha from his brother. “I’m glad you trust Neji enough to leave your kids with us.”  
  
“I like the idea of them drooling on him and him having to change diapers.”  
  
Neji came over. Itachi bent down and picked up the white-haired boy clinging to his leg. He handed Kakashi’s son to Neji and smiled when Yoshitaka grabbed Neji’s long hair making the Hyuuga wince.  
  
“I’ll be back for them tonight.”  
  
“When is Kakashi coming back?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Two days.”  
  
“Leave them here over night and rest,” Neji said. “I don’t have a mission tomorrow.”  
  
“Don’t try to get in my good graces,” Itachi said without any hostility. “I’ll collect them tomorrow.”  
  
“It’s good practice.”  
  
“You going to do it soon?” Itachi asked.  
  
“We’re waiting until yours are a little older,” Sasuke said. “Then they can babysit.”


End file.
